


The Daughter of Astaroth

by DarkMoon2017



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anime, Demons, F/M, Love, Romance, Teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 140,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoon2017/pseuds/DarkMoon2017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prince of Hell, Astaroth, gave birth to a beautiful girl. However, she is half demon and half human. So like Rin and Yukio, she is raised by a priest and grows up to find out that she is actually the daughter of a demon king, her anger arising as she discovers what her real father has done to so many. What will she do when she joins the true cross academy? RinxOC, YukioxShiemi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seed of a Demon

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

**And now is the time for a new story that I have to write! The readers voted and what did they vote for? Blue Exorcist! So now is the time that I start on my Blue Exorcist project, now that I'm done with my Sword Art Online one, or at least for now. Anyway, if anyone wants to help me with Deviant Art and crap like that, just PM me or if someone just wants to give me ideas for the story, I am all up for that. I would also like to ask that my poll for writing a new story is still up on my profile so please vote so I can start a second new story instead of just one. Please please please review this story! It doesn't take that long so do it! And finally, thank you for reading this story and I hope you enjoy it. Warning: There will be some vulgar language. It's M for a reason but remember there are other reasons as well.**

 

Ch. 1

 

**(Astaroth's POV)**

 

"What!?"

"Sir…..She's pregnant. Did you not use protection?"

I walked around the room and punched a hole in the wall.

"Fuck protection! This isn't supposed to happen! I have sex with a slut, and then she dies from my seed once I leave her presence! How did that bitch possibly survive!?"

My servant shifted on his feet a little, his tiny horns swaying a bit.

"I have no idea, sir."

"Maybe I should just go kill her now."

I said, with my stress level rising.

"Even you wouldn't kill your own baby, would you sir?"

My eyes went wide and I looked at the tiny-horned demon, known as Rotter. I didn't have any children. But I was the Demon King Rot! The crowned prince of Hell! The demon king isn't supposed to have children of his own! He is supposed to rule for eternity or pass the throne on to a servant. But if I had a child, maybe I could pass it down to them and I could finally rest.

"I need to think about it. I don't even know what to do. Is it a boy or a girl?"

I asked.

"A girl, sir."

My red eyes went wide again as I stopped in the middle of the room.

"A girl?"

Rotter nodded and stared at me.

"Fuck! Why did this even happen!?"

"Maybe Satan thought you deserved a daughter of your own. He did just bare two sons of his own, you know."

Rotter said.

"I don't give a shit of what he thinks I deserve! He's not the boss of me! I'm the Demon King of Rot for fucks sake! I had sex with that girl 8 months ago, why didn't anybody fucking tell me that she was pregnant all this time!?"

Rotter smirked.

"I tried to but you wouldn't listen, sir."

I sat down in my throne chair and rubbed my temples. Rotter stood next to me patiently while I thought for a second. The room was silent for a second before he decided to speak.

"You do know that the girl will die as soon as the baby is born. I also hop that you realize that the girl will be half demon and half human."

I growled loudly and glared at him.

"Of course I fucking know that. The fact that she's half human makes me gag. That means she won't have horns and she won't have red eyes like me! How can she be a ruler of Gehenna if she doesn't even look like a demon!?"

Rotter took out a clipboard and read something before speaking.

"It says here that she will at least have a demon's tail and maybe a pair of tiny horns once she realizes her full potential. That is, if you decide to keep her alive."

I grabbed my temples again and thought for a second. She can't be my heir if she's also a human. But at that moment I thought of Satan's twins. The two boys are both half demons too but their father's status overrules that. Maybe if I can get my daughter to marry one of the boys, she can then take my place as ruler and then dump the boy. Once you get demon king status, you never lose it. She'll be just like her father. Wait a minute, what am I saying!? Why should I even consider keeping her alive!? I screamed out loud from frustration and Rotter backed up from me.

"I'll just give you time to think."

He said as he began to walk away. I stopped him after his first step.

"Wait! I….want to keep her alive. What did Satan do with his two sons?"

Rotter turned back around and looked at the clipboard.

"He uhh…Left them with the Paladin, sir."

My mouth went open for a second before I shut it again. The Paladin!? What the hell was he thinking!?

"And the Paladin is taking care of the twins!?"

I yelled with curiosity.

"Yes sir. He seems to like them very much."

Well only Satan could pull that shit off. I wonder if I could do something like that as well.

"Rotter! Who is the Paladin's most trusted friend?"

I asked with an idea.

"John Mayer, sir. He's a priest as well but prefers not to get involved with exorcists or demons."

Well that was perfect. He could keep her away from all of the demons that would want to kill her for being my daughter and also from exorcist that would want to kill her for the same reason. Fuck, she's going to have it rough.

"Alright. I want her to go to him. I want him to raise her until she hits her potential."

Rotter blinked a couple of times before responding.

"Are you sure about that, sir? I don't really….."

I interrupted him.

"Just fucking do what I say or I will do it myself!"

I screamed, my horns flaring. Rotter stayed where he was with a nervous expression on his face. Apparently, he thought my idea was the stupidest thing he had ever heard. I stood up and walked past him.

"Fine, I'll do it myself."

 

**(Doctor's POV)**

 

I looked at the nurse as she looked down. The baby began to cry as I pulled her out of her mother. The mother died five minutes ago but the baby was more than healthy. I sighed and gave the nurse the baby. She gripped her softly and left for the nursery of the hospital. I grabbed a key board and began writing the time the woman died and the cause of it.

**_Lucy Levaille_ **

**_Time of death: 11:55 AM_ **

**_Cause of death: Birth_ **

**_Baby born: 12:00 PM_ **

I put the clipboard down and sighed again. At least she didn't any family members. No one would lose her. Except maybe her daughter. The little girl would have to go to a foster home and find a life there. The nurse came back in and I handed her the clipboard.

"Make sure that goes into the records, Kari."

"Yes sir."

She said as she walked out. I turned my head and looked at the Lucy. Her eyes were wide open and her irises had faded slightly. I walked over to her and closed them gently. I stared at her for a second before I suddenly heard a scream. My eyes widened as I ran into the room next to mine. Kari was pushed against the wall but no one was pushing her. Her red hair started to rise into the hair and horns began to grow on the top of her head. Her teeth and nails grew sharper than knives as they reflected the light. Her tongue grew a couple inches and her eyes went bloodshot red. Finally, a tail popped out of her scrubs as she glared at me. I clutched my chest and backed up into the wall. My breathing was faster than a car and my senior heart couldn't take much more. Kari came closer to me and opened her mouth to speak.

"Where the fuck is the baby?"

She said, her voice deeper than it should've been. My head turned towards the nursery than back to Kari. There was no way that I was going to let her have that baby. I sprinted towards the nursery and blocked the baby from her. Kari stood in the stairway and stared at the baby.

"If you don't move, I'm going to kill you."

She simply said. I stood my ground.

"You'll have to go through me if you want her."

Kari started laughing hysterically and raised her hand up. My whole body rose off the ground and my breathing became blocked. I clutched my throat and began choking on my own spit.

"P-please."

Was the last words I said as I was flown into a wall and everything went black.

 

**(Astaroth's POV)**

 

I raised my hand and the old doctor rose into the air, clutching his throat. I laughed and threw him into a wall. These humans were more worthless than I thought. I walked over to the doctor and ripped his throat out before putting my sights back onto the little girl sleeping soundly in her crib. I walked over to her and fought myself not to smile. Her face was smooth and her cheeks, red. Her hair was barely visible on top of her head but I saw that she was blond. I picked her up and wrapped her in her blanket. Carrying her sleeping form, I made my way back to the operation room. Her mother rested there, dead and unmoving. I shook my head and saw an emergency room to my left. I pushed the door open and an alarm sounded. Everyone began to evacuate out of the front of the building as I left from the back. Rotter had told me that John Mayer lived in Tokyo, Japan. His church was a few miles away from Paladin Shuro's church. This was perfect. My daughter and Satan's son would be close enough to interact with each other. Let's just hope they get along. I teleported my daughter and I to the church and I smirked as soon as I saw it. It was a common tiny church that was painted the typical white. Rotter did say he wanted nothing to do with exorcist or demons so this fit the description. I set her down in front of the doorstep and knocked on the door. I teleported behind some bushes and watched to see what would happen. The door suddenly opened and a guy, I assume was John, looked around. As soon as he looked down, his eyes went wide. He picked up my daughter and stoked her head a couple of times. I smirked as he went inside with my girl.

"Well, my job here is done."

I said as I teleported back to Gehenna.

 

**(John's POV)**

 

I closed the door behind me and stared at the sleeping baby in my arms. My wife came gasped when she saw me.

"John! Who's baby is that!?"

I shrugged.

"I don't know, dear. Someone left her on our doorstep."

I said as I stared at the baby girl. My wife walked next to me and looked at the baby.

"John, she's…..so beautiful….Should we….?"

I looked at her and widened my eyes.

"I don't know, Lila. Do you want to keep her?"

Her eyes began to form tears as she didn't hesitate to nod her head. I knew her answer before she told me. We both were unable to have a baby due to our disabilities. I, a low sperm count, and her, a bad egg. We both prayed to God that he would give us a baby and it looks like it worked.

"Alright. We'll keep her."

I said with a smile. Lila gasped and gave me a hug. The movement caused the baby's eyes to open and she looked at us. Her emerald eyes amazed me at how bright they were. She gave us a little smile and Lila began to cry.

"Our…..own baby girl…John…..what should we name her?"

I thought for a moment.

"Robina…..?"

Lila kissed me on the cheek.

"That's a wonderful name…Robina…"

She said as I gave her the baby. She took her to our bedroom and I looked up.

"Thank you, lord."

I said as I began to walk. But I was stopped by a returning voice.

"John. I know this is asking a lot. But that baby is not the happy baby you think she is. She is the daughter of the prince of Hell, Astaroth. Her mother's name was Lucy Levaille but she is up here with me now."

I gasped as I listened.

"But she doesn't have to be evil. You can raise her to become the beautiful girl she deserves to be. But there will be risks in raising her. Please, I ask you to take care of her for me. I don't want to see her fall into the wrong hands."

God's voice disappeared and I let out my held in breath.

"You don't have to worry about a thing. She's in good hands God."

I said with a smile. There was no response but I knew he was there, smiling. I walked into the room and watched as Lila laid Robina in our bed. I walked up behind her and gave her hug.

"Honey, the lord just spoke to me."

She gasped in happiness and looked at me.

"He did? What did he say?"

I told her what God told me and she sat down on the bed in thought.

"We will raise her and she will be the beautiful girl she deserves to be."

She said with determination. I smiled and grabbed ahold of her hand.

"Lila, I think she should keep her last name. Levaille."

Lila nodded and kissed me on the cheek.

"I think so too."

We both looked at the baby sleeping once again. She looked so pretty wrapped up in her blanket. I felt so blessed right now.

I just hope she grows up like we want her too.

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! I don't know If the chapter was good but I think it was lol. I really hope that you liked it though so if you did, please review the story! Robina will be 15 years old in the next chapter so don't worry about her being a kid for future chapters lol. Again, this story is rated 'M' so don't be offended by any language, sexual stuff, or violence cause there may be some in the story. Again, please try to vote on my profile and finally thank you so much for reading! I will have the next chapter out either later this week or first thing next week! :D**


	2. The Supermarket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

**Who's ready for another chapter of the story!? I know this is kind of early but I had some time to type so I'm typing! I'm writing this as I go, I don't ever write it then type it, I just type what I think right at that moment so I really hope that I can make it before I have to go to work at 6. Lol I ref little kid's soccer games and the coaches scream at me and it makes me soooo mad! Sorry…..Anyways, please review the story! It would be nice if this story was as popular as my other ones. And if you like this one so far, check out my other stories! I have Naruto, Attack on Titan, and Sword Art online! Lol and finally, here's the chapter.**

 

Ch. 2

 

_**(Fifteen Years later)** _

 

**(Robina's POV)**

 

It was Saturday, my favorite day. I get to sleep late and I don't have to go to the school I hate. It's not that I get bullied, it's just the teachers there are serious assholes. They also teach us stuff that doesn't have to do with anything in life! What the hell!? But it was Saturday and I didn't have to worry about all of that crap right now.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that it was already noon. I didn't have anything planned today so I just closed my eyes again. I gripped the sheets of my bed tight and curled up in a ball. My head rested on a pink feather pillow that just supported my neck so well that it took a lot to get me out of the bed. The curtains were closed in my room so the room was dim, helping me sleep even more. But I suddenly heard the familiar steps of my mom stepping up the stairs. I moaned and turned to the wall, away from my bedroom door. The door busted open and in came my mom as happy as can be.

"Robina! Rise and shine!"

She said as she opened the curtains, letting the painful light in. I moaned again and smashed my pillow over my head. My mom grinned and sat on my bed, shaking me.

"What…?"

I mumbled to her through the pillow.

"I need you to go to the grocery store and get some things for me. Besides, its noon and you shouldn't be sleeping all day. It'll mess up your routine."

She said with a smile. I slowly looked at her and took a deep breath.

"Do I have to?"

She patted my back and stood up.

"Yep! And if you do, I'll give you 1,000 yen."

I instantly sat up and looked at her.

"Ten dollars!? Seriously!?"

I said with happiness. Now I could do work. But if it was ever for money, you better believe that I was going to get it done. She nodded and put her hand on the door knob of my door.

"Yes, dear. And it's Yen, not dollars. Now hurry up, get showered and meet me in the kitchen."

She said as she closed the door.

"Meh, dollars are easier."

I whispered to myself as I stood up and stretched. I looked down to see my blond hair touching the bed behind me. Yeah, I had some pretty long hair but I always thought it was prettier that way. But this morning, I seriously needed to put some conditioner in it. I couldn't even brush it without finding a knot somewhere. I took an outfit of clothes from my closet and made my way to my bathroom. I turned on the water and slipped out of my t-shirt and shorts. I stepped into the shower and just stood there for about five minutes before I realized where I was. The warm water just hypnotizes me. I grabbed the bottle of Cherry Blossom shampoo and mixed it in with my golden locks. After that, I grabbed the Coconut conditioner and did the same thing. Turning off the water, I stepped out and got dressed. My hair dryer sat on the counter as I got done putting on my clothes. I grabbed the drying device and began the process of removing all of the water from my hair. Let me tell you, it took a shitload of time to dry my hair. Maybe twenty or thirty minutes, at least. So when I'm done, I always put my hair into a cute ponytail, making my hair only reach the lower part of my back.

I finally made my way downstairs to find my mom reading a fashion magazine. I looked to my left to see my father reading his daily share of the bible. You see, my dad was a preacher but we were just a small church so nothing fancy. I walked up to my mom and sat at the counter, waiting for her to look up from the magazine. She finally did and smiled.

"Good morning, Robina. Now, I'm going to give you a list of all the stuff we need and then I'm going to give you the money for it, okay?"

I nodded and smiled, holding out my hand. My mom tilted my head at me with a confused look.

"Come on. You know what I want."

I said with a smirk. She let out a sigh and brought out her check book. I put my hand down and stood up.

"You don't have it in cash?"

I asked.

"Why give you cash when I can just write you a check?"

My face fell and I sat back down again.

"Don't be so down. You can just cash it, the next time you go to the ATM, alright?"

I smiled as she gave me the list of groceries and started writing my check.

"Okay, they have a ATM at the store, right?"

She nodded and ripped the check from the book, handing it to me. I gripped the check and looked at it.

_**Robina Levaille $10.00** _

_**Lila Mayer-** _

I tilted my head at the check.

"Remind me why I have a different last name then my parents?"

She smiled at my question.

"Because it fits you better."

I stared at her with an expecting look and sighed. She always said that when I asked.

"Alright whatever, I'll be back in one hour I guess."

I said as I walked out of the kitchen.

"Stay Safe, honey."

I rolled my eyes and hugged my dad before making my way to the front door.

"Be careful, Robina. I love you."

He said. I grinned.

"Love you too, Dad."

I said as I opened the door.

"Love you mom!"

I yelled, receiving the same response from her. I crossed my arms and rubbed them for a second. It was kind of chilly today but not by much. But wearing a skirt was probably not a good idea. Oh well. I started my way to the grocery store and loved the way my boots clicked as I took a step. I saw the store in the distance and began to walk faster. It didn't seem too crowded today so maybe I wouldn't have to stand in line for a long time. Once there, I grabbed a cart and walked into the store, the doors opening automatically for me. I got out mom's list and scanned it.

_**Grocery List:** _

_**Bread** _

_**Milk** _

_**Eggs** _

_**Ramen (Chicken, Beef, and Seafood)** _

_**Soy Sauce (Mild)** _

_**Oranges** _

_**Some Snacks** _

_**Yogurt (Yoplait)** _

So basically we needed the usual things. Let's start off with the easier things first. I strolled through the wheat section and put two loaves of bread in my buggy, White and grain. So next is milk. Our family always preferred the 2% milk so I got that. I also decided to get some eggs before leaving the dairy section.

"Alright….Ramen….."

I said to myself. I rolled the buggy to the aisle but found it blocked by a gathering of people. They weren't here a second ago…..Oh well, I might as well see what all of the commotion is about. I walked behind the crowd and looked over their shoulders. A boy, my age, with dark blue hair was cooking some noodles and the crowd seemed to love it. They were all yelling and asking for some noodles.

"Guess I'll get Ramen last"

I mumbled. Everything else was pretty easy to get. I also decided to cash in my check at the ATM near the register. The buggy was getting full and heavy but I was almost done so I didn't mind. The crowd had long since gone and it seemed the store was all out of the special noodles at the moment. I analyzed the shelves, looking for the specific ramen flavors but all I could find was chicken and beef. I rolled my eyes and huffed as I scanned the shelf again. I jumped when a voice came behind me.

"Can I help you?"

I turned around to see the same boy that was cooking the noodles. Being closer to him, I got a better look at his features. His hair was dark blue and he wore the typical supermarket outfit. His face was slightly tan and he had a couple of small bandages on his cheeks. His sleeves were pulled up; revealing his arms and then my eyes went to his. His irises showed off an electrifying blue that kept me staring at them for a second. He tilted his head and waved a hand in front of me.

"Hey…Hey are you okay?"

He said. I shook my head and smiled nervously.

"Yeah, sorry. Your eyes are just really cool."

I said. He smirked and gave me a grin.

"Thanks!"

I smiled and looked at the aisle.

"Well I can't seem to find the 'Seafood' flavored ramen. Could you help me find it?"

His face went blank in thought. He frowned slightly and looked down.

"I…actually don't know where everything is…..Today is my first day….Sorry…"

He said with the saddest looking face. I giggled and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, don't beat yourself up. It's okay, hehe."

I said laughing. His face brightened up again and it seemed that he was back to normal.

"Well…..The least I could do is help you look for them right here."

He said pointing to the ramen I just scanned. I smiled and nodded. He was slightly taller than me so maybe there was a packet of ramen hidden above.

"Thank you….."

I said as I squinted my eyes and looked at his name tag.

"Rin…"

His eyes went wide and he gasped.

"Whoa! How'd you know my name!?"

My mouth fell open and I started laughing.

"You have a name tag."

He looked at his left to see his existing name tag. He grinned and looked down.

"Wow…My bad…"

He said, realizing his mistake. I shook my head and smiled.

"Now come on, let's find that ramen."

I said, shifting through all of the cheap packets. He nodded and began looking on the top shelves. He suddenly smiled brightly and cheered as he picked up three packets from the shelf. I gasped and softly took them from his hand, putting them in the buggy.

"Thank you so much!"

I said with a smile. He grinned and gave me a high-five.

"No problem! Just tell me if you need anything else."

He said as he walked away slowly. I looked at my hand and grinned. The really good thing about getting help form a teenage worker, was that they were really cool. So I finally checked off everything on the list and paid for everything. Walking out of the store, I gave a sigh of relief and put the huge paper bag back in my hands from the buggy. I was pretty strong for a girl my age so it was no problem.

"Oh it's you."

I turned to my left to see Rin smiling at me.

"Oh! Hey Rin! What's up?"

I said. He put his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"Well my shift is over so I was about to walk home. But first I need to call my brother to tell him I actually got a job!"

He said happily as he brought out his phone. I giggled and waved my hand at him.

"Well…Have a nice day. I need to get home too. But thanks for helping me!"

"Not a problem! Have a nice…..Oh…..Hey I was just talking to a friend."

He said as he began talking to his brother and waved at me. Grinning, I turned back around and headed home. He called me his friend….Damn, why can't everybody be as nice as him!? I hope I see him again. Mom's bound to make me go out to make errands again sometime or later.

I finally reached the doorstep and opened the door with one hand, my other supporting the paper bag.

"I'm home!"

I screamed as I closed the door again. Mom came in from the kitchen and took the bag from my hands.

"Thanks, sweetie. Did you have any trouble?"

I followed her into the kitchen and made a 'pshhh' sound.

"Nah…..Well, there was this problem with the ramen being too high for me to reach but this nice boy helped me."

I said with a smile, remembering Rin. My mom put the bag down and smirked.

"A boy, huh? Who was this boy?"

I blushed as I realized what she meant.

"No, no, no! It's not like that! He was just a worker that helped me, that's all. But I think we can be friends."

My mom stared at me.

"Mmmmhmmmm."

She hummed sarcastically. I sat down and rolled my eyes at her.

"Stop being a perv, mom."

She laughed and nodded as she started putting the groceries in the fridge. I looked at the clock. 2:32. Jesus, I didn't realize that I had been gone for so long. At least it wasn't a total bummer because I made a new friend and made ten dollars! My dad came in and kissed my cheek.

"How was the supermarket, Robina?"

He asked me.

"Fine. Just like any other day."

I replied. He smiled and sat next to me. I looked him up and down. He was an average sized man with blue eyes and brown hair. My mother had dirty blond hair and brown eyes. I always wondered why I had green eyes but I never really put too much thought in it. It's genetics, I guess.

"So, you ready for tonight's sermon?"

He asked. Yeah, I know. We have a tiny family church service on Saturday nights. It's just us but we treat it like regular church. I nodded and smile.

"Yes sir!"

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! And no, she doesn't like Rin like that. Love at first sight doesn't happen in every fanfic lol. If you have read any of my other stories, you should realize that I basically right exactly the same in every story lol. Like, I'll use the same phrases or words lol but that doesn't really matter. Was the chapter good? Please tell me if it was and review the story! Please no flaming but if you have an idea of how to make it better or if I made any mistakes, please put it in a review and tell me about it. Next chapter will be the night when Rin realizes that he is the son of Satan. What will Robina realize? Next chapter will come out next week. Thank you for reading and tune in for the next chapter!**


	3. Learning the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

**And now is the time for another chapter of my blue exorcist fanfic! Please tell your friends about the fic bcause it's not really getting many views. It's been out about a week and has two chapters but only about 130 views. I know it's slow at first but please try to spread it lol. I love the reviewing guys but I would like it even more if you reviewed some more! If you review, I can gt the chapter out faster and then you'll love the story even more! Well I will try to put this chapter on the site today but I have to work in like thirty minutes so I'm on the clock lol. So yeah, I will try to write as much of this story as possible! If you like the story, follow me and read my other stories! Then review on those! And finally, here's the chapter and thanks for reading!**

 

Ch. 3

 

It had come night time and our church meeting had come. I had finished all of the shows that I wanted to watch that night so all I had to do was sit through an hour of dad reading scripture then I was off to bed. We had a small church that gathered about twenty-five people. Living in Japan, there weren't many Christians here anyways. This never bothered me because to tell the truth, I can't stand huge churches. It's just a pain. Our church was connected to our three-story house on the side. But to make sure that people didn't accidently stumble in our home, we had the doors locked at all times.

"Alright Robina, let's go listen to your Father."

My Mom said. I smiled and got up from the couch. We walked to the far side of our house and unlocked the glass door that connected the church and the house. My Mother opened the glass door up to reveal the big room that we called church. Going into the room, you could see that the ceiling was lined in stained glass that circled the whole dome. The glass showed different chapters of the bible and what Jesus did. If you looked in front of you, you would see a few pews that were all lined up in a row neatly. My Mother and I always sat in the front pew to listen to my Dad. My Dad stood at a tall stage with the book stand that held up his bible. Lights hovered over him as he read and dimmed as we prayed. It was pretty simple but awesome at the same time.

"Amen."

"Amen."

My mother and I said. My Father sighed and closed his book.

"Well that was nice. How'd I do?"

He asked.

"You did great, Dear."

My Mom said. He smiled and they kissed, making me gag slightly. I was just glad that I could finally go to sleep. Sunday was always the busiest day for us.

 

**(Astaroth's POV)**

 

Tonight was the night, the night I exposed the son of Satan and revealed the truth. I possessed a simple boy of fifth teen to commence my plan and it worked perfectly. Those idiots and I pinned him down and his blue flames suddenly appeared. And that was the moment he found out he was really the son of Satan. The look on his face was priceless! I offered him to come with me to Gehenna and almost managed to get him to come…..Until that bastard Shiro came…..

"Rin! Come on!"

He yelled at the boy. I growled at him but he started chanting biblical verses at me. If I had been in my normal form, I would've been able to take him. But since I was possessing a normal kid, I had to leave instantly. However, I didn't leave without leaving a little gift for them, hehe. Numerous tiny demons started to appear and the two retreated.

"What will you do now, sir?"

Rotter asked me. I stayed in the possessed boy and smirked.

"I'm thinking about paying my daughter a little visit, as well."

Rotter's eyes went wide as he stared at me.

"And what will you do with her, sir?"

I looked at him and laughed.

"Isn't it obvious? My job is done with the boy so now I will focus on her. I'm going to invite her to join me. Satan plans on bringing his son with him to Gehenna, as well. With both my daughter and his son together, they could be the most powerful demon couple the universe has ever seen! It'll be marvelous!"

Rotter stood uncomfortably as he watched me.

"B-but sir….What if she doesn't want to go with you? What if her and the boy don't even get together?"

I glared at him and crouched to his point of view. He winced and covered his face, thinking I was going to hit him. I laughed and tapped his tiny horns, making him look at me slowly.

"You worry too much, Rotter,"

Was all I said before I formed a door to the Human world and stepped inside. It was a beginning of night now, maybe about eight or nine o'clock. I walked up the street and acted like a filthy human, stuffing my hands in my pockets and whistling. God I hate them…I stopped as soon as the light hit my eyes. There it was…The church that I had set my daughter in front of fifth teen years ago. I wonder what she looks like now. If she looks anything like me, she'll be beautiful.

"Jackpot."

I said to myself as I stepped forward. Each step made me a little bit nervous…..Wait a minute…..Me!? Nervous!? What the fuck am I thinking? Ugh….It's probably just the nasty human air I'm breathing right now. I reached the big dome of the church and took a deep breath.

"Alright, Astaroth. Time to see your daughter."

I said to myself as I blew a giant hole in the wall….

(Robina's POV)

I brought my arms up in a stretch and yawned. I was about to go to bed and I really needed to get some sleep before tomorrow's sermon.

"Robina, dear, can you turn off the church lights before you go to bed?"

My Mom asked me.

"Oh….Yeah sure, Mom.

I said to her. She smiled and rubbed the back of my long blond hair. I sighed and gave her a hug. I closed my eyes in the silence but gasped as the silence suddenly disappeared. A loud bang sounded through our home's hallways and out the windows. My Father instantly ran to the door connecting the two buildings and my Mom followed him instantly. I tried to run after them but they stopped me.

"No Robina! Stay there!"

"But!"

"Stay there!"

They screamed. I got up against the wall and crossed my shaky arms. Something like this never happened to a simple family like us so I was pretty scared, the kind of scared when the news reporter reports an upcoming typhoon or hurricane. I stared at my parents as they peeked through the door and gasped slightly. They began to whisper quietly while glancing at me every now and then.

"God told me this would happen one day."

My Father whispered.

"Yes, but so soon?"

My Mom replied back. The looked at me again and ran to me. They took my hands and looked at the door again before talking.

"Okay listen, Robina. You need to get out of here."

My eyes went wide as my voice stuttered.

"W-what!? What's going on!?"

I asked, practically screaming. My Dad's tone became more serious as he looked at me.

"You just have to go! We don't have much time…."

He said as the door blew past us. Our faces went white as we turned to the door. It was a boy my age that had horns and sharp teeth. He glared at us but had the most sadistic smirk I had ever seen.

"Well it seems that I was right…..My daughter is one of the most beautiful humans I have seen yet."

The boy said. My mouth fell opened as I took in what he said.

"Your daughter!? I'm not your daughter! I don't even know you! They're my parents and I have no idea who you are!"

I screamed at him. My parents got close to me and gripped my arms, protecting me. The boy laughed evilly and stared at us.

"No…..No their not. I guess they haven't told you our little secret, huh?"

My Father's eyes went wide as he stepped forward.

"Begone Astaroth! You're not welcomed here! By the power of God, I banish you!"

He yelled. The boy went silent and grinned.

"Unfortunately, that's not going to work. You choosing not to be an exorcist sealed that fact. Haha….I only you were stronger John…As I was saying…I am Astaroth. The born Prince of Hell. You, my dear, are my daughter. Go ahead; your parents will say the same thing."

He said. I turned to my parents and yelled at him.

"What is he talking about!? I have to be your daughter, right!? Please tell me he's lying! Please!"

I screamed, tears threatening to stroll down my face. My parents looked at each other and looked at the ground.

"He's telling the truth, Robina. You see, Astaroth mated with your real mother fifth teen years ago. Sadly, she died giving birth and he decided to give you to us. We raised you like our own and we love you very much. The lord told me that this would happen but I had no idea that it would come so soon. You're Mother and I apologize for not telling you this."

My heart was now beating faster and faster as I began to freak out.

"Ahh…..Robina, huh? Not bad…."

Astaroth said to himself. I ignored him and I couldn't hide the tears anymore.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me all of this until now! I thought we were a family of no secrets! I can't even…What was her name…..My real Mother…"

I asked. My Mother sighed and looked at the ground again.

"Lucy…Lucy Levaille….."

So that's why my last name was Levaille! Everything was coming so fast at me that I was actually blacking out every ten seconds. Astaroth growled and glared at us.

"Enough of the shit talk! Robina! I want you to come with me to Gehenna!"

I hesitated my answer but quickly regained my senses.

"No! Never! I would never think of going with you. How could you do that to my Mother!?"

He simply shrugged at me.

"Lucy? She was the biggest slut I had seen. I fucked her and she actually survived to make you. Stupid bitch….."

I glared at him as he cursed about my Mom. I tightened my fist and my anger rose significantly. My parents gasped and backed away as green flames surrounded my body. I ran at my real Father and slammed my fist in his face. He was sent flying into the side of the dome and a part of the roof collapsed. I turned to my parents and started sobbing.

"I-I forgive y-you….I love you…so much….What is this green stuff…..?"

They gave me a hug and I found it surprising that they weren't getting burned.

"We l-love you too Robina! We're so sorry for not telling you all of this…Those are the green flames of Hell. Being the daughter of Astaroth, you were gifted with his powers. But you don't have to use them for evil! You can use them to destroy demons like him, Robina."

My fake-dad said. I wiped my face and looked into his brown eyes.

"I will never be like him, I promise. But how can I destroy demons? I'm just a teenage girl who knows nothing about this new power."

I said. He sighed and took my hand.

"We have to hurry."

He said. He brought us to the kitchen and opened one of the cabinets. I looked at him with a confused look as he found a hidden drawer inside the cabinet with a lock on it. He unlocked the thing and a whole new compartment opened. My eyes flashed brightly as he took out a long golden-green bow.

"W-what is that?"

I asked. He handed me the bow.

"This is your bow. God told me to give you this when the time came and now is that time. If you use your demonic powers again, all you need to do is imagine an arrow and an arrow will form in your hand. Your sight has also been increased so your aim is almost perfect. Use this bow for defense against the evils of the worlds and use it for good. Please….for us…and your savior…."

He said with tears in his eyes. I gripped the bow and looked at him.

"You say it like y-you won't see me again…."

I told him. My fake-Mother broke out into a sob and covered her face. My fake-Father sighed and got out his check book. I tilted my head at him as he handed me the check.

"That's all the money you will need for the next few decades…..I'm sorry but you're not safe here, Robina. Our friend, Shiro, knows a man who owns a school not too far from here. You can learn to be an exorcist there and learn to defend yourself. The man will keep you safe, as well as the teachers. We will try to hold him off for as long as we can but you need to get to the school anyways. If we survive…the only way we can communicate would be by letter….Please…..Just get to safety, Robina….."

He said. I couldn't believe what he was saying. He was basically telling me that I would never see the two people I knew and loved again. This wasn't fair! I had a good life and now it was just going to go away because of…because of this demon!?

"But how am I going to get out…..?"

I asked with my voice as shaky as ever. He pointed to the cabinet and I looked inside. There was a tiny tunnel inside but I couldn't see beyond that.

"It's a tunnel you can crawl through. It will get much bigger as you go through so don't worry about being claustrophobic. The tunnel will end at a cemetery at the end of the city so there's no way Astaroth will find you for a couple of days. Once there, you have to find the school. The man who owns it is Mephisto Pheles. He will keep you safe."

My words got stuck in my throat as I tried to say something. We all turned our heads to hear the sound of the boy laughing again.

"Go now!"

He said to me. A tear left my eyes as I crawled into the tunnel and turned back.

"We love you, Robina! Stay alive and pray as much as you can! Never give up hope!"

They yelled at me. The door behind me finally closed as I made my way to the end of the tunnel, crying silently at what just happened.

My life would never be the same.

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! I can't believe it took me this long to write the chapter lol. It's kind of long by my standards so I guess that could be a factor. I really hope you like this story because I don't know unless you tell me. Which is why you must review the story! Tell your friends, make them review! Lol. Anyway, the next chapter might even come out tomorrow! Since Wednesday is my day off and I'm officially finished with refereeing little kid's games! Now I can get back to focusing on high school lol. And finally, thanks for reading and tune in for the next chapter!**


	4. Seeking Protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

**And now is another chapter of my Blue Exorcist story! In case you haven't noticed, I'm on a freakin roll with this story. I have been getting chapters out fast lol. I love the reviewing that some of you guys have been doing so keep doing it! For those who haven't reviewed, freakin review! If you know someone who has written a blue exorcist fanfic or just likes the show or manga, make them read the story! I really hope I can finish this chapter tonight because I really have no idea how this chapter is going to turn out. Like I said, I type it in one go so the story is always coming from the top of my head so no flamers lol. Anyway, thank you so much for reading the story so far and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 

Ch. 4

 

**(Astaroth's POV)**

 

"Damn! That's my girl!"

I yelled as she punched me into the side of the dome. Only my daughter could produce that much force inside one punch. I fell to the ground and the side of the ceiling collapsed beside me. The hole in the ceiling revealed the shining moon. The light shined on my horns as I stood up straight again. I patted the dust off my shoulders and looked at the house in front of me. My daughter and the humans had left the room they were in and were probably in the house still.

"You can't run forever!"

I screamed with a grin. I heard a cabinet slam and my grin widened as I made my way to the giant kitchen. I took my steps slowly as they moved across the carpeted floor. I turned and stood in the middle of the doorway leading to the kitchen. John and Lila turned around quickly and got close to one another. My grin went downward slightly as I saw that Robina wasn't with them.

"Where is she?"

I asked. John put his arms in front of Lila and stared at me.

"She's gone, Astaroth! She's safe from your clutches!"

I growled and brought my fingers up. He gasped as his whole body went to the side and crashed into the wall, leaving Lila defenseless. She looked at me with fear in her eyes and quickly took out her cross necklace. She began chanting some verses at me but I could see that she didn't know what she was doing. I pointed my fingers at her necklace and the object ripped off her neck.

"Stay away from her!"

John said, standing up and getting in front of Lila again.

"Haha…..I'm actually surprised that you managed to get up, John. No offense, but you're not really the strong type."

I said with a grin. He narrowed his eyes at me and ignored my comment.

"There's nothing you can do now. Robina is gone and God is protecting her with every move she makes. You can beat us. You can rip the soul from our bodies. You can even kill us. Bur just know that you won't ever get OUR daughter you monster!"

He screamed at me. My eyes widened as I looked at him.

"Well I wasn't expecting that from you, John. Lila, do you have something to say?"

I asked, smirking at the blond. She glared at me and hid behind John, not saying a word. I sighed and lifted my hand up again. The couple rose into the air and stayed there while I talked to them.

"I know for a fact that if I torture you two, neither of you will reveal where she is. And although I would love to kill you….."

I said as I flew them into a wall. They grunted and looked at me as blood flowed from their mouths.

"I've decided to keep you alive for raising my daughter. But I will come back when the time is right. So don't think you're out of the clear. Oh! And I will be watching you, just in case MY daughter comes back. It's been fun but now I have to return to Gehenna. I hope you two have a good night."

I said with a nasty grin. They just gave each other a hug and began sobbing into each other's arms. I shook my head and laughed under my breath. I formed the door to my home once more and stepped inside. I guess I will have to deal with my daughter later. But there's really no rush. I'm just excited to see what will happen over the next few weeks, hehe.

 

**(Robina's POV)**

 

I had finally reached the part of the tunnel where I could manage to at least walk. I think I'm seriously claustrophobic now but it'll be okay…..I hope. It took me about two hours to crawl through that stupid hole. I cried almost the whole time but my tears ran out at the end. Now I'm just depressed because I just want to get out of this tunnel. Even better, get back to my normal life. It seemed like I had crawled for miles but it was probably only one mile. Now I was walking through the dark tunnel, waiting to see the end of it and maybe the sunlight from the sky. The tunnel was quiet and I could barely see anything. I had been walking for thirty minutes before I began to grow angry.

"Screw it!"

I yelled as I gripped the bow in my hand. I started sprinting down the tunnel faster than I thought I could run. After a few more steps the green flames came back, surrounding my body with bright emerald fire. My blond hair flew behind me as the wind of my running blew it. I gritted my teeth and ran faster and faster. I must have sprinted for thirty minutes before my green flames dimmed and I had to catch my breath. I leaned on the wall, gasping for air and begging for just a sip of water. I crouched down against the wall and rested on my side. My hair flowed on the ground in a mess as I slowly closed my eyes and regained my breathing. I didn't realize that I was so tired because I fell asleep in just a few seconds.

I opened my eyes slowly as I tried to wake up, hoping that all of this was just a nightmare. It wasn't. I woke up to the same dark and cold tunnel that I had explored the past night. I lifted my head and looked at the advancing path, it was like a never-ending hole of darkness but my Father said that it ended in the cemetery so I trust him. I know I shouldn't because he lied to me but I was taught to forgive the ones I love. I got on my knees and rose from my sleeping position. I stood up straight and stretched before walking through the tunnel again. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes slowly as I yawned. My neck ached from the hardness of the floor and my body shook from the lack of warmth. My throat was dry and my boots were dirty. I was still wearing the same outfit I had when I went to the supermarket so it wasn't very clean either. I sighed in annoyance and walked down the path for hours with my eyes closed.

"Jeez…..When will this tunnel end…"

I said as I suddenly hit something solid. I rubbed my head as I was knocked back and widened my eyes. It was a door that read, 'exit,' on the front of it. I gasped and brought my shaking hand to the door knob. I turned the knob and opened the door wide. It revealed a latter that went up to another door. I sighed in relief and stepped toward the latter. But something, solid, hit my foot that made me look down. There was a golden key on the ground that looked important. I picked it up and looked up to see that there was a golden lock attached to the door. I nodded in understanding and climbed up the latter, using the keys to open the top door.

"Finally…"

I said with relief as I opened the hatch. Rain instantly poured on top of my face but I didn't mind. I opened my mouth and the drops of water hit my throat nicely. Wiping my mouth, I stood up on the ground and closed the hatch. The air was warm with a slightly cold rain that poured down. They sky was as grey as the cemetery and the clouds joined together slowly.

"Alright. Now all I have to do is find….."

I stopped talking to myself as soon as I saw a boy in the distance. He was standing in front of a grave and wiping his eyes quickly. His hair was a dark blue and his skin was slightly tanned. My eyes widened as I recognized who it was. Rin. I walked over to him and he turned around as soon as I reached him.

"R-robina?"

He asked. I nodded and stepped closer to him.

"Yeah…..What are you doing here, Rin?"

His eyes looked down as he tightened his fist.

"M-my Dad…died…last night…."

My eyes widened as I looked at him. Last night? That was the same night all of this happened but that couldn't be just a simple coincidence! Could it!? I grabbed his hand and he looked at me with a sad expression.

"Rin, I'm sorry…You said this happened last night?"

He nodded at me.

"Then…did…"

Before I could ask my question, a group of men suddenly surrounded us, followed by a man in a white suit. The man looked odd in the way he dressed and the way he walked. He had dark purple hair and forest green eyes. He was dressed in an elegant white outfit that consisted of a white top hat with pink and purple around the base, purple gloves, a tie that was pink with white dots, a white suit-shirt and undershirt, jester-style pants, and pointed shoes. If you ask me, he kind of looked like a clown but that was rude so I wasn't going to tell him that. Thy looked pretty scary so I hid behind Rin a little and he got close to me.

"No need to be afraid of men, unless you have something to be afraid about but I will get to that later. My name is Sir Mephisto Pheles and I am the headmaster of the True Cross Academy. Rin, I'm also a friend of Fujimoto's."

Rin's eyes widened as he said this. I just continued to stare at him. Mephisto Pheles. This was the guy who was supposed to keep me safe? Rin stepped up.

"Wait, so are you all exorcists?"

He asked.

"Indeed we are, boy. We also know a lot about you. We know that Shiro tried to raise you as a human but he apparently failed. Your true identity just had to poke out its ugly little head, didn't it? This is why we are here. Letting the son of Satan live puts the whole world of Mankind in the worst jeopardy. So we've come to exterminate you."

Rin gasped as he backed away to me again. I gripped his arm and looked at him. The son of Satan? Rin was the son of Satan!? That couldn't be true. He is so sweet and normal, just like me…Oh shit….I looked at Mephisto and found that he was staring at me, making me cringe.

"And don't think you're off the hook either, Miss Levaille. It seems that you have a similar story but you are the daughter of Astaroth, prince of Hell. Am I correct?"

Rin looked at me in shock as I slowly nodded my head. He tried to say something to me but Mephisto beat him to it.

"Which means you're also on death row…."

He said. My eyes went big and my voice became shaky.

"B-but…..my father said you w-would protect me!"

I yelled at him.

"Shiro said that as well!"

Rin said after me. Mephisto frowned and flicked some hair out of his eyes.

"That, Madam, is personal. This is just business. But I will give you some choices on your behalf."

He said as he began counting with his fingers.

"One: You can let us kill you two. Two: You can try to kill us and run. Or three: commit suicide. So what'll it be?"

He said with a slight smirk. I looked at Rin and he gave me a look that said, 'follow my lead.' I nodded and looked back at the clown.

"We're not choosing any of them! We want to join you!"

Mephisto's eyes went wide and his smirk disappeared at Rin's words.

"I don't give a damn what you think or what you say! But I am not the son of Satan and Robina isn't the daughter of Astaroth! My real father was Shiro Fujimoto!"

He said.

"And my real mother and father are Lila and John Mayer!"

I yelled at him. Mephisto leaned on one foot and stared at us in thought.

"So you're telling me that you two want to become exorcist?"

We nodded at him and he tilted his head.

"May I ask why?"

Rin tightened his fist again and brought them up.

"Because I'm going to beat the shit out of Satan and Robina's going to beat the shit out of Astaroth!"

He yelled in a serious tone. My expression turned to a one of shock as I looked at Rin quickly. What the hell was he thinking!? I looked back at Mephisto and he stared at us before laughing hysterically. Rin growled at him as his electrifying eyes brightened.

"You, an exorcists!? Hahaha! The son of Satan and the daughter of Astaroth, exorcist!? Hahah, I can't believe it! That's the funniest thing I've heard yet!"

He mocked.

"We're serious!"

Rin yelled. I nodded in agreement but to tell you the truth, I really had no idea what the hell I was getting into. I was basically just following everything that Rin said. If it kept me alive, I would go for it. Mephisto then nods and puts his hands out.

"Alright then. I will let you two join!"

He yelled at us in happiness. His men gasped at his response and shook their heads down in amazement.

"I can definitely pull some strings for you two but remember, you two have chosen a thorny path and you will probably regret not wanting to die. You deaths will mostly likely be painful and agonizing."

I was sick of this guy's shit and stepped right in his face.

"I don't give a shit what you say! We're not human or demon anymore! Our only choice is to move on! We're going to become exorcists if it's the last thing we do, damn it!"

I screamed out of anger. Mephisto smirked at me and brought his hand to his side, revealing a pink limo.

"Well then, get in Miss Exorcist."

He said while grinning. I brought my head up and flipped the water droplets out of my golden hair. I stepped in the pink limo, which had pink carpeted seats and white side doors. I scooched to the side and Rin sat next to me. He looked down at the floor while I looked at him. He suddenly grinned and looked at me.

"What?"

I asked him.

"Oh nothing. It's just I couldn't have said it better myself."

 

**And that is the end of the chapter. God this took me about two hours and a half so basically each chapter takes two hours lol. I really hope you liked this chapter because it was kind of hard to think right out of the blue. :D Again, please REVIEW the story and tell me what you think of the story! I prefer long reviews but shorts ones are just as fine lol. And finally, I should have another chapter out later this week! :D And thanks for reading the story! I really do appreciate you guys reading my work. Until the next chapter!**


	5. Way to School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

**I always have this week where I have so much free time that I don't know what to do with. So I decided to write another chapter for this story! If I don't keep writing, I might lose interest in the story and that would really suck because the story has potential. The story now has ten reviews and more than 200 views which is actually good start! :D But I need more! I need more readers and reviewers! Every writer craves it and you know who you are. But anyway, I'm out of school tomorrow so I might just get a chapter out then but I don't think so. I kind of want to take a day off from the story lol but I will never give up on it! So while I'm not writing, start reading my other stories! I have Naruto, attack on titan, and SAO for you to read! And finally, thank you so much for reading and again, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 

Ch. 5

 

What was I getting myself into? How could I possibly become an exorcist if I'm only fifth teen!? It sounds impossible but if Mephisto thinks we can, I will most definitely try. I wonder what the training will be like. I really don't think it'll be the basic Algebra and History. Maybe demonology or something like that? God I'm losing my mind…..I still haven't stopped thinking about last night though. It came to me so fast and the fact that I had been living with fake parents for fifth teen years, blows my mind. And then there's Rin. I first met him at a supermarket and now I find that he is the son of Satan!? What the hell!? But at least I will have him as a friend at the academy. I'm really shy when it comes to meeting new people…..

"Robina….?"

Rin said, waving his head in front of me. I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to look at him.

"You okay?"

He asked with a blank expression. I nodded.

"Yeah…..Just thinking…."

He sighed and leaned back into the limo seat.

"Yeah me too….."

I was about to say something to him but was interrupted by Mephisto.

"Alright kiddos, we're going to the church so you can pick up your things Rin. As for you, Robina, I'm sure I can find you a couple of outfits that would just fit you perfectly!"

I gagged, imagining him going through his own wardrobe to find clothes for me. Rin just nodded and stared out the window as we stopped in front of the church. Rin opened the solid white doors and stepped out, blocking the sun from his eyes. It had stopped raining since we were at the cemetery. He walked into the church and, I assume, got some clothes to change in to. I laid back into my seat and closed my eyes. The limo began to move and I opened my eyes to see Mephisto smirking.

"What the hell are you doing?"

His smirk widened.

"Just a small joke, haha."

He said as we drove around the corner and sat there. A couple of minutes went past and Rin finally walked out of the church with his backpack. He looked around for us and Mephisto busted out in laughter.

"Oh look at the poor boy! He has no idea where we went!"

He screamed hysterically. I rolled my eyes and stared at Rin, feeling sorry for him. Mephisto stopped laughing and leaned over to the driver.

"Alright, I've had my fun. Let's scare the crap out of him."

He said. The driver nodded and the limo started to move towards Rin. By this time, Rin decided to look for us and was crossing the street. The pink limo was speeding up now and my eyes went wide.

"Don't hit him!"

I yelled with nervously. Rin glanced at the limo headed towards him and started to freak out. He just barely jumped out of the way and I gave a sigh of relief. Rin was panting and then glared at us.

"Are you blind!? Why don't you watch where you're going! Where did you even go!?"

Mephisto ignored him as he exited the limo. I chose to follow him and stepped beside Rin. I leaned to his ear and whispered.

"Jesus, this dude is crazy."

Rin nodded in agreement and whispered back.

"Yeah, I think we should stay close for now on."

I nodded and looked up to see Mephisto glaring at us.

"Anyway…Today is a bright day for new beginnings! You two are now officially students of True Cross Academy!"

I leaned on one foot and put my hand on my foot. Didn't he just us that at the cemetery? This guy's seriously creepy….

"I'm so sorry to keep you waiting! I'm so glad this worked out! This way you and I can stay together!"

Someone yelled in front of us. I looked over Mephisto's shoulder to see a boy that looked my age. He was wearing a black school uniform with a satchel around his shoulder. He had glasses that covered his bright blue eyes. I also noticed that his hair was brown and he had a few birth moles on his face. He smiled brightly to us as he stopped.

"Yukio!?"

Rin asked in surprise. The boy ignored him and talked to Mephisto.

"Thank you for helping us out, Mr. Faust."

Me and Rin turned to the man in white and gave him a confusing expression.

"Mr. Faust? What happened to Mephisto?"

I asked him. He leaned in to our ears and grinned.

"Yes, well officially my name is Johann Faust V. Officially, get it?"

Rin and I didn't get it at all and gave him another confusing look. He grinned and turned around, pointing his finger God knows where.

"All aboard Ladies and Gentlemen, True Cross Academy awaits!"

I groaned and got into the pink limo. Rin sat next to me and, the man name Yukio, sat across from us with Mephisto. The boy looked at me with interest and held out his hand.

"Hi. I'm Yukio Okumura, Rin's brother."

My eyes widened at his introduction. Rin's brother? Well, now that I think about it, they do look similar.

"Hello. I'm Robina Levaille, nice to meet you."

I said with my signature smile. He smiled back and readjusted his glasses. I sat back and crossed my legs. Rin crossed his arms and huffed, closing his eyes. If we were just going to sit in this limo in silence for who knows how long, it was going to be awkward. We had been riding in the limo for quite a while now and I was getting sleepy. I turned my head to look at the pink carpeted seat that lay under me. There was just enough room for me to lay my head and go to sleep. I turned my head and looked to my right. Rin was daydreaming about something and Mephisto had his legs crossed and was whistling. Yukio was reading a book and seemed to be pretty interested in it. I looked at the seat again and sighed.

"Damn…."

I whispered. Rin jumped at my voice and looked at me.

"What's wrong, Robina."

He whispered.

"I'm kind of tired and I want to go to sleep. But I sort of have this thing where I can't stand to sleep, knowing other people are right next to me. Especially him…"

I said, pointing at the whistling freak. Rin nodded and turned back to me.

"Yeah, I know what you mean…Tell you what, you go to sleep and I'll make sure he doesn't do anything to you. Okay?"

I thought for a moment and smiled with a slight blush.

"Hehe, thanks Rin. That's really sweet of you."

I said as I laid my head down. I sighed softly at the softness of the seat and closed my eyes. It was reallyyyyyyyyy comfortable. I fell asleep softly as Rin kept a close eye on Mephisto.

I slowly woke up to Mephisto's voice yelling with happiness. I groaned as I sat up and looked at him, rubbing my eyes.

"Just a few more minutes and we'll be in the center of True Cross Academy Town!"

Damn, did he have to be so loud? I laid my head on Rin's shoulder and tried to fall asleep again. He looked at me as I whispered to him.

"D-did he d-do anything to me in my sleep?"

Rin laughed under his breath.

"No. He tried but I wouldn't let him."

I smiled and brought my head off his shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw that Yukio had moved to sit next to Rin. I looked outside the window to find that we were in the middle of a long tunnel. I shivered as I remembered the dark tunnel I had to escape in.

"God, I hate tunnels."

I said. Rin looked at me.

"What?"

"Nothing."

I said as I saw the light at the end of the tunnel appear. We reached the end and it revealed a huge tower that was stacked with multiple buildings. My eyes widened as I scanned the beauty of the school. I had never seen something so big! I felt like a country girl seeing the city for the first time!

"Welcome to True Cross Academy!"

Mephisto yelled in delight. Rin looked as shocked as me and leaned close to the window.

"Every student and faculty can be found in the heart of the town. Enjoy! And study to your heart's content!"

He said.

"Now Rin, please change into your uniform. You too, Robina."

Our eyes widened as we looked at each other.

"What!? I can't change in the limo! I'm a girl and you're all guys! You'll see my…."

I looked down at my fairly-sized breasts.

"Parts…"

I said with a blush on my cheeks. Mephisto sighed and waved his hand in the air.

"Fine. If you must change some other time, then I will let you just this once. But Rin, I'm sure you're manly enough to change in front of us, hmmm?"

Rin sighed and looked at me with a red face. I smiled and turned around so I wouldn't be watching him. He whispered a 'Thank you' to me and started changing. Mephisto kept making naughty noises like 'oohhhh' and 'ahhh.' Rin growled and yelled at him.

"Would you shut the fuck up for a sec!?"

I giggled at his outburst and felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Rin tightening his tie and smiling at me. I looked him up and down. He fit his school uniform pretty good, I have to admit.

"Ohhhh…..You tying skills are quite extraordinary!"

Yelled Mephisto. I glared at him.

"Would you shut the hell up!? Perv!"

I said as I got out of the limo. I stretched out and put on a grin. One girl passing by looked at me and gasped, walking over to me.

"Oh my god, is that your natural hair color!?"

I felt my hair and shrugged.

"Yeah, why?"

Her eyes brightened.

"Why!? It's so beautiful!"

She said as she jumped up in excitement. I smiled and blushed.

"T-thanks."

"Maybe sometime you can…."

The girl was interrupted by another girl dragging her away.

"Come on, Tati! We have got to get to the ceremony!"

She screamed. The girl, Tati, looked at me and waved.

"Well, I guess I have to go then. See ya!"

I waved and turned around to see Rin getting out of the limo. He was messing with his collar and sighing.

"What was that about?"

He asked.

"Something about my hair, it was kind of awkward and weird. And stop messing with your collar, you look nice the way it is."

I said, slapping his hand and readjusting it. He sighed again and rolled his eyes. Yukio walked past us and smiled.

"Come on guys. You have a ceremony to attend. You don't want to be late to your first school activity, do you?"

He said as he walked inside the school. I put my hand on my hip and stared at the school doors.

"Why's he so excited. I mean it's just school."

Rin laughed and gave me a grin with his sharp teeth.

"He's always been like that. He's like a super genius. Me, I was more of a sports type, I guess. I always got into fights at school so I never really liked it that much though."

I frowned.

"You never lost did you?"

I asked. I don't know why, but imagining Rin getting hurt really makes me mad. If he got beat up, I would probably beat the shit out of the guys who did it. He thought for a minute but finally grinned.

"Nah. I was pretty tough. They did get a few punches in but I always won. That's why I had bandages on at the supermarket that one day."

I touched his face and gave him a serious look.

"Well just don't get in a fight and lose, okay. You're my only friend here so I really don't want to find you dead somewhere."

He froze at my touch but then grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"You don't have to worry about me. But I promise I won't get into any fights here."

I made an 'mmhmmm' noise and walked past him. He followed me and whined.

"I'm serious!"

I smiled and grabbed his arm.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just go to the ceremony already."

I said as we went through the front doors. Today was the day.

The day that I joined the True Cross Academy!

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! I know it might've been a little bit short but I make chapters really fast so don't worry about it. This chapter was kind of slow because they're just getting to the school but the next chapter will introduce Robina to her other classmates. We will also introduce her to her tail that she doesn't realize is under her skirt. Lol blondes' right? Anyways, please review the story and make me happy. If you make me happy, I'll make you happy! In a non-sexual way….pervs…..But thanks for reading the story and please make sure that you catch the next chapter coming this weekend. Or just press the 'next' button if you read this in the future lol. See ya!**


	6. True Cross Academy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

**It's Saturday, The first day of November and like a week from daylight savings time or something like that. That means that I will get more sleep and might even have more time to write on here because I have like 3 story ideas that I'm waiting to write but I don't want to put too much on myself. Anyway, I love how I have 13 reviews for this story and my attack on titan story has 14 reviews and that one has 4.5 thousand views so far lol. But keep it up! I love it when readers review! It makes me want to write even more so please keep reviewing. The story has also achieved 350 views so far so that's not that bad. For the beginning of a story :D I really hope you like this chapter because I only have about four hours so it might be a little rushed. I'm sure it'll be fine. Thanks for reading and here's the chapter!**

 

Ch. 6

 

We stepped inside the school doors to find a huge room filled with students and trophies. Everyone was making their way to the room to the right so I assumed that that was where the ceremony would be held. I grabbed Rin by the collar and took us into the huge auditorium room. My eyes widened as I looked around the place. Hell, it looked like Radio City Music Hall or something big like that! There must be a lot more students than I thought there was. There were a few helpers to guide us to our seats, which was the 'freshman' section. I sat us down and he rubbed his collar.

"Damn, you got a grip."

I smirked and looked down to see a paper pamphlet stuck to the seat. Nothing in there was very important but it did show a map of the entire school. Rin leaned over and we both scanned the school together and tried to remember it. I knew we were probably just going to forget but we at least tried. Students around us did the same so we didn't feel left out or anything.

"Attention! Can I have your attention, please!?"

We both looked up to see a middle-aged man standing in front of a microphone on the stage. Beside him were a couple of national flags and a bouquet of beautiful flowers. In front of the microphone was a large table that was probably just there for decoration.

"Let me just say that I am so excited for this upcoming year! And I see that we have a whole bunch of new students who will be joining us this year! Which is why I want to welcome this year's Freshman Class President, Yukio Okumura!"

Yukio stood up and yelled,

"Yes sir!"

Rin and I looked at each with widened eyes as our mouths fell open. How the hell did he become class president!? Not that I wanted to be one, but still…Isn't the election like in the middle of the year? I realized that I still had my mouth open and quickly closed it. I looked at Rin and tapped his chin so he could finally close his as well.

"Omg! Is that the president? Look at him, he's so hot!"

Said some of the girls in front of us. They were trying to whisper but their volume was high enough to where they could've been talking normally. I rolled my eyes and looked over them to see Yukio making his way to the podium. I shook my head as the girls kept talking about him. Well at least he has some fan girls, hehe. Yukio cleared his throat out of nervousness and began to speak.

"To be able to join you here at True Cross, a school I have long admired, is something that is both thrilling and sobering. I promise to be diligent and capable of living up to the standards of this special place. I'm your freshman class rep, Yukio Okumura!"

And with that, he nodded and bowed towards the audience while we gave him a soft applause. I have to say, he impressed me. He looks more like the shy type than a speaker. He sat back down next to me and I smiled at him.

"Good job!"

I whispered as I nudged his shoulder. He looked at me and nodded with a smile. Rin just stared at him with a blank expression. Who knows what he was thinking. The announcer got up to the podium again and started talking about studentship or some crap like that. During these kinds of things, I usually just day dream until it's over. So that's what I did.

After the ceremony, all of the students filed out into the quad and talked. I decided to stick with Rin and Yukio because they were basically the only people I knew. Rin stuffed his hands in his pocket and stared at the ground while I connected my hands behind my back. Being the only one without a uniform on, people sometimes stared at me. I always hoped it was in a good way. I don't need any bitches bullying me on my first day.

"Attention please! I will be guiding you on a tour as part of your orientation!"

Said one of the teachers as he began splitting students in groups. Sometime between that, Yukio had separated from us and was surrounded by girls.

"Hey Yukio, which class are you in!?"

Said one of the girls. Yukio blushed and stuttered.

"T-the advanced class."

The girl squealed and jumped up in the air.

"Oh! I should've known! God Yukio, you're so tall!"

She said. I leaned on one leg and put my hand on my hip, which I noticed I had been doing a lot.

"Seems that Yukio is quite popular with the ladies, hmm?"

I said to Rin. He stared at Yukio for a second and then smiled.

"Yeah….He is…"

I giggled and flipped my hair.

"I would've thought that you would be jealous or something, haha."

Rin smirked and shook his head.

"Nah. He needs that sort of confidence if he wants to become a doctor. And girls love doctors so this is like practice."

He said with a laugh. Then he narrowed his blue eyes and got close to me.

"Which is why we won't be telling him about the little incidents that we had last night…..Okay?"

I nodded and turned to the teacher behind us.

"Hello. Are you two ready for your tour?"

I gasped and nodded happily. I ran after the teacher and Rin was left to catch up with me. He stopped beside me and breathed heavily.

"Jesus, you walk fast."

I giggled and listened to the teacher.

"Alright, the first room we will be touring is the Entrance Hall."

He said as we came to a gigantic room filled with artistic detail and escalators. Wait…..escalators!? Escalators!? Oh my god, this is f-ing awesome! I think I love this school already! We walked onto the escalators and Rin laughed when I made a squeal of happiness. Our eyes went wide as we looked around.

"Holy crap, this is a school!?"

Yelled Rin, in a shocked tone of voice. I giggled and nodded. The girls behind us just stared at him and I gave them a shrug.

"He's surprised, what can you do?"

They just smiled and nodded at me.

"Like that, then you'll love the Dining Hall!"

The teacher said with enthusiasm. I gasped and patted Rin's shoulder with the back of my hand. He just gasped as we walked into the huge lunch room. It immediately made me think of the Dining Hall from Hogwarts! I started flapping at my face and was grinning from my overexcited behavior. Rin just kept spinning around and looking up.

"Whoa. Look at those chandeliers! This is like one of those fancy restaurants!"

I swear we both looked like we were the poorest people on Earth. I'm ashamed of it but who gives a shit. Thee teacher just narrowed his yes at us and waved his hand.

"Okay guys, this way. I'm going to show you one of the classrooms that you will be learning in."

I nodded and dragged Rin into one of the classrooms the teacher was talking about. The classroom was fucking huge and was probably the size of our church. Rin started his amazed rambling again but I decided to just stay by the teacher again. If I started rambling again, I would go crazy. I looked to my right to see a couple girls talking about Rin. I walked over to him and glared.

"Leave him alone, he's never seen a place like this."

I said. They looked down at the ground and nodded as they left the room. Rin just stared at me with his face leaning on his palm.

"Thanks, Robina."

He said with a smile. I turned around and winked at him.

"Anytime."

The teacher sighed out of relief as we finished the tour.

"Well that's it for the day. I had fun guiding you through most of the school. Classes start next week so you should probably go to your dorms and get settled in. Farewell."

He said as he separated from us. I smiled at him and rolled my eyes as he turned the corner. Rin had his hands in his pockets again and started walking out of the room and down the staircase. I gasped and caught up to him.

"Hey…What's wrong?"

I said with worry in my green eyes. He shrugged as we silently walked down the stairs.

"I don't know. After junior high, I planned on just getting a job. I don't really care about this high school B.S. The only thing I care about is being an exorcist."

He said coldly. I sighed and he looked at me.

"This is about those girls isn't it?"

His eyes went wide for a second before he blushed and looked away.

"N-noooo…"

"Yeah, whatever. Don't let those girls ruin your day."

He looked back at the stairs we were walking on and whispered a simple,

"Okay."

We reached the end of the staircase and began walking through the halls. I really hope Rin knew where we were going because I had no idea where the hell our dorms were. I just stayed a bit behind him and stared at the red pack on his back. What was in that thing anyways? A sword!? I patted my side pocket and felt the bow there. Conveniently, the bow folds so I was able to fit it in my pocket. But when it's unfolded, it's like really hard. Or at least it looks that way. Rin stopped and I accidently ran into his back.

"Wait! Where the hell is the dorm, anyways!? They don't tell us shit!?"

And he just realized…..I sighed and brought out the map. He leaned over my shoulder and I pointed at the pictures.

"Okay, we're here…..so…"

I was interrupted by a bark. I narrowed my eyes and looked down to see a weird-looking white dog.

"What the hell?"

It growled and went right through our legs, causing us to freak out of course. He wagged his tail and looked back at us. He tilted his head, telling us to follow him, and started running on his tiny puppy legs.

"Well we have nothing better to do so the hell with it."

I said as I ran after it.

"Hey wait!"

Rin yelled after me. The dog took us out of the building and began running on the road. What was with this freaking dog anyways!? It jumped on a lamp post and scurried itself onto one of the lights. I panted and brought my hands to my knees as Rin stopped beside me. The dog suddenly changed into a puff of smoke and I had to narrow my eyes to see what it was.

"Pardon me, but it would just be impolite to see the headmaster of the academy prancing around the halls in the middle of the day."

It was Mephisto…..Fucking Mephisto! I felt my vision get blurry as I fainted. Rin, of course, caught me and began waving at my face but everything soon went dark. God, I hate that guy. I slowly opened my eyes to see Rin's worried face looking down at me.

"Robina! Are you okay?"

I waved my face and sat up.

"Y-yeah…..Sorry…What did the freak say?"

He growled and kneeled closer to me to make it easier.

"He just threatened you and me and told us that we would take normal classes during the day then exorcist classes after. So now we're at the cram school…."

I tilted my head at him and turned around to see a huge building. I smiled and got up, dusting off my skirt.

"Well it's good that were here."

Rin stood up and smiled, giving me a key.

"Here. He said that this key unlocks any door in the building so that's how we're going to get in."

I gripped the key and put it my pocket. Rin stuck his key in the keyhole an unlocked the door. We both peered inside to find a huge hallway that looked like stained glass. my face fell as it made me think of the church.

"This way, kiddos."

Mephisto said behind me. I froze and gasped as his breath hit my neck.

"And do try to stay awake this time, Robina."

I just glared at him as he led us to our classroom.

"Here we are. Oh! And I'll be sitting in with you today."

He said with a smirk.

"Oh shit. Now I'm getting nervous."

Said Rin. If he was just nervous, I was shaking. I would probably stutter like an idiot and ruin my chances of ever making a friend but I was over exaggerating…Right? Right!? Mephisto said some words and turned back into a dog, which still creeped me out.

"Alright let's go. But are you sure you want to be an exorcist? You better make up your mind before you open that door."

I growled and pushed past them.

"Aw fuck it!"

I said as I opened the door. There were about seven students sitting in their desk as they stared at me. One person was playing with a puppet, three were talking to one another and three just were sitting there. I just brought my head up and closed my eyes. If I didn't say anything, there wouldn't be any trouble.

"I'm Rin Okumura. Nice to meet you."

Rin said as he entered. I cursed under my breath and sat down at the closest desk. Rin sat next to me and glared at the others.

"Tsk, what's up with these guys?"

"I don't know, but they seem like assholes."

I said as I crossed my arms. Mephisto began explaining something to Rin but I was too busy with my skirt. It was in such an uncomfortable position that I kept having to readjust it. I grumbled and looked around. It must've been my panties or something. I reached under my skirt and gripped the pink-laced panties I had put on the day before. I rolled my eyes and tugged them to the side harder. Good thing I shave down there because it would be so painful, if you know what I mean. But suddenly I felt something long and furry. I gave a tiny squeak that no one could hear and touched it again. The end of it was soft fur and the rest was slimmer and a little but more rough. Rin looked at me and poked my shoulder. I looked up quickly with my eyes wide.

"What's wrong?"

He asked me. I blushed deeply and leaned in his ear.

"There's something furry in my panties…."

He blushed for a second and then laughed. I blushed even more and glared at him.

"What's so funny!?"

He shook his head as the dog form of Mephisto laid his head down on the desk.

"That's you tail, Robina."

My eyes widened.

"My tail!?"

He sat back in his desk and smirked.

"Uhh yeah. Did you not notice it when your flames appeared?"

I sighed and got up.

"No, and I'm going to see for myself in the bathroom."

I said. I walked out of the room and ran into the bathroom. I reached for the furry thing and pulled it out. It was black and reached all the way to my head when it was up. I was 5'8 so that was pretty long. I turned around and looked at it from behind.

"Shit….."

I said as I stuffed the slim tail back in my panties and walked back into the room. A boy looked at me and smiled as I came in. I smiled back and walked back to my desk but stopped when I realized something. I turned my head and looked at him.

"Yukio?"

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! This episode doesn't seem that long but the details in between the lines are! God it took like five-hundred words just to describe the tour of the school. I finished this in like three hours so here you go! I really hope you like and please review! Review the story and I will make the chapter! This chapter was a little bit longer than the others so if you review maybe I can do that more often! :D Finally, thanks for reading my story and tune in for the next chapter!**


	7. Revealed Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

**And now is the time for another chapter of my blue exorcist fanfic! I hope you guys have liked it so far because I have loved writing it! But I still would love it if you guys would keep reviewing like you have been doing. I want this story to go far and become the most popular blue exorcist fanfic! Lol jk but I still want a lot of people to read it. Anyway, the view count is about 500 and that's great. But I want more! Lol I know, I'm f-ing greedy but let's not worry about that. Let's get on with the dang story! So please review and I hope you like it!**

 

Ch. 7

 

I looked Yukio with wide eyes. Why was he here? He surely didn't want to become an exorcist, did he? Rin said he wanted to become a doctor so I don't why the hell he's here!? Jeez, I'm freaking out over nothing….

"What are you doing!?"

Rin yelled in question. I nodded and crossed my arms at the boy with glasses. He smirked and put his hand out. I looked at him with a confused look until my face fell and I knew what he was gesturing. He wanted me to sit down….I sighed and sat down next to Rin, laying my face on my palm. Yukio cleared his throat and grinned.

"Hello there everyone. My name is Yukio Okumura, and I'm the new teacher for the anti-demon Pharmacology class."

Rin's face fell at what Yukio just said. To be honest, I have no idea what he just said either. I looked behind me to see some of the students greeting Yukio. Looking back at Rin, I could see he was becoming impatient. I was right as he stood up and pointed at him.

"What the hell, Yukio?"

"Is there a problem?"

Said Yukio as if he didn't know…

"What do you mean what's your problem? Yeah there's a problem!? What's your problem!?"

I looked around and went down in my seat. I know it was a surprise and all but damn Rin, get a hold of yourself. I was kind of impressed by how Yukio was still keeping his calm stance. He smiled at us and gave us a grin.

"Although I am the same age as most of you, I'd appreciate it if you called me teacher when class is in session. I have been studying exorcism since I was seven and I finished the last of my courses two years ago."

Rin put his finger down and mumbled.

"Since you were seven?"

Mephisto stood up on his puppy-dog legs and explained.

"He happens to be the youngest person in history to earn the rank as exorcist. He's a genius in his field."

Rin and I both looked at Yukio and stared. I leaned over to Rin's ear and whispered.

"How could you not of noticed?"

He glared at me and shrugged.

"Hell if I know, but he's fucking dead for not telling me."

I giggled slightly and listened to what Yukio was saying.

"Alright, let's get started. Is there anyone in class that has not yet received a temptaint yet?"

Rin sat back down but never lost his focus on Yukio. I didn't know what I temptaint was so I just raised my hand unknowingly. Yukio nodded and counted us.

"Okay, four. Well in that case, let's start off with the temptaint ritual."

He said. I kind of just stared at him and felt like I was about to go in daydream mode. That happened a lot when I didn't know something. Yeah, I hate school remember? Rin crossed his arm and grumbled in curiosity.

"Temptaint ritual?"

Mephisto spoke up again.

"Demons will be summoned and your classmates, those who are not inflicted, will receive a temptaint."

Okay the way he said it, it kind of sounds painful…Oh well…

"Okay, the room were in isn't used that often since goblins moved in. Goblins, if you didn't already know, are a type of demon."

What the hell, I don't want goblins trying to kill me while I'm trying to study I brought out my voice and Yukio looked at me.

"Aren't we safe?"

I asked. He laughed and started opening his case.

"Haha yeah, we're safe. The goblin is a low-class demon so there's really no need to worry about that."

I couldn't help but smile at his politeness. His brother, on the other hand, needed some work…Like I said; Rin stood up and blurted out Yukio's name.

"Class is in session. Would you please sit down?"

Said Yukio without even looking at the briefcase. Okay, I probably would've smacked him if he said that to me. I wonder what Rin's going to do. I looked to see that he was speechless and just standing there. I poked his shoulder and he suddenly shook his head sidee-to-side. Yep, that did it.

"Come on Yukio, talk to me!"

He yelled out. Yukio just ignored him and kept on explaining what the vile in his hand was. Rin growled and got up from his chair. Oh shit…..I got up and tugged on Rin's arm. He looked at me and gently got out of my grip before yanking on Yukio's sleeve.

"Yukio, we need to talk man! Right now!"

Rin said. Yukio looked at me and I looked away instantly. He looked back at Rin and responded.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Don't play dumb!"

Rin yelled. The class was silent and everyone was staring at the twins. I couldn't help but laugh under my breath because it was just really awkward that all you could do was laugh. Yukio sighed.

"Fine. If that's the way you want it. Sorry class, would everyone please step outside and wait in the hall? There's something I have to discuss with Mr. Okumura in private. Some people growled and began leaving the classroom. I sat on the desk and crossed my legs. I wasn't missing this for a second. Mephisto wagged his tail and I petted his head for a few seconds. Wait a minute, it's still fucking Mephisto! I quickly took my hand away and I swore I could hear the dog snicker.

"Well were alone. If you want to ask me something, now's your chance."

Said Yukio.

"Would you knock it off? Just drop the act! I want to know what's going on!"

Rin yelled as he looked towards Mephisto and me. I looked at the dog and waited for his response.

"Well you heard the man, explain away."

Yukio sighed again.

"It's like I already said earlier; I became an exorcist two years ago. And when I was seven, that's when I started my training for it. Right after Dad suggested it."

Rin's gaze softened.

"The old man? You've known about the work he was doing? You've known this whole time?"

Asked Rin.

"I did."

Said Yukio, making Rin gasp.

"You're the only one who didn't know Rin. I got my temptaint when I was born. You were the demon who gave it to me. I've been able to see demons for as long as I remember…."

Rin's face just looked shocked the whole time Yukio talked. But I knew better. It was going to get ugly in just a minute and guess who would have to stop it….Me….Damn…Rin grabbed Yukio's shoulder's and began shaking him. See, told ya.

"Why the hell did you keep it a secret!? Why didn't you say anything!? Why didn't you tell me about it before!?"

Said Rin, frantically.

"Let go of me!"

Yelled Yukio. I gasped and grabbed Rin by the collar, trying to drag him away from his younger brother,

"Stop it, you guys! Cut it out!"

I said as Rin's grip loosened and Yukio fell back, spilling the vile he had set on the table. Yukio gasped as the glass broke. I suddenly covered my nose and my eyes began to water. To put it simply, it smelled like shit. Not the kind of shit you got at the school lunchroom, the kind of shit when you go to the porta-potty. Just nasty! And I think since I was the Daughter of Astaroth, My senses were increased so I was about to pass out from the smell. I looked up to see the pipes on the ceiling began to burst and mist filled the air. Then tiny demons began shooting their way at the three of us. I screamed and wrapped my arms around Rin's waist. He grabbed me and pulled me close before Yukio brought a gun and shot the two demons. A gun!? I let go of Rin but stayed close to him and Yukio. Rin looked shocked and stared at Yukio.

"Yukio…."

"Those were the goblins I was talking about. And now that we robbed them of their home, they're going to be more."

He said as he adjusted his glasses.

"I'll take care of them, why don't you…"

Rin's temper flared up as he screamed.

"I'm not done yet!"

As soon as he said that, an army of goblins began shooting in from the ceiling. Yukio brought out another gun and began spraying bullets at them. I kind of just hid behind Rin's back.

"All these years. All that time. What did you think of them?"

Rin asked.

"What do I think of you? That should be obvious."

Yukio said as he killed some more demons like a pro. I, again, was just too scared to do anything but listen. God I'm such a pussy.

"I mean you are a demon aren't you!? As far as I'm concerned, you are a threat! You still are!"

Rin's eyes went wide as my fear went away quickly. I glared at Yukio and stepped up.

"Just because we're demons doesn't mean we're a freaking threat, Yukio! How could you say that!?"

I said as I brought my hands to my chest. Yukio ignored me and kept shooting.

"God, you're an idiot, Rin. I can't even think of a reason of why you want to become an exorcist. For revenge? Or maybe you're trying to wipe away the image of Father's death….And if that's the way you feel, then you should go ahead and surrender to the knights of the true cross. Better yet, you should just die."

I gasped, along with Rin, and brought out my bow. I unfolded it and my green flames roared, along with my tail. Rin just stood there.

"You think it's my fault that the old man died?"

"Would it be wrong if I did?"

Yukio said.

"Dad was protecting you the whole time. Even I knew that. Our Father was the only person in the world who had the power to resist being possessed by Satan. But that made Satan want to possess him even more! His power was the only thing keeping you safe for the last 15 years! Our Father was the most powerful exorcist in the whole world!"

He screamed as more demons came. I shook my head and imagined an arrow. With that, an arrow formed in my hand and I shot it at a goblin, making it burst into flames. Rin growled and brought the sword from his bag. Yukio pointed the gun at Rin and glared.

"If Dad had a weakness, it was you! You're the one who killed our Father!"

"Listen, your right about me being stupid. I don't care. But I'm still your brother, damn it. Don't point your gun at me! We're brothers! But if you really want to shoot me, go ahead!"

He said as his blue flames emerged and his sword glistened with the fire. Rin started sprinting at Yukio but passed him. I formed an arrow and shot at the target he was aiming for. The huge goblin behind Yukio was sliced and cut in half with the combination of both of our powers. Rin put his sword back in his bag and his flames disappeared.

"We're brothers and we have to stick together..."

Yukio looked down and mumbled.

"What was Father like?"

He asked with his head low.

"He kicked ass. He stayed strong until the very end. You want to know why I want to become an exorcist!? I want to become stronger so no one else dies because of me!"

I gasped and my eyes began to water. I don't know why but his words seemed to connect to my soul. I had the same reason. For my real parents, John and Lila. I shook my head and focused back to the scene. Rin and Yukio were smiling at each other and that made me smile. I folded the detailed bow back and hid inside my clothing. My flames disappeared with it and Yukio turned to me.

"I….I'm sorry you had to see that….And I'm sorry I said that to you….Robina…"

I smiled and flipped my hair.

"It's okay. Just as long as you two aren't fighting, I'm good."

I said. My tail flipped with enthusiasm and forgiveness which I still wasn't used to. I cursed under my breath and shoved the thing in my panties. Rin did the same but I really don't think he was wearing panties...Yukio sighed and looked at the door.

"Alright guys, you can come back in!"

The students came back in and they froze as soon as they saw the room. With the combination of the broken desk and flipped chairs, it was a total wreck. Their faces only showed shock. I laughed under my breath at their complete speechlessness. Yukio rubbed behind his head and laughed nervously.

"Hehe, sorry class but I think we'll have to resume class tomorrow afternoon. Thank you for coming."

And with that, the students all mumbled and left the three of us in the room alone again. I turned to the twins and propped myself up on the desk.

"So should we clean this place up?"

I asked with a depressing expression. Yukio laughed and shook his head.

"Nah. I got it. You two go ahead to your dorms. Robina, why don't you get Rin to help you find your dorm?"

I grinned and nodded as I gripped Rin's wrist and dragged him out of the classroom. He just stuttered like an idiot but quickly regained his stature. We walked out of the cram school building and saw that the sun was getting pretty low. I turned around to expect Mephisto to help us with finding the dorm but he wasn't there.

"Where's Mephisto?"

I asked. Rin shrugged and sighed.

"I don't know. Nobody ever helps us with these kind of things."

He said as we walked. I nodded in agreement and brought out my personal school paper.

"If I'm correct, I think my dorm is the old male dormitory. Weird. I thought I was a freaking girl but whatever. What dorm are you staying in Rin?"

I asked him. He smirked and lifted up his slip that said the same thing. Dorm: Old Male Dormitory. I grinned and we pumped our fist together as we made our way to the dormitory. The only problem was we didn't f-ing know where the building was. This led to both of us whining for an hour and looking at the school map for half an hour. Everything has to be a problem, doesn't it...Anyway, we checked every single building off except for one last one, which I'm guessing was our dorm. But it was on the other side of a bridge so it kind of gave me second thoughts about it being our dorm.

"Whatever, I just want us to get to our rooms."

Rin said as he started running across the bridge. I shook my head and rolled my eyes before I started running after him myself. We reached the giant building and stopped for a breather. The building looked kind of spooky and it was totally silent.

"So is this the dorm that we'll be staying in?"

I asked Rin as I looked at the huge building and tried to open the front door. I forgot that every dorm was locked so they gave every student a key. I guess that was for intruder reasons. He nodded and unlocked the door for us.

"No one's in here."

He said as we roamed the dark noiseless halls. I swear the place was haunted or something.

"They must be all asleep, I guess."

I said while turning on the light. The light revealed the huge kitchen that was before us. Rin's eyes went big as he mentally cheered. I giggled at him and opened the fridge. It was stacked with shit. Not the bad shit, the good shit this time. Rin and I both blushed from happiness because if you haven't noticed. Teenager's lives are all about food!

"So awesome!"

I said as we explored the halls again. There was a long sink where you would normally brush your teeth so that was pretty cool also. The one thing I did notice was that the dormitory had a girl's bath for some reason. I guess for all of the sluts the boys brought home, haha.

"Let's check out my room."

Said Rin happily. But then his face fell and I tilted my head at him.

"What's wrong?"

"What if I have a douche bag roommate?"

He asked. I laughed and pushed him forward,

"Shut up, you won't."

I said as we opened his door. It was a simple mid-sized room with two beds. It also had a nightstand and a couple of cabinets. This probably meant that my room looked the same.

"Hey...Where's my roommate's stuff?"

Rin asked. Before I could answer someone yelled from behind me.

"Surprise!"

I screamed and jumped to Yukio's voice. I turned around and glared.

"What the hell Yukio! You scared the crap out of me! What are you doing here anyways?"

He smiled.

"I got the school to bend some rules so I could be Rin's roommate. And it gets better, we have the whole building to ourselves! Hey you two are dangerous; someone has to keep watch on you."

He said with a laugh.

"Hey what are we in? Prison!?"

Rin asked.

"Yep! And I'm your warden. This also means that you two get a head start on all of the students!"

I glared at the boy in glasses.

"W-what do you mean by that teach?"

"Hehe, it meanssssssssssss that you two can start on the homework I'm assigning tomorrow!"

Rin and I looked at each other and started to run. But Yukio was quick and grabbed both of us before we could escape.

"Oh no you don't! You're doing the homework!"

He yelled happily. Rin growled but I managed to barely slip through Yukio's grasp and make it to the door right next to theirs. I opened it and hid behind the corner, staring at them. Yukio still had a grin on his face while Rin begged me to help him.

"No, please Robina! Don't leave me!"

He begged. I smirked and put a hand to my ear.

"Did I just hear something? Oh well. I guess it was just the wind. Goodnight!"

I said as I slammed the door and jumped on my bed. The last thing I saw was Rin's gasping face and Yukio's evil laugh. Idiots. My phone begin to ring and I looked at it. It said,

_**Look in your closet.** _

_**\- Mephisto** _

I sighed and walked over to the closet. He better not be in here...I opened the closet quickly but only saw a closet full of cute clothes. They were pink and red and green, which was my favorite color. They all looked pretty cute and most of them were short skirts and things like that. But not short enough to call me a hoe or anything. If these were Mephisto's clothes, he had some good taste. Oh my god, I can't believe I just said that.

"Whatever..."

I said as I hopped in my bed and laid my head on the pillow. I closed my eyes and turned off the lamp light, letting only the moon's light shine through the curtains. Today felt like a year instead of day and I was exhausted.

I can't even imagine what tomorrow will be like.

 

**And that is the end of the chapter. I have to go now because my dad is waiting outside so I have to run and quickly post this but the chapter may be rushed but I just wanted to get it out today lol sorry! Please review the story and read the next chapter! Thanks for reading! P. S. I made some major editing for the story since I am writing this later lol. But yeah I added more to the chapter so it would look better so here you go! Next chapter should be in by Monday!**


	8. The Beautiful Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

**And now is time for another chapter! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating as fast I should have but here's a new chapter so there ya go. For those who are reading my attack on titan fanfic, I'll be updating that one tomorrow because that hasn't been updated in about a week and a half lol. But yeah, I usually try to add some kind of scene between the two main characters so you'll know it when you see it :D Anyway, it's veterans day so let's take a moment to honor them for a sec….Okay, and finally, thank you so much for giving my fanfic a read and this story has gotten about 750 views so far! That's freaking awesome! Thank you guys and here's the chapter!**

 

Ch. 8

 

The sun shined through my window and hit my face like a bullet. I opened my eyes from the burning sensation and groaned. I wouldn't say that I was a morning kind of person. Not at all. In fact, I had preferred the night since I was born. I guess that makes since, me being Astaroth's Daughter and all. I groaned again and sat up on my bed, moving over to the window. I grabbed the curtains and closed them quickly, making the room dark again. I sighed and rubbed the crud out of my eyes.

"Another new day I guess…"

I mumbled as I slumped over to my closet and stared at the clothes for about ten minutes. I finally decided on a short floral dress with a red jacket and matching pump high heels. Hehe, thank god I'm pretty. I stood in front of the mirror and gave a spin. It twirled with the motion of my golden hair and looked perfect for the weather today.

"This is a keeper."

I laughed to myself as I walked out of my room and walked over to the long sink. I brushed my teeth and put a hair bow in my ponytail before deciding that I was finished. I looked to my left to see Yukio reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. Jesus, he was so old for his age. I turned to my right and wondered if Rin was still asleep. I gave a knock or two on his door and he answered me.

"C-come in…."

He said. I tilted my head at the tone in his voice. It kind of sounded like he was depressed or something. And as I expected, he was crying. I gasped and walked over to him.

"Rin? What's wrong?"

I said with worry in my eyes. I had never seen a boy cry so this was something new. And the way Rin did it just made my heart break. I sat down next to him and touched his arm. He looked at me and wiped the on-going tears from his blue eyes.

"This book…..It's s-so….sad….."

He said as tears flowed again. I giggled and rubbed his back.

"It's just a book, Rin. It's not real so you shouldn't feel sad about it."

He lifted the manga book in my direction and wiped more tears from his eyes.

"I'd like to see you try to read this and not cry…"

I smirked and took the book from him.

"Okay, I will."

I said as I begin to read it. Shit…..He wasn't kidding. The main character's wife dies from cancer and the same day, his son dies from a school shooting. And now he's standing at their graves. I kept glancing at Rin as he stared at me with his moist irises. I felt the tears coming and they did. He smiled and gave me a hug.

"Told you."

He said as we cried.

"Shut up, that book is such a c-cheap shot….."

I said. I wiped my eyes and handed him the book, smiling. Rin gave me a confused look and narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh nothing. I just didn't know you were sensitive, Rin."

I said with a giggle. He wiped his tears immediately and yelled at me.

"I'm not sensitive!"

At that moment, Yukio came in and snatched the book from Rin's hands. Rin protested but he, of course, lost.

"Hey! Give it back, damn it!"

Rin yelled. Yukio crossed his arms.

"I don't want you soaking my manga with your weird fluids."

Yukio said. I glared at him and he shook his head.

"You're fluids are fine, Robina."

I gave up my glare and smiled again.

"Anyway Rin, you should be studying. Have you even read any of the materials I gave you yesterday?"

Yukio asked. Rin turned and put both of his feet on the floor beside the bed, his tail nearly hitting me.

"I looked at them. I looked at them, alright! But what's with this 'for kids' crap!? Do you think I'm some kind of moron or something!?"

Rin screamed. I looked away and giggled. Sorry Rin, but you're not the sharpest knife in the drawer. Rin sighed and closed his eyes.

"Idiot, yes. Moron no."

Jeez, he's a smartass. Rin glared and growled.

"Infested four-eyed….."

Yukio opened up one eye and cut him off.

"I simply ordered those so it would be easier for you to handle."

Rin got mad again so I stood up.

"Well, while you two fight, I'm going to get a Nutrigrain bar. Anybody else want one?"

I asked. Rin nodded but Yukio just stood there, staring at Rin. My heels clicked as I made my way to the kitchen and snatched the bars from the pantry. The flavor was strawberry, my favorite. I walked back into the hall to see Yukio and Rin walking out of their room.

"Uhh, where you two going?"

I asked, handing Rin his Nutrigrain bar. Rin grinned and pumped his fist.

"On an exorcist mission!"

My eyes went wide as I looked at Yukio.

"We're just getting some supplies. Want to come?"

Yukio asked.

"Hell yeah!"

I screamed. He laughed and brought out a key. He put it in one of the door's keyholes and opened it to reveal the top of a tower and a bridge. My eyes went wide as I walked on the bridge.

"H-holy…"

"Holy shit! We're so high!"

I giggled as Rin cut me off. The wind blew stronger because of our altitude so I had to clutch the end of my dress. It didn't really help that Rin kept staring and blushing as he kept seeing my panties. Ugh…..

"Rin, stop staring at me."

He blushed again and looked away, blood coming out of his nose slightly. I sighed and handed him a tissue.

"God, you're such a pervert."

"Th-thanks…."

He said as he wiped his nose. I smiled and looked forward. Ahead, there was a huge deck filled with trees. Embedded in the trees was a huge house and what looked like a greenhouse. I blushed from the beauty of it and started to walk faster.

"It's so beautiful!"

I said. Yukio grinned and nodded.

"Yes, it is isn't it? The people who live here are really kind too."

He said as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay, you two have to stay here while I get the supplies."

My face fell and I looked at Rin. He understood what I was thinking and turned to Yukio.

"We want to go too."

Yukio didn't hesitate in his answer.

"No. The shop is for exorcist and higher-ups only. I won't be long."

He said. I grabbed on to his arm and put on an adorable puppy-dog face.

"Pleaseeeeee…."

He paused for a second and shook his head.

"No."

I gasped and crossed my arms in a pout.

"You're no fun."

I said as he began his way up the stairs to the house. He suddenly turned around and pointed at us.

"Don't go anywhere and don't touch anything!"

What did he thing we were!? Kids!? Well…..we were but still! Screw you, Yukio! Rin growled at his brother.

"Yeah, got it!"

Yukio stared at us for a second before going to the house. I sighed and leaned on the wall behind us.

"Well what do we do now? I swear I have ADD or something. I'm so bored!"

I yelled. Rin leaned next to me and mumbled.

"Tell me about it. Now that he's the big man on the campus, he treats me like a kid. 'Don't go anywhere! Don't touch anything!' Just shut the fuck up, you know? Who does he think he is, my mom!? Jerk! One of these days, he's going to be the one counting on us."

He was getting in the stage where you never stop whining about someone you hate for those few minutes. I giggled and waved him down.

"Now now, Rin-chan. You'll upset your stomach."

His mouth fell open at me.

"What the hell did you just call me!?"

I ignored him as I looked up the stairway. The stairway led up to a gate and I seriously needed to do something before I died of boredom. I yanked on Rin's wrist before making my way up the staircase. Rin stared at me as my shoes walked up every step.

"Where you going?"

He asked. I turned around and gave him a grin.

"Up. You coming?"

He immediately nodded because he probably didn't care if he got in trouble or not. I know I didn't. I reached the gate and saw a landscape of beautiful flowers. I gasped at the beauty and smiled. Rin walked up next to me and did the same.

"It's….It's…"

I couldn't get the words out. Rin smirked at me.

"Beautiful?"

I laughed.

"Hehe, yeah."

I looked back at the garden and noticed a head full of blond hair pop up from the grass. I pointed at her.

"Who's that?"

I asked as I looked back at the blue haired male. He had a blank expression as he stared at the girl. I guess he thought she was pretty or something. Meh, I'm prettier. Wait did I just say that? Must be the altitude….

"I don't know but…"

Rin said as he touched the gate. It suddenly shocked him and the whole gate flowed with electricity. I gasped and grabbed his hand.

"Oh my gosh, are you o…."

We both turned to see the door of the gate hit the ground with an awkward thud. The girl looked at us and gasped at us.

"D-demon….That gate has a spell on it."

She said with worry in her voice.

"Oh crap, it reacted to me."

He said as he stared at the gate and back at her. I tugged on Rin's arm and backed up.

"Rin….I think we should get the hell out of here…"

I said in a whisper. The girl gasped again and began to back away.

"Get away demon!"

Rin and I glared at her and yelled at the same time.

"Hey! Watch who you're calling a demon! Don't jump to conclusions! I'm not a demon! Got it!"

We turned to each other and grinned.

"Nice!"

The girl screamed and started to run.

"No! Get away!"

She said as she tripped. My eyes went wide as they went to her legs. Why wasn't she getting up and moving her ass!? All she was doing was crawling.

"What's up with your legs?"

I asked. I took a closer look at them and gasped.

"Your leg…..It has a vein in it…..Are you alright?"

She looked at me like she didn't trust me but slowly looked at her leg.

"I-it's okay…I'm used to it. I usually just crawl on my knees when tending to the plants."

She said as she grabbed a bucket and began to pour a fluid in a hole. The fact that she completely forgot that she was scared of us was beyond me, but whatever. I'm just glad I didn't have to knock her out before she called the cops or something like that.

"Poor baby, let me help you with that."

I said with a smile. Great, now my southern church side was coming out. The only good thing about this side was that I wasn't a bitch. I helped her pour the yellow substance in a hole and scrunched up my nose. I turned around to see Rin's eyes watering. I didn't really blame him. The stuff smelled like a dumpster. The girl pointed to the ground next to the hole and smiled.

"Can you two dig a hole there for me?"

My eyebrow twitched as I slowly grabbed the shovel and dug the dirt out of the ground. Rin sighed and helped me. It took about five minutes before we finished and the girl poured the smelly crap in the hole.

"Thank goodness you two were around. I needed that hole dug really deep."

She said.

"Thank goodness, my ass! First you call us a demon and then you start bossing us around!?"

Rin said. I nodded while dusting off some dirt off my dress. Damn it, the dress was freaking new. The girl's face went low as she apologized.

"I'm sorry. I was just scared."

Rin's eyes went wide as she said that and then he kind of felt bad for yelling at her. She held out her hand and blushed.

"I didn't realize how good of a person you two were."

Rin went red and apologized as well. He took her hand and shook it, and then I did the same. The blondie grinned and stared at us.

"Great! Then we can be friends! Let me go first. I'm Shiemi Moriyama."

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! I will probably get another one out tomorrow because, like I said, I have the day off from school lol. I really hope you have liked the chapter! Please review the story and tell me what you think about it! I don't write it for nothing! Lol But yeah, thank you so much for reading the story and tune in for the next chapter! God, I always say that…..**


	9. The Garden Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

**I said that I was going to make a chapter today and look what I'm doing! Happy Veterans Day! Or was that yesterday? I don't know, just know that its either one or the other lol. I think I'm going to finish the episode in this chapter so I can get on with episode 5. Man, I can't wait until I write about Kuro lol. I love that cat! Anyway, I love how you guys have been reviewing because I now have 16 reviews so please keep it up! It actually gives me confidence in writing and makes me write faster. That's all a writer cares about, what the readers think. so finally, tell me what you think of chapter 9! Here you go!**

 

Ch. 9

 

"Rin….Rin Okumura. And this is Robina Levaille."

Rin said to Shiemi as he shook her hand. I smiled until I looked at their hands. She still had the sticky crap on her, making me smirk. I leaned over to Rin's ear and whispered.

"Uhhh Rin? She's still got that shit on her hands."

He gave me a confused expression until he looked at their hands. He froze and I could tell he was about to freak out.

"Keep calm. Just wipe it on the grass when she looks away. If you freak out now, she'll think you're rude."

I said.

"But it feels so gross…"

He whimpered. Shiemi stared at us.

"What did you say?"

She asked. Rin and I laughed nervously and he let go of her hand.

"N-nothing…."

He said as he wiped his hand on the green grass. Shiemi smiled and looked around.

"Anyway, this is a special place for me. It's my grandma's garden. I'd help her with planting and she would teach me all kinds of things. I…I love this garden. And I love my grandma. It makes me feel free and alive."

I smiled at her words but frowned when she began speaking again.

"But last winter when she was working in the garden, she had an accident and died. I think when she died; she went to the Garden of Amahara….I hope so anyway…"

Why does every single person I meet have a sad story or background? It makes me think of my background and then I end up crying. And I hate crying in front of other people. I looked away and wiped a tear from my eye. Hopefully they didn't see it.

"Garden of Amahara?"

Rin asked. Shiemi turned to him and nodded.

"My Grandma said it's a place God created where he gathered all of the plants in the whole world. I know it's just a fairy tale, but if there really is a Garden of Amahara, A place I can look around. A place where I can see all of the plants in the world, then I'd like to go there."

She said. Rin and I smiled.

"Sounds like a pretty nice place to me."

I said. Shiemi turned to me and grinned.

"I think so too. Your dress kind of makes me think of it, or at least imagine it. It's very pretty."

I blushed and smiled.

"T-thank you, Shiemi."

I said as I looked down in shyness. Rin just sat there grinning at us. We sat there in the peaceful silence before Yukio suddenly destroyed it.

"Rin! Robina!"

We all looked up at him and a woman behind him.

"I can't let you two out of my sight for a second! What are you doing here!?"

I hid behind Rin because he seemed pretty mad. Rin just grinned like an idiot and waved at him.

"Hey Yukio!"

Shiemi gasped and her eyes widened.

"Yuki!"

Rin and I turned to her.

"Yuki!? You know her?"

We asked as we pointed at her. Yukio stopped in front of us and seemed to calm down. Thank God.

"Yes. Her mother is the owner of the shop. I see her every time I come here. How are you doing Shiemi?"

He said as he turned his head her way.

"H-hello Yuki…"

I snickered and blushed. She totally has a crush on him or something. Yukio turned to Rin and me and smiled.

"We're twins. He's the older one. And she's a great friend of ours."

I grinned and waved him off.

"Oh Yukio, haha."

"But you seem like his big brother."

Shiemi suddenly blurted out, making Rin glare at her. Yukio, of course, widened his smile.

"To tell you the truth, I am more mature then he is. But technically though, he is the older one."

"Technically, whatever!"

Rin yelled. I laughed and held Rin back. He sighed and gently removed my hands, signaling he was calm. The woman, Shiemi's mother, frowned at us.

"Shiemi. Come on; let him have a look at your legs."

Shiemi gasped.

"But Mom! They're not infected!"

She said as Yukio knelt down to her. I looked up and spoke.

"Hmm, I did notice that there was something wrong with them though. I think you should let him check it, Shiemi. He won't hurt you."

I said as Yukio nodded. Shiemi gave a whimpering noise before slowly nodding. He lifted up her kimono and revealed her leg. The leg was surrounded by a long root and didn't look normal at all. I drew in my breath and knelt beside her.

"What happened to her!?"

Yukio stared at the leg for a bit.

"A demon did this to her. But she's not possessed; it's not strong enough to. This looks like the work of a 'Greenman,' a demon that possesses grass and trees. Its energy is going through the soil and feeding off her soul. And that demon is somewhere in this Garden."

I froze and looked around. The flowers were unmoving. But there was still a feeling of uneasiness.

"Well she couldn't have gotten it out of nowhere. She must've met it somewhere."

I said with my hand on my hips. Shiemi looked at me and shook her head.

"No I didn't, I never spoke with any demon."

She said as she looked at her leg again. Her Mom growled and started yelling.

"Shiemi! We have to get you out of this garden now! I know your Grandmother loved it but this has gone far enough, young lady. I won't let you risk your life for this cursed place!"

Well that was kind of harsh in my opinion. I looked at Shiemi and nodded.

"She's right, Shiemi…."

Shiemi glared at me and then at her Mom.

"No she isn't! This garden isn't cursed! This place was Grandma's greatest treasure! I won't leave it Mom! I hate you!"

She screamed. I gasped as she fainted and fell. I quickly caught her head before it hit the ground and sighed. I can't believe she just said that to her Mom. She should feel grateful that she even has one….I shook my head and stood up.

"That's it. I'm looking for this damn demon and I'm going to kill it!"

I said as I began to walk away. Rin grabbed onto my arm and stopped me.

"No. You can't go by yourself."

He said. I glared at him and snatched my arm away.

"I don't care. Either come with me or stay here."

I said as I walked away. Rin looked down at the ground as I walked away from him. I didn't like being so rude to him but someone needs to help Shiemi. We can't just sit here and wait for her to wake up! I walked through the quiet garden and stopped in the middle. I brought out my bow and my flames came. But they were faint for now.

"Alright, come out."

I said. Nothing happened. I growled and kept looking around. I just kept having this feeling that someone was watching me.

"I won't be leaving until you show yourself. I'll stay here all day if I have too!"

I yelled. The wind started to blow and my hair blew with it. I breathed in the fresh air and sat down. If I sit here and just listen, I will hear it. My Father taught me how to meditate, even though it didn't really have anything to do with church. He just said it came in handy in certain situations. And he was right. I closed my eyes and opened my slightly-pointed ears.

"Alright, here we go…."

I whispered as I became silent. The sun stayed in the sky and slowly went down. I heard nothing the whole time but still waited. It would come out. I know it will. Suddenly I heard some rustling and I gripped my bow. I formed and arrow in my hand and aimed it to my left.

"Who's there?"

Shiemi asked. My eyes widened and I quickly put away my bow. She came through the rustling bushes and smiled as soon as saw me.

"Robina, what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

I looked down and smiled.

"Oh nothing. Just enjoying the quiet I guess. What about you?"

I asked. She lifted a can of water.

"To water the plants….Want to help?"

I smiled and nodded. I gently took the can and poured some water on the flowers in front of us. I handed her the can and she did the same.

"So….Are you okay?"

I asked. She answered without looking at me.

"What do you mean?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"You know what I mean, Shiemi."

I said. She sighed and kept watering the white flowers. I waited patiently for her response but it never came. I turned to my left to see Rin walking towards us. He had a frown on his face as he looked at me. I looked away as he reached us.

"Doing some late night gardening? You know, your Mom's really worried about you."

Shiemi looked at him and shook her head.

"I don't care. What does she know about anything? This is what I want….I don't care what anyone says, I'll protect Grandma's garden!"

She screamed. I sat up and looked at her. Jeez, I'm sick of her nonsense.

"Shiemi. All you are doing is hurting yourself. I know she's your grandma but she's dead! She's not coming back! You have to accept that and move on!"

I screamed, my emerald eyes flaring. I know it was harsh but she needed a good talk. She stared at me before getting in my face.

"You don't know anything! How could you even say that!?"

"You know it's true…"

I whispered as Rin looked at us. He shook his and picked up some of the plants that were in pots. He began to throw them down on the ground, making them break. Shiemi and I gasped as she started to freak out.

"What are you doing!? No stop it! Stop! Please just stop!"

She begged. He glared at her.

"Will you just snap out of it already!? Robina's right! Why are you doing this to yourself!?"

He asked. She gripped on his leg and formed tears in her eyes.

"I-if only I had come home earlier that day then…"

She removed her hands from him and put them on the ground.

"If only I had stayed and helped her…She wouldn't have died…It was my fault. She died because of me. That's why…That's why, no matter what; I have to protect her garden."

She stared at the ground. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a hug.

"It's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself. You couldn't have done anything about it…"

I said as I began to cry. She had the same feeling I had when I had to leave my parents. If only I had stayed, maybe I could've helped them. But I was too scared and went into that stupid tunnel! I looked at Rin with tears in my eyes and he got on his knees. He grabbed ahold of Shiemi's collar and shook her.

"Then stop making your Mom worry about you! That's not right! What you're doing isn't worth it! Come on, what happened to getting out in the world and finding the Garden of Amahara!? Forget about that!?"

He yelled in her face. I grabbed Rin's arm and he pushed me back.

"What would your grandma say!? Would she tell you not to go, is that what she'd say!?"

Shiemi's eyes formed tears and she shook her head to the side.

"Nu-uh….. She wouldn't….That's not what she'd say."

She said as she began to cry in Rin's shoulder.

"I-I'm such an idiot! I can't even move my legs anymore!"

I got mad and got close to them.

"Then we're gonna kick the shit out of this demon! I don't care! I can't stand to see you like this!"

I yelled with rage. I was going to rip this demon apart. If it was the last thing I did, I don't care! Yukio walked behind us and smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt you when it was just getting good. But this demon is of low class. I can destroy it in no time. Your legs are going to work again but it's up to you though. You have to want this."

He said. Rin freaked out as his brother scared him but I was calmed down with his words. The fact that Yukio said it just makes me feel reassured. I looked at Shiemi.

"Do you…..Do you want it?"

She nodded slowly.

"Y-yes….I do…"

I smiled but my eyes widened when a voice appeared.

"I won't allow it. You're breaking your promise. I won't let you!"

It said as giant roots begin to form under her. Rin and I screamed and tried to grab her but we were both blown away from one of the roots.

"Haha, we're going to be together forever! You'll live in this garden until the day you die. Especially you, girl."

The demon said to me as it formed a giant flower above Shiemi. I glared at her as she spoke.

"You thought you could find me inside the garden but you were looking in all the wrong places. I was right in front of you the whole time."

She said as it stood up.

"Oh no…It's using her as a shield. Rin. Robina. I think I'm going to need your help with this thing."

He said to us. Rin smiled a bright grin.

"I'm sorry, could you say that again?"

"I said I need you help!"

I smirked and wielded my long bow in my hands.

"No problem!"

I said as my flames appeared. Rin smirked as well and his blue flames mixed with mine. The flower demon smiled and tilted its head.

"Oh! You two are demons, just like me! I don't know why I didn't see it earlier!"

I formed an arrow and aimed it at the demon while Rin ran at it.

"You're wrong. We're nothing like you. Rin, let's kick her ass!"

I yelled as I let the first arrow fly. The flower screamed as it hit the edge of its petal, making it burn and sizzle. Rin followed me up by swinging his sword, frantically, at it. I gasped.

"Make sure you don't hit Shiemi, Rin!"

"Got it!"

He said as he dodged the demon's attacks.

"What's wrong, you lose your confidence!?"

The demon said as Rin couldn't get a clean hit on her without hitting Shiemi.

"Quit playing dirty, you!"

The demon gave an ear screeching laugh.

"When it comes to demons, there's no playing clean. Strike me with your sword, I dare you! I hope you won't regret all of the gashes you're going to put in the girl's pretty body!"

I glared at the demon and pulled back another arrow.

"Don't worry, Robina. I got this."

Yukio said as he aimed his gun at it.

"What are you doing!? You can't shoot her, Yukio!"

I yelled with worry in my eyes.

"No choice! At this point, I have to shoot them both!"

Rin's mouth fell open as he protested while the flower snickered.

"Ha! You're bluffing! You wouldn't sacrifice the girl! You can't fool me!"

Yukio grinned and pulled back the trigger of the gun, making me worry that he was actually serious.

"You sure about that? You could be right….Or….You could be dead wrong…I wonder which one it's going to be…."

He said as he shot. I screamed as the bullet hit Shiemi and the demon. The flower screeched and moved away.

"No!"

Yukio looked at Rin and me.

"Now's your chance!"

I shook my head and shot my arrow as Rin slashed through the demon. It screamed in pain and disappeared in the thin air. Shiemi flew into Yukio's arms as Rin and I ran to her.

"Is she okay!?"

I asked but was cut off by Shiemi opening her eyes.

"Yuki…."

"You're okay. Your legs are okay now. Try standing."

He put her on her feet and she grinned as she stood. Rin and I smiled to each other. Her Mother came out with a look of worry on her face. Good thing she didn't see what just happened….

"Shiemi…"

Shiemi gave an awkward expression.

"Hi Mom…"

Rin sighed and slapped the back of her head.

"Get over there."

She gripped her head in pain as Yukio and I made sure she was okay.

"Man, just tell her you're sorry. If you don't tell her now, you're definitely going to regret it."

She stared at him for a second before nodding. She walked up to her Mom and gave her a tight hug. The three of us smiled at the moment and sighed in relief.

"It's pretty cool when something like this happens. Hey, what kind of bullet did you shoot her with anyways?"

Rin asked Yukio. Yukio brought out his ammo.

"Hehe, plant vitamins. It stinks for a little bit but that's all."

I shook my head and punched Yukio in the head.

"Hey what was that for!"

"For making me worry, dipshit! Damn!"

I screamed as he rubbed his head. Rin laughed but soon started rubbing his head as I hit him too.

"And that's for pushing me, Rin!"

He looked down and gave me the most heart-felt sorry I had ever heard.

"I-Im…S….Sorry….Robina…."

I giggled and gave the twins a hug, making them both blush. I separated from them and put my hands on my hips.

"I forgive you but now that were done here, let's go! We have school tomorrow!"

The boys sighed as I led the way back to the dorm. I think today was even longer than yesterday…

 

**And that is the end of the chapter. Thank god! To be honest, I didn't really like this episode and I don't like Shiemi. Mainly because she has short hair and she annoys me but whatever. This chapter was kind of slow but the next should be where they introduce Bon. I think I'm going to make that interesting lol. But please review the story while I am thinking of ideas and tell me what you think of it so far! I care what you have to say! And with that, I'm done lol.**


	10. Surprising Results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

**I think it is time for another chapter of my Blue Exorcist Story! I really like writing this story but it's so gosh dang long lol. But yeah, it's like almost 10 at night so I might not even get to finish tonight but if I don't I can just finish it tomorrow. Not a problem. I actually have a soccer game at 8:30 tomorrow morning. 8:30…on a Saturday! WTF!? Anyway, please review or comment the story in any way you can because I love you guy's ideas and advice lol. If you like the story, then follow it and follow me! If you want to talk to me about Deviant Art then just PM me. Yep, that's about it! Here's the chapter!**

 

Ch. 10

 

Today the twins and I had school….Yeah. It really sucks ass because we have regular school and then we go to the Cram school. As if the first part wasn't hard enough! So the first part of my day, I had Algebra 2, History, Chemistry, and English. I still can't pronounce the Cram school classes. The only good part about it was that I got to sit next to Rin the whole time. He's a pretty cool guy right until he falls asleep….

"You ready for class, Rin?"

I asked as I opened the door to the Cram school.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm tired…."

He said, rubbing his eyes. I stared at him as we walked.

"How in the hell are you tired? You slept for half of the day."

I said to him. He just yawned in response and I rolled my eyes. We both walked into the classroom and sat at one of the desks at the front. Shiemi came in and gave us a wave before sitting right behind us. She came to the school right after our visit to the garden. Her reasons? To totally stare at Yukio's ass when he's writing something on the board!

"Hey Rin! Hey Robina!"

She said as she sat down. Rin and I nodded and looked at the teacher. He was somewhat bald and wore the boring plain teaching clothes that Yukio wore. He smiled as everyone sat in their seats and started writing on the board. I crossed my arms and slumped in my seat.

"I wonder what were…"

I mumbled as I looked at Rin but stopped mid-sentence. I was going to wake him up but the teacher beat me to it.

"Okumura. Okumura! OKUMURA!"

Rin opened up his eyes slowly and stared at the teacher before screaming out of nowhere.

"Sukiyaki!"

I screamed and fell out of my chair, probably leaving a bruise on my bottom. The teacher sighed and put his hands around his back.

"If you don't intend to pay attention, then you're free to leave anytime."

He said. Rin played with his fingers and looked at the desk.

"Yes sir, sorry about that…"

He said as he lifted up his book. The teacher cleared his throat and began the lesson again. I, on the other hand, was still on my ass shaking. I slowly dragged myself up the desk and Rin gave me a grin. I glared at him and shot him a bird before sitting in my desk. He silently apologized and I couldn't help but smile.

"So what were you dreaming about anyways?"

I whispered to him as the teacher read Hebrew verses. Rin blushed slightly and gave me a wide grin.

"Well, I was the big hero that saved you and Shiemi from demons and then everyone made me my favorite food."

He said with as much enthusiasm as the story sounded. I smiled and shook my head. I gasped when I realized something and then gave a sweet smirk.

"So you saved me, huh? I'm the damsel in distress?"

I said. He blushed even more and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It was just a dream, damn…."

Haha, it was totally not just a dream. I giggled at him as he turned as red as a tomato. We stopped laughing when we heard someone growl behind us. We both turned around to see one of the other students staring at us. He had a stern expression that went along with the slight goatee on his chin. He had multiple piercings in his ears and brown eyes. But the most distinctive was the huge blond streak that went through the middle of his hair. It kind of looked sexy but that's just my horny side talking.

The guy looked at Rin and growled again.

"Piss off…"

Damn, rude much? Rin turned to me and whispered,

"That dude's been mad-dogging me from day 1."

I nodded and looked back at him. Rin then smiled and started mentally talking to himself. I just laughed under my breath and started actually listening. Everything the teacher was talking about was actually pretty easy. Plus, I had Yukio if I ever needed help on something.

"Wa-i…..o….a..s..."

I narrowed my eyes and looked to my right to see Rin dreaming again. Of course the teacher noticed and he had to yell at him again. In the next class, guess what he did….Fucking slept! And in the next class? Fucking slept! I know the class is boring and every teen is tired but seriously….But it was finally the time for my favorite class. Yukio taught this one and he was actually a pretty good teacher, hehe.

"Hey Robina."

Yukio said as I walked in.

"Oh. Hey Yukio."

I said with a grin. He got in close and blocked our whispering.

"How was Rin today? Did he do anything stupid?"

He asked. I sighed and put my hand on my hip.

"Other than the fact that he just slept all day? No he didn't."

I said. Yukio gave a deep sigh and shook his head. I patted his shoulder and sat in my desk next to Rin. He turned to me and narrowed his eyes.

"What did you two talk about?"

"Oh nothing…."

I said. Yukio smiled as he turned to the class.

"Alright class, I'll be handing out your results from the quiz you just took the other day. Some did well, some did badly. A couple did horrible but that's okay. It's only the first quiz. Shima!"

The boy, Shima, walked to Yukio and grabbed his test. He had pink hair that actually fit him well.

"You missed a few so look over it to see what you missed."

Yukio said to him. Shima nodded and went back to his desk. I began to grow nervous as more names were called out. I always do this before a test because I guess I'm not confident in my abilities. It's a bad thing to have…I noticed that the desk beside us was shaking. I looked up to see Shiemi jumping in her seat from excitement. I tilted my head at her and couldn't help but smile.

"You look excited. Care to explain?"

I asked with a smile. Her eyes sparkled as she responded.

"Because I know I did well on the quiz!"

She said. I nodded and Rin leaned in his chair.

"Oh! Cause you're family's in pharmacy…."

Shiemi giggled.

"Mmmhmm, our family specializes in that kind of stuff. This is one thing I know I'm good at."

I'm glad she felt confident. Yukio looked up and called her name.

"Moriyama."

Shiemi stood up and gave a loud, 'yes,' which made me rub my ears. Yukio looked down and shook his head.

"What do you mean by Mr. Sancho?"

He asked. Shiemi twirled her fingers and blushed.

"Umm, you peel the leaves and apply it to burns…"

She replied.

"So you're referring to aloe…And what is Mr. Homiley?"

"Yellow powder used as an antiseptic…"

Yukio gave a sympathetic smile and handed her quiz to her.

"You mean turmeric."

I couldn't see what she made but she looked pretty bummed. Rin pointed at her and started to laugh.

"Hahahaha! You thought you had it nailed!"

I glared at him and punched him in the arm as Yukio yelled at him. He apologized and took his quiz from Yukio. Rin stared at the quiz as Yukio's eyebrow twitched. I leaned on my elbows and looked at Rin as he made his way over here.

"What did you make, Rin?"

I asked. He looked away and handed me his test. My eyes widened as I saw the score. He got a 2. A fucking 2…I shook my head and growled as I punched him in the arm again.

"Suguro!"

The guy with the cool blond streaked hair got up from his desk and walked over to where Yukio was. When he went past Rin, he glared at him.

"Tsk. I couldn't get a 2 even if I tried. It's because you keep flirting with that girl. Jackass…"

Rin made a face that said, 'What the fuck did you just say?' And then a face of, 'I'm gonna beat your ass.' I crossed my arms and stared at the two guys ahead of me. Flirt with me? Rin wasn't flirting with me. Was he? I don't know, I was never good at that kind of stuff. Yeah, I'm a preacher's daughter and their usually sluts, but not me! I haven't even had my first kiss yet…

"It looks like your hard work has paid off, Suguro."

Yukio said. I looked up as Suguro showed Rin his test. He got a 98! Man, he doesn't look it but he's smart! Of course, Rin flipped out.

"What!? Seriously!? How can a punk rock reject like you get a 98!?"

Rin yelled in his face. Suguro got closer to Rin.

"What'd you say!? Listen you loser, I came to this school because I'm serious about being an exorcist! And everyone here is studying hard because they want to become exorcist too! You're not serious about it so drop out! Get lost!"

I was about to stand up and slap the shit out of him for yelling at Rin but Rin stopped me.

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are telling me to get lost!? Believe it or not, I'm here because I want to become an exorcist too!"

He yelled.

"Oh yeah! How!? By studying in between your naps!?"

Suguro screamed back. I sighed and pushed myself between them. I gave Rin a hard slap across the face and then a, just as hard, slap across Suguro's face. They both instantly touched their cheeks and looked at me like they had been beat or something. I glared at both of them.

"If you two don't shut up, I'll hit you even harder. Now leave each other alone!"

I screamed at them. They huffed and looked away.

"Maybe you would do better if you actually paid attention in class…"

I growled at him and he crossed his arms as his friends held him back. All Rin did was scream profanities at him while Yukio held him back. Yukio just grinned the whole time.

"Yeah you tell him, Suguro."

He said. I grabbed a hold of his collar.

"You want me to slap the shit out of you too, Yukio?"

I whispered to him. He quickly shook his head as he looked at the next quiz. Rin saw it and looked at Suguro.

"Well, I bet you Robina did better than you!"

I blushed and looked at the ground.

"That's sweet Rin but I probably just got a B or something."

Yukio grinned and handed me my test.

"I wouldn't say that just yet."

Yukio said. I grabbed the test and covered my eyes before looking at it. I gave a slight peek and gasped. I showed the two guys my paper and they gasped as well.

"You got a 98!? Wow your awesome, Robina!"

Rin yelled in happiness. Suguro just crossed his arms and looked away.

"Glad someone's paying attention in class…"

He mumbled. I grinned at their compliments as the school bell rang. I ran to my stuff on the desk and packed the quiz in my bag. I couldn't believe that I did so good….And on the first quiz too! Oh my gosh, I'm so happy! I flipped my hair and skipped out of the room as the boys watched my ass. Ugh…..still can't fix that though. Rin and Shiemi followed me as we walked outside.

"Hey Robina, want to hang out at the fountain with us?"

He asked. I smiled brightly and nodded my head. We all walked to the school quad and jumped on the fountain. Yukio decided to join us too and leaned against the fountain next to me. Rin started to rub his face and winced.

"Damn Robina, you hit like a belt."

I sighed and took out some wet wipes from my bag.

"I'm really sorry about that but you guys wouldn't stop bickering."

I said as I began to wipe his cheek. He winced even more and I gave him a hug out of apology. He smiled and then crossed his arms while I still wiped his red cheek.

"So….is that guy really that smart?"

He asked. Yukio smirked.

"Well, he's attending the academy on a scholarship like I am. I heard he's the heir to an honorable and historic temple in Kyoto."

Rin scoffed.

"Figures. He's just some rich kid…"

Yukio closed his eyes.

"He's an exceptional student, an accomplished athlete, and pays attention in class. Truth is, he works way harder than you Rin. Maybe you should clone his mind. You could learn a lesson or two from him. However, I think you and him could go head to head, Robina. You have as much potential as him, if not more."

I blushed and waved my hand at him.

"Oh Yukio, hehe. Your making me blush."

I said. Yukio laughed and looked at Shiemi.

"So anyway, have you gotten used to school yet?"

He asked Shiemi.

"Oh well….Not really, no…"

Yukio gave her a caring smile.

"Well if you ask me. You look more confident then you did before. You look like a different person now. Take it easy and just do your best."

She blushed and grinned brightly.

"Okay, thank you for the tip Yuki."

Yukio stood up straight and turned to us.

"Well I have to go. I have another class to teach. Good luck with the rest of your day. Have fun and don't be late to your P.E class."

He said to Shiemi.

"Okay, see you later."

I grinned and leaned into Rin's ear.

"They are so flirting."

I laughed. He put on a fake smile that I immediately noticed.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

I asked him.

"N…Nothing….Forget about it…."

He said looking away. I nodded slowly and looked down.

"Okay…Well, I'm going to get a snack from one of the machines. You two want anything?"

They shook their head and I hopped off the fountain. I made my way to the machine and decided to get some skittles. I looked behind to see that Shiemi had left and Rin was fighting Suguro again. I sighed and got Rin skittles too. Knowing him, he probably changed his mind and wanted some. I walked over to the boys and they instantly stopped when they saw me. I laughed and shook my head.

"I'm glad that you two don't want me to slap the shit out of you now."

Rin laughed nervously while Suguro crossed his arms and looked away.

"Yeah you left a mark on me earlier…"

He mumbled. I sighed at him.

"Yeah….Sorry about that…."

He smirked and started walking away.

"Don't worry about it."

He said as his group walked away. I shook my head and laughed as I threw a skittle in my mouth. Rin gasped and looked away.

"What?"

I asked. He slowly pointed at the skittles.

"Actually…can you get me some too….?"

I giggled and threw him the other bag. His face went red as he got on his knees and bowed.

"T-thank you so much, Robina!"

I giggled and picked him up off the ground.

"Yeah whatever, let's just get going to P.E."

I said. He nodded as we both walked to our next block class.

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! I hope you guys loved it because I loved writing it! I should get another chapter of my Attack on Titan fanfic tomorrow so get ready for that. And this might not matter but Georgia just killed Auburn! Yeah, I'm a Georgia fan….from Alabama….Yeah long story. But anyways, please review and comment on my Blue Exorcist story and plz tell me what you think of it! Until the next chapter, see ya!**


	11. PE and Track

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

**I am so freaking sorry about not updating this sooner. I know it's been about 2 weeks but its thanksgiving so I'm kind of busy lol. I am also working on my attack on titan story so that can be difficult as well. But I'm here to post a chapter now so be happy please! I love all of the views the story had gotten but you guys have got to keep reviewing! You don't need an account to review my stories so please don't be shy to tell me what you think. You word matters! Anyway, I am so happy that I have a whole week of school out because I'm just exhausted lol. The chapter may be short or long, I don't really know. But here it is and I hope you like it!**

 

Ch. 11

 

Well it was P.E. and I was kind of looking forward to it. I was always the more athletic type but I always had my girly side. I wasn't a tomboy or anything because I couldn't leave my skirts behind, hehe. I was really good at track and actually played on my school team before moving to this school. I won almost every time! But when I got into the class, the teacher made us do something that I would have never expected. He made us run from giant-ass frogs. YES. I SAID FROGS. What the hell was he thinking? And where the hell did he get those nasty things!?

"I'm so gonna kick your ass!"

I turned to my right at Rin's voice. He was arguing with Suguro AGAIN. Apparently, the teacher paired them up for some unknown reason and sent them running down the track, a giant frog behind them. I laughed as the teacher didn't know that they hated each other's guts.

"Gentlemen! This is not a race, understand! The goal of this exercise is to-"

He yelled but stopped as he realized they weren't listening. I watched them as they went past up and pumped my fist.

"You go, Rin!"

I yelled. Everyone looked at me as I blushed. Why the fuck did I just do that!? Now I got all eyes on me. But after a couple of seconds, they soon went back to watching the two champs running their hearts out to beat each other. They taunted each other back and forth until Suguro kicked Rin in the back and sent his face in the ground. I gasped and gripped my hands on the railing in front of me. I hope he isn't hurt….I was about to scream at Suguro but stopped when I saw the frog catch up to him. The teacher freaked out and quickly snatched the creature back into its cage.

"Are you trying to get yourselves killed!? What the hell's wrong with you!?"

The teacher screamed. Rin and Suguro panted and then glared at each other. I jumped the railing because I just had this feeling that they were going to rip each other's throats out. I was right…

"Let's go!"

"Bring it!"

They yelled. Luckily, I was there to pull Rin back and stop him. He had really strong shoulders….Wait a minute!? What is wrong with me today!? Rin looked back at me and glared.

"I'm fine!"

I gasped and quickly let go of him. His eyes went wide as he grabbed my hands and squeezed them.

"Holy shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that."

I went red and looked away.

"I-it's okay…No biggie."

He sighed in relief and glared back at Suguro.

"Suguro, I'd like to have a word with you."

The teacher said.

"Yes sir…"

He replied as they left us. Rin stared at the two leaving.

"Jeez, what's wrong with that guy?"

He asked. The guy with pink hair spoke up and laughed nervously.

"Yeah, sorry. Bon's a good guy but he can be rough because of his bug ambitions."

I tilted my head at them.

"Bon?"

I asked. The guy smirked.

"hahaha yeah. That's what we call him and he actually prefers us to. The thing is, Bon wants to become an exorcist because he wants to defeat Satan."

I giggled.

"I guess he's just like you Rin…"

Rin pouted his lips and looked at the ground.

"Yeah, funny isn't it."

The guy, Shima, said. Rin quickly got back into his normal attitude and shook his head.

"What's so funny about it?"

The boy next to him in glasses started.

"It's not. The reason he wants to do that is because he wants to restore our temple. It was ruined after the blue night."

The blue night? What the hell was that? As if he was reading my mind, the boy answered my question. Well, he didn't have to read my mind because Rin was clueless as well.

"You don't know? You two are like the only ones who don't. Well, sixteen years ago, Satan crossed the barrier into our world and massacred all of the top clergy men. We've called it the 'blue night' since. Blue flames were shot from their heads and then they all died…The blue flame is a pure sign of Satan. Our Monk wasn't strong enough to defeat the flames so he just hid in the corner. But after that night, he finished his training and took over the temple. Folks are still freaked out about what happened. Visitors stopped showing and it was soon called the 'cursed temple.' Shima and I are apprentice monks of Bon's temple. We followed him to the academy in hopes of becoming exorcist and restoring the temple with him. He's a good guy if you get to know him."

The boy said. Rin and I looked at 'Bon' and stared at him. I kind of felt sorry for the big guy. Maybe I can give him a hug or something. Shima got close to me and grinned.

"But enough about him, I'm Shima. Who are you beautiful?"

I blushed and looked away.

"I thought I told you when I came in class on the first day…"

I said, almost stuttering. I always did this. Whenever I talked to a guy that complimented me on my looks I got really shy. Damn me and my personality. He gasped and widened his eyes.

"It seems I was stupid enough to not pay attention to your soft spoken words. I sincerely apologize, my lady."

He said bowing. Now I was really blushing because this was just so ridiculous.

"I-It's R-Robina Levaille."

I said. Rin just stared at me like I was crazy or something. Shima widened his grin and got closer.

"Oh is that a hint of French I hear? You know, I always loved Paris..."

Oh my gosh, this guy is going to make me faint. I took a couple of deep breaths before replying.

"Y-yeah it is but….I'm mostly English…"

I said. Rin got close to me and poked my cheek slowly.

"You okay? Your face is super red."

He said. I pushed the two boys away from me and readjusted my skirt. Yeah, my panties were wet now. That's another side effect that happens when boys like Shima do this kind of shit. I get accidently horny without even knowing it! Ugh! I turned to the boy in glasses and smiled in embarrassment.

"And you are?"

The boy smiled back and shook my hand.

"It's konekomaru."

See, I didn't have any trouble talking to this guy. He wasn't as smooth talking as Shima and not as clueless as Rin so I was good for now.

"Well it's nice to meet you."

I said. The teacher stopped talking to the teacher and he finally continued the class.

"Alright, Shiemi and Izumo! You're up!"

He yelled. The girl with thick purple eyebrows slid down the wall and Shiemi slowly climbed down. She still had part of her kimono on so I kind of felt sorry for her. Why did I feel sorry for her? Because she tripped every ten seconds, that's why. The teacher got on to her about it which made me feel even more sympathetic.

"Jeez, that guy's a dumbass."

I looked to my right to find Bon talking to me. I smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, and an asshole."

He laughed under his breath which made me smile. I guess he didn't have a problem with me. He seemed relaxed because Rin was just standing in the corner with his hands in his pockets. Which means…..

"Whaaa…?"

Bon gasped as I gave him a hug. I separated from him and gave him a cheeky grin. He was blushing and his eyes were wide as he looked at me.

"W-What was that for….?"

I walked over to Rin and waved him off.

"Just felt liking hugging someone, is all."

He sighed and looked away. He so wanted another hug, haha. As I walked over to Rin, I noticed that he had an angry expression on his face.

"Why did you just do that?"

He asked in a hushed tone. I tilted my head and put my hand on hip.

"I don't know, why?"

Rin looked away and muttered.

"Why him though…?"

I acted like I didn't hear him and asked him what he said.

"N-Nothing. Forget about it."

I was about to ask him again but the teacher called my name.

"Robina and Paku! You're next!"

I grinned. This was my chance to show all of the guys how fast I was and how athletic I really am. Then maybe guys like Shima won't talk to me like he did earlier. It still really didn't help that I was blushing and stuttering like an idiot. I climbed down the wall and got ready next to the girl beside me. She gave me a soft smile and I returned it without thinking.

"Start!"

I moved my right leg first and then my left. My body tensed as I got faster and faster, nothing holding me back. My speed increased to where I felt like I was on the running track again at school. It felt so natural and I could go all day. I looked to my upper-right vision to see Rin widening his eyes at me. I smirked and kept on running. The girl behind me actually kept a good pace and stayed a few seconds behind.

"Alright you two, I have a phone call!"

The teacher said, making us stop. I didn't even break a sweat and was still breathing normally. I climbed the ladder and walked over to Rin. Bon and his group gave me an impressed look which made me happier than I already was.

"Holy shit…..Holy shit! Why didn't you tell me you were fucking fast!?"

Rin yelled happily. I giggled.

"No need to yell, Rin. But I was on the track team at my other school."

I said. His eyes sparkled and he smiled brightly.

"So cool! You're so awesome, Robina!"

I, of course, blushed and pecked him on the cheek for the compliment. He gasped and brought his hand to his cheek before grinning again.

"I'm on my way kitty-cat!"

The teacher yelled as he sprinted out of the room. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the blue-haired boy.

"So what do you think that was about?"

I asked. He blushed and laughed.

"Maybe he was gonna get laid or something."

I punched him in the arm playfully and laughed.

"Damn! The teachers here really suck. They shouldn't even be teachers. This is total B.S.! Even the students here suck ass!"

Bon said as he looked at Rin. I sighed in annoyance and laid my head back to the wall.

Not again…

 

**And that is the end of the chapter. Yeah I know it's short and stuff but I don't like this episode lol. I did include a little sweet fluffy stuff with Robina and the guys but that's it. I will try to get another chapter out this week so in the meantime, review or comment or just tell me something! Ahhhh! And Robina got wet lol. Well I have to go write my attack on titan story so see ya guys! Until the next chapter!**


	12. Troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

**It's Sunday and it's night s I think it's time to write before I have to go to school tomorrow. My beloved Thanksgiving break is almost over and I'm freaking sad. LBut I will try to write at least one chapter next week because I know I wouldn't forgive myself I didn't lol. Did you guys like the last chapter? If so, you might just like this one. Instead of going the story route and going on with the story of Bon, I'm doing something has a little bit more to due with Robina. It is her story after all :D I hope you guys like it and please review! I need you guys to review lol. If you have already reviewed, review again. The story doesn't have 33 followers for nothing! :D Finally, here's the chapter!**

 

Ch. 12

 

Will you guys just shut the fuck up already!?"

I yelled at them. They stared at me with a look of shock on their faces. I guess they thought I was too innocent to say that to them. Well it seemed that I definitely proved them wrong. Rin immediately looked away and started to walk away but Bon grabbed his collar and they started screaming at each other again.

"Son of a bitch…"

I muttered as I slid down the wall. Those two were giving me a headache, especially Bon. I know Rin was yelling too but it really wasn't his fault. I looked at the ground and then back at the two. They never even took a breath to stop yapping at each other and my headache soon turned into a migraine. I swear I was about to cry just to make them stop.

"You know those two don't stop, right?"

I looked up to find Izumo looking at me. Her hair was bright purple and matched her thick eyebrows. She was pretty but in her own kind of way…She sat next to me and smirked.

"Those dumbasses would fight for an eternity if they could."

She said. I giggled at her comment and my migraine eased slightly.

"That's probably true but Rin can be sweet and quiet when he wants too, especially when he sleeps in class hahaha."

We both laughed and stared at the two males. Shima and Konekomaru tried to stop them but failed miserably. I looked over at the girl laughing at them. She had a plain face with short brown here. Izumo must've sense where I was looking.

"Oh her? That's Paku. She was the one who ran with you on the track below. She's my best friend."

She said with a slight tint of pink on her cheeks. I smiled and looked at Rin.

"Well that's Rin; he's idiotic, sweet, caring, stupid, determined, and clueless. He is 'my' best friend."

I said.

"…But maybe you and I could be friends, Izumo? I mean, we seem to get along."

I said with a grin. She tilted her head and looked at the ground smiling.

"I'd like that actually."

She said. I actually thought this girl was a total bitch but I guess I was wrong. She's pretty nice if you get to know her and become her friend. I smiled at her but it soon faded. Suddenly my lower body began to cramp and hurt like hell. Tears instantly spilled from my eyes as I slowly held my stomach.

My period…

Izumo looked at me with worry in her eyes and touched my shoulder.

"Whoa. What's wrong?"

I groaned and looked at her slowly.

"M-my period…."

She nodded in understanding and helped me up. This wasn't no normal period like I had gotten last month, this was like the wave that hit Noah's fucking ark! The cramp stopped for a few moments and I sighed in relief.

"Did it hurt that badly?"

She asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah…For some reason, it's more intense this time. I don't know what's wrong."

I said. The two guys continued to yell and with the aid of my period, I couldn't take it anymore! I walked over to them and glared at them both. They stopped and backed away from me.

"If you two…..don't stop…..I will make sure that you can't run for a year!"

I screamed in their faces. They shook their head and backed away.

"Y-Yes Ma'am!"

They said in a pathetic voice. I huffed and stormed out of the room, leaving the two dumbstruck and scared. I gasped as another cramp came. It was like someone punched me in the stomach over and over again. I used the walls as a support and tried to run through the halls. I had to get back to the dorm or to a bathroom quickly!

"What are you doing, princess?"

I heard a voice in front of me say. I looked up and saw Mephisto smirking at me. I growled at him because frankly, I didn't care for his shit right now.

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY…..IM ON MY-"

"Period, I presume?"

He said with the same stupid smirk on his face. I winced in pain again and clutched my stomach. I really wasn't in the position to be making demands. He walked over to me and helped me up.

"Let me explain, dear. Since you are the daughter of Astaroth, your abilities and senses grew. Those things are good but bad things increased as well…..Like your menstrual cycle…."

He said. I groaned loudly and rolled my eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me! As if a normal one wasn't bad enough!"

I yelled. He just tipped his hat at me and walked past me, whistling.

"Oh well, have fun!"

I turned around and glared at him.

"Yeah, fuck you too pal!"

I screamed as I exited the cram school. I was going to walk to my dorm and put a tampon in but I forgot that I had just moved in and that I didn't have any. So that meant that I had to go to the store. I walked the agonizing fifteen minutes to the store just outside the True Cross Academy and bought the damn tampons.

"Excuse m-me, where is the bathroom?"

I asked the cashier. She looked at the tampons then gasped.

"Oh my god! It's over there, sweetie. Hurry!"

I couldn't help but laugh as I trudged myself over to the clean bathroom. I locked the door with a click and ripped the tampon package open. I inserted it in and sighed, sitting on the seat of the toilet. I stared at the ceiling and waited for the major pain to go away, which it did after a few minutes. I got up and pulled my panties and skirt up when something suddenly puffed inside the room. It was a tiny demon-looking think that smirked as it saw me.

"Found ya. Where you been?"

I shrieked and threw everything in the bathroom at it. It dodged the items with ease and smiled at me.

"Damn girl! Stop!"

It yelled. I yelped and froze.

"What the hell are you?"

I asked.

"I am your father."

I gasped and my eyes went wide. My father? As in Astaroth!? What was he doing here!? How did he find me!? My thoughts came out of my mouth at the tiny little demon. It just rolled its eyes at me and crossed its arms.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. However, I do need you to do something for me."

He said with an evil grin. I really didn't like how this was going.

"…I need you to mate with the son of Satan, Rin Okumura."

He said. I titled my head and looked at him like he was an idiot. Have sex with Rin? Yeah he's sweet but I kind of just met him like a week ago. Why the hell does he want me to have sex with him anyways!?"

"If you do, you two will be the most powerful couple of the underworld and take my place. You two need to do this for me! You need to be the next heir to the throne, Robina! You need to be the next ruler! All you have to do is trick him into liking you then dump him as soon as you gain control by Satan! It'll be a piece of cake, my dear."

He said as his face was nodding at his own plan. I shook my head and glared at him. I stood up from the seat and stood in front of the nasty creature.

"If you think I'm doing that, you're wrong! I hate you and your not even my real father, John Mayer is! I can't believe you would even consider the fact that I would obey your every command! You're a nasty and cold creature that tries to control everyone he meets as puppets. Well not me! Go back to Hell!"

I screamed. His eyes went wide as he listened to my words. He smirked and shook his head, a part of his body evaporating into the air.

"That's my girl, always a rebel. But you can't dodge the inevitable. It will happen and you two will be together. You'll see. And…You never saw me."

He said as he snapped his fingers. My vision went blurry for a second and then cleared to an empty bathroom. I rubbed my head and patted my cheeks. What the hell was that? Did I just pass out or something? And why am I imagining myself having sex with Rin!? Ugh, I hate being on my period.

"At least I made it to the store in time."

I muttered as I made my way back to the dorm. I would've gone back to class but for some reason, I had a feeling that those two boneheads were arguing. So I just skipped the headaches and decided to rest in my bed. My cramps had ceased so I was in a better mood then when I was before. I unlocked my door and opened it.

"Home sweet home…"

I said as I plopped my bag on the floor. I pulled down my skirt and panties, as well as my shirt and bra. I honestly didn't care if I was sleeping naked because it just felt right. It made me feel better in sense, I guess. Plus, it was fucking hot outside so I'm gonna sleep naked. I got under the cozy sheets and sighed in relief as they came in contact with my smooth olive skin. The sun went down a half hour later and I still hadn't fallen asleep. I just laid there and thought about random stuff, which I tended to do a lot.

"Robina, I'm sorry I-"

Rin said as he came in my room but stopped as soon as he saw me. I looked at him and smiled. I had totally forgotten that I had taken off all of my clothes! Shit!

"Don't you ever knock, Rin."

I said getting up from the bed and putting my hands on my hips. He just stared at me and blushed deeply. He looked up and then down and then up again.

"Wowwwwww….."

He murmured slightly. I tilted my head.

"Huh?"

I asked as I looked down. As soon as I realized my clothes were gone, I slowly looked at Rin and tightened my fist.

"R-Rin. You tell no one you saw this. If you do, I WILL kill you. Now get out!"

I screamed as I covered my breast. He yelped and ran out.

"Why do I do this!? I forget I do these stupid things and then end up getting screwed in the end, ugh…."

I scolded myself. I put on my pajamas and crossed my arms. Well…It's not like he was teasing me. He just kind of stared at me with a sparkle in his eye. Which means….I'm hot! Or at least Rin thinks so, hehe. I suddenly heard a knock on the door and slowly walked to it.

"Oh hey, Yukio."

I said cheerfully. He smiled and nodded.

"I have an exorcist assignment to attend to tonight so could you keep an eye on Rin while I'm gone or at least listen for him please?"

I nodded and winked.

"Sure thing. Good luck!"

I said as I waved to him. He waved back and went out of the front door of the dormitory. I sighed and closed the door back. I sat in my bed and laid my head on the pillow. It was pretty late so it's not like he was going to do anything.

"What's…..What's that noise?"

I asked to myself as I looked around. It had just appeared out of nowhere. I looked at the wall that blocked my room from the boys.

Rin.

I leaned close to the wall and listened closely with my enhance ears.

_Fap! Fap! Fap!_

I gasped and covered my mouth. He was….and….to me…Holy shit…Knowing him, he was probably thinking of me naked while he did that…Oh my god...I'm so beating the shit out of him when he gets done.

WHY DID I HAVE TO GET A DORM WITH TWO BOYS ALONE!?

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! If you were confused, when he snapped his fingers, he erased her memory of ever seeing him. And he was masturbating to her lol wow. Anyway, that's the end of that 'Bon' episode so now it's on to episode 6! I hope you liked this chapter and please review the story! It really makes my day guys! And finally, thanks for reading. Until next time…**


	13. Food Matters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

**Whoa! What's this!? DarkMoon2017 is updating the day after the last chapter!? Well believe it because I'm updating lol. I actually got some time today to write and you guys seemed to like that last chapter lol. I had school today and it was sooooo boring. I have a huge Algebra 2 test that I forgot everything on so I'm screwed lol. And we got this new sub for AP history because my other teacher got pregnant and had a baby. He scares me and he's like a rapist. He shows us videos of his cats…I mean, I have three cats and a dog but videos? Enough said. Anyway, I want you guys to review like you did for that last chapter! I told you I would update sooner if you did and look what happened! Finally, here's the chapter and I hope you like it!**

 

Ch. 13

 

I woke up with a loud yawn and an equally loud groan. I wiped the sand out of my eyes and stood up, stretching. The sun, as always, was shining through the curtains and blinded my vision. I hate that damn thing. I closed the curtains and yawned again. Going into my closet, I picked out the usual. A nice shirt or dress with a matching skirt that was a few inches above the knee but not too revealing. I brushed my hair and put a signature bow in it to look good.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Coming!"

I yelled after I made a last-second look at myself in the mirror. I opened my door to find Yukio standing there with a happy expression. It really was contagious because I smiled brightly as well.

"Good morning!"

I said.

"Good morning, Robina. Was Rin any trouble last night?"

He asked. I looked at the ground and laughed under my breath.

"Nope. Not a problem."

"Well that's good. I can't seem to get him up though. Do you want to give a try?"

He asked me while buttoning the last button of his uniform. I rolled my eyes and winked at him.

"Well…I can certainly give it a try. I'll join you for breakfast in a bit, okay?"

I said as I made my way to the boy's dorm room. He nodded left for the kitchen. I stared at the door, remembering last night…

 

_**(Last Night)** _

 

I can't believe he is masturbating in the next room! And to me probably! I'm so going to beat the shit out of him when he gets done.

No.

I'm going to beat the shit out of him now. If he saw me naked then I'm going to come in without knocking too. Sure it might scar me for life but it's the pure satisfaction of not letting him finish that warms my heart, hehe. I got up from my bed and flipped my hair one last time before making my way to his room. I stopped in front of his door and took a deep breath.

"Okay Robina. This is payback….make it count!"

I murmured to myself as I put my hand on the knob silently. I could still hear his…..stroking…..so he wasn't done. I turned it slowly, not making a noise while I did it. One last deep breath…I opened the door as quickly as possible and saw him on his bed.

"Ahhh!"

He screamed as he quickly covered his penis and balls with the covers. I blushed and put my hands on my hips.

"See! This is why you knock before going into someone's room!"

I screamed as I looked at him. He was slightly sweating and his face was flushed with a deep red. His covers only covered his dick which I blushed at. He was naked like I was a few minutes ago so this really was payback. He looked at the covers and then back at me.

"I'm sorry, okay! But you knew what I was doing so don't look at me!"

He yelled. I shook my head and took a quick picture with my phone. He gasped and quickly got out of the bed.

"Hey give that…ahhhh!"

I blushed again as I realized that he was still naked. I gasped and looked away.

"God Rin! Put that thing away! No matter how big it is…."

I said with a slight blush. He did what he was told and put on a pair of shorts fast. He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What are you going to do with that picture?"

He asked with a hint of worry. I smirked, making my redness disappear.

"Nothing…..unless you just burst into my room without knocking again. So whenever you want to come in my room, please knock. And if you don't….I'M POSTING THIS PIC ON THE SCHOOL WEBSITE!"

He shot me a look of desperation then one of defeat.

"Okay….I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I promise that I will knock on your door every time I want to see you."

He said with a look of determination. I sighed and put my phone in my pocket.

"Thank you. Now give me an apology hug, jack-off."

He blushed but ended up giving me a sweet hug. I even blushed when his bare skin touched my chest. Damn these hormones. I separated from him and turned around.

"Okay goodnight Rin!"

I yelled as I shut his door. I hear him yell 'goodnight' back to me and smiled. Now that I have my revenge and an image that will never leave my head, I'm going to bed. Hopefully this fucking period will go away by then…"

 

_**(Present)** _

 

I giggled as the memory came into my mind. His experience of me seeing him naked was way more embarrassing than him seeing me. That's what you get, you blue-haired bastard...I walked into the room; peeping inside before I did so. He was asleep on his bed, slightly drooling on his pillow.

"Aww…."

I said as I looked at him. He looked so cute and peaceful. But it was time for school so he needed to get up. I got on the edge of his bed and started to shake him.

"Rin….Rin…..Rin! WAKE UP!"

He looked at me slowly and then turned to the wall. I growled and shook him again.

"Get up Rin, it's time for school! Come on sleepy-head!"

I yelled but he just wouldn't get up. Fine. Don't get up. I stood up and was about to leave until I saw the clock beside his bed. I smirked as I walked over to it and set it to ring in about ten minutes. This thing won't stop until you're fully awake. I smiled evilly as I exited the room and walked into the dining hall where Yukio was sitting.

"So did you get him up?"

I laughed and shook my head. He shrugged.

"Oh well, he'll get up eventually."

I nodded as I took the tray full of food from the kitchen counter.

"Damn right he will. I set his clock to ring in about five minutes."

His eyes went wide and then closed. He started to laugh under his breath and took a sip of his milk. I started to eat my rice and counted the minutes. I could tell Yukio was as well because he kept glancing at his room.

Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ri-

And….he's awake.

"Ahhhhh!"

Rin yelled as he struggled to put on his shirt and uniform. Yukio and I had already finished our breakfasts and only stayed to see Rin struggle. We slapped our hands together and said in unison.

"Thank you for the meal."

As I opened my eyes, I saw Rin slid in the room.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up!?"

I rested my chin on my palm and shot him a look.

"We both tried at least three times. We figured you were too tired so we let you sleep in."

Yukio said with a grin. Rin glared at us and thanked the food quickly.

"Says the asshole that set my clock."

He said before eating frantically. He ate so fast that I barely blinked when he finished his rice. I got up and patted his back.

"Don't eat so fast. You'll choke."

I said before leaving the building. Yukio came out behind me so I decided to walk with him to the school grounds. I'm sure Rin got to class fine. The first half of the day was fine. All we learned was the equation of a slope and shit like that in Math. Then, we learned about World War I in History. It was finally lunch time and to tell you the truth, I was starving. For some reason, most of the student started sprinting outside. Yukio walked next to me and smiled.

"Well, we better get to the lunch truck before they run out of sandwiches."

He said. I gasped and started running with him. We got outside to see that they had indeed ran out. I cursed under my breath until I felt someone poke my shoulder. I turned around to see three girls looking at me suspiciously.

"Uhh, yeah, what is it girls?"

I asked. They pointed at me then at Yukio, who was still seeing if they had anymore sandwiches.

"Are you and him dating!?"

I looked at Yukio and started to laugh. They never faltered their glare as they looked at me. I waved my hand down.

"Hell no! You guys can have him."

They gasped and thanked me before running over to him. I looked at the lunch truck again. How was I going to get lunch now!? I'm fucking starving! Wait a minute, during the school tour didn't that teacher show us a big fancy cafeteria?

"Maybe I can eat there…"

I muttered to myself as I walked back inside. I roamed the halls and found the fancy cafeteria in a shorter time then I expected. I looked at the menu. Hmm, did I want Italian, Japanese, American, or French? My stomach screams chicken so I went with Japanese. They had sesame chicken with sweet and sour sauce coated in it. It was sided with sushi and a rice roll. Perfect! I looked at the price. Hmmm…10,000 yen. Now I'm not cheap, but that's kind of expensive. In American that would be about 85 dollars. I was always good with the US dollar hehe. Looking into my purse, I smiled as I found the money I was looking for. Back on that night, My mom and dad gave me a check that would last me a long time. I and cashed it in a few days ago and now I was set. I really wouldn't be here if it weren't for them. I put the money in the vending machine and pressed the ticket. It came out and I gave it to some nice lady.

"Sesame chicken and sushi coming right up, ma'am! Please, do have a seat while you wait miss."

She said in a very polite fashion. I smiled and nodded as I sat in the comfortable chair. It took about two minutes before my food arrived and I immediately scarfed it down. Not in a fat-ass kind of way but close enough.

"Ugh….All he gave us was a stupid 2,000 yen bill…"

I heard a voice say. I turned my head to see the two twins I lived with walking through the cafeteria. I grinned and waved.

"Hey guys! Come here!"

I said. They gave me a confused look as they walked over here. I tilted my head.

"What?"

Rin shot his finger at me.

"How the hell did you afford the lunch here!?"

I giggled and dabbed my mouth with a napkin.

"My dad gave me money to rely on just before I came here."

I said. Rin crossed his arms and looked away.

"Figures."

I took a piece of chicken and put it in his mouth with my chopstick. He sighed in sweetness as the chicken melted in his mouth, otherwise known as Heaven.

"There, better?"

"Mmmhmm."

He said. I looked at his brother, Yukio.

"So…What are you guys up to?"

He readjusted his glasses before he talked. Geez, how many times does he do that?

"We were just on our way to the grocery store to pick up some things. We were going to get some cooking ingredients so Rin could make our lunches. That's about the only thing he's good at. Want to come?"

Said Yukio. I gasped happily and looked at Rin.

"Yeah! But only if I get to help. I love to cook, hehe."

I said as I got up from my chair. They smiled as I followed them to the store to pick some things out. Apparently they were on a budget so I helped them out with how to save on food. I offered to pay for their food but Yukio politely declined while Rin pouted in the corner. As we went to check out, I looked at Rin and giggled.

"Hehe remember when we met in that supermarket, Rin?"

Rin grinned, showing his canines, and nodded.

"Hahaha, yeah. I actually got fired as soon as you left though…"

I started to laugh while Yukio rolled his eyes. We bought all of the food we needed and left the store. We walked to our dorm and me and Rin began cooking almost immediately. It started to get late by the time we set all of the food on the counter.

"Well let's get cooking."

I said with a grin. He nodded and began cutting some lettuce. I put a pot on the stove and melted some butter on it. Yukio walked in and leaned on the counter.

"You know. You two don't have to cook so late at night. Can't you make it tomorrow morning?"

Rin and I turned to him and said at the same time.

"You always make the food the night before and stick it in the freezer. The next day you bring it to school and let it thaw during class. It'll be ready to eat by noon."

We both said. We both looked at each other and laughed with redness on our faces. He did know how to cook! Yukio smirked and stared at Rin.

"If only you could spend that amount of energy on your studies."

Rin shot him a glare.

"Who asked you!? Take your crap and go to bed!"

Yukio smiled and waved at us before saying goodnight. The two of us, on the other hand, continued to cook for the three of us. It was really fun talking to Rin about just cooking. He sounded like an expert, which impressed me. He even seemed to forget about last night. Anyway, it was about 1 in the morning before we finished. I sighed.

"All done…."

Rin nodded and placed the neat bento boxes in the freezer.

"Good job, Rin-"

I stopped talking when I heard a bowl hit the ground. We both gasped and backed up.

"That better not be a mouse."

I grumbled before putting the bowl up. I looked at the clock and Rin gasped.

"Shit, it's really late! Let's get to bed."

He said. I nodded as we left the kitchen and turned off the light. I turned out to be more tired than I had expected because I actually almost fell. Rin caught me, of course, and looked at me with worry.

"Whoa! Are you alright?"

I giggled and rubbed my eyes.

"Yeah, thanks for catching me. I'm just really tired I guess."

I said as he continued to hold me. He nodded and walked both of us to my room.

"Well let me make sure you make it to bed anyway"

I smiled at his sweetness and changed into my shirt and booty pajama pants. He helped me in the bed and pulled the covers over my body.

"hehe, thank you Rin. You're really sweet."

"No problem. Thanks a bunch for helping me cook."

He said as he pecked my cheek. I blushed and my smile widened.

"It was no biggie. I just hope the food is good."

"Don't worry, it will be. Well…Goodnight, Robina."

He said as he walked out.

"Goodnight, Rin."

I said as I shut my light off. I seriously was tired because I fell asleep about a blink later. I can't wait to eat the lunch he and I made tomorrow!

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! I hope you guys liked it because I liked writing it lol. Please review this chapter and the next chapter will come as fast as this one did! :D I promise you guys. And isn't those two sweet. She saw him masturbating and he saw her naked lol. I think she's starting to like him but she still doesn't know it yet. Well it's been fun I have to go to bed guys. Goodnight and review! And thanks for reading the chapter. Check out the next chapter when it comes up!**


	14. Cooking Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

**Alright guys, I have about 2 hours to write this and have no idea what's it's going to be about but I will try. I have to type this real fast so I'm just blabbering anything I'm saying out loud lol I love the reviews you guys posted for the last chapter and I hope you review this chapter! I know it's a little late because I haven't been able to update in like a week but here is a chapter so that's okay lol. This should be the second part of the food episode so if you don't know where we are at, that's it. I love the views I'm getting so thank you so much. Finally, here is the chapter and thank you for reading!**

 

Ch. 14

 

My alarm went off about an hour before it was supposed to. I don't know why, but I was really excited to just bring my lunch today so I wanted to make sure that I didn't forget it. I quickly got up and went into the bathroom. I took a fast shower and dried my hair. I put on some outfit that I thought looked good and, of course, put my hair in a ponytail. I went back into the bathroom and slapped some water in my face, making sure I got all of the sleep out of my eyes. I didn't usually wear makeup except for some light blush and light pink lip gloss. I've been told I don't need to wear it anyways. I walked to my door and opened, the door next mine opening at the same time. I turned to my right and saw Rin closing his door.

"Why are you up so early?"

I asked, clearly amazed he even got up. He grinned, showing me his sharp teeth, and winked.

"I wanted to see the lunch we made and make sure I packed it in my bag."

I giggled and nodded in understanding.

"I am too! Great cooks think alike, hehe."

He laughed as we both walked to the kitchen together. It took us about an hour to get ready so Yukio should be getting up right about now. We walked into the clean kitchen and to the giant freezer. Rin opened the doors and what was inside destroyed our spirits.

"Who the hell ate our lunches!? That took us hours!"

I screamed with tears threatening. Rin growled and shook his head.

"I don't know. But I have a pretty good idea. Don't worry, We'll get the bastard."

He said as he grabbed my hand. I know it might not been a big deal but I was seriously pissed. So was Rin. We worked all night on those delicious lunches and someone had eaten every single packet! I mean who the fuck does that!?

"Where are we going?"

I asked him. He just looked at me and nodded his head into the direction we were going. That answers my question real good…We headed past our rooms and Rin let go of my arm. I looked at him with a confused look until I saw Yukio at the sink. Him….He ate our food! I'm gonna kill him. Oh wait….Rin beat me too it. He sprinted at Yukio and kicked him across the room.

"You four-eyed mole face!"

I laughed and ran over to them. By the time I got there, they were having an all-out brother argument.

"Who you calling a four-eyed mole face!?"

Yukio yelled.

"Don't play dumb! I don't care how hungry you are! In this house, there are things you never do!"

Yukio tilted his head at Rin and gave him a look that said that he had no idea what we were talking about. I glared at him and stepped beside Rin.

"You idiot! You're the one who ate our lunches! You ate it all!"

I screamed as I heled up the empty containers. Yukio shook his head and stopped our yelling,

"I would never do something like that!"

He yelled back.

"Alright well tell us who did! We're the only ones who are living in this building."

Rin and I yelled in unison. But then we stopped. I gasped and looked at the twins.

"We are….alone aren't we….?"

I said in a shaky voice. Yukio gasped as well.

"The food in the kitchen….It's always made in the mornings and we never notice who makes it. We never noticed who was making our food….We really aren't alone."

As he said that, the sound of cutting could be heard. I gave a small squeak and grabbed onto Rin's arm. He grabbed my arm and pulled me close with wide eyes.

"It looks like they're here….But who?"

He said, his arm shaking slightly. He was probably as scared at me. The cutting of the knife got louder and louder as we made our way to the kitchen. My heart was beating faster and faster with every step. Rin and I had just been there and now someone else was. We all snuck up to the counter and slowly lifted ourselves to see who was in there. He was tall with purple gloves on. He wore white and his hair was styled. He turned around and smiled.

"Gentlemen, Robina, morning."

I screamed and pointed at him.

"Mephisto, You f-ing perv! Why do you keep following me and talking to me! And why the hell are you cooking our kitchen!? Have you been cooking our meals this whole time!?"

I looked at the twins to see that they were as shocked as me. Mephisto twirled the knife in his fingers and grinned.

"Now that's not very nice. I thought you were a cute innocent girl….Guess not."

I growled and tried to jump over the counter but the two brothers held e back. Rin got in my ear and whispered.

"Calm down, he's not worth it."

I stopped and crossed my arms. Mephisto laughed and turned his body completely to us.

"Anyway, I have done no such thing. I'm just a temporary replacement."

The three of us all tilted our heads.

"Replacement?"

We all asked in unison.

"Temporary. The one who's in charge is Ukobach."

Ukobach? What kind of name was that? A stupid one if you ask me but I still think I'm on my period so I'm probably just being a total bitch right now. Yukio sighed and told us who this Ukobach was. Apparently, he is a stove spirit. He sneaks in the kitchen when people are sleeping and makes the food taste better. He didn't seem like a bad spirit if he did that. Mephisto clapped his hand and his eyes twinkled.

"Spoken like a true instructor! Your answer is spot on. He has been in here making your food for you. He is my familiar so I hired him to do so. However, you two trouble-makers came in here and started cooking it up so he's in a foul mood and abandoned his job. Nice job idiots."

He said to us. My fist tightened.

"It's not our faults we like cooking!"

"Still on your period, Robina?"

He asked. I screamed and tried to attack him again but the boys just held me back once more. If they weren't here, he would be so dead. He led us to one of the tables and sat us down. I sat in the middle of the two boys as Mephisto ran out of the kitchen with three bowls of soup. He placed each bowl in front of us and smirked.

"Bon appetite!"

I glared at him for a second before looking at the soup he had made us. It was blood red and the smell made me sick to my stomach. It wasn't a disgusting smell just strong. It was bubbling as well and it kind of reminded me of tomato soup. Hopefully it was….I pointed at it and looked up at the tall asshole.

"Soooo…..what is this anyway?"

I asked. He crossed his arms and grinned.

"My specialty! Little demon-flavored oatmeal!"

He said with as much enthusiasm as Santa Claus. I gasped with wide eyes as I stared at him. Oatmeal!? It looked like fucking soup!

"Oatmeal doesn't look like this!?"

I screamed. He just ignored me and smirked again.

"Please help yourselves…."

He said. The three of us just stared at the oatmeal and lowered our heads. I made a slight whine and the boys looked at me with sadness.

"Go on. Robina, why don't you try it first? See if it's good or not."

He told me. More like edible or not. I shook my head and he got closer.

"Eat…..It….."

I whined again and grabbed the bowl.

"Oh fuck it."

I screamed. I took a sip and let me tell you, it did not taste like oatmeal. It tasted like spicy shit. Well…not shit but close to that. My face went red and I dropped the bowl. A puff of smoke came out of me and I collapsed on the table. Rin caught me before I hit the ground and gasped.

"Robina, no! Are you okay! Talk to me!"

"The light is so close, Rin…"

"No! Don't go! Keep talking to me!"

I just stared at the ceiling with my eyes half opened and finally closed them into darkness. God that was so nasty that I fainted. I woke up about two hours later and woke up in Rin's arms under a tree. I looked to my right and left before lifting my head.

"R-Rin? Where are we?"

I asked. He smiled and handed me a lunch container.

"I'm glad you're awake. I brought you here so you wouldn't be alone with Mephisto. I also made you your lunch so eat up. I know that oatmeal didn't fill your stomach."

He said as he leaned back in the green grass. I cringed at the thought of the oatmeal and opened the container. If it was cooked by Rin, it was going to be good. I tasted the first thing and screamed in happiness.

"This is so good, Rin! Thank you so much!"

He laughed and nodded. I started eating and looked up as I heard Yukio talking to someone. It was those three girls who asked me if I dated him or not. Hahaha, stupid whores.

"Fuck! I got to work on this whole period thing! I'm being so mean today…"

I said to myself.

"Huh?"

Rin asked as he looked at me. I shook my head and laughed nervously.

"Nothing!"

"Oh okay. Look at Yukio over there, getting all of the girls. Well since I'm a good cook, I'll be getting all of the ladies for now on."

He said as he ran a hand through his hair. I blushed and giggled. He looked cute when he did that. Oh shit…..cute? No….It's probably just the period aftereffects….The girls glared at Rin as he did that.

"That's your brother? What a loser."

They said which made Rin pout. I looked at him sadly and rubbed his shoulder.

"Don't listen to them. They're just a bunch of flat chests anyways."

I said with a laugh. It seemed to cheer him up and he stood up from the grass, holding his hand to me.

"Come on; let's go back to the dorm. Ukobach and I kind of had a competition while you were out and then we made up so he's our cook again."

He said as I took his hand. Thank god! I sighed in relief as we walked back to the dorm. Rin whined the whole way about the girls, which gave me a headache….Thanks a lot Rin. Once we crossed our bridge, we saw Shiemi at the door. I laughed to myself because I knew what she wanted. She wanted to see Yukio and have sex with him! Well….maybe she just wants to chat with him. My mind is so dirty…

"Hey Shiemi, what're you doing here?"

"Well…."

She was interrupted by Yukio, who greeted her. She told him she had his order and he invited her in. As we all went in, I couldn't stop the feeling that someone was watching us. But it was probably nothing anyways….The four of us had a nice tea session together and the two lovers left Rin, me, and Ukobach alone. The little guy was actually pretty cute and I think he really liked me when I told him his food was awesome. He kept giving me little hugs which I returned with a giggle. I turned to the windows of the room and then to Rin.

"It's getting late, huh?"

I said to Rin. He nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, let's get to bed."

He said. I shook my head and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go chat in our rooms, hehe."

I said as we walked into my room. He sat on my bed and laid his head on my pillow, his arms behind his head.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

He asked with his electric blue eyes. I laid down next to him and stared at the ceiling.

"I don't know…did you win that competition with Ukobach?"

He turned to me and blushed when he realized we were nose to nose. He shook the rushing blood from his cheeks and grinned.

"Well…"

He was about to speak until we suddenly heard a loud scream. I screamed and fell off the bed on accident. Rin gasped and quickly helped me up.

"Whoa, are you okay."

He asked me with worry. I rubbed my head and nodded.

"Yeah, let's just go find out who that was."

He nodded and we both left my room. I just hope it isn't Mephisto again…

 

**And that is the end of the chapter. Yeah, I know it's not the full episode but my two hours is up so I'm stopping here. I will finish the end of the episode in the next chapter so no biggie! And yeah, she is a bitch when she's on her period lol. Anyway, did you guys like it! I hope you did! So please review the story and tell me what you think! Trust me; the chapter will come out faster if you just review. It isn't hard. Finally, thanks so much for reading and following the story! Until next time…**


	15. The Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

**Alright, time to finish this episode and add some of my own content! I know I ask this every time but I would love it if you guys would review once in a while lol. It's really not hard. Honestly, I review every story I read so be like me! Anyway, school is a real killer so I'm sorry that I got this chapter a little late. Every time I tell myself that I'm going to write it, I end up falling asleep then waking up like at 11 on a school night so FML. -_- Finally, thanks so much for taking your time to read the story so far and here's the chapter!**

 

Ch. 15

 

Rin and I ran out of our room to see that Yukio had come out of his room as well. He looked at us and gasped.

"Who the hell's screaming at this time?"

He asked. Rin and I shrugged and we all left to the kitchen. All three of us came bursting through the door to find a gigantic monster's back. I squealed and hid behind the two boys for protection. Rin looked at me and gave me a nervous smile.

"It's okay, I think. It's just Ukobach. You are Ukobach, right?"

Rin asked the giant monster. It paused for a second and all you could hear was my pacing heartbeat. I'm such a scaredy-cat...You know, especially when the monster turns around and growls at us! I gripped the boy's shirts and closed my eyes, as if to make the beast go away.

"What's going on, Ukobach!?"

Rin asked. I opened my eyes and saw what was behind the monster who was apparently Ukobach. It was a giant pot filled with…the three girls from earlier….Holy shit. I blinked a couple of times and rubbed my eyes.

"Does anybody else see the three bitches in the pot?"

The two boys slowly nodded and sighed.

"Those are my classmates. I think I know what caused this but I'm having a hard time processing it."

As if it was ignoring us, Ukobach turned off the stove and begin pouring seasoning into the pot. I walked to their side and crossed my arms.

"He started cooking."

I said with a blank expression. Rin shook his head and looked serious, which concerned me.

"This isn't right. If he's making a stew, he's going to have to throw in some ginger and bay leaves to get rid of that meaty smell."

He said. I glared at him and sighed.

"Really? That's what you're thinking about right now? Yes, that's true but those girls are being fucking cooked alive!"

I said to him.

"It's important in cooking. I can't believe he's forgotten about it."

He said as he stepped forward Ukobach. I crossed my arms again and a headache began to form. He totally just ignored everything I said to him. As any girl, they hate when people ignore them!

"Can you tell me what the hell's going on!?"

Rin said as he touched the monster's back. The creature glared at him and then punched him in the cabinet next to me. I gasped and ran over to him.

"Rin! Are you okay!?"

I asked. He winced as I helped him up. I looked to Yukio to see that he had already been pointing his gun at Ukobach since he punched Rin. Rin put his hand in front of me and winced in pain again.

"I'm fine. Ukobach, remember what you said a little while ago? You said that if anyone enjoyed your cooking and told you it was delicious, that was good enough for you…"

Ukobach suddenly stopped cooking and his ears perked up. I had no idea what Rin was doing but it seemed to be working. For now at least…He continued,

"…Well you were right. If someone likes my food, it makes me happy. That's why I love to cook. And every time I do it, I want to make something even better. Take a look at what you're cooking now! You think that anyone's going to eat that and say it's delicious!?"

He said as he pointed at Ukobach. Thee cooking demon suddenly roared and dropped his stew ladle. He turned off the stove and stood there in silence. But something came from within the pot. The girls.

"Why? Why won't you eat it? We worked hard making those lunches for you. We wanted you to eat them, that's all Yukio."

They said. I looked at Yukio and gave him a look that said, 'now who looks like an asshole?' He shook his head and looked at the ground.

"Now I get it. They felt unappreciated which made Ukobach lose control."

"So that means, it's your fault jackass!"

Rin said as he slapped Yukio in the back of the head. I smirked.

"Well if you didn't do it I was going to."

Rin laughed under his breath and grabbed the bento box the girls had brought, He held it to Yukio and his expression went back to a serious one.

"Here you go! Those girls worked hard making this for you so dig in! Go on, it's nice and salty just the way you like it!"

He said. Yukio grabbed his head and began going crazy. I slapped him and sat him down.

"Jesus, just eat thee damn food. I don't know why you don't want girls around you. You're not gay are you?"

I asked with a giggle. He glared at me and snatched the chop sticks from the table.

"No."

Was all he said as he began to eat.

That night he ate every single bite of the lunch that those girls had made him. Then he ended up getting sick like a dumbass but that's karma for you. Mephisto even gave him two days off. Lucky bastard. I sat in the kitchen with Ukobach as I flipped through a cook book with him.

"Hey!"

Rin said as he came into the kitchen. My face lit up and I smiled.

"Hey Rin. What's up?"

He got close to Ukobach and me and smirked.

"I have a plan. Since Yukio's really sick and all, let's make him all of the food he can eat!"

I tilted my head at him and narrowed my eyes.

"Why?"

"Because he was being a dumbass and didn't accept those girl's lunches. If it were me, I would've eaten them in a second!"

He said with his chest out. I giggled and looked at the now small creature. He nodded with a cute demon face and started flipping through the cook book again. Rin and I made Yukio all of the dishes we could think of and stacked them all neatly on the table. Rin picked them up and grinned.

"Alright, guys. Let's go pay our friend a visit."

He said as we busted into Yukio's room. His cheeks were slightly puffy and he had dark circles under his eyes. He kind of looked gothic but there was no way Yukio could be like that. Not in a million years! So long story short, he threw up big time. It was gross but it was freaking hilarious.

"I'll clean it up."

Rin said as he left the room with a sigh. I rubbed Yukio's back and smiled.

"Next time, don't kill yourself with Karma."

I said. Yukio just groaned and threw up again. I grimaced and left the room, gagging. I walked into the hall and held my chest with disgust. It really was disgusting. Rin came walking through the hallway with a bucket, mop, and gloves on. He stopped in front of me and nodded his head.

"Mephisto called while I was in the kitchen and said he needed you for something. I would go with you but I have to clean that shit up. It IS my room too."

He said with a laugh. I nodded and thanked him for telling me. I walked out of the dorm and looked into the sky. It was about to rain. Usually, rain would disturb a girl to no end but for me, it made me feel happy. I guess the soothing sound of the raindrops calmed me down. And something good always seemed to happen to me while it was raining. I grabbed an umbrella real quick and walked into the open environment. The walk to Mephisto's office was about five minutes long and nothing really happened. It hadn't even started to rain yet. I did meet Shiemi along the way but all we did was greet each other and go our separate ways.

"I'm getting to old for this."

I said as I held my back and walked up the long stairs. Of course Mephisto's office had to be at the top…I finally got to his door and panted slightly. I knocked on his door and waited for a response.

"Come in, dear!"

I groaned and walked in, slightly disturbed that he knew it was me. Unless he just says that to everyone who comes in his office. I slowly walked in and Mephisto grinned at me.

"Ah, I'm glad Mr. Okumura could tell you that I needed to talk to you."

He said, twirling his purple-gloved fingers. I nodded and was about to sit down when he stopped me.

"No dear, this will be short. I just wanted to tell you that you have received a letter."

He said as he handed me a red envelope. I looked at him confused and slowly took the letter from his hands. He smiled and then looked out of the window, slightly frowning.

"Oh, it looks like it's raining. Would you like to open it in here?"

He asked. I shook my head and put the envelope in my jacket pocket.

"Nah, I read it when I get back. Anyways, thanks for giving me this. Have a good day."

I said as politely as possible. He leaned back in his chair and smirked.

"As to you, Robina."

I opened his door and closed it gently. The rain was pouring at a gentle speed but I could tell it was going to get heavy in a few minutes. I unstrapped the strap on my umbrella and pushed it up, making it cover my head from the rain. I grabbed the umbrella's handle with both hands and begin my journey back to the dorm. I wonder who sent me a letter. I don't really know anyone from outside of the school. I mean, I did have the friends from my old school but there's no way they would know where I was at right now. The rain grew heavy but I had reached the dorm before it had any affect. I smiled to myself since my hair hadn't gotten wet at all.

"So what did he have to say?"

Rin said as he was washing his hands at the sink. I closed my umbrella and smiled.

"He gave me some letter that someone sent me. There isn't a name on the front."

He tried his hands and sat down, breathing heavily.

"That's not suspicious at all. But I'm just glad that everything is cleaned up."

He said. I smirked.

"It's your own damn fault for coming up with such a douche bag plan, hahaha."

I said as I began to walk to my room. He just groaned and laid his head down on the table. Opening my door, I plopped down into my desk seat and started opening the letters. I ripped the letter open and read what it said,

_**Dear Robina,** _

_**Robina, this is your Mother and Father. Are you okay? Is everything at the school going well? I hope that our decision was the best for you. But we are very much alive and are repairing the church now. After you left, Astaroth threatened us but let us live. I thank God every day that I live now. Who knows how much time we have left? We couldn't come and visit you but we wrote this letter as the next best option. We both miss you dearly and think about you non-stop. But the fact that you are alive, gives me hope that we can get through all of this. We both hope that you're making new friends at the school and striving in your grades. Although, your father and I have no doubt you're the top of the class. We just want to say that we are so proud of you, Robina! So proud! We couldn't have lived our happy lives without you. You make us feel complete and your existence makes us grateful. Please don't blame yourself for that night. In no way, would we ever think that you're a mistake. You've always been our prized possession that we have cherished with our lives. You have to know that you should never give up when times get tough. We will get through this. Just stay hopeful. You're in our prayers and we can't say that we love you enough! Please give us your replying word so that we can see your beautiful written words again.** _

_**Love,** _

_**Mom and Dad** _

I stared at the letter as tears begin to form in my eyes. I stood up and held up the letter. Falling to my knees, I hugged the letter tightly to my chest and tears flowed from my emerald irises. They were alive….They were alive! I looked out the window and into the rainy sky.

"Thank you….God…"

I whispered. But my heart suddenly jumped and my voice rang free.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

I screamed in between sobs. Rin ran into my room and gasped.

"Robina!"

He said as he touched my arm. I instantly gave him a hug and cried into his shirt.

"W-what's wrong?"

He asked. I looked into his eyes and shook my head. Wiping the tears from my face, I smiled slightly and looked at the letter.

"N-nothing….Their happy tears…"

 

**And that is the end of the story! What a great chapter, don't you think!? Please review or comment or something because I care about your words! I kind of feel like Rin but instead of cooking, it makes me happy when people like my chapters. I mean, what's the point in writing if there are no voices to critique your work? Anyway, her parents are alive! Aren't you glad!? Finally, Thanks for reading guys!**


	16. Unlikely Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time! Christmas has just gotten so busy lol you know how it is. I was also kind of busy with my attack on titan fic so that's why I haven't updated this story in a week. But the reason I did that was because that story got a lot of reviews in the past week and this one got a couple. So if this gets more reviews, I'll put out a chapter sooner. It's as simple as that. Anyways, I guess this is like a Christmas gift since Christmas is 2 days away :D And finally, thanks so much for giving your time to read this story! I appreciate it and love the support! Here's the chapter!**

 

Ch. 16

 

I wiped my tears and smiled brightly as Rin continued to hug me. I laughed a little and patted his shirt.

"Sorry about that. The tears, I mean."

I told him. He grinned and stood up from where we were sitting.

"No problem, just as long as they were happy tears. What were they about anyways?"

He asked as he helped me up from the floor. I held up the letter and smiled warmly.

"My parents, they sent me a letter. I thought they were dead but thy somehow survived that night. I had been blaming myself for their death but they're not dead. They said everything was going fine and I guess I just got a little emotional is all."

I told the boy in front of me. He flashed me his sharp canines and gave me a happy expression.

"That's awesome to know! I'm glad that that's all off your chest now. You should probably reply to them right now."

He said as he left the room. I nodded and sat in the desk chair again. I picked up the sharp feathered-pen and dipped it in ink. I rested a piece of paper in front of me and began writing anything I could think of at the moment.

_**Dear Mom and Dad,** _

_**I'm so happy you two are alive! I just can't even believe that I can talk to you again. Although, I wish we could talk in person. But this is better than anything I could've hoped for. I cried when I read your letter. But don't worry, they were happy tears. It's raining right now so I was feeling really happy anyways. You know how I love the rain. I'm doing very well at this new school. My teacher says I'm at the top of the class and that I'm his best student. I've also gained some friends along the way as well. My best friend, though, is Rin Okumura. He happens to be the son of Satan but, like me, his father sent him here to be safe. I guess were in the same boat, huh? But yeah, he's really sweet and caring and he's an awesome cook! Sorry, I'm rambling again. I've been praying every night that you were alive and I guess they were answered. I feel so grateful right now. I can't even express the love and happiness I feel right now. I love you Mom and Dad!** _

_**Love,** _

_**Your daughter, Robina** _

I dipped the pen back in the ink and kept it there. I held up the letter and smiled at what I wrote. Folding the paper, I stuffed it in an envelope and turned to the door.

"Rin!"

I yelled. He came walking in about five minutes later, still smiling.

"Yeah, whatcha need?"

He asked me. I held up the still-opened envelope and showed him the sticky part. He sighed and rolled his eyes before licking it and closing the envelope tightly.

"Thank you, Rin."

I said as he tried to wipe the nasty taste off his tongue.

"Yeah, no problem…"

He replied as he laid himself on my bed and got under the warm covers. I turned in my chair and crossed my legs, looking at him as he closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

He looked up and then closed his eyes again.

"Going to sleep. I'm really tired from cleaning up Yukio's shit."

"Do you have to fall asleep in 'my' bed?"

"Yup, pretty much."

I sighed and rolled my eyes as he fell asleep. His chest rose with every breath he took and his face looked relaxed. I uncrossed my legs and looked out the window. It was getting darker and darker by the minute so that meant bedtime was coming soon. I would wake up Rin but he just looked really peaceful under my covers and on my pillow. I groaned and looked at the other side of the room. Since I didn't have a roommate, I got the second bed removed so I could have more room space but now I was regretting that decision.

"Ugh…."

I moaned as I began getting into my sleepwear. It was about 8 at night right now and Yukio said we had an assignment or something like that for the whole class tomorrow. I crawled to the other side of the bed and got under the covers next to Rin. Luckily, he was just in his shirt and shorts so it wasn't like he was naked or anything. I looked at the boy next to me and couldn't help but smile. There was no way you could say he wasn't cute right now. I almost wanted to kiss him. Almost. I sighed as I leaned in the bed and my back started to get that aching feeling. It felt good and hurt at the same time. The lamp's light was still on so I reached over Rin and turned it off. But as I was returning my arm, he grabbed it gently and rested it on his chest. I smiled and my cheeks heated up as I slowly removed my hand from his soft beating heart.

"Goodnight Rin."

I said softly as I closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep.

"Mmmmm…."

Yeah that didn't work. Rin turned to me and wrapped his arms around me, bringing our bodies close together. I couldn't help but get really red as I tried to pry him off me. Of course, he was too strong for me so I just kind of gave up. I was too fucking exhausted to deal with it right now. His warm breath hit my neck as he hugged me in his sleep. Every time he tightened his grip, I couldn't stop myself from moaning slightly. Don't blame me! Our bodies were warm against each other and his skin was really soft so it felt good okay! And to make it worse, his chest was pressed against my chest just to make things even more awkward. And I'm not a flat chest, okay! I finally decided to just bury my face in his neck and his in mine before falling asleep. Believe it or not, I fell asleep almost instantly….

 

**(Rin's POV)**

 

I don't know what came over me to just go to sleep in Robina's bed, but I wasn't regretting it! It was really warm and soft and…..and…comfortable! Yeah, that's the word! I kind of feel sorry for Robina though. There's no telling where she had to sleep last night. She's probably gonna kick my ass when I wake up. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in darkness again but smelling something nice. I grunted and moved my head back a few inches to see Robina's face hit the pillow gently. My eyes widened and my face got red at how close we were. I could smell her perfume she had probably put on yesterday that was still on her. It smelled so good! Her arms were wrapped tightly around my chest and somehow, mine was around hers. I gasped when I noticed her breasts were pressed tightly against my chest. And let me tell you, they weren't small…..I gave a sigh and unwrapped our hands from each other. Looking at her, her blond hair was out of her pony tail and flowing freely over her shoulder. I brought my hand to her cheek and rubbed it slowly up and down.

"…So….cute…."

I whispered as my hand left her face and rested on the pillow. For life's sake, I finally chose to get out of the bed and cover her up in the sheets. Maybe I could trick her into thinking it was all a dream or something. Hehe, yeah that's what I'll do. My ass will be saved! I turned to the door and took a deep inaudible breath. All I had to do was get out of the door and I was home free. I took one gentle step after the other. I made it to the door and mentally slapped myself on the back.

"Okay….."

I mumbled as I slowly turned the knob. I opened the door and managed to squeeze myself out of the room. I jumped up in cheer as I accidently slammed the door closed. Wait a minute, SLAMMED THE DOOR CLOSED!? I pressed my ear to the door and hear Robina start to groan and stretch in the bed. FUCK! I literally sprinted to my room and jumped in my bed.

"Rin, what the hell! I'm trying to sleep and you just woke me up! Why are you even my brother! Why me!? Why me!? Why me!?"

Yukio whined as he kept scolding at me. DOUBLE FUCK. Ughhhhh….I hate my life…..

 

(Robina's POV)

 

I woke up to find only myself in my bed. My eyes widened and I sat up quickly. Okay, I could've sworn I was cuddling with a teenage boy a few minutes ago. I looked around the room with my blurry vison and rubbed my eyes. Looking at the clock, I saw that it was about time for me to get up anyways. I got up and stretched before walking out of my room.

"Oh! Good morning."

Rin said to me as he was applying shaving cream to his face. I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms.

"Good morning…..Weren't you in my bed a few minutes ago?"

I asked him. He looked at me weird and started to rub the cream on his face.

"Uh…no. What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you falling asleep in my bed and then death-hugging me until I fell asleep as well. Remember that Mr. Okumura?"

I said. He laughed and glanced at me.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, Robina. You were probably dreaming or something…"

He trailed off. I looked at the floor and stared at it in thought. I could've sworn it was real. Rin acted as if I was crazy when I asked him. Maybe it's the hormones…I sighed and shook my head.

"Maybe. Anyway, what are you doing?"

I asked him, completely changing the subject.

"Shaving."

He simply replied.

"You're 15 and your shaving? Is that even possible?"

I asked him with a smirk. He turned quickly to me and glared at me.

"Yes!"

He yelled as he brought the razor down the side of his face. I rolled my eyes and smirked again.

"Speaking of shaving, is your facial hair dark blue as well? Is your leg hair dark blue?"

I asked as I got closer to him with every question. H gave me a blank expression and nodded.

"Yeah so?"

He said as he pointed to his legs. My eyes widened and I grinned when I saw his leg hair. It was actually pretty cool. I was surprised that it looked more natural then it sounded. I thought it would look like he dyed it some crazy shit like that.

"No reason, it actually looks pretty cool….Well, I'm going to go to the school early today so won't be late again."

I said as I styled my hair in a long sexy ponytail. He nodded and continued with what he was doing. Before going out, I looked down at my outfit. It was a typical t-shirt and tight jeans that were stuffed in long brown boots. I considered wearing a scarf for fashion's sake but I blew it off as I walked out the door.

"Robina!"

I turned around to see Shiemi walking over to me while waving.

"Oh hey, what's up?"

I said with a smile. She brought her hands up to her chest and gave me a determined expression on her face.

"I'm going to make some friends today!"

I tilted my head and giggled.

"Aren't Rin and I your friend already?"

"Well….you are…."

She mumbled sadly. I stopped walking and looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well….We were sitting by the fountain the other day and I think you went to go get some snacks or something. Then Bon and his group came by and started teasing us about being a couple. So Rin said that we weren't and then they asked if we were friends. And then….he acted like I wasn't his friend so I left…."

She said looking at the ground. I gasped and put my hand in hers.

"I'll talk to him when I see him. But I know you'll make new friends today. If you don't, you always have me alright?"

"O-Okay….Thank you Robina…"

She said as we continued to walk again. I'm glad I kind of cheered her up. I can't believe Rin did that. I'm going to kill him when our assignment starts…

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! I know you know that feeling when you forget everything when you wake up and you think something totally different happened. Well it worked for Rin this time, I guess. :D This chapter is kind of like a fun little chapter I thought I should give you. The next chapter will go by episode 7 so yeah, that's it. Please give this chapter a review! I won't have that much time to write another during Christmas so if I don't get at least one review, why bother writing another chapter during the holidays. -_- Anyway, thanks so much for reading this story and I love you all! Until the next chapter…**


	17. Titles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

**Hey guys! I know I haven't been updating as much as I should be and I'm sorry once again. The holidays just kind of killed me and again, I have another fic I'm working on as well sooooo yeah….Anyway, the main reason why I haven't updated is because I was at my dad's last week and he has no internet case he's a terd -_- I do plan on making a chapter now though even though I'm tired from school and my girlfriend wants me to play on the ps4 (*-*) so I need to hurry my ass up shouldn't I lol. Again, please review the story! It's now at the 4K mark in views so it should definitely get more reviews. Now here's the chapter! :D**

 

Ch. 17

 

Shiemi and I finally reached the Cram School and we both took a breather before going inside. It wasn't that early in the morning but I still felt tired as hell. I also still believe I slept with Rin last night but he denies everything I say. Speaking of Rin, when I see him again I'm going to have to give him a lecture in friendship or something. That thing he did to Shiemi the other day kind of makes him seem like an asshole.

"Speak of the devil…."

I murmured when I saw him walking down the hall. He stopped in front of us and I crossed my arms, giving him a glare. Shiemi just quietly greeted him and walked into the classroom quickly. His dark blue eyes stared at me for a second before he frowned at me.

"What? Are you mad at me or something?"

He asked with a look of nonsense. I huffed and directed him away from the classroom and around the corner. Once there, I leaned on the wall and he leaned next to me.

"Shiemi told me what you did this morning…"

I said slowly in a deep tone. He blinked a couple of times before tilting his head at me.

"What did I do?"

I sighed and turned myself in his direction completely.

"She told me about that one day when we had our first P.E. class and we were all sitting by the fountain. Remember? I went to go get us some snacks and left you two alone, only to come back with only you sitting there. Remember?"

I said, poking his chest multiple times. He thought for a minute before sighing and looking at the ground.

"Oh….yeah….Look, I didn't mean to say that. I just got embarrassed when Bon was teasing us so it just kind of came out. I'm not really good with words if you haven't already noticed….I'm sorry…"

He said as he continued to stare at the floor. I stared at him for a second before shaking my head and patting his arm.

"You should be saying sorry to her but its sweet that you feel really guilty about it. Maybe you should tell her during the assignment Yukio is giving us today…Okay?"

I said softly as I lifted his chin to cheer him up. His mouth turned into a small smile as he nodded. I grinned and turned back to the classroom.

"Now let's get in there before Yukio screams at us."

I said as we both walked into the classroom. I sat down near the front and he sat next to me. He rested his backpack on the desk and took out a hair clip, attaching it to his long bangs and pulling them back. I giggled and pointed at him.

"What the hell is that?"

He grinned and pointed at himself with his thumb.

"It's to keep the bangs out of my eyes. Duh."

He said. I rolled my eyes and rested my chin on my palm. Yukio hadn't even arrived yet and I was starting to get bored. I wanted to talk to Rin but he was actually doing his work for once, surprising me to no end.

"Good morning."

Yukio said as he finally walked into the room. I sat back upright and turned my attention to him.

"Summer break is coming up so listen. You will be taking your Exwire Exam before the break comes up. This is also your assignment I have been hinting at for a couple of days now. For those who don't know, an Exwire is a candidate for being an exorcist. I want everyone to keep in mind that once you're promoted to Exwire, you'll be subjected to more specialized combat training. The exam won't be easy to pass. Therefore, were offering a week long boot camp to help you prepare for the exam."

My eyes turned into a glare as I looked at Yukio. When he says boot camp, I think of the army. When I think of the army, I think of getting yelled at and shooting guns. And when I think about those things, I shudder a little bit. So, I'd rather not do some stupid ass shit boot camp. Just give me the exam…I looked over at Rin and by the look on his face; he was thinking the exact same thing. Yukio glanced at me and smiled.

"Don't worry, it's not mandatory. Because of that, I'm giving you a form to fill out if you are joining. You will fill it out as well as the title you would like to acquire."

I stared at the firm he gave us and scratched the back of my head. What the heck did he mean by "Title"? I've never heard of anything like that before. I brought my head to Bon and his gang and decided to go ask them about it. I stopped in front of them and couldn't help but blush when I asked them.

"G-Guys….Can you tell me what he means by "title"…?"

I asked in a soft voice. They blinked a couple of times before shaking their heads. Shima put his arm over my shoulder and winked at me.

"I know you're kind of new to this stuff Robina, but that's basic knowledge."

He said with a laugh. I pouted and tightened my fist.

"Well I don't know!"

He took his hand off my shoulder and brought his hands in defense.

"I know! It's okay! I'll tell you alright!"

He said frantically. My face went creamy white again as I calmed down. I huffed and gave them a gentle smile and asking them my question again.

"Okay, so what is it?"

"It's a technical qualification to become an exorcist. It's a title to those who can prove they got great skills. There are five in all: Knight, Dragoon, Tamer, Aria, and Doctor. As long as you've acquired one of those, you can become an exorcist. Depending on what you choose, your skills with be different…"

Bon said to me. I grinned and nodded, remembering that I read that somewhere. I guess I had just forgotten it.

"Oh! Those things! Okay, I actually read that in one of the books Yukio gave me over the weekend. I think I'm going to go with Dragoon since I'm really good with a bow and arrow."

I said with determination. Bon smirked and leaned back in his seat.

"Hmm…bow and arrow…? That's different. Usually, Dragoons would use guns but your weapon of choice sounds just as kick-ass. I also want to become a Dragoon but I think I'm going to go with a cool pistol."

He said as he gestured firing a gun in the air. I giggled and stood up from the desk I was leaning on.

"Totally cool! Well, I have to go make sure Rin gets this crap. There's no telling what he is thinking right now."

I said as the guys laughed. Rin was smiling as he held up the paper in the light. I walked up to the desk and hopped on it, crossing my legs.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I know what I want to be! A fucking Knight!"

He yelled in happiness.

"How did you know what all of that crap means?"

I asked him. He looked at me and shook his head.

"I didn't. Shiemi had to teach me the whole thing. But since the Knight uses a sword, I think I'll definitely whip some demon ass with that. What are you going to be Robina?"

He asked me, talking like a cute five year old little boy.

"I really want to be a Dragoon since they shoot stuff. And you know that I'm pretty awesome with my bow! And you do know that were demons right?"

I said with a laugh.

"Yeah but you and I are awesome. And yeah, you look hot shooting your bow."

He said, obviously not knowing what he had just said to me. I couldn't help but blush at his comment. It might have just been a perverted remark but I found it sweet in a way. Yeah, I need to get out more….Or; he might not even know that that was a flirtatious compliment. To test this, I said to him.

"Yep, you look really hot with your sword as well."

I said with a smirk. He just grinned and yelled,

"Thanks!"

He didn't even blush! I guess he just brings clueless to another level.

"Well I have to go talk to Bon about something. What about you?"

He asked me, his eyes looking like he wanted me to join him. I sighed and looked over at Yukio. He said something about getting a "familiar" today and I was going to try to talk him out of it; this reason being that I was still thinking about what kind of familiar I wanted. I thought about getting a cat but I'm still not sure.

"No sorry, I have to talk to Yukio about something."

I said as I hopped off the desk.

"Okay…"

He said with his shoulders slumped. He walked away slowly as he went over to the other guys in the class. I kind of felt bad for not going with him. He looked so sad about me not going with him. Maybe I should ask him about that when we get back to the dorm…..

"Thinking about something?"

I jumped and squealed when Yukio broke my train of thought. I cursed under my breath and picked myself up from the floor.

"Damn Yukio, you scared the crap out of me. Anyway, I need to talk to you."

"About?"

"I wanted to see if you could let me skip today's ceremony on obtaining a 'familiar.'"

I said slowly. He raised an eyebrow at me and stared at me before I sighed.

"Don't look at me like that! I still haven't been able to think about what kind I want. I just need a few more days to think about it. Please…?"

I said as I laid my head on his shoulder. He blushed and rolled his eyes at me.

"Okay, you can come with me back to the dorm then. I will speak to Mr. Neuhaus and tell him you will be with me. I needed help setting up the boot camp anyways."

Yukio said as he began walking out the door, gesturing me to follow him. My eyes went wide and I ran up to him.

"Set up the boot camp? It's going to be at our dorm!?"

"Yep."

Was all he said.

"Well….thanks for letting me skip the ceremony. That teacher creeps me out with his eye patch and all."

I said with goose bumps appearing on my arms. Yukio laughed at me and shook his head.

"You and I both Robina. Now let's get this boot camp set up before the others get here."

He said as we walked up to the giant abandoned dorm we lived in. I nodded and sighed.

"Alright, let's get started then."

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! Again, so sorry for not updating a lot this month. But I will try harder! I just kind of hate the first part of this episode so I had to come up with what I wanted instead of what the anime did. And her familiar will come in later chapters! If you haven't noticed, Robina is starting to notice that Rin wants her around a lot. Hmmm I wonder what's going on….And can I just say its below 10 degrees here in Alabama. Lol that's actually a good thing because we're having a 2 hour school delay tomorrow cause of ice. Yay! Anyway, please review the story. The story has over 4,000 views so far which is good in a starting-out story. It has like 20 reviews so let's bring that up guys! I won't write until I see a review! Lol just kidding, I'm feeling good today. And with that, thanks for reading and wait for the next chapter! :D see ya!**


	18. Boot Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

**And now is time for another chapter! What!? You just put a chapter two days ago! I know but a lot of people wanted a chapter today and I basically just promised them that I would write one haha. I really need you guys to review the story! Next week I won't have much time to write but I will definitely try. With going to school then coming home, I have about 2 hours to write a chapter before I have to go to my Dad's house sooooo yeah that really sucks ass. If you have loved the story, favorite it and follow it! I love it when my phone vibrates and says it's from :D Anyway, here is the chapter and I hope you like it.**

 

Ch. 18

 

"Alright, I need you to move that over there and help me wipe this."

Yukio said to me as he dusted off a table. I sighed and pushed the hair that had gotten in my eyes.

"So what are we going to be doing for this boot camp anyways since Rin and I have no choice but to go? And who's idea was it to have the boot camp where we live!?"

Yukio set down the feather duster on the table and looked at me, adjusting his glasses.

"I didn't say you had to join in on the boot camp but I recommend it because it will really help you with the exams. Also, if you don't want to you can just stay in your room for a week. I don't know about you but that seems a little boring. I think you would much rather be with your friends, right? And it was all my idea because I know best."

He said with a smirk in his lips. I rolled my eyes and wiped the kitchen counter.

"I'll think about joining it. What will you be doing?"

I asked him.

"Well, I will try to help you guys with everything but if I'm called to do a job I have to take it."

I nodded at his answer and threw the cleaning wipe in the trash can. I walked over to the table where Yukio was and sat in one of the chairs with a sigh. We had been cleaning the place for what seemed like hours but it was worth it. You know, since I didn't have to go to that creepy eye-patch teacher's class and get a familiar. Yukio sat down across from me and wiped some seat that had formed on his forehead.

"So….when do you think Rin will get home?"

He asked me, taking off his glasses and cleaning them with his shirt. I crossed my legs under the table and laid my head on the table like I was going to sleep.

"I don't know, may-"

"I'm here guys!"

Someone said from the front entrance of the dorm. I gave Yukio a look and he started to laugh. I lifted my head from the table and stretched before standing up. Rin came into the room with a smile on his face and he set his bag on the table we were standing by.

"So what did you do today Rin?"

I asked him with a contagious smile I got from him. He grinned and leaned on the table.

"Well besides all of the other school shit we have to do, we had the familiar class. Izumo got like these two bad-ass foxes that are like twins or something! And Shiemi summoned this little green creature that's totally cool!"

He yelled in happiness. I giggled and sat him down in the seat. He yelped when I did it but then started jumping in his seat again.

"So did you summon anything?"

I asked him as I sat down next to him.

"No because we ran out of time or something like that. But I will get to next time! Why weren't you there Robina?"

He asked me while digging in his bag for something. I waved my right hand in the air and shook my head.

"I had to help Yukio with the dorm since the boot camp is going to be here and I still haven't decided what I want to summon yet. What were you planning on summoning?"

"I don't really care I just want a fucking awesome best friend to fight with! And what's this about the boot camp being here? Nobody told me anything about that…"

"Well, Yukio decided that it would be fun to have the stupid boot camp at our dorm for the week. Stupid, I know. I'm thinking about joining it but I don't know. He said you were joining it regardless of what you wanted because he thinks you're a moron. And I thought I was your best friend to fight with!"

I yelled. Yukio cleared his throat and glared at me.

"You do know that I can hear every word you're saying right!?"

I smirked and grinned at him.

"That's the point, beyotch."

Rin laughed at the two of us and continued to dig in his bag for something. Yukio sighed and left the room to clear the bathrooms. Yeah, we had an argument about who would do that and I kind of slapped him and won. So, he was probably going to be there until everyone showed up later.

"You are my best friend but I'm talking about a furry best friend. And I saw this and got it for you at the store."

He said as he handed me an emerald necklace that was shaped into a heart. I took it in my hand slowly and stared at it. The gem stone showed a clear reflection of me in there and it made me lost in a trance. Rin smiled at me.

"…I thought I would get it for you since your eyes are emerald, your favorite color is green, and your birth stone is emerald for May so...It didn't cost that much but it looks cool. You like it?"

I felt my cheeks go red for a second before it returned to my normal color. I looked at Rin for a second and brought him into a hug.

"Thank you so much Rin! It's beautiful! How did you remember all of that stuff about me?"

I asked as I put the necklace on. It complimented the shirt I was wearing and it really didn't look like he got it from just a normal store. He grinned at me and scratched the back of his head.

"Well….you're my best friend….so I thought I would get you a gift for being my friend…."

He said. That kind of broke my heart when he said that. He made it sound as if I was his first and only friend. Sure, he told me he had trouble in school but he surely had friends right? I smiled and gave him another hug.

"You don't have to get me anything for just being your friend but it was really sweet that you did. I love it. But now I have to get you something hehe. What do you want?"

"You don't have to but I wouldn't mind a hug every day."

He joked with a red tint in his face. I laughed and smiled at him.

"I can do that. It's free and it makes people feel good so that will be my gift."

I said with a look of determination. His eyes went wide at me and he almost fell off his seat.

"No way, seriously?"

I giggled and nodded at him as he pulled himself closer to the table, reducing the risk of him falling. Yukio came in with a tired and disgusted expression. Rin and I stopped smiling and gave him a questioning look.

"What?"

We asked him.

"There…..is so much shit in there…I don't…maybe that's why the place is abandoned…."

He said as he started to shake from the memory. Rin tilted his head at his twin brother and stood up.

"Where did you clean? The bathroom we use is clean."

"I know….but…."

Yukio started.

"…I cleaned the one that was next to it. The girl's bathroom…It was so disgusting. It looked like a pack of wolves came in there after going to a Mexican restaurant. Why does the dorm even have a girl's bathroom!?"

He screamed in agony. Rin turned to me and gave me a look. I stood up quickly and shook my head frantically.

"It wasn't me! I just use the bathroom you guys use because it seemed clean enough for me. I've never even been in that bathroom before so I didn't do it!"

I screamed. Rin stared at me for a second before grinning and laughing.

"Hehe, I know. I just wanted to see you get nervous."

I rolled my eyes and walked to the front door. The two boys tilted their head at me and followed me without a question.

"I'm going outside to get some fresh air and maybe play a game or something until the others arrive. Anyone want to join me?"

"Hell yeah! We have a ball out there; want to play some soccer with me?"

Rin asked as he opened the door and let me out. I grinned and nodded. Since the sport probably had the most running in it, I was pretty good at it. And it looked like Rin was as well. He seemed to be just as athletic as me which I found to be awesome. I never liked to play with someone who couldn't keep up hehe. We basically just had a mini game in the front yard of the dorm while Yukio watched us and read a book.

"You're pretty good!"

I said as we took a break and sat on the front steps. He gave me a happy grin and gave me a bottle of water Yukio had gotten us.

"You are too!"

He said as he took a sip of his water. Wiping his mouth, he covered his eyes from the bright sun in the sky. It was still a little before noon and the sun was blazing. We didn't have to go to regular school today so we just went to cram school at the same time like we would regular school. They let the students out early today since we had this whole boot camp thing set up. He stared at the sky for a second before frowning. I noticed and looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Shiemi….She told you about wanting more friends right?"

He asked me. I nodded and continued to listen.

"…Well she asked Izumo to be her friend and she agreed. The only problem is that she looks like more of a maid than a friend."

I tilted my head at him as he leaned back on his arms.

"What do you mean by 'maid'?"

"All Izumo does is make Shiemi carry her things for her. But Shiemi is so innocent that she doesn't even notice or care. It's fucking depressing if you ask me."

I looked at the ground for a moment. Izumo. She was a good friend to me but she was too serious and stuck up to be Shiemi's. I'll have to look into it when they get here. Ugh…I looked at Rin again and saw that he looked angry.

"Jeez….why do we have to have the boot camp here? I just want to be with you and Robina. How come you chose this place?"

He said to Yukio. Yukio closed the book he was reading and crossed his arms.

"…Because it's convenient and the three of us are the only ones who live here. It will be fine."

He assured his brother. Of course, Rin pouted at Yukio and crossed his arms. I laughed and shook my head at his attitude.

"What the hell!?"

We all turned our head to see the others in our class making their way over to us. They didn't seem to like the dorm we currently lived in. It really didn't look that great from the outside.

"Good morning!"

Shima exclaimed to us. It was 11:49 but whatever.

"Good morning everyone."

Yukio replied back. It was pretty funny seeing all of their faces as they looked at where we lived. It was a cross between disgusted and…no that's it; disgusted. Bon constantly complained but I ignored him. Rin and I stood up so we could get this thing started but I noticed something.

"Is this the best they could get? Whatever...oh…take it."

Izumo said as she handed her bag to Shiemi. My eyes widened as I looked at her. Rin made an annoyed grunt as he was watching them as well. I guess I won't have to look into it anymore. She was being a bitch and Shiemi was letting her! Paku tried to tell her that she didn't have to but Shiemi said she did it because that's what friends do. I looked at Rin and he looked at me.

"See what I mean?"

He said. I tightened my fist and walked inside, my hair swinging with me. The others followed and the boot camp started. At first, I thought that we would be doing a lot of stuff but no. We did ONE thing. We took an exam that took 7 HOURS. Let me say it again; 7 HOURS! The exam was easy but the time just wears you out. I also had to freaking piss! Yukio looked at his clock and finally said.

"Alright, time's up."

Everyone sighed in relief and began saying exhausted words like 'thank god' and 'finally.' Rin stood up next to me and stretched.

"I'm going to get some fresh air."

He said. I nodded and got up as well.

"Me too, I'm about to die."

I said as we walked away. But Yukio didn't let us leave before saying what he had to say.

"Be sure to be up at 6 Am tomorrow so we can have an hour before class starts. Then we can go over the answers."

I gave that sound when rich girls don't get what they want and get pissed. Rin just started cursing under his breath so nobody could hear him. Izumo stood up from her spot and looked at Paku.

"Paku, let's go take a bath."

Paku nodded and Shiemi said she would join them. I looked at Rin and whispered in his ear.

"I'm going to go with them and keep Izumo from ordering Shiemi around. Wish me luck."

I said as I turned to Izumo.

"I'm going to come too. If that's okay…"

Izumo stopped and smiled at me.

"Of course! We're all girls, right?"

I laughed and walked with them. I couldn't help but hear Rin whisper 'don't die' before we left the room. I walked in front of them to show them where the bath was. I AM the only girl who lived here. We walked through the hall and I stopped in front of two doors.

"Here we are."

I said as I let Paku in. Shiemi grinned.

"This is great! I've never taken a bath with friends before."

Izumo turned to her and immediately responded to what she said.

"Oh sorry. Could you wait out here?"

Shiemi's smiled went down as she looked at the purple-haired girl.

"What? Can't I come in?"

"No you can't. I'm shy and I don't want you to see me naked. If you were my friend, you would understand."

She said as she turned to the door. I glared as she looked at me.

"You coming?"

I clenched my teeth together but managed to get my words out.

"No, I think I'm just going to stay outside as well."

Izumo shrugged.

"Suit yourself. Oh I know, instead of waiting out here go to the store and buy me some fruit milk. I want to drink it after my bath."

My glare widened as I looked at her. Shiemi nodded her head slowly and the anger inside me began to boil. She should've slapped the shit out of her! She knows better! She knows that Izumo is just making her do stuff for her; so why isn't she doing anything about it!? Izumo walked into the bath and I closed the door, making it slam into silence. I stared at Shiemi and put my hands on my hips. I was about to say something but then I saw Rin coming through the hall slurping on a juice box. He looked at me and I shook my head.

"Well…I'm just going to go get some fruit milk…."

She said as she started to walk away. I stopped her and started screaming a little too loud for my taste.

"What the fuck was that!?"

She turned to me.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean! You need to stop letting her do that!"

Rin frowned and nodded.

"She's right. You need to stop acting like her errand girl."

He said. Shiemi looked at the ground and then glared at me. She turned quickly to Rin and shouted at him.

"I'm not her errand girl! I'm just helping out my friend!"

Rin's face got closer to hers during his words.

"You honestly believe that!? Do you really think that that's what's going on!? You know you don't!"

Shiemi looked at the ground again and her voice became softer this time.

"I'm….tired of always needed help….always relying on others….I just want to…be strong enough to help somebody else for a change! Other than you, she is the first friend I've ever had in my life! You don't understand because you two are strong and have always had friends!"

She screamed as she started to run away. Rin and I gasped and looked at each other before running after her. She didn't make it far before Rin and I caught up to her. Rin grabbed ahold of her collar and was going to pull her back but then we heard it; a scream. It sounded like it was coming from the bathroom we had just been standing at a few moments ago. Rin and I gasped and we started running towards it.

"I got this, go tell Yukio Shiemi!"

He said to her. We started running until Rin looked at me.

"No Robina! Go with Shiemi!"

I shook my head at him.

"No! I'm going with you!"

"But you might get-"

I stopped him mid-sentence.

"And you might get hurt too! I can't let that happen!"

I said as we continued to sprint down the hall. He thought for a moment before finally nodding. I went ahead of him and smashed my shoulder into the locked door, making it open. Rin dashed in after me and punched what looked like two foxes. Izumo fell to the floor and looked at him.

"What the…"

I murmured as I saw what was in front of me. It looked like a demon with two heads and a disfigured body. It was grey and Paku was injured below it; unconscious probably. I ran beside Rin and he turned to Izumo.

"Rip the paper now!"

She did as she was told and the two foxes disappeared. I gave Rin a scared look and he knew exactly what I was thinking. We couldn't bring out our weapons in front of her or she would know who we were. I just hope Yukio gets over here fast enough…

"Rin! Robina!"

We both turned around to see Shiemi run through the door.

"You two keep the ghoul busy; I'll take care of Paku!"

She yelled. Rin and I nodded and took out our concealed weapons. I unfolded my bow but didn't expand it to where my flames would appear. Rin grabbed his sword's bag and smashed it onto the ghoul's head. It moaned in pain and looked at the two of us.

"Prince…..princess…."

He murmured as he grabbed our faces and flung us through the glass of the bath. I smashed into the wall with a cry of pain and Rin fell beside me, blood coming from his mouth. My muscles almost instantly shut down and my vision became blurry. The ghoul jumped onto Rin and gripped his neck; choking him. My eyes widened and I tried to get up but I couldn't. Rin clenched his teeth in pain and tried to reach for his sword but he couldn't. If I didn't save him, he would die. I slowly got up and swung my bow at the demon like I would a baseball. Rin immediately gasped for air and closed his eyes. My arm started to drip blood that I didn't notice and my breathing became rigid. The ghoul looked at me and smashed me into the wall again; making my bow fall to the floor. It gripped my throat this time and stared at me with its lifeless eye sockets. I tried to get out of his grip but I soon didn't have too. Yukio came running in and shot at the deadly ghoul who was trying to kill us. It shrieked and jumped out of the bath. I fell to the tiled floor and gasped for air.

"You okay? Are you hurt?"

Yukio asked. Rin came to me quickly and sat me up on his lap.

"Robina, are you okay!?"

He asked with worry in his eyes. I lifted my uninjured left arm and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"I-I'll be alright. My arm hurts a little though…Are you okay?"

I asked. He nodded at me and then looked at my arm sadly before giving me a gentle hug; trying not to hurt me. He looked at Yukio and glared.

"You're late!"

"I still made it, didn't I!?"

Yukio replied back. He turned around and looked at Shiemi.

"How's Miss Paku?"

"Okay, I think."

She said. Yukio smiled.

"You did well. Who knows what might've happened if you hadn't been here."

Rin helped me up and gave me another sad look again. I gave him a soft smile and gave him another hug.

"I'm fine, really! Stop worrying."

He nodded and smiled. We both turned our heads as Paku began to wake up again.

"Mrs. Moriyama….? T-Thank you….."

She said in a low tone to Shiemi. Shiemi grinned and nodded at the girl on the ground. Shiemi had healed the burn wounds Paku had gotten while we were fighting the demon. To say the least, I was impressed. Rin looked at me again and touched my injured arm gently.

"Are you going to be okay if I leave you for just a minute?"

I waved my left hand at him and smiled.

"Dude, I'm not a baby. Go."

He hesitated but let me go and walked to the door. Bon and Shima walked over to me and I smiled at them. However, they gave a look of sympathy.

"Are you okay?"

Bon asked me. I laughed and nodded.

"Yes. My arm just hurts a little bit. I don't think it's broken though."

Shima smiled and laughed.

"Well that's good to hear. Glad to hear you're alright."

I grinned at him and then heard Yukio yell out in a 'creeped-out' tone.

"Would you mind explaining why your naked!?"

I walked next to him and found Rin with just his shirt off. He wasn't naked but the question still stood. Rin blushed at us and started to sweat. I started to blush as well; it being the second time I've seen him without a shirt.

"It just happened…Nevermind! Just get everyone out of here!"

He said in a nervous voice. I laughed nervously and pushed Rin out of the Room backwards. He blushed furiously and I rolled my eyes.

"Just get on a shirt before they see your tail!"

"Yes ma'am!"

He said as he started to sprint down the hall to his room. I sighed and leaned against the wall….what a day…

 

**And that is the end of the chapter. I hope you guys like this longer chapter I have written for you! Which is why I want you guys to just review the story for god's sake lol! Damn! This chapter was a gift for all of those readers who have like 50 stories their following but haven't heard from them for months. I mean, come on guys get to writing! Anyways, thank you so much for taking your time to read this story so far and I hope you guys like future chapters. Jeez were only on episode 8 lol ugh…..Well again thanks for watching! Until the next chapter!**


	19. Thoughts and Bandages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated this week and I'm sorry but school is kicking my ass right now. I only have three classes which are AP English, AP Chemistry, and AP Medicine and guess how many tests I have tomorrow…..6…6! How the hell!? Hate my life! Anyway, I love the reviewing guys because I got a lot for the last couple of chapters so please keep it up. Now this chapter won't be as long as the last one but It will be okay but I do have bad news. I won't be able to update at all this weekend because I have no internet at my dad's….ugh….and if I made a twitter account for this fanfic account and gave news updates on what I'm doing at the moment so you wouldn't get mad, would you follow me? or should I not even worry about that? Just pm and ask me. I can also answer any questions on there and take advice and ideas soooo yeah! Here is the chapter!**

 

Ch. 19

 

The whole day was crazy from start till end. I started taking a test until like six in the afternoon and then ended with my right arm getting hurt. It was like a burning, scratched kind of pain that made me wince every time I tried to move it. I knew it wasn't broken because if it was, I would be on the floor screaming and crying. I leaned on the same wall I was on a few moments ago and just stared at the hall in front of me. Rin had gone to get a shirt on a few seconds ago so I was alone. Speaking of which, I have no idea why the hell he was shirtless in the first place. One moment he was helping me up and the next that!? Damn I must be fucking crazy! I sighed and was about to start walking again until Yukio stopped me.

"Hey! You dropped this Robina."

He said as he handed me my bow. I gasped and my eyes went wide as I realized I had forgotten it in the girls' bath. I used my left arm to quickly grab it from his hands and then shoved it in my chest. Yukio blushed and looked away. I rolled my eyes and punched him in the arm.

"Oh shut up! All the girls do that!"

I said with a laugh. He shook his head and crossed his arms. He suddenly frowned as he looked at my limp right arm.

"Your arm….it's dripping blood…Are you okay?"

I groaned loudly and nodded my head.

"Yes! I'm fine! I just need to wipe the blood from it, that's all. Why do all of you guys worry about me? Jesus…"

I said. He raised an eyebrow and stared at my arm once again.

"Okay, then lift it."

He said. My eyes widened slightly as I looked at him. I looked at my arm and started to raise it but cried out when the painful sensation came back. He sighed and took my hand as he led me to his room. I tried to separate from his grip but he was stronger than me, of course. We went inside the room to find Rin just starting to put on a new shirt. He looked at us and sat on the bed.

"What are you two doing?"

He asked. Yukio sat me on his bed and took out a first-aid kit from under it. He opened it up and took out a few bandages and some sort of bottle. I tilted my head and pointed at the tiny bottle.

"What's that?"

Yukio couldn't help but smirk as he pulled the cap from the bottle. It looked like a spray or something like that but I was too busy with the question I had asked him. Rin took one look of the bottle and his eyes went wide. He came over to me and sat on the bed, taking my hand in his. I looked out our entwined hands and then back at the bottle. Oh shit….

"No, no, no! Don't spray it! No-"

He ignored my begging and sprayed my injured arm a good five times on the wounded part. I couldn't help but scream and bury my face in Rin's shoulder; squeezing his hand to the max. It just fucking hurt okay! It was like alcohol or some painful shit like that! Rin glared at Yukio as he wiped the wet and dry blood from my arm. Tears threatened my eyes but only a couple escaped my eyes. I breathed hard as Yukio started to wrap the bandaging around my arm and then tie it.

"I hate that fucking spray…You alright?"

Rin asked me as I looked at my bandages. I simply nodded sadly like a lost puppy on the street. Rin looked at Yukio and shook his head.

"What!? I cleaned it!"

"You should've told her what that spray was! You know it fucking hurts!"

Rin yelled back at his brother. Yukio sat at his desk and took off his glasses.

"Well I guess I was so used to not telling you what I was doing that I did that to her as well. But if you want me to apologize, I will."

He said as he looked at me. I shook my head and smiled.

"Nah…It's okay. At least it won't get infected now."

I said and then turned to Rin.

"…And thanks for comforting me through that."

I said with a soft smile. He looked at the ground and scratched at the back of his head as he muttered his welcome.

"No problem…."

I grinned and kissed them both on the cheek before walking to the door.

"Well I'm going to go to bed. Yukio, don't forget to tell everyone where their sleeping tonight okay? Goodnight guys!"

I said as I waved my left arm.

"Goodnight Robina!"

They said in unison. I closed their door gently and instantly heard them start arguing about what had happened with the monster back in the bath. I giggled as I walked into my room and carefully slipped into my bed. I thought I would immediately fall asleep but I was wrong. I still couldn't forget about that whole incident though. The demon ran away as Yukio shot at him so he might even still be here in the dorm. I fluffed my pillow for the third time and slammed my head in it trying to get some sleep. But it wasn't easy…I though the school was protected from demons and what not but I guess not. Unless…someone from the inside summoned that beast and has a grudge against us.

"Whatever, I don't give a shit right now…"

I said as I closed my eyes. It was about eight when I got in the bed and it was one when I finally fell asleep. It was like waiting for Christmas on Christmas Eve night but when I wake up, there won't be any presents…Yeah, people with insomnia have a horrible life!

My alarm clock started to buzz its alarm and I tried to slam the snooze button on instinct. But I didn't realize y right arm was still hurt so I ended up hurting myself in the process…then falling out of the bed….

"Fuck….Son of a bitch…"

I muttered unconsciously as I grabbed the clock and threw it at the wall. Let's just say I'm not a morning kind of person. Today was the second part of boot camp so I had to get up or just fail it and I haven't failed anything in my life so that wasn't an option. I sat on the chair in front of my bedroom mirror and brushed my hair; getting all the knots and tangles out of it.

"Uhhhhh….."

I heard as I continued to brush. It sounded like Rin walking out of his room and moaning because he wasn't really a morning person either. I looked in the mirror to see that my bright blond hair was smooth and soft now; making me smile. I decided that I should just curl my hair and not put it in a ponytail. Then I swayed my bangs to one side. Looking in the mirror, it looked really good actually! I looked inside my closet and found a pair of really awesome brown stiletto boots. Then all I had to do was find a nice pair of jeans and a shirt. I dressed pretty different than most of the girls in Japan but I didn't care because I looked good. I dressed more American than anything else.

"Beautiful!"

I said to myself as I walked out of the door. Yukio did as well and he greeted me.

"Ah, good morning Robina. How's the arm?"

He asked me. I smiled at him and nodded.

"It still hurts but I think it will get better later on in the day. Did Rin just walk out or something?"

I said. He laughed under his breath and nodded.

"Yeah. I had to kick him out of the bed to get up and then he left out of frustration."

I laughed and then looked him up and down. He had his usual teaching uniform on and looked kind of stuffy inside the layers of clothing he was wearing. I leaned on one leg and put my hand on my hip.

"Well you're looking very spiffy today. Where do you have to go?"

I asked him as I looked him up and down once more. He looked at his own outfit and smiled at me again.

"Well I have to teach today and then I have an assignment to do later on. I will tell you later about that so now you know. I just want to look good alright."

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"No, I want to look good. You, on the other hand, need to find your inner kid again. You're too mature for being 15 years old, you know…Maybe you should follow Rin's example. He seems to be having fun most of the time."

I laughed as Yukio shuddered from what I had just said. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"There is no way in hell that I will ever be like my brother. If you ask me, I should be the older one but I guess I can't win in that either. And what about you? You're very 'adult-like' at certain moments."

He said as we began to walk down the hall. I waved my finger in his face.

"No, I'm well balanced in how I act and perform in my activities of daily life."

I said with a grin. His mouth fell open and he stopped.

"You just did it again! Nobody immature says something like that!"

I started walking ahead of him as I giggled.

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about Mr. Mature. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to find Rin and eat breakfast with him."

Yukio just sighed in annoyance at my thinking and started to walk away. Why was he even walking this way then!? Anyway, I need to find Rin so I can start this day! This day is going to be a good one! Way better than yesterday….I hope….

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! Sorry for the short chapter! I have to study for my chemistry and English and medicine tests right now so there you go. I will have another chapter next week but I don't exactly know so just sit tight. But happy Martin Luther King Day! Please review the chapter and tell m what you think of it so far! I love your feedback on my stories and I love answering any questions so don't be afraid to ask me anything. Also, please tell me about that Twitter thing I mentioned. I really need to let people know what is going on lol instead of just saying it in the story like I am doing right now :D Well, that's all for me. Thanks for reading. P.S. American Sniper is an awesome movie! P.P.S. Mockingjay Part 1 is too!**


	20. Healing Properties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

**It's time for another chapter of my blue exorcist fanfic guys! I really like how this fanfic is doing so far and lov the support but you know me. I'm always up for seeing new reviews on the story. So come on guys, please review the chapter or I will destroy you! No I'm kidding but it will happen sometime or later. Anyway, can I just say that I really fucking hate chemistry!? The teacher's kind of a bitch too but in a nice way if you know what I mean. Ugh….Okay, thanks for taking your time to read this story and it really makes me happy to see those views and comments about it. Keep it up! Well here is the chapter!**

 

Ch. 20

 

I walked down the hall slowly as I made my way to the Kitchen Hall. I assumed Rin was there but I wasn't really sure right now. I held my arm slightly as I took my steps carefully. I didn't want to fall and trip on it like an idiot…

"Man I can't believe you washed it! You're the best!"

I heard Rin suddenly say from around the corner. I giggled and turned to find him and Izumo walking with each other. That was kind of weird to see but I was too tired to care.

"Oh, hey Robina. Good morning."

Izumo said as she gave me a soft smile. She seemed a little different today than she was yesterday. You know, not being a bitch and all. I nodded and replied back to her.

"Good Morning you guys."

I said. Rin grinned wide and lifted the shirt he had been wearing in front of me.

"Get this shit Robina! She washed my shirt! Isn't that great!?"

He asked in an excited tone. I blinked a couple of times before rolling my eyes and nodding. He smiled and stared at the shirt; obviously amazed at how clean it was for some reason. I looked at Izumo and she gave me a look that said, 'he's fucking crazy.' I giggled silently and mouthed, 'I know' to her.

"Good morning."

I turned around to see Yukio walking towards us. I tilted my head and gave him a confused look.

"Why the hell did you go that way if-"

I started to ask him but he cut me off.

"I realized that I had forgotten something in the room and went back to get it. Anyways, do you three want to visit Paku with me while I treat her?"

He asked us. Izumo immediately nodded and Rin just shrugged his shoulders. I was about to nod but a sudden pain hit my injured arm and I winced slightly. Yukio's eyes went wide for a second before he stepped towards me.

"Are you okay? Do I need to rewrap it?"

He asked; gesturing to my arm. I gave him a soft smile and shook my head.

"No, that's okay. I think I'm just going to go to the bathroom and see what's up. You three go on without me."

I said as I walked to the bathroom. I heard Rin give a disappointed sigh and I couldn't help but feel loved by my friends. It felt good to be missed. I don't know why but it just made me feel warm inside. I walked to the single half bathroom and locked the door behind me. I turned to the mirror and sighed as I looked as my soft cream-colored face.

"Man, this is gonna sting like shit…"

I said to myself as I started to unwrap the bandages to my arm. I twirled my left arm over and over the right until I finally got to the bare skin. I looked at where the painful feeling had come from and gasped when I saw it. The mark was flaring with green fire and a burning smoke was rising from my wound. Strangely, it didn't hurt at all. I stared at it for a second before suddenly feeling relief. The flame ringed around the whole wound like a piece of rope and attached itself to me. The feeling was painful at first but it quickly turned to a nice feeling. It was like my arm was healing itself and the green flame was making all of the pain disappear. I stepped back in shock at the sensation and fell on top of the toilet seat. Thank god it was closed….The wound that the ghoul gave me disappeared completely after a few seconds and my eyes widened.

"H-Holy crap….."

I whispered to myself as I moved my arm freely. The flames sunk into my skin like it had absorbed it and I couldn't see it anymore. My right arm felt completely healed and good. I had no explanation on how the hell this happened but I had a good idea on what was going on. It was either that since I had demon blood, I healed faster; or my flames also had a healing ability. That would be totally awesome! I brought my hands out in front of me and tried to summon the flames again but they wouldn't come. I guess they would if they sensed an injury or something. I don't know what to think anymore…I think I'm going crazy….I stood up from the toilet seat and stood there in silence before opening the door to walk out.

"Ahhh!"

Rin yelled as he jumped back. I raised an eyebrow and stared at him while Yukio rolled his eyes.

"You idiot, it's just Robina. I swear….."

He said as he started walking again. Rin laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head before following Yukio. I ran up beside him and he smiled.

"So how was your arm?"

He asked me. I smiled and looked at it.

"Well, it's definitely feeling better. How was Paku?"

I asked the twins. Yukio turned around and smiled at me.

"She should have a fever for three days and then that's it; nothing serious. I'm glad we made it in time to save her. I know that thing was a middle-classed naberious demon, but I'm still trying to figure out how it got in though…"

He said as we continued to walk through the hall.

"Yeah, that's what I was wondering too. Doesn't the school have all of these spells and charms to keep those things out? That is why Rin and I enrolled in the first place.

I said, remembering what my father had said. Yukio hummed in agreement.

"You're right about the spells…but sometimes that kind of demon slips through. It's important we keep our guard up for now on…"

He replied seriously. Rin and I nodded at his words and Yukio stopped.

"Well I have to go do an errand right now. I'm sorry I couldn't talk longer with you two. Good day…"

He said as he walked away and waved at us. The two of us waved back at him and I rolled my eyes.

"Yukio and I were just talking about him being way too mature. He seriously needs to find his inner kid. Don't you think so Rin?"

I asked as I turned to him with a smile. He was staring at Yukio's back and looked like he was in a daze or something like that. I slowly waved my hands in front of his face and he took a sudden deep breath.

"Oh I'm sorry! Your awesome too Robina!"

He said as fast as he could. I laughed and punched him in the arm playfully.

"Thanks but that's not what I said dude. What are you thinking about?"

"N-Nothing….I'm going to go on the roof. Want to come?"

He said as he started walking without me. I frowned at his back. He changed the subject as soon as I asked him that question. That meant that he was hiding something from me and I really fucking hate it when I'm the last one to know these damn things.

"Sure."

I said as I quickened my pace beside him. I decided not to ask him about what he had been thinking about because I didn't want to seem nosy or anything. He seemed to forget I had even asked because he looked at me and grinned with a light tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Heh, that necklace looks beautiful on you. I didn't think you would wear it."

"Huh?"

I said as I looked down at the emerald necklace on my neck. I must've worn it on instinct. I still would've worn it anyways. I blushed and held the heart-shaped jewel that rested on my chest.

"T-Thank you Rin….And of course I would wear it! You got it for me and I love it so I'm gonna wear it every day!"

I yelled at him with happiness. He grinned widely and nodded his head.

"Awesome!"

"Hmm….which reminds me…."

I said slowly as I engulfed the boy in a tight hug. He yelped for a second but soon returned my hug with a soft sigh. He laid his head on my shoulder and my heart quickened a little. I separated after a few seconds and smiled.

"I do remember saying that I would hug you every day…."

His whole face went red and he looked away from me. He quietly thanked me and scratched the back of his head in nervousness. I giggled at his cuteness before we started walking again. We both walked up to the roof and opened the door to find the view of the whole school. I smiled happily and ran out like I was a 5 year old at Disney World. To tell you the truth, I would still probably do that if I was there anyways. Rin laughed and made his arms like an airplane as he ran to me. I screamed and ran away from him as we played tag. The wind was strong today so we kept falling and laughing at each other. Rin held his stomach from laughter and looked at me.

"Dude, I know were 15 and all but this is fucking fun!"

He said with a grin. I nodded and jumped to my feet.

"Hell yeah it is! I wonder if Yukio would ever-oh my god!"

I screamed as I was pelted with a huge white sheet. Rin looked confused for a second before gasping and running after it.

"That's our bed sheets! That's our bed sheets! Oh shit! Robina help!"

He yelled as he chased the flying sheet. I huffed and ran at it as well.

"Why the hell are the sheets even up here!?"

I asked as we came to all of the sheets on a line. He growled and put the finally-caught sheet back on the line.

"I have no idea….."

"It might have been Shiemi. I heard her saying something about the laundry last night. She tries so hard to be a good person but her bad luck always catches up to her, haha. Or….maybe it was because she wanted to please Yukio…"

I said with a smirk. Rin tilted his head and gave me a questioning look.

"Please him? What do you mean?"

"You haven't noticed? She has like a huge crush on him but she'll never tell. I can see it because I'm a girl. It's kind of like a sixth sense or some crazy crap like that."

I said as I looked at him. He frowned slightly at what I said and I frowned as well.

"What?"

"Good things always happen to Yukio…and bad things always happen to me….Well, that's not really true. I have you for a friend so I guess I shouldn't be sad."

He said as he decided whether to be sad or happy. I walked up to him and gave him another hug.

"Don't worry; you'll get your moment to shine. I just know it."

"Hehe, thanks Robina. You should be a cheerleader since you know how to cheer people up. Plus you've got the whole 'being super-hot' thing down."

He said with a perverted smirk. I punched him in the arm and laughed.

"Oh shut up! And…..I know…."

I said with pride. Beep! Beep! Beep! We both jumped at my phone's alarm and I quickly took it out too look what was up. My eyes widened at the time and I snatched Rin's arm; running towards the stairs. He gasped at my touch and panted to kep\p up with me.

"What the…hell…are we….doing!?"

He yelled.

"We have class in three minutes! Hurry your ass up!"

"I am, damn it!"

He screamed as we sprinted to the halls. We dived in the classroom before the bell rang and the teacher gave us a narrowed look. She had her pen on the tardy slip but then clicked it and rested the pen on her desk.

"You barely made it you two! Get in your seats!"

She yelled. Rin and I gulped and sat in the front. Yeah, this teacher was a bitch. At least we made it to class….

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! I realized that I have been doing a lot of chapter where I just put in my own story instead of the anime. Which is why the story is so long right now and were only on episode 8 lol? Sorry guys but the longer the better! And I feel the need to build up Rin and Robina's relationship every now and then. Especially with all the hugs! Anyway, did you know that Birmingham Alabama was selected for the world games 2021! Holy crap that's so awesome! Anyway, thanks for reading the chapter and there should be another one this weekend! :D Until next time…**


	21. Mutual Responsibility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

**Anyone ready for another chapter!? Can I just say that I usually prefer fanfiction when I'm writing on here but Quotev has so many dedicated fans to the story so I just want to let you know that you can't leave them out! Your awesome people from Quotev! Fanfiction is awesome as well so don't get mad lol. This chapter might just finish episode 8 and go on to 9 but I'm not really sure but I might just add another chapter tomorrow just because I get bored lol. Oh, and I have a Twitter now so if you like my stories and writing, follow me DarkMoon2017. I will tweet updates about my stories and stuff like that so follow me and I will follow you! Well, other than telling you to review, here is the chapter!**

 

Ch. 21

 

You know one thing I hate about school? The class part of it. It's not like I hate learning about some of the stuff but it's mostly the teachers because they're all bitches. Now I know there is that one teacher who puts on a happy face because they know that your lives suck but that's such a rarity these days…I'm sorry, I'm rambling. I'm just talking about that teacher that yelled at us as soon as we got in but now were in a good class so I'm not pissed off anymore. Although, she did look like the typical embarrassing grandma. This was one of my favorite classes because we talked about the bible and bible verses; and thanks to Dad, I was an expert on that.

"Now there are things called fatal verses that will cause the death of a demon or monster. In battle, Arias can identify and recite the correct verses to kill those certain demons. Now, what brave soul will I call on to recite the passage I assigned for homework?"

I raised my hand because frankly, I never needed to study in this class.

"Miss Kamiki?"

I pouted for her not calling me but I guess I was being a teacher's pet anyways. I turned to Izumo and she seemed to be in a daze and thinking about something.

"Miss Kamiki, is something the matter?"

Izumo jumped up in surprise and immediately apologized. I felt bad for her; she was probably still thinking about Paku. The teacher had to remind her what verse she had to say.

"The verse we left off please, dear."

Izumo nodded and started off good….until she said the same thing twice slowly. I covered my face and frowned when she said she couldn't remember.

"Oh Miss Kamiki! This isn't like you! Let's see, how about you Mr. Suguro?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

Bon said as he stood up. He started speaking and I couldn't help but mouth the words with him. Rin was too busy being amazed that Bon had actually remembered every bit of it.

"Day by day, we magnify thee. And we worship thy name, every word without end…."

He continued and I brought my hands together in admiration. I took one second to shut Rin's mouth because he was going to catch a fly or something. Bon finished and the teacher shouted with shock.

"That was absolutely perfect!"

She said as everyone clapped…well….mostly me….The bell rang for the class to be over and I got up with a smile. I walked over to Bon and grinned.

"That was awesome! I wanted to join you hehe."

He blushed and then acted as if I had said nothing.

"Oh it was nothing. Just don't start falling for me."

He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and nodded my head sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, I'll be head over heels for you bon!"

He just pouted at my comment and I laughed. Shima laughed behind him and he had to turn around to tell him to shut up. Rin walked over to us with his mouth STILL OPEN and grinned widely.

"Wow, I didn't think you were actually smart!"

Oh boy….I feel a fight coming on…..and I was right. Bon starts yelling and then Rin starts yelling and then everybody goes to Hell for it. God it happens every freaking day. I didn't expect Konekomaru to step in at all.

"It's not that he's smart, it's just that he's good at remembering stuff."

I face palmed when Bon got mad again. I looked across the room as Izumo sighed and shook her head.

"Whatever, anyone can memorize something."

Bon smirked at her and teased her.

"Big talk from someone who couldn't memorize four sentences."

Izumo's eyes went wide and she stood up faster than I could blink. She furrowed her brows and put her hands on her hips.

"It's not that couldn't memorize it, I chose not to. Arias are completely defenseless when their reciting. Their party has to protect them. They're nothing but a burden!"

She said with a shit-eating grin on her face.

'There's the bitch I know!'

I instantly thought as I giggled a bit. Bon stood up as well and cursed under his breath.

"You know I want to be one and you disrespect me like that!? Who the hell do you think you are!?"

He said as they started walking towards each other.

"I'm so scared…"

Izumo started,

"What!? You gonna beat me up now!?"

Rin had already walked back to his desk and begin studying for the next class when they stopped at his desk. Bon slammed his hand on the desk and Rin practically fell out of his seat. I frowned slightly and walked over to the bickering two.

"You got some nerve trashing other people's dreams like that. What about you!? What's your dream?"

He asked her. Her face went blank then back to anger.

"I don't tell people why I do what I do because I don't do it for the attention. You, on the other hand, crave it."

She said, matter-of-factly. He suddenly grabbed her collar and was about to punch her. But she, using her feminine instinct, threw back her hand and tried to slap him before he could. Rin was in the middle of it all and he ended up getting slapped instead. He winced at the hit and grabbed his cheek.

"Ow….If you're going to fight, do it outside!"

I nodded and rubbed Rin's cheek, trying to heal it or something like that.

"Yeah, you guys need to cut the shit before someone else gets hurt."

I said with a glare as Rin let me rub his face softly.

"Enough with the fighting already…."

We all turned to see Yukio walk in and twitching his eyebrow in frustration. The only other time he did that was when Rin had fed him all that food and he threw up. As soon as he got better, he did that and they beat each other's asses. I had to nurse them back to health for two days…..ugh…..I looked at him and he walked to us.

"Come with me….It's time for camp…"

He said as he walked us to the dorm. He looked at me and told me he needed to talk to me. We got in the next room as he crossed his arms. My shoulders went tense under his gaze and he softened up his look for me.

"So…what happened back there?"

I sighed and flipped my hair over my shoulder.

"Well we were in class and we had to recite battle verses right? So Bon recited it perfectly and then Izumo pissed him off. Next thing I see is they're at Rin's desk and shouting at each other. Then Bon grabbed her collar and she tried to slap him but she slapped Rin instead and then Rin yelled and then you came in!"

I said quickly. I didn't do well under pressure…..Hee sighed deeply and shook his head.

"I swear, why is it that this group has to fight all of the time? I guess I'm going to have to get the rocks."

He said. I tilted my head with a confused look.

"Rocks?"

"Yes, they are set on you and you can't move or they get heavier and heavier. I'm going to put one on all of you because it's all your faults. It's called mutual responsibility…"

He said as he started taking out the rocks form the closet. I shuddered at that word; mutual responsibility, but even more so at what it did. Since going through that tunnel to get away from Astaroth, I've been intensely claustrophobic for the past few weeks. I shook my head and took ahold of his wrist. He looked at me and widened his eyes when he saw tears in my eyes.

"Please don't put that rock on me, I can't take it. I'll end up freaking out….and….and….I'm….just really claustrophobic….I…have to move…"

I sobbed quietly. I continued to sob until he looked at me sadly and shook his head.

"Okay, I won't make you do it."

I looked up and sniffed, trying to stop my tears from flowing. I wasn't faking!

"Really….?"

He nodded and I didn't do that thing where the girl just stops crying and laughs about it; I just kept sniffing and holding my arms. He looked at me again and frowned.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up."

He said; talking about the rocks. I shook my head and wiped a tear from my eyes.

"No it's not your fault. It's just something that happened 'that night' that made me scared not to move…."

I said as I hugged him. He hugged me back and nodded.

"Well then you don't have to do it but everyone else will."

I was going to protest but I just decided to keep my mouth shut and wipe the remaining tears from my eyes. Yukio grabbed all of the rocks in his arms and we both walked out of the room. Rin looked over at me and gasped before running over to me.

"Robina what's wrong!? Why are you crying!? Was it Yukio!?"

He said as he glared at his brother. I giggled a bit and sniffed before answering.

"No….It's nothing."

"You sure?"

He asked me. I nodded and he gave me hug. These twins are so sweet to me!

"Alright everyone, get on your knees until I say you can move."

He said as he out the rocks on everyone. He crossed his arms and smirked.

"Okay, move."

Everyone started to move but they just groaned in the process. Rin grunted and looked at his younger brother.

"What the hell is this?"

"It's your punishment. It's all your faults for what happened earlier. One of the things you learn here is your academic skills. The other is the ability to work as a team."

Izumo huffed and looked away from the other guys.

"I'd rather die than become friends with these losers…"

I frowned at her; maybe that's the reason why you don't have friends….Yukio growled and yelled at them.

"You have to learn to get along! When in danger, you're not going to battle alone! We fight in groups of two or more. That's basic procedure. It covers your weak spots and enhances your strengths. In a real battle situation, this ridiculous in-fighting could get you or someone else killed. You keep that in mind."

He finally said. Bon crossed his arms and looked at me.

"Well…not to be an ass or anything….but why doesn't she have to take these rocks on her?"

He asked. Yukio crossed his arms and looked at me.

"Robina has severe claustrophobia and could panic as soon as we put the rock on her. There would be no way that she could stay calm like you all are right now. It's not because she lives in the dorm next to us, it's because I don't want her to feel like we're hurting her in any way."

He said. Bon nodded and gave me a sympathetic look; Rin did as well. I was really surprised that not one of them thought I was faking. Usually people would call bullshit on that but they didn't with me….Thank goodness….Yukio looked at his clock and frowned.

"Well I have a mission to go to and I won't be back for about three hours. Well, because of the little incident yesterday. I will be locking all of the doors and putting a special charm on the dorm."

He told us. Bon furrowed his eyebrows.

"You're locking us in? How are we supposed to get out if something DOES happen?"

"You're not going anywhere. I'll only be gone for three hours. So get along and don't kill each other until I get back."

He said with a smile as he looked at me. He got close to my ear and whispered,

"Now I need you to monitor them while they're serving their punishment. I'll be back soon."

He said as he left. I nodded and looked at the group. They all had really depressed faces because they still had the rocks on their laps. Shima groaned loudly.

"Three….hours….? He's evil…."

Bon was the one to complain next.

"I know, I find it hard that you two are related…"

He said. Rin lowered his head and sighed deeply.

"He's really a good guy. I know he is….really…."

He said as he grunted again. Bon huffed and then looked at Izumo.

"Well we wouldn't be here if it weren't for a certain someone. Izumo glared at him and they started shouting at each other again. Rin was about to yell at them because he being shaking in anger but I beat him two it.

"Will you two just shut the fuck up already!?"

They both looked at me in shock as I glared at them. I shook my head and sighed.

"Look, you two just need to shut up, okay? I'm going to take off the rocks from your laps because frankly, mutual responsibility is the dumbest shit I've ever heard."

I said as I took the rocks from their laps. Bon just sat there and stuttered like an idiot.

"You said….fuck…..and….shit…..Holy shit…"

I rolled my eyes and took the rock off of him. Rin gave me a hug as soon as I had finished and I giggled from the tightness of it.

"Yay! Now let's-"

He was interrupted by the power going out. I growled loudly because that was my worst nightmare; the power going out. Shima shook his head and started for the door.

"I'm going out. I need some fresh air or something."

He said as he opened the door. I gasped when I saw the demon from yesterday and Shima closed the door quickly. I turned to the others and yelled.

"We are so screwed!"

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! I hope you guys liked the chapter because I liked writing it but it took me two hours so please review lol. I also have to write a chapter for my attack on titan fanfic so that's what I will be doing for the rest of the day. I love to hear you guy's feedback so join me at Twitter at DarkMoon2017! You will know that it's me lol. Well that's all I have to say. Thanks for reading guys!**


	22. The Demon's Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

**Yeah yeah, oh Darkmoon2017, you haven't written a chapter in almost a week for this story! Well that's because I'm at my dad's remember? I don't have time to do anything but I do right now so I'm going to take advantage of it. The story has about 37 reviews right now and that's really freaking awesome! You guys are awesome! Please keep reviewing or I will get mad at you and you will not like it when I'm mad because I'm kind of an asshole lol. If you're in new York and you're in the middle of that blizzard, just get a cup of cocoa, sit by the fire place, and read this epic story! Now, without a further ado, here's the chapter guys!**

 

Ch. 22

 

"I'm going to get some fresh air or something…"

Shima said as he got up and stretched. I nodded but then made a confused face.

"Wait, Yukio locked all of the doors so you can't really go outside. You should probably just wait here with us. Besides, I need to put the rocks back on your laps before Yukio gets back so he won't be suspicious or anything. And it's dark; I don't want you getting hurt."

I said to him. Rin gave me a weird look and Shima winked at me.

"I knew you cared about me."

My face heated up and I tightened my fists.

"That's not what I meant dumbass! Just get your ass back here!"

I said as he made his way to the door.

"Yeah it's dark but it'll be like a test of courage going through the dark halls. See there's nothing here to hurt us."

He said as he opened the door. My eyes went wide and I gasped slightly.

"Oh shit…"

Rin murmured as he backed himself and me away from the door. Shima quickly closed the door. He looked at us with a nervous smile and scratched the back of his head.

"Well…we're screwed…"

He said as he started running away from the door. The demon suddenly impelled his arm through the door frame as Shima made his way back to us. He hid behind me and I rolled my eyes.

"Not again."

Rin said as the demon made crawled its way into the room.

"The ghoul came back! What about the demon warding charm!?"

Izumo asked. I looked at the stitched demon and my body began to shake; memories of last night coming to my brain. The demon growled loudly at us and the head with no face started to move. All of us began to back away as the stitching on the head began to tear.

"Ahhhh!"

I screamed as the head exploded open and a type of dark fluid got on us.

"What is this stuff!?"

Bon yelled. I wiped the goo off my arm and looked up to see that the face had flattened out a bit and the tongue hung out of its mouth at us. I gripped Rin and Bon's arm as I tried to hide behind them. I reached my hand down to my boot and felt the bow; making sure it was there just in case. I looked to my right to see that Shiemi had brought out her familiar for something. She said a few words I couldn't hear and I asked her about it.

"What did you…"

Suddenly the little cute green familiar shot out a multitude of branches at the demon. Frankly, it scared the shit out of me. The branches covered the whole room and the demon got held back in them.

"Holy crap, Shiemi. Good job!"

I said as I grinned at her.

"Don't thank me, thank Nii."

She said as she nodded towards the little greenman in her hands. Rin grinned and walked up to the branches.

"Well you saved us. That was quick thinking."

He said as he looked at the demon on the other side. I walked up beside him and leaned forward to see if the branches did their job. The monster growled and cut itself in half….Cut itself in half!? I gasped as the first half started to dig through the trees like a dog in mud.

"Damn it! For a dead thing, it's pretty lively isn't it?"

Rin said.

"That's because ghouls are more powerful in the darkness."

Bon added.

"Shiemi, how long do you think they will last?"

I asked as I turned to her. She was about to answer me but stopped and started coughing badly. I gasped and leaned down beside her; rubbing her back slowly.

"Hey you okay? What's the matter?"

I asked her. She held her head and frowned.

"I'm feeling dizzy."

I gave her a sympathetic look and continued to comfort her until I heard the rest of the guys start coughing as well. I tilted my head at them with a weird look and Rin did the same.

"I feel like I'm burning up."

Bon said as he coughed even harder. I stood up quickly and got a little worried.

"What's going on with you guys!?"

Rin asked with the same worried look I had had on my face. Izumo turned to him.

"That ghoul sprayed that shit on us. How come you and Robina aren't affected?"

She asked him. He turned to me and I shrugged. I really had no idea what was going on at the moment. Rin shook his head and brought out his phone; changing the subject while Izumo started to cough once again.

"Come on Yukio, get over here, damn it!"

He yelled as he smashed the buttons on the cellular device.

"If Shiemi gets weakened any more, the barrier will disappear and then we're done for…"

Said Bon as h looked at the blonde. I cursed under my breath and turned to Rin.

"Is he picking up? Where is he?"

He put his phone away and shook his head with a grim look. The demon continued to growl as it clawed at the branches and my heart begin to quicken.

"Oh screw it."

I said as I made my way over to the branches. Rin grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him faster than when I had started walking. I looked into his eyes and they showed fear and worry as they looked into mine. I found myself staring into them as he growled at me.

"What the hell are you doing?"

I sighed and separated my arm from his grip gently. I leaned to his ear and whispered,

"Rin, we have to take care of one of the halves so that they are safe. If we don't, they might get injured or even die. And don't say that I might get hurt because I don't care. If it means saving my friends then I will do anything to protect him."

I said to him. He was shocked for a minute before looking at the ground and then giving me a sad smile.

"Alright, let's go."

He said as we both walked to the branches. Bon stopped coughing and looked at us.

"What the hell are you two doing!?"

"Don't worry about us!"

I said as Rin and I started to crawl into the trees that Shiemi had created. They were thick but we could get through them easily; good thing we were both fit. I grunted as Rin helped me through a twist in the trees until we finally saw the demon. Rin turned to me and whispered,

"Okay, run when I get done taunting him."

He said. I tilted my head and my mouth fell open.

"Huh?"

He smirked as the demon's flattened face turned to us.

"Hey! We're the two you want you bastards!"

He yelled. I sighed loudly as I jumped to the floor and started running out the room. Rin, you dumbass! Rin ran behind me as the creature of hell chased us through the halls. Rin caught up next to me and talked to me in a hushed tone.

"Robina, if we can get the lights on that thing will lose its power."

He said, sharing his idea with me. I gasped at the thing he had just come up with. It was a really good plan but I had no idea where the hell the electrical room was. In the basement, maybe? I nodded and smiled slightly as he started to lead the way. He grabbed my arm and we suddenly turned to the right and then to the left. The demon sounded like it got confused along the way so that gave us some time to figure out some things.

"I think this is it."

He panted as we walked into the facility room. He looked to his left and then to his right.

"Now where are the switches?"

He asked himself. I looked around the room and managed to find them. I grinned and turned to him; gesturing for him to come over to me.

"I found them. I think all of the switches are off so all we have to do is turn them back on, right?"

He nodded with a smile as he stood beside me. We raised his hand to turn them on but a multitude of tentacles shot towards us and slammed us into the stairs. Rin and I yelped in pain as we looked up. The demon stared at us for a second before pouncing at us. Rin gasped and pushed me to the side; getting hit by the demon instead. He then jumped to get away from the demon again but the creature had the clear advantage here. Its tentacles gripped Rin's leg and slammed him to the hard floor and then threw him across the room.

"Ahh!"

Rin screamed out as he hit the floor again. I got up with a gasp and my face was covered in anger. I wasn't going to let that damn thing hurt my best friend; not if I had anything to do about it. I snatched my bow from my boot and expanded it in less than a second. The green flames covered my body instantly as I formed an arrow in my hand and aimed it at the jumping monster. I shot it and it scratched the edge of the demon; the reason being that he had saw me before I had shot at him. Rin finally got time to get up and he too showed his blue flames of anger. I jumped down to him and we got close to each other.

"Well now. That's what I wanted to see."

We both looked up to see him; Mr Neuhaus…

"You two just love keeping those brilliant flames hidden don't you?"

Rin growled at him.

"Are you the…"

He cut Rin off.

"Since you won't use your powers in front of them, I decided to lure you here. Son of Satan and Daughter of Astaroth!"

Rin and gasped at what he said. How did he know?

"How do you know who we are!? Who told you!? Are you the bastard that's responsible for all of these attacks on us!?"

I screamed as he grinned an evil smile at me.

"I am. But enough about me, I want to see more of that powers of yours!"

He yelled as the demon roared. Rin suddenly jumped up in the air and brought his sword into the monster's head. I formed another arrow and aimed it at its head as well; a clear shot. I shot the arrow and the flames of blue and green intertwined together to destroy the beast. It fell to the floor in a heap of fire as Rin looked up.

"Where the hell did he go!?"

I ran up to him and shook my head.

"I don't know….That fucking coward."

I said as I turned on the light switches. Rin gave me a smile and raised his fist for me to pump.

"Whatever, you still kicked ass, you know that."

I blushed and pumped his fist with a grin.

"You did too; now let's get back to the others."

I said as we put away our flames and ran back to the room. When we got in there, they all stared at us with a look of shock.

"But….Your ghoul? What happened!?"

Rin's face was blank for a second before he smirked and pointed at him and me.

"Robina and I kicked its ass! I guess you killed yours too, huh?"

He said with a smile. Bon growled and punched Rin to the floor. I just kind of stood there in a daze so I was too busy to care what was going on. Rin and Bon continued to fight for about twenty more minutes until Yukio came back in.

"Yukio I…."

I started until I saw Mr. Neuhaus with him. Rin immediately glared at him and put his hand in mine. I gasped and looked at our hands before looking at him. His face showed anger as he looked at the teacher that had just attacked us. I put both of my hands in his one hand and gripped it while still keeping my eyes on the teacher. I slowly backed away from the two and frowned.

"Yukio….."

I murmured as I knew he had not known what had just occurred…

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! Finally done with episode 8! Now for episode 9! Gah this story is gonna be piss ass long lol. Again please please please review or I will not write. It's not a threat but a promise. But I'm sure you will cause your awesome! And I have a twitter DarkMoon2017 so please follow me for updates and answers to questions :D thanks for reading guys! PLEASE PM ME IF YOU SEE ANY SPELLING MISTAKES! GAH I ALWAYS FIND ONE SOMEWHERE LOL.**


	23. Not Just Friends But Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

**Hey guys! Yeah I tried to make a chapter but I was busy with this Hetalia quiz I was making on Quotev so if you like that show check it out. I have the same name lol. But this week is my writing week so I will try to get out as many chapters as I can. I'm almost done with my Attack on Titan fic and then I will start my Young Justice fic so that's pretty good but this story will take some time lol. Anyway, congratulations to the Patriots for winning :D even though I don't really like Pro Football. Mostly just college….I live in Alabama what else is there to do!? Lol well here's the chapter and I hope you like it!**

 

Ch. 23

 

This was bad. This was so bad! Yukio, one of my best friends, was hanging out with the freak in the eye patch! I mean seriously, that guy just attacked us with two ghouls. How did Yukio not notice it on his way in!? I let go of Rin's hand and backed away to where the rest of the students were.

"You again…"

Rin said as he looked at the bastard.

"Yukio…That guy….He's our…"

He started; trying to warn his brother. Click! I tilted my head up at the ceiling to look at the sudden sound that had just touched my eardrums. To my horror, I saw a little door open and saw the man I loathed; Mephisto. He smiled at me and jumped in faster than I could blink; slamming his foot into the back of Rin's head in the process. I gasped and managed to yell out.

"What the fuck!?"

I screamed but then covered my mouth in embarrassment. Rin flew into the other side of the room and his eyes widened.

"What the hell!? Mephisto!?"

"Hola, my fine students!"

He yelled, as if we couldn't hear him properly. Didn't he know that we had just been attacked by a demon!? He looked at me as if he read my mine.

"You didn't think I would just let a nasty demon walk its way in here did you?"

He said as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, multiple clicks were heard and I jumped when a guy crawled himself next to me. I should've slapped the dude…

"Alright tend to the wounded."

He said as the group of instructors picked up Shiemi. The rest of the group was as surprised as me and I gave Mephisto a death glare. He shined his sharp teeth at me and started yelling again…

"Surprise! This was no ordinary boot camp kids! In fact, you have just completed your Exwire Authorization Exam! It's rather sneaky, I know. This whole time we had instructors hid in hidden places to observe your every move. I will be the one to review your performance and decide who passed and who failed. I'm guessing you're really excited to find out how you did!"

He said as he gave me a creepy-ass wink. I shivered and walked next to Rin; helping him up from the ground. He growled at the tall clown and screamed at him.

"Damn it!"

I giggled and shook my head. He looked at me and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Take a walk with me; I have to talk to you."

I nodded and we both walked out. I still had the feeling that someone was watching us.

"That was the worst pop quiz ever."

He said as we walked. I nodded again and sighed.

"That may have been a pop quiz but I still don't trust that guy. I don't think he was just playing a part, do you?"

I asked him. He thought about it for a moment and shrugged.

"I really don't give a shit anymore; I'm just glad it's over. They've surprised us so many times that I can't keep count anymore. But I am on the same boat as you, he's pretty suspicious…"

He trailed off. I looked at the shoes I was wearing and stopped. Rin stopped and blinked at me.

"What's wrong?"

I smiled and shook my head.

"Nothing, why we go to the infirmary to see how the others are doing."

I told him as he agreed with me. We walked into the infirmary room to find that all of the others had been sitting next to Shiemi as she rested. They were laughing about how they got scared and Rin decided to join them. I rolled my eyes and looked at Izumo, who was sitting at the bed nearby. I walked to the bed and sat next to her.

"Hey."

I said. She nodded and tilted her head at me.

"What?"

She asked me. I was giving her a look before I said something.

"Izumo, I want you to give Shiemi a shot. She basically saved you all so it's the least you could do."

Her went wide and she turned away from me.

"Well that was sudden…Anyway, I'll think about it. On another subject, how the hell did you and Rin beat that demon? Tell me."

She said as she looked at me with her purple-colored eyes. I smiled and shrugged.

"I guess we just got lucky…"

I said before standing up.

"Anyway…I'm going to bed for the night. I'll see you later."

I told her; not letting her say another word to me. She just stared at my back as I left and then looked down at her hands. I trotted into the hall slowly and smiled to myself. There was no way I was going to tell her about our powers.

"Goodnight guys!"

I yelled to no one in particular as I shut my bedroom door. I looked out the window to see that the moon was almost full but not quite; maybe tomorrow night. I slipped off my clothes and into my underwear. As long as the boys didn't burst in here, I was fine. I got under the covers and closed my eyes. That teacher, Mr. Neuhaus, was the only thought on my mind as I drifted off to sleep…

I woke up early today and got dressed quickly for who-knows-why. I could've just slept in like Rin did but I didn't really feel like it…It was about noon when I heard the front door click open. I was in the kitchen at one of the tables; playing on my Kindle Fire. Yukio came in with a grim look on his face and I immediately turned off my tablet.

"What is it?"

I asked him. He looked up at me with wide eyes before he narrowed them and sighed. He walked over to me and started whispering.

"Listen, I need you to stay with me tonight. I think Rin might be in trouble or something."

I titled my head at him in confusion.

"What?"

"I saw Mr. Neuhaus earlier and we….talked. I think he's planning on hurting Rin tonight; I can feel it."

He said to me. I nodded and stood up.

"I knew he was suspicious….So what did you plan on doing?"

"Well, we're going to put Rin in a different room tonight and replace his bed with a decoy. I will wait in the room for Mr. Neuhaus if he does come to commence his plan. I want you to stay awake the whole night, got that?"

He asked with a hint of worry.

"Of course, but what will you do if he DOES come into Rin's room?"

I asked him.

"I haven't thought about it yet. I gave my guns but I'm not sure yet. I just want you to stay safe and maybe keep an eye on Rin once in a while. Your smarter than him and can figure out if anything goes wrong."

He said. I blushed at the compliment and nodded my head while smiling.

"You can count on me."

"Good. Well, I have to go visit Shiemi real quick before I set everything up. Why don't you try getting Rin out of bed? It's 12:30 in the afternoon for god's sakes."

He exclaimed laughing. I sighed and just got back on my tablet. I knew I would never get him out of bed so whatever. In fact, I didn't really see him all day. I saw him go to the bathroom and stuff but he spent most of the day in his room for some reason. It was weird but it's not like I was going to stop him; boys will be boys.

"Damn it! You bastard!"

I yelled as I couldn't get the bird to the pig. I think you know which game I was playing…

"Alright, I have everything set up!"

Yukio said to me as he entered the room. I jumped and clutched my heart from the sudden scare he gave me.

"When the hell did you get here?"

He blinked at me for a few seconds before grinning.

"A couple of hours ago. I told Rin to go sleep in the other room and he did as I said for once! I can't even believe it! I think he's already fallen asleep."

He said as he chuckled to himself. My mouth fell open as I glanced at the clock. It was getting late and all I did was play Angry Birds. I'm gonna get fat if I do this kind of shit more often…

"Okay I'll be going to the room to see what happens; be sure to stay awake!"

He said as if I was a dog. I rolled my eyes and waved him off as he left for the room Rin should've been in. My tablet was getting low on power anyways…I got up from the table and began strolling through the halls slowly with a look of boredom on my face. That is, until I heard gunshots. My eyes widened and I turned around at the sound. It was faint but I heard it. Why the hell did Yukio have Rin sleep all the way to the other end of the building!?

"Son of a bitch…"

I said to myself as I began running through the halls of the abandoned dorm. I went past Rin's room and stopped myself. I peeked my head into the room and gasped when no one was in there. I bet he ran off as soon as he heard those shots. Son of a bitch….Son of a bitch! I ran my heart out for about five minutes before I heard another shot and looked up. It sounded like it was coming from the roof so I'm guessing that's where they were.

"Robina?"

I turned around to see Shiemi panting really hard.

"Shiemi, what's going on?"

I asked her. She shook her head at me.

"I don't know. But Rin ran up to the roof. I can't make it up there with the shape I'm in. I'm still weak from last night…Can you go up there?"

She asked as she implored me to replace her in going up the steps. I nodded and she smiled at me.

"Thank you…"

She said as she ran out of breath. I started running up the stairway and looked up to see how many steps I had left. Let me just say that there were a lot of them! I cursed under my breath and kept running until I saw a figure walking down towards me.

"Hey, what are you…"

I stopped talking when I saw Mr. Neuhaus staring at me with a horrified look on his face. I looked at his arm to see that he was clutching it tightly and that blood was dripping from it heavily. I glared at him,

"What the hell are you doing here?"

I asked him coldly. He shook his head and walked towards me.

"Just leave me alone."

I blocked him from walking and he gave me a confused look. I raised my hand and slapped him across the face; hard….I left a burning red mark on his right cheek and he looked at me in surprised. I titled my head up as I started to walk up the stairs again.

"Bastard!"

I yelled. He just growled in response and continued to walk down the stairs. I swear, if he hurts Shiemi I'm going to do more than slap the shit out of him. I hope the guys were alright…Who am I kidding, of course they were! I slammed myself against the roof door and Rin and Yukio came into my vision. Yukio's eyes widened at the sight of me and Rin's did as well. I sighed in relief to see that they were okay until I saw the stab wound Rin had in his stomach.

"Rin!"

I screamed as my eyes instantly started to water and I ran over to him. He had some blood on his mouth and on his shirt but the most blood came from the wound.

"What happened!?"

I said as I reached the two. He gave me a soft smile and waved his hands at me.

"Robina! I'm fine, really! No need to worry!"

He said. I shook my head because I couldn't believe what I was hearing!

"You have a huge hole in you! I'm treating you right now!"

I screamed as I pushed him to the ground gently but forcibly. He gasped and looked up at me as I got on my knees next to him. If my predictions were right, then my healing power would come back when I touched the wound. I lifted his shirt and put my hands over his soft skin. They instantly started to grow a bright emerald and Rin gasped in surprise.

"Holy crap! How are you doing that!?"

He asked me. Yukio was shocked as well but he was speechless. I smiled jokingly at him and shrugged.

"I kind of found out I have the power to heal wounds…Did I not tell you?"

"No!"

He said. I rolled my eyes and rubbed my hands over his stomach. I couldn't help but notice Rin had a perverted smile on his face while I was rubbing him; I decided to let him be. I'll let him have his guy-fun now but later I'm kicking his ass, damn it.

"That feels so much better Robina! Thank you."

He said as his cheeks turned crimson and he sat up. I stood up and my eyes began to water. I don't know why but I guess I just got the thought of actually losing these two. If Mr. Neuhaus had killed them, he would no doubt kill me as well. A tear fell and I held my arms out to the two as they looked at me.

"Why…are you crying…?"

Yukio asked me slowly; the both of them looking worried. I shook my head and another tear fell.

"Just….give me a hug you two…"

I said as I embraced the both of them. They hugged me back and I sighed in happiness at the feeling of hugging the both of them. They were my friends but they meant more to me than that….

They were like family to me…

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! :D I hope you guys liked this chapter because I liked writing it lol. Again, I have a Twitter if you want to follow me so yeah that's it lol. Commnt Review, I really don't care, just tell me what you thought of the story and I will be grateful lol. That moment when I get a review! It still gives me goose bumps hehe….is that weird? Yeah that's fucking weird….sorry! Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll have the next chapter in next week. I think Kuro is in the next one sooo yay! BUT I NEED A FURRY FRIEND FOR ROBINA. NOT A CAT LIKE RIN BUT SOMETHING ELSE. PLEASE PUT YOUR IDEAS IN A REVIEW OR JUST MESSAGE ME. THE BEST IDEA WINS!**


	24. Familiarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

**Hey guys! I promised a new chapter if u reviewed or commented and I got it. But I didn't really get them from Fanfiction this time, just one. I got like 6 from Quotev so pat yourself on the back! This is for you! Lol anyways, I have a Twitter so follow me! Do it now! Please review this chapter and tell me what u think I should do with it or if u just plain like it lol. I love it when you guys tell me if u like it or not. Now finally, thanks for reading and I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 

Ch. 24

 

That night, I hugged the twins' goodnight and went to bed in my room. I was kind of worried that Mr. Neuhaus might try to kill me but they assured me that he wouldn't. Rin even said he would sleep by my door so he could keep watch; so sweet! I heard his soft breathing against the door and I couldn't help but smile to myself since he had already fell asleep….I woke up this morning feeling better than I had last night. I didn't have a headache or muscle pains or anything! I decided that I should put on just the normal clothing; maybe some jeggings, a matching job, and my favorite long brown boots.

"I wonder if he's still out there…."

I mumbled as I opened the door. Rin's head fell quickly but I caught it because I knew that would happen. His eyes opened slightly up at me and his face turned slightly pink. I giggled and he sat up.

"What happened?"

"You fell asleep at my door and then I opened it."

I said still giggling. He stood up and then looked me up and down. I raised an eyebrow at him and he spoke up.

"You look really good today….but it's supposed to be really hot today…"

He said in thought. He was right. It was the beginning of summer so it would be boiling outside but luckily, I found out that my powers let me change my comfort to whatever I want. I don't know why Rin couldn't do it; maybe because he was a guy.

"I'll be fine and thanks."

I said with a smile. He did the same and stretched.

"I'm going to get an ice pop from the market. You want one?"

He asked as he began walking away. I nodded with a grin and he left. I don't know if Yukio is up already but it was his day off I think since he didn't have to teach classes anymore. Wait a second…we didn't have class anymore! Hell yeah! So what should I do?

"Absolutely nothing!"

I said as I jumped up in the air. I walked over to the kitchen and Ukobach made me a bowl of chicken noodle soup. It was pretty good, hehe. I crossed my legs at the table and brought one of my makeup mirrors out to see if I looked okay. I turned my head to the left and combed my hair with my hand a little bit. I opened my mouth slightly and stopped at what went into the mirror. My teeth were as sharp as Rin's! How the hell did I not notice that!? I knew I had a tail but sharp teeth too!?

"I'm back!"

Rin said as he handed me an ice pop. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Uhh…Rin, did I always have sharpened teeth?"

I asked him while looking into the mirror. He tilted his head at me and gave me a look.

"Yeah, you've always had sharp teeth right? Why?"

He said as he put another ice pop in his mouth. I shook my head and glared at my teeth in the little hand-held mirror. They weren't like disgusting or anything but it still freaked me out. Rin rolled his eyes and grabbed my mirror; putting it on the table.

"They don't change the way you look a bit. You always look awesome the way you are."

He said with a smile. I looked away from him and smiled.

"Really?"

"Hell yeah."

He said with a grin. I stood up and looked towards our rooms.

"Do you think Yukio is up now?"

I asked him. He shrugged and waved his hand at me to follow him. We walked into the room to find Yukio….Working….Jesus! I put my hands on my hips and cleared my throat. He slowly turned at me and quickly put the pen he was writing with down. I smiled and nodded.

"Better."

I said as Rin and I walked into the room. Rin's face immediately turned into a scowl and he began to complain.

"Jeez can this room get any hotter!? I mean, it's a rich kid's school so get the AC in here! You know!?"

He said as he sat down. I just kind of stood next to them with my hands behind my back. Yukio said something about them growing up without AC but I usually tune his boring words out. God I'm a bitch….

"Anyway…did you get that mineral water I asked for?"

Yukio asked Rin. Rin, of course, forgot his water and began making excuses but Yukio held the same face of no surprise. I giggled and snapped my fingers.

"Guys! I'm gonna go find a snack in the kitchen. Come and get me if you need me."

I said with a smile. Yukio gave me a happy look with his colorful eyes and nodded. Rin reached for my arm and whined to make me stay but just ended up falling off his chair. Haha, wow.

"Sorryyyyyy…."

I said as I walked out and he rubbed his head. I walked to the kitchen to find Ukobach, what do you know, cooking. He gave me a smile and I returned it. He was such a cute little guy when he wanted to be. But if you made him mad, he got really big like that one time. I opened the fridge and grabbed a pudding pocket from it; vanilla was the flavor. That was my favorite. It was boring I know but I don't care!

"Pudding!"

I yelled to myself happily as I stuffed the food in my mouth. I had a high metabolism so I could eat anything I wanted and actually lose some pounds. Haha, fuck you bitches at the True Cross Academy!

"Blah, blah, blah!"

I turned my head in the direction of the voices. It was the two guys fighting again; like always. Yukio and Rin both came out not five minutes later with a look on their faces. They dressed really fast because they looked like they were ready for school or something. I blinked a couple of times before asking them,

"Where you two going?"

Yukio looked at me and opened the door.

"I have a mission to go to. I'm bringing Rin along for the experience. Do you want to come as well?"

He said; a hint of hopefulness in his voice. I guess he didn't want to be stuck with Rin the whole day. I would've accepted his invitation but for some reason I didn't really feel like doing anything today. I shook my head and the two guys frowned.

"Nah, I think I'm just going to rest here for the day."

I said with an apologetic smile. They both sighed in disappointment and walked out. I felt bad for not going with them but I wasn't 'feeling it' today. Ukobach put his hands on his hips and gave me a semi-glare.

"What?"

I asked; still eating my pudding. He rolled his eyes at me and got out a washboard to write on. He grabbed a sharpie and began writing something on the board. I laid my chin on my palm and waited for him to finish. When he was finished he showed me the message.

_**'INSTEAD OF DOING NOTHING ALL DAY, WHY DON'T YOU GO PRACTICE YOUR BOW AND ARROW SKILLS IN THE BACKYARD.'** _

It said.

"That's a great idea! Thanks!"

I said as I ran outside. I couldn't help but notice he rolled his eyes again and continued to cook who-knows-what…I walked out of the front door and walked around the back of the building. Rin was right; it was kind of hot today but I didn't really mind. There was a grass field behind the dorm building that was filled with a couple of trees. The field was big enough for someone to play a good game of soccer or baseball so I was satisfied.

"I don't have any targets….but maybe I can use the trees as a target."

I said to myself as I brought out my bow from my boot. I expanded it and made sure that my flames didn't come out. If I expanded it longer, then my flames would indeed come out of me. I formed an arrow in my hand and actually found it quite easy once I got the hang of doing that.

"Alright here goes…"

I said as I aimed the arrow at the tree. I breathed out slowly and shot the arrow. It flew from my bow quickly and shot to the tree. But something hit it and my flames suddenly appeared from the arrow and my body. My eyes went wide and I jumped back in surprise. I made my flames go down but the arrow in the tree was still burning for some reason. I slowly walked over to it and tilted my head.

"What the hell…?"

I asked as I picked it up.

"Ow!"

I jumped back again and screamed as a tiny creature somehow fell out of the arrow and hit the grassy ground. I stared at the thing until it turned around and looked at me. It was a tiny little thing, maybe the size of a golden-retriever puppy. His ears suck straight up and the color of his fur was a shade of darkish-green. His eyes were light emerald; almost like mine. It looked like a wolf to me but I still wasn't sure.

"Why did you pick me up?"

It suddenly asked me in a cute voice. I stared at it for a second before answering.

"Well why the hell were you inside my arrow? How does that even happen?"

The wolf giggled at me and shook his head.

"I was in the bushes over there and then I saw that arrow and it looked pretty interesting if you asked me so I tried to catch it in my mouth but then I fused with it somehow and made it burn green."

He said with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. He looked as if he was talking with his mind since he wasn't really moving his mouth. What was even going on I didn't know. She talked really happy and fast as she looked at me as if she never fused with my arrow.

"What are you?"

I asked.

"A wolf demon, what does it look like?"

She said to me. I brought my head back at her sentence. She was a little sassy wasn't she…I huffed and leaned on one leg.

"Well….where did you come from."

I asked. The wolf looked up in thought and wagged her tail at me.

"I think I came from the underworld but I'm really sure. I don't really remember anything other than loving meat."

She said. I couldn't help but laugh and pet her tiny little head.

"You're weird but you're pretty damn cute. Green happens to be my favorite color."

I told the canine wolf. She wagged her tail excitingly.

"Me too! I like you! What's your name!? I'm Okami!"

She said in her high pitched voice. It wasn't the kind of high-pitched where it was annoying though…I knelt down in front of her and scratched behind her ears.

"I'm Robina, nice to meet you!"

"That's a pretty name! I know! I can be your best friend and I can help you with your archery and I can tell you how pretty you are and I can also grow super big when I'm angry and protect you!"

I stopped her and she was still shaking from excitement. Best friend huh? I don't know if she could replace Rin haha. But she says she can help me with my archery and she also mentioned that she can fight herself. I thought for a moment before my eyes went wide.

"I know! You can be my familiar!"

I said. Okami didn't say anything but jumped in my arms and began to lick my face. I giggled and tried to make her stop but she was really happy.

"Does that mean we get to spend time together, because I don't have any friends..."

She told me. I nodded and stood up with her in my arms. She had to be the cutest wolf I had ever seen.

"Yeah it does but you have to behave around my roommates okay? Come on, let's go inside; you must be hungry."

I said as I walked the two of us inside. Okami's eyes went super big when she saw the dorm kitchen and her tail went side-to-side like a quickened heartbeat. Ukobach looked at us and smiled with a wave at us. I guess he didn't care if I brought a pet home, hehe.

"Ukobach, can you make Okami here a little meal so she can eat?"

I asked him. He nodded and I thanked him.

"Now….this is my room."

I said as I opened my door and set her down. She ran all around the room and smelled everything in sight before looking at me again.

"You have a really cool room Robina! Can I sleep with you at night?"

She asked me. I laughed and nodded.

"Yep, you sure can but you need a bath before anything else. And I need to give you a set of rules. First, you cannot use the bathroom inside. You have to tell me to let you outside or just go out there yourself. Second, I want you to be really nice to my two roommates; Rin and Yukio. And lastly, if you hungry or thirsty I want you to let me know so I can make you something."

I said with a smile. Okami nodded and jumped on my bed; twirling herself then laying her head down.

"I promise to follow every single rule and love you with all of my heart!"

She said to me as she fell asleep quickly. My eyes started to sparkle and I just had to take a picture with my phone. She was so damn cute! Oh my god! I walked out and got the dog food Ukobach had just made and set it down in front of my door. I hope Yukio and Rin were okay with this. If they weren't, they would just have to deal with it….But I still don't know how Okami fused with my arrow to create green flames. Does she have the same powers as me or was she somehow linked to me…? I don't know, I don't want to think about it anymore or my head will start to hurt.

"I'm home."

Yukio said as he walked in. I gasped and ran out. He smiled at me while he was holding something.

"Hey Robina, how was your day?"

He asked me. I looked away as I responded.

"Well…I kind of found the familiar I wanted…"

His eyes went big and he grinned.

"Really? Let me see."

I nodded and opened my bedroom door to see Okmai eating the food with happiness. Yukio adjusted his glasses and took another look at the tiny dark-green colored wolf. He looked at me and sighed.

"Well that makes two of you…"

I tilted my head at his words.

"Huh?"

"Rin also found his familiar. It's a cat demon and his name is Kuro. You can tell me how you found you're later but do you want to meet Kuro?"

He asked me. Okami pawed at my legs and barked in response.

"hehe, I guess we will!"

I said as we walked to where Rin was. He was on the big steps near the river canal and I smiled at him. Next to him was a tiny black and white cat with horns. It was rubbing itself near his leg and it looked pretty cute.

"Hey Rin!"

I said. He waved and saw Okami.

"Whoa, what is that?"

He asked. I laughed and pointed at his cat.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Anyway, this is Okami; my new familiar. She's going to stay in my room!"

"Awesome, this is Kuro. During the mission today I saved him from his depression and now he really likes me! He's my familiar so he's going to live with us too."

He said. The cat looked at me and smiled.

"Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you Kuro!"

I said to the cute little cat that Rin had found. Okami kind of just stared at him as he talked to me. Yukio stood there with a confused face as he watched us.

"Okami, why don't you say high to Kuro?"

I asked her. Okami nodded and slowly walked over to Kuro. They both stared at each other and then sniffed each other. Rin and I grinned when they rubbed against each other and began talking to each other like they were best friends. Yukio rolled his eyes and set down a bowl; pouring a liquid in it.

"Silver vine sake! Silver vine sake! It's Shiro's silver vine sake!"

Kuro yelled in happiness as we all laughed. Kuro turned to Okami and grinned.

"You want to have some with me!?"

"Sure!"

She replied as they both slurped up the sake.

"Yummy!"

They both screamed before drinking some more. I sat in between Yukio and Rin and put my hands in between my legs. Today I thought I would just sit around but I actually found my familiar; a cute wolf that somehow was linked with my flames. I looked down to see that both of our familiars were laying on the floor upside down and drunk as hell.

"I've had her for half a day and she's already an alcoholic. Remind me to take child-care classes when that time comes."

I said with a laugh. Rin grabbed the sake bottle and raised it up in the air.

"Cheers to us for getting two awesome pets!"

He said as he drank from the bottle. Yukio and I shook our heads as he immediately spit the drink onto the ground in disgust.

"Rin…you idiot…"

Yukio said slowly as we sat there on the steps during the sunset…

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! I really wasn't planning on making the chapter this long but whatever! Everyone gave me awesome ideas but most people said a wolf so I did that but one person gave the idea of having close to the same power as Robina so thanks so much guys! Okami is Japanese for wolf so that's why I chose that and her and Kuro are gonna be best friends! Just like Rin and Robina! Anyway, please review or comment the chapter and I will write another one this weekend if I get at least five from either site! :D Thanks for reading and have a nice night! Until next chapter….**


	25. Going To the Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

**Hey guys, I am really glad this story has been getting the momentum it needs lol because I wasn't really sure at the beginning but now I am so yay! I think I'm going to start adding more stuff to Rin and Robina's relationship but not in the way you think lol. Maybe add some more perverted parts lol. I did rate this story 'M' so let me see if I can explore that mature rating. Hehehe…Anyway, please review this chapter or you all die! And thanks to all of the people who have followed me on Twitter! Remember if you need anything, just ask me on there and I'll get back to you as quickly as I can!**

 

Ch. 25

 

This dream was so fantastic and amazing that I would kill to have it again if I wake up. I don't know who it was but whoever it was, they were really good at pleasuring me. Yeah, I was having a sex dream…It's not my fault! Well anyway, I have the power of not waking up when I have one so I just go through the whole thing hehe. It might have been two people that were doing it but I really didn't care. One was kissing me and one was down below licking my most sensitive part so I was in Heaven. I suddenly opened my eyes while I was still in the dream and looked at the two boys loving on me.

"You two are so…..Rin and Yukio!?"

I said in surprise as they grinned at me and continued to lick me. Okay now that I knew it was them, it was kind of weird. It still felt good but wrong, you know?

"Robina…..Hey! Robina! Wake up!"

I jumped up and almost slammed my head against Rin's; luckily I didn't. His electric-blue eyes went wide for a second before grinning.

"Good morning! Come on, it's summer! We're going to the beach with Shima and Izumo!"

He said as he started packing towels. I rubbed my eyes and looked outside. It DID look pretty nice out there. Rin stopped packing the towel into the beach bag and looked at me with a weird face.

"And are you alright, You were moaning a lot in your sleep. Was it a nightmare?"

He asked; obviously not knowing what I had been dreaming. I laughed nervously and jumped out of bed.

"No, it definitely wasn't a nightmare…"

I laughed as I walked into my closet. If we were going to the beach, I needed to pick something to wear…I looked around the huge closet and saw it; it was a darkish-red swimsuit that didn't show the stomach but still looked sexy. It showed your cleavage and was edged with skirt-like straps. The bottom ended into the normal bottom of a woman's swimsuit. It didn't show too much yet showed enough to get a guy going if you know what I mean…I grabbed it from its hanger and showed Rin.

"Would I look sexy in this?"

I asked him. His jaw dropped and he just nodded his head quickly. I giggled as his face turned red.

"I'll take that as a yes."

I said as I grabbed the lotion and put it in the bag. Today was going to be fun! I really needed a tan too because my skin was a creamy kind of color. It was still a little tan but I still think I needed more. Rin was the same but I think he looks better the way he is.

"Is Yukio coming too?"

I asked with a smile. Rin shook his head and put on some aviator sunglasses.

"Nah, only the four of us are because this is going to be our first Exwire mission! I don't really know what we're doing but we get to stay at the beach so what-ev!"

He screamed as he put some sunscreen in his bag. I giggled and shook my head at his attempt to be urban. I grabbed my own bag and started putting things in there that I obviously didn't need but I felt that I needed it because I'm a girl. I grabbed my hair and wrapped it in a beautiful red bow; my hair going down to my lower back now.

"Hey!"

Said Kuro as he jumped on Rin's shoulder.

"...I'm going to go too so I can see the beach. I want to see if I can catch a fish without getting one drop of water on me. I don't know what kind of fish lurk in the ocean but they're all probably really yummy!"

He yelled in happiness; he was just like his master….I looked at my familiar to see her wolfish like figure still asleep on my bed. It was pretty cute but I wanted her to come as well so I had to get her up. I nudged her side and she growled slightly at me in her sleep. I smiled and got closer to her.

"Okami, it's time to get up! we're going to the beach!"

I said. Okami instantly jumped from her sleeping form and twirled around with her tail wagging frantically. Kuro grinned wide and jumped down to her; the two starting to play with each other. They then walked out of the room while talking about food or something like that. Rin laughed in relief,

"Well they seem to be getting along, huh?"

He said while looking at me. I nodded at him and stood up as I had finally filled my beach bag. It was kind of heavy but it's my fault...I put on my own pair of aviator glasses that were red in the tint and more for a girl then Rin's were.

"Alright, let's go!"

I said in happiness as I helped Rin up. He smiled but then suddenly frowned at me.

"That bag looks kind of heavy, do you want me to carry it for you?"

He asked me. That was really sweet of him to ask…

"Oh no...I'll carry it. I don't want you to have to carry both of our bags….But it was sweet of you to ask…"

I said with a smile as I pushed some hair behind my back. The two of us walked out of the dorm with our familiars and i didn't realize that the sun was this hot today. I instantly started to complain about my skin getting burned and Rin assured me that i was okay. He even went on to say that since he was around, he wouldn't let that happen; which made me laugh…We both walked down the road until we saw a bus stop at the end of it. Shima and Izumo were sitting next to ach with red faces; probably because of what Shima said or something like that. He was pretty dirty after all.

"Hey guys!"

Rin said as we reached them. Izumo smiled at me from under her sun hat and patted the seat next to you. I sat down and she immediately gave me a tight hug.

"Thank god you're here! I don't think I couldn't have made it much longer with this idiot!"

She said; talking about the pink-haired boy next to her. I giggled and rolled my eyes. Rin and Shima bumped fists and started talking about bikinis…

"Damn, I hope that bus makes it here soon because it's freaking hot out here!"

Izumo said as she covered her eyes from the blazing star up above. Shima turned to the two of us and smirked.

"Speaking of hot, what are you wearing to the beach Robina?"

He asked me. I sighed in expectancy and showed it to him from my bag. His eyes went big and he covered his lap with his bag. Rin blankly looked at his friend and punched his arm playfully; smacking him out of his perverted daze. He shook his head and kept the bag in his lap which made me blush and kind of get excited myself...If you remember, I have a huge problem with guys who think I'm hot and try to get with me. I always get wet down there and its just so embarrassing! Okami jumped on the seat next to me and laid herself down on my lap; making me pet her.

"What is that?"

Izumo asked as she pointed at the greenish-colored wolf resting on me. I grinned and nodded.

"This is Okami, my new familiar. I found her the other day and we became friends like that. I meant to tell you but it is summer right!?"

"Well that's cool, i also noticed that Rin got a cat or something. Is that his familiar?"

She asked me. I nodded as I took a Coke from my bag and opened it, making the sound the can makes. I took a sip of it and the coolness hit my tongue like an angel from Heaven. I didn't even notice that Rin had gotten next to me and was begging me for a Coke.

"Please! Can I have one?"

He asked me. I looked at him and shrugged.

"Sure, just take a sip out of mine."

I said. He blushed and leaned back a little bit. I stared at his flushed face until I decided to ask him what it was about.

"W-well...that's your Coke….You want me to drink from it too?"

I shrugged again and smiled.

"I don't care. I'm sure your clean, haha."

I laughed. He showed his sharp teeth to me in a wide smile and took a sip from the Coke I gave to him. His face never went back to its normal color though which worried me somewhat.

Beep! Beep!

The four of us turned to our left to see a big blue bus making its way to us. We all grinned wide and stood up quickly; taking our bags in our hands and waiting at the edge of the sidewalk. The bus stopped in front of us slowly and we started loading up. It was surprisingly empty for going to the beach but that was good for me since I was claustrophobic.

"Come on Robina, sit with me!"

Rin yelled as I was putting my bag away.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!"

I sat down next to him and he turned to me and put his arm over the seat in comfort.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

He asked me with a blank face. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Rin, you called me over here to talk to me about something. What the heck?"

I said; I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. My eyes suddenly went wide as I noticed something. I got real close to Rin and pulled him close to me. He smelled like Axe deodorant which was awesome but that's besides the point! I pointed to the two that came with us.

"Those two are sitting and talking to each other. You think they're together?"

I asked him. He put his arms behind his back and closed his eyes.

"I sure hope so. If he keeps trying to get you in bed with him, I'll have to kick his ass. And i will do it because i beat every single one of my classmates' asses back when I was in public school."

He said with pride.

"That's sweet of you but I want to help, haha. Man, I can't wait to see the ocean."

I said as I looked out the window in anticipation. Rin grinned and nodded.

"It's really beautiful….like you…."

I turned to him; not listening to what he had just said.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing…"

 

**And that is the end if the chapter! It's kind of like a filler chapter and about the first few seconds of the episode lol. But the longer the story, the better! I told you I would strengthen their relationship because I think they both dropped hints throughout the whole chapter! :D Please review the story and tell me what you think! Please review guys, I don't want to get mad at you! Now, thanks for reading my story and the next chapter will be out later this week!**


	26. Ocean Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

**Hey guys! I know this chapter is a little early but I'm sure that you guys don't mind that at all right? Well anyways, my computer is being a piece of shit so I'm trying to type the chapter on my kindle fire which takes fucking forever so I am really sorry if I don't get chapters as much anymore. But I did get 5 reviews for the last chapter so I'm so happy lol. Anyways, please review this chapter and it doesn't have to be long or anything it just has to be a review gah! More reviews equals more views. It kind of rhymes but whatever...anyway, thanks for reading the story so far and here is the chapter!**

 

Ch. 26

 

The bus drove slow as we were on our way to the big wide ocean. I haven't been to this beach before so I was pretty excited; plus it was really hot today so I wanted to feel the coolness of the blue sea. I didn't even realize it when I suddenly felt a warm hand touch my shoulder and lightly push me down in the seat. I turned my head to the right to see Rin staring at me with a smile. He laughed softly and nodded his head.

"You were jumping in your seat...You're really excited about this trip aren't you?"

He asked me with the tilt of his head. I nodded and grinned while petting Okami in the seat beside mine.

"Yeah I am. I don't know why but I just really feel like swimming today...if that makes sense..."

"It makes perfect sense Robina. I can't wait to catch everyone some fish and cook it for you!"

He said with a confident look. I rolled my eyes and laid my chin on my palm.

"You're always thinking about food, huh?"

He nodded happily as Kuro jumped on his lap and started to make biscuits. It was so damn cute! I seriously wanted to take a picture or something!

"Look! There's the ocean!"

Shima exclaimed as he stood up; pointing his finger at the scenery outside the window. My beautiful green eyes sparkled and went big at the sight of it. It was so big and blue that I had the urge to drink it but I knew it was filled with salt sooo...yeah I would die. I really jumped in my seat now and Rin busted out in laughter at my ridiculousness. The bus came to a full stop as we all grabbed our bags and exited the vehicle. The two guys jumped at the sight of the woman on the beach and Izumo and I rolled our eyes.

"Hell yeah! Get ready for all of the babes!"

They both yelled in unison. I swear, they were thinking about boobs and pussy more than they actually breathed! They both ran across the road and I looked at Izumo with a soft smile.

"Well, you ready for the beach? It should be really fun and the water will make the sun seem not so hot."

She looked at me and nodded with agreement.

"Yeah, I have been waiting for it ever since I found out about our mission a couple of days ago. The only thing I'm worried about is those two. It's like they're always hard or something!"

She said with a laugh. I rolled my eyes and started walking across the road; following the excited guys to the beach. Rin suddenly stopped and checked his phone. He smiled lightly, and I mean lightly, and showed his phone to shima. The pink-haired boy next to him groaned loudly and kicked at the sand in frustration. I had a bad feeling about this...I hope the text didn't say that we had to go back...

"What does it say?"

I asked the two of them. Rin turned around and gave me a cute wink.

"The instructor wants us to cook and sell some squid while we're here."

I didn't let my smile fade but I was kind of disappointed that we had to do that. Rin gave me a reassuring smile and winked again.

"Hey! Don't worry about it! Shima and I got this so you guys can change."

He said to Izumo and I. I grinned and gave them both a really tight hug. Their faces turned red at my touch and they both laughed nervously and rubbed the back of their heads when I let go. I turned to Izumo and we both went into the beach bathrooms to change. We both walked in to the empty room and began changing; not caring if we saw each other naked. I looked at her for a second before I decided to ask her the question I had been meaning to ask her.

"So Izumo, how about you and Shima?"

She had been drinking out of her water bottle when I asked her and she accidently spit it all over me. I just laughed and wiped it off in an over-exaggerated kind of way. She blushed in embarrassment and shook her head.

"What do you mean!? And sorry about that..."

"It's cool. I mean, you two looked pretty cozy on the bus. I was wondering if you two got together or something. You two would make a cute couple by the way."

I said as I changed into my swimsuit. She looked at the ground and shook her head slowly.

"I...don't know...I think I'm just not feeling well today. I mean, I even laughed at one of his stupid-ass jokes! What the fuck is wrong with me!?"

She yelled as she talked to me. I just stared at her wide-eyes because I really didn't expect her to start screaming. But then again, it was Izumo after all...I simply shrugged in response and we went back to silence. She put her purple hair in a ponytail like me and put on her light blue jacket which actually looked cute on her.

"What the hell is that?"

I giggled as I pointed at the ring-shaped floatie next to her.

"It helps me swim."

She said with a smile as we were about finished. I also put on my matching ocean shoes that protect your feet from what's under the water. It was like wearing shoes in the ocean but it felt right...if that makes sense..Okami pawed at my dark-red water shoe and barked. I smiled down at her and picked her up.

"Whatcha need, Okami?"

I asked her. She wagged her tail at me while she talked.

"Can we go see the sea now?"

She asked me. I giggled and nodded happily while Izumo stared at us in confusion. I guess only Rin and I can talk to our familiars because we have demonic powers...

"I'm just going to pretend that I didn't see that. Let's go..."

She said to me as we walked out. Gosh, now she thinks I'm crazy or something. I might just be but what's life without a little craziness once in a while!?

"She's probably too lazy to work with us..."

Shima said as he talked to Rin. Unlucky for him, we girls walked up to them and overheard him say that. Izumo put her hands on her hips and leaned on one leg.

"Excuse me?"

She said; her glare expecting an answer.

"W-wow Izumo! Your swimsuit looks really good on you! Well, have a good swim!"

He said with a nervous laugh. She turned her head and walked to the ocean with a sway; not giving him another word. Shima cursed under his breath and then looked at me. His eyes went straight to my chest and I recognized it instantly.I covered myself and blushed.

"Sorry...force of habit..."

He said still staring at them. Jesus, he was a perv...Rin rolled his eyes and smiled at me.

"You look awesome in that Robina! Now go get in the ocean!"

He said to me while pointing to the sea. I smiled sweetly and nodded as I ran over to Izumo. She had a light pink tint on her cheeks as she walked through the sand. I tilted my head at her and and she glanced at me.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing...I think I'm going to go over here so if you need me that's where I'll be. I just need to sit in the water in peace in quiet. Are you okay with that?"

I asked her; afraid she might get hurt. She shook her head and waved her hand at me with an understanding smile.

"No I totally understand. I really just need to think myself. All of this talking is making me feel exhausted. I'll be in the deeper end if you need me so that's where I'll be. Have a good swim!"

She said with a smile as she walked in the other direction. I said the same thing to her and then walked over to the right where the least amount of people were. The ocean's water washed the beach like a warm blanket and then went back into its core. I stepped into the water and screeched in happiness at how cold it was. The sun must have been blazing at 100 degrees today so this was going to feel really good. I stepped into the shallow part and then dunk my whole body into the cool water.

"Oh my gosh..."

I moaned when the water hit my hot skin. I can't even describe how good the water feels right now. I would say that it felt like an angel's kiss but even that might have been an understatement. I sat myself on the underwater floor and closed my eyes. Okami just paddled in the water nd tried to bite the splashes she made; it was adorable! It was about five minutes later until I heard the familiar voice of my best friend.

"Hey Robina!"

Rin said as he walked over to me; his feet going under the water slightly. We were in a pretty shallow part of the water so there was no need to worry about drowning or anything. I opened my eyes and lifted my aviator glasses up to see his face. He grinned at me with his own sun glasses and crossed his arms.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

He asked with a smile. I shook my head and his smile widened. He crossed his arms at the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up and over his head. I swear the sun just got hotter or something because my face got really hot. Rin was pretty muscular for his age but not in a way where it was like steroids or some disgusting shit like that. He probably did work outs everyday because he had defined abs over his stomach.

"Do you work out Rin?"

I asked him out of curiosity. He laughed and rubbed his cheek a little bit.

"I try my best too..."

He said as he sat beside me in the water. I brought my legs to my chest and laid my chin on them.

"So Shima let you go?"

"Yeah, he wanted me to tell you that you look smoking sexy in your swimsuit but I just punched him in the arm again. He's the reason girls hate guys so much..."

He said with a glaring face at his friend. I laughed and rubbed his arm that was next to mine.

"Not all girls hate guys. Just the sexist ones and the feminists...But I love guys so you don't have to worry about me turning on you!"

I said loudly with a grin. He gave a sigh of relief and his head on my shoulder.

"I'm glad to hear that."

He was so cute when he wanted to be; almost like a puppy! I wrapped my arm to his other arm and laid my head on his.

"The water feels really good. I think I could go to sleep here but then I would drown in the shallow area and die like a dumbass."

I busted out laughing at his joke and he joined in.

"Your so hilarious Rin haha. Where do you..."

I stopped talking when I heard some people screaming. Rin and I stood up from the crystal blue water and looked at where they were pointing. The both of us turned around and our eyes went wide.

"Rin...the ocean..."

"Yeah...it's black..."

 

**And that is the end of the chapter. Dang that took so long lol. Well, considering that I started at 6:30 and wasted thirty of it thinking about random things, I finished at 8:45 so that took almost 2 and a half hours which isn't that bad for me anyways...please review the story with all of your heart! And if you don't, I will never write again! No I'm kidding but I want at least 2 reviews or comments before the next chapter okay? Finally, thanks so much for reading this story and have a good night guys! Until next time!**


	27. Beach House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

**Hey guys! To be honest, I have no idea how this chapter is going to go but i will try my best to make it the bestest chapter of the night okay. Anyway, I had to make banana pudding for a party at school cause I guess I'm a good cook idk. But my mom forgot to get bananas...how do you forget to get bananas when getting stuff to make banana pudding!? Well anyway I had to get in my car and its like snowing too lol and I drive to Piggly Wiggly cause Walmart can suck a dick and then I had to get them there but only had a 20 so the cashier got mad at me and teased me about just getting bananas but she was nice so whatever. Sorry, anyway, please review the story and here is the chapter! :D**

 

Ch. 27

 

We looked at the appearing and looming darkness that was in the ocean beyond us. It was like someone poured oil in the sea and it spread like wildfire. I found myself staring at it and noticed that Rin was as well. His bright dark blue eyes instantly showed warning; he probably knew that this was a demon or something. If you asked me, I would've thought it really was an oil spill but the dark aura around it said otherwise.

"That doesn't look good."

Rin said with a growl as he stood up next to me; dripping water from his swimming trunks. He turned to me, held on to my soft arms gently and pulled me up to meet his eye level.

"Thank you."

I said with a smile as I looked at the dark part of the ocean again.

"Come on, let's go meet with the others. I don't want us staying in the water and something bad happening to us. And you know that would freaking happen too."

He said with a laugh. I nodded in total understanding and we both walked out of the shallow end and onto the beach. I even almost tripped on the way out but Rin kept me steady; I'm so f-ing clumsy...

"I think I see Shima and Izumo over there. It's a good thing you told me to bring my water shoes cause the sand's really hot today."

He exclaimed as we walked over the hot sand of the beach and over to our friends. I giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, plus it helps with sharp underwater shells and shit like that."

I said as he grinned at me. The two of us reached the two people we came with and noticed that our familiars had been with them as well. Shima looked as if he wanted to go home and Izumo was blushing from something. Rin gave them both a weird look and crossed his arms.

"What's the matter with you too?"

He asked them. Izumo just turned her head away but Shima actually responded to her.

"Well, it turns out that that darkness over there is ink from a squid demon or something like that. Some old guy told us about it while you two were cuddling."

He said with a smirk. My face got red and I tightened my fists.

"We were not cuddling, just sitting next to each other like real friends and you and me need to talk."

I yelled as I turned to Izumo. She gave me a look that said she thought I was mad at her but I just sighed and took her arm. I don't know why got angry so suddenly but I guess it was just one of my mood swings. Rin sighed and glared at Shima.

"Dude, you made her mad. Why you gotta do that?"

He asked him in annoyance. Shima just laughed nervously and shrugged. Meanwhile, Izumo was struggling against my grip and I let go of her. She gave me a mad stare.

"Why are you mad at me?"

She asked me.

"I'm not mad, I just had a mood swing that's all. I just needed to get away from Shima because I'm not really in the mood to deal with him right now. Anyway, why was your face red when Rin and I walked over to you two?"

"There was just this annoying-ass kid, that's all. It wasn't because of Shima or anything...What do you think about this whole squid business? You think this is what our mission is?"

She asked with the first real smile I've seen on her all day. I looked at the sky and noticed the sun was about to set.

"I don't know but that would be pretty cool to fight a demon squid!"

I joked as we both laughed. I suggested that we go to the beach house we were staying at for the night and she nodded in agreement. We turned around and started up the stairs to the board walk. I couldn't help but notice that she had a little pink hue on her cheeks and she was playing with her soft conditioned hair.

"What are you thinking about? You've looked like that for a couple of minutes already."

I said as I flipped my bright blond hair behind my back.

"I was just thinking...What were you and Rin talking about while you two were sitting next to each other. I saw him lean his head on your shoulder so are you guys a thing?"

I blushed and shook my head with a laugh.

"Haha, no. We always talk to each other like were brother and sister so I don't mind if he lays his head on me. It's actually kind of sweet that he feels so trustful of me but no, were not a couple or anything. Although, I have heard some people say that we would make a good couple but I don't know why. Do you?"

I asked as we made it to our beach house.

"Well, you two guys are really sweet to each other and you fight each other playfully and you live right next to each other in the same dorm so I have no fucking idea how they would think that Robina."

She laughed as we walked in. Coming into the house, I smiled at how nice and traditional it looked to the style of a Japanese home. It was owned by our physical ed teacher that always left us to go fuck his wife...Yeah, that teacher...I looked at Izumo who was still smiling at her last remark and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah smart ass."

I laughed as I walked over to my stuff I had put in here before I changed in the locker room earlier today. I dug inside my bag to find one of those jolly rancher lollipops; they were my favorite. I stuck the cherry-flavored lollipop in my mouth and looked out into the ocean from the deck. It was getting dark but I could still see the dark blackness part of the sea in front of me. Izumo plopped down in front of the television and turned it on. She looked at me and waved her hand.

"Don't worry about that Robina gosh! Come watch Tv with me!"

She said childishly and crossed her legs on the coffee table in front of her. Obeying her demand, I moved away from the deck and laid my arms on the top of the couch. She was watching a REALLY stupid show about these fat black ladies in L.A. but it was pretty funny watching those bitches snap at each other. Now, America wasn't really like that as a whole but California probably was. I preferred the east coast; mostly the South and New York City. I'm getting off topic aren't I?

"What the hell is wrong you!?"

Izumo suddenly asked me. I jumped and almost choked on my lollipop.

"Oh god! I mean...I was just thinking about something...Just watch your show, damn it!"

I said as I walked over to the kitchen counter. I sat at one of the stools and played with my hair until I heard someone walking through the halls. I turned my head to see our perverted gym teacher look at us in surprise.

"You two are here early! Was the ocean too much for you!?"

He yelled loudly for some reason. Izumo glared at him and tilted her head toward the deck.

"No, there's a squid demon in the water so we came here to watch Tv."

"...Okay whatever...I'm going to the store to grab some things. Don't leave when it gets dark and don't have sex with Mr. Okumura! I would say Mr. Renzo as well but he flirts so much he won't be getting pussy anytime soon. AND WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T LOOK IN THE DRAWER NEXT TO MY BED! Bye!"

He yelled as he left with the slam of the front door. Both mine and Izumo's mouth were left open at what he said to us. What kind of fucking teacher was he!? Who says that to their students. I shook my head and rubbed my temples.

"I'm just going to lay down for a bit."

I mumbled as I rubbed my head. Izumo sat up and smirked.

"Okay...Just don't check the drawer next to his bed!"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

I said with a laugh and walked into the bedroom. I was still in my swim suit so I decided to change into a simple T-shirt and short shorts. My tail felt good when it was out from my bathing suit; It won't hurt if I sleep with it out. I looked at Rin's bag and smiled. All Rin wore for socks was these solid black ankle-high socks that looked really comfortable. He was sweet to me so I didn't think he would mind if I wore a pair. I slipped into the queen-sized bed and closed my eyes. The bed was really comfortable and the pillow I had my head on was a feather one. About ten minutes later, I hadn't fallen asleep yet and felt someone rub my arm gently.

"Robina...Robina..."

Rin whispered as he thought I was asleep. I turned to him slowly and rubbed my eyes. He gave me a soft smile and pushed a strand of hair that was on my cheek.

"I made us dinner. You feel like eating right now?"

He asked me. I tilted my head at him in confusion.

"Huh? I went to bed ten minutes ago. How did you make dinner in ten minutes and how did I not hear you come on?"

I asked him. He was the one with the confused look and he laughed at me.

"Robina, you've been asleep for an hour now. Are you okay?"

I didn't even know I had fallen asleep but whatever. I nodded with a smile and stood up with a wag of my black tail. He laughed and wagged his own tail after bringing it out from his shorts.

"We're tail buddies!"

He yelled, showing his sharp white teeth. I giggled and 'shhed' him.

"They don't know we have tails Rin, but yes, I am definitely your tail buddy."

I said with a grin of my own. He smiled and then he laughed when he saw me in his black socks.

"No way, your wearing my black socks? They look good on you."

"Rin, they're just socks..."

"Yeah but black socks kick ass...Anyway, let's go eat some dinner."

He said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I rolled my green eyes and giggled at his ability to make me happy; which was one of the reasons why he was my best friend. We hid our tails beneath our clothing before walking into the well-lit living room to find that Shima and Izumo were just eating in front of the Tv instead of eating at the dinner table. I turned to Rin and smiled.

"So what did you make?"

"Well...we had left over squid so that's what I cooked..."

He said with a hint of sadness in his voice. I sighed and patted his shoulder.

"Don't be sad. Anything you make is awesome so cheer up."

I said as I lifted his chin like a Mother would do her son. He grinned and nodded.

"Alright...Let's eat!"

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! This chapter was kind of a sweet chapter I thought we should have. It's not going to center on that kid and his dad but it might include him for a little bit of it. But I don't think that will be an issue for any of you lol. Please review this story and tell me what you think! If I get a review, I'll make a chapter this weekend! :D and please give my other stories a read guys. I've heard that they are really good lol. Finally, thanks for reading and I'll see you later.**


	28. The Squid Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

**Hey guys! :D I want to think everyone who has reviewed so far which is like three and that's great lol. And kudos to the girl who gave the story it's 50th review! You know who you are bitch! The story is about to hit 10k views which will be my third story to do that! Even if my computer broke, I'm still with you guys! So stay with as I write my stories! Anyway, I hope I can finish the episode that this chapter is portraying. I hope you guys know I never know what I'm about to write when I start typing so I'm just typing whatever comes to mind. Well, I'll shut up and here's the chapter!**

 

Ch. 28

 

I walked over to the kitchen and Rin actually pulled out a chair for me. I gave him a weird look but he just returned his idiotic grin. He took two plates and filled them with whatever he made out of the left-over squid. Setting the plate in front of me, he sat on the other side of the counter.

"Thanks for the meal!"

He said happily as he began eating. I did the same and started to fill my tummy. The squid Rin made was really good! Then again, it was Rin.

_Ring! Ring!_

I looked at my vibrating phone and looked to see who it was. The caller I.D said it was Yukio, which kind of surprised me because he almost never calls. We usually just text each other on occasion. Rin gave me a confused look and I gave him a smile before answering my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Robina. Just wanted to hear if you were alright and how the mission was going. Have you four encountered any demons on the way? And it's actually kind of lonely without you and Rin here...even if he's the most annoying person I know..."

I smiled in the phone and Rin raised an eyebrow at me.

"Everything is going good right now. The only thing that has happened is that there seems to be something lurking in the ocean but it shouldn't be a problem. And aww...Yukio, it's really sweet that you miss me."

I said in a seductive tone. Rin frowned and leaned his cheek on his palm. I could practically see Yukio blushing on the other side of the phone line.

"N-no! I said Rin as well! And your my friend so that's normal!"

He said quickly in a nervous voice before clearing his throat.

"Anyway, have a good night and I'll see you two later. Can I talk to Rin for a sec?"

"Sure thing, goodnight Yukio."

I said with a smile as I gave the phone to Rin. He answered the phone with a 'what' and I started to hear yelling coming from the phone. It was pretty funny to see them argue over the phone.

"Okay, I got it!"

Rin yelled angrily as he ended the call. He handed me back the phone and begin eating slowly again.

"Uhh...Are you okay?"

I asked him. He looked up and gave me his little funny grin. I giggled and finished the dinner he had made me.

"Robina! Robina!"

I turned my head to see Okami jumping on my lap and wagging her tail. I petted her head and she looked like she needed to ask me something.

"What is it?"

"Can I go take a walk with Kuro on the beach?"

I blinked in surprise. I don't know why, but I found it weird to see two pets hanging out with each other. Rin smiled at me and nodded like he wanted me to let them go together. I sighed and nodded my head as she tried to lick my face.

"Yeah, yeah but only on the beach! No going swimming, I don't need a Jaws scene on my hands. And be home by 10!"

I said laughing as she hopped off my lap. She ran over to Rin's cat who had been waiting in the doorway and bumped her nose with his. My mouth, as well as Rin's, fell open as the two walked out together.

"Did you just see that? Are they together!?"

"I...I have no fucking idea...I'm gonna kill that cat."

He said as he got up and stretched. I looked over at Izumo and told her to mute the Tv.

"Izumo, where are you sleeping tonight?"

"I'm just going to sleep on the couch and watch Tv the whole night. Our gym teacher said he would be sleeping in some other house to night with his 'kitty cat' and Shima said he would sleep on the floor in front of the couch. What about you and Rin."

She asked. Rin gave a look that said 'Fuck, I have no where to sleep' but I just answered for the both of us.

"Rin and I will just sleep in the bedroom. So goodnight."

She returned my 'goodnight' as I walked to the bedroom. Rin slowly followed me with a red face which there was no way you wouldn't notice. I closed the door behind us and he still looked at me with a crimson countenance.

"Rin, we live in the same dorm. It's not going to kill us if we sleep in the same bed."

I said with a laugh. He shrugged and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. I sat on the bed with a sigh and laid my head in the middle of it. Today was longer than I thought it would be. Do you ever have those moments where you just feel like an old man and your muscles hurt. Well that's what I felt like; I didn't even work out! That whole thing with Kuro and Okami was bizzare as well. I didn't know if animals just did that or if they were really a thing; but damn if they had babies they would be bad-asses!

"Man, our perverted teacher sure has an awesome shower!"

Rin said as he came out drying his still-moist hair. I was surprised to see that his hair didn't lose its form like mine did when I came out of the shower. It kind of looked like he walked in the rain for a few minutes and the droplets stuck to his darkish-blue hair. He threw the towel on the hanger in the bathroom and came out wearing a black wife-beater and a pair of athletic shorts. I laughed at him as I was moving my hands down my long hair.

"What was so 'awesome' about it?"

He hopped in the bed and smiled.

"Well it's huge and the water never turns cold and...you know, that's about it..."

"So you mean it's just like the one at the dorm?"

I said with a raised brow.

"I guess so, haha."

He laughed as he laid his head down on his pillow. I slipped in the bed myself and found that it was smaller than I thought it was. Our legs were rubbing up against each other and I blushed.

"I'm sorry."

Rin said with a nervous shaky laugh. I shook my head.

"It's cool. It kind of made it warmer with our body temperatures so whatever. Goodnight Rin."

I said with a smile as I reached for the lamp. I turned it off and Rin cursed out loud.

"Son of a bitch, why even turn off the lamp if we can see in the dark. God, being a demon sucks."

He yelled. I couldn't help but laugh and agree as I laid next to him; he really was warm...I mean...yeah It was really comfortable right now. I closed my eyes and quickly dropped into a slumber next to Rin. He did as well and our slow soft breaths mixed together in the vicinity of air.

(Somewhere up above)

The man sighed in annoyance at the two sleeping in the same bed. He waved his hands in the air, back and forth until he grew tired of it.

"I give you two hundreds of hints in liking each other! When are you two going to make love already!?"

He yelled as he sighed again.

"Whatever, I think I'm going to erupt a volcano to blow off some steam. But which one...Mount Everest isn't a volcano but wouldn't that be a trip if it was!?"

He said to himself. His son of Christ just stood there staring at him like he was crazy.

"Just make another Hawaiian island and get on with it!"

He yelled as his father talked about the many options he had...

(Robina's POV)

I moaned in my sleep and suddenly came back to consciousness. I didn't open my eyes but I was awake, nonetheless. The room didn't really have any windows in it so the room was still dark. I opened my eyes glanced at the clock next to me on the night-stand. It was about six in the morning so we had about three more hours before we had to get up for the day. I turned my head to see that Rin's head was next to mine and we both had our arms over our heads as if we were riding a roller coaster. I giggled and put our arms to our stomachs so we wouldn't look like slobs or anything.

"...your cheeks are so pink."

I said to Rin as I poked them. He couldn't hear me but I liked to think he did. He mumbled something in his sleep and crouched into a ball beside me. It was really cute, hehe. Giving him a hug, I sank down under the covers and fell asleep again for another two hours. I woke up again by my own black tail rubbing up against my nose. It was eight right now and I knew I wouldn't fall asleep again. I sat up with my back to the bed rest and noticed Rin was clinging to my arm. He looked exactly the same as when I had last seen him; calm and peaceful. His tail was laid over the both of us and he had sprawled out in the bed instead of in a ball. Okami and Kuro were both asleep at the foot of the bed and I was relieved to see them back safe from their walk.

"Mmm...Hey..."

Rin said as he woke up. I smiled and said 'hey' back to him. He rubbed his eyes for a second before sitting up next to me. He flicked his tail like a cat would and it rested on our covers.

"Did you sleep good?"

He asked me. I nodded and smiled at him.

"Yeah I did, did you?"

He grinned at me before stretching his arms in front of him.

"Hell yeah I did! Man I can't wait to see that squid demon today. I've been dying for some action for the past couple of days. How about you Robina?"

He said as he seemed to be wide awake. I thought about it for a minute before replying to him.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Usually I don't like fighting but I've been working on my archery so I could totally kick ass when it comes to it."

I said with determination. Plus I really wanted to see what Okami could do for me.

"So what did you and Shima do yesterday while Izumo and I were together?"

"Well we met this kid that knew a little about that giant squid thing and then we just talked for a while. I guess the teach found out because he said he wanted us to make sure that that kid went nowhere near the demon today. Yeah it sucks to baby-sit but what can you do?"

He said shrugging as he stood up and yawned with his tail wagging side-to-side. But then, Izumo suddenly ran into the room and scared the shit out of the two of us. She put her hands on her hips and glared at us.

"Where have you guys been!? You you have been asleep for hours! It's almost sunset!"

She screamed in anger. My eyes went wide and I looked at the clock quickly.

"But the clock said...damn it!"

I said as I furiously shoved the covers off of me and put my shoes on. That stupid fucking clock was wrong the whole time! It was a good thing I had stuffed my tail in my shorts when she came in but Rin was still scrambling to do so without her noticing.

"Oh yeah, and the squid demon's attacking the beach right now."

Izumo said. My mouth fell open and I cursed under my breath.

"Why the hell didn't you wake us up before!? Come on, Rin!"

I said as I sprinted out the room and on the deck; jumping off it and landing on my feet. Rin followed me smoothly and we both looked up to see Shima chanting an anti-demon charm.

Shima!"

Rin yelled as we ran up to him. He turned to us and sighed deeply.

"It's not working!"

He yelled as he pointed at the huge squid slowly swimming in front of us. When I say huge, I mean huge! It was bigger than the beach house! Rin and Shima began making a strategy about something about the demon's ears while I stared at it. The giant creature turned to me and raised one of its tentacles. I grabbed the guy's hands and they gave a weird look.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!"

I screamed as we all dived out of the tentacle's way. It smash into the bridge; blowing it to pieces. I coughed some smoke out of my mouth and opened my eyes too see Kuro and Okami running into the squid. They were both in their giant form and they jumped back in front of us. They got into a protective stance together and growled at the sea beast.

"This is like a monster movie...Kick his ass Kuro!"

Rin screamed as his cat dodged an attack. Kuro pounced on its arm and sunk his teeth into the giant head of the demon. Shima face-palmed and I did as well. Cats are allergic to raw squid, if you didn't know; it paralyzes them. Rin didn't find that out until Kuro sunk back to his tiny form and froze.

"Kuro!"

He yelled as he ran over to him. I turned to Okami and pumped my fists."

Okay girl, show him what you're made of!"

And she did exactly that. Izumo ran over to me and watched as my familiar slapped the squid with her tail. It roared at her and became even more angry at us. Okami hit it again and the demon fell to the sea; splashing water all over us. Okami turned to me and wagged her tail.

"My bad!"

I rolled my eyes and slapped the water off my face. Okami was just about to attack again when a harpoon suddenly struck into the side of the giant squid's head. I turned my head to witness a kid driving a speed boat in our direction and shooting harpoons.

"What the hell!? Okami fall back!"

I yelled as my wolf shrunk down to her original size and jumped in my arms.

"Rin! I-"

I stopped when I noticed he was gone.

"WHAT THE HELL!? where did he go!?"

Shima and Izumo just shrugged and I growled.

"God, you two are really helpful aren't you!?"

I yelled as I looked back at the kid. I don't know where the heck he got that harpoon gun but that wasn't really my top priority right now. I also don't know how Rin got on the kid's boat...On the kid's boat!? Rin you dumbass! I ran over to the end of the beach pier to see the kid jump in the water. I cursed under my breath again and wiped my hair in front of my eyes. Okami looked at me weird.

"What are you doing?"

"Saving that stupid kid!"

I yelled as I dived in the ocean. The squid rose the screaming kid in the air and he slammed into the water with a splash. Luckily, I made it just in time to raise him from the water. Rin swam next to me and panted for air.

"Shit, I need to kill that thing."

He growled as he unsheathed his sword; making his bright blue flames appear. My eyes went wide and I shook my head.

"No Rin! We're not supposed to-"

I was stopped by some guy yelling at us. The kid smiled real big and swam over to him. Rin looked at me with an exhausted look and I returned it.

"What the hell..."

He said to himself.

Well long story short, the squid was a nice demon and friends with the father of the kid. The father seemed like a dumbass like his son but looked nice I guess. He started giving his son the dumbest advice that was irrelevant to the situation and I sighed.

"Why? Why!?"

I said to myself. Shima rolled his eyes.

"Tell me about it..."

He said.

"Come here son!"

"I love you dad!"

They yelled as they gave each other a huge hug. It would've pulled at my heart strings but I was too pissed off about this whole ridiculous stupid squid thing. Rin, on the other hand, brought his hand to his mouth and closed his eyes.

"That...was so awesome..."

He said as he was clearing his throat of tears.

"Really?"

Shima said with un-amused emotion. Our teacher smirked and nodded.

"That's what I've been trying to teach you all. The power of family is the strongest bond you can have and so this whole trip was totally worth it."

"Oh my God, that's B.S! Rin come on, we're going to pack our stuff and we're going home! And stop crying!"

I screamed as I dragged him by the collar. Damn, I just wanted to get off this fucking beach and get back to the dorm.

"But Robina, the buses are closed for the night!"

"Then we're walking home, damn it!"

 

**And that's the end of the chapter! I finally finished the episode! Yay! I don't know, I kind of felt like I didn't do a good job with this chapter but you guys can tell me if I did or not. Anyway, did you guys like including heaven in it lol. Even God wants them together! But yeah please review this slightly-longer chapter and tell me what you think! And how about Kuro and Okami huh? What is going on!? Lol see ya guys! Thanks for reading and I'll have the next chapter next week! P.S. I hate that fucking submit document button! This chapter should've been here 2 hours ago!**


	29. Mepphy Land

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

**Hey guys! I hope you guys liked the last chapter because it was kind of a long one. For any of you who like the show, Young Justice, I'm starting that story so give it a read! I need some support for it lol. It will have Robina in it I just changed her name to Scarlett to sound more southern. Anyway, please give this story a comment or a review and tell me what you think! This is episode 12 so we are like halfway there. I'm thinking about doing a chapter about the movie but it depends on how many reviews I get:D finally, here's the chapter!**

 

Ch. 29

 

Well, we all made it back from the beach safe and sound. It had been a couple of days since that mission and I'm still pissed about how ridiculous the whole thing was. It was a school day today and Yukio said something about a field trip; I don't know, I wasn't really listening. Right now, I was deciding on an outfit to wear. I don't really know why, but they never made me wear my school uniform at the cram school. It made me happy to know that I could wear anything there.

"Robina, can I come in?"

Yukio asked politely. I hummed in response and he walked in with a smile on his face. He saw that I was holding a nice pretty white shirt in my hands. He nodded in approval and sat on my bed.

"Yeah that shirt looks nice. It's a good thing your not dressing warm because we're actually going to an amusement park today."

He said with a sweet smile. I jumped up with a gasp and turned to him.

"Seriously!? I'm gonna ride everything! I want to ride in the front row with you and Rin!"

I yelled in happiness. He laughed and shook his head.

"Well actually, we're not there to ride the rides. We're going there because there have been reports of strange things that have been happening recently. But if you want to go some other time, we can."

I frowned but then smiled at how nice he said that sentence. I sighed and nodded as I looked in the mirror again.

"Well okay, where is this place again?"

"Mepphy Land."

He said simply. I rolled my eyes because that was Mephisto's theme park. Yeah, I love his clothes but he creeps the shit out of me! I went into my closet and changed while Yukio laid leaned on his elbows on my bed. I got out of the closet, fully changed, and looked at Yukio. He smiled and nodded.

"Yay! Okay let's go!"

I said as the two of us walked out of the dorm. Rin walked slowly behind us with his hands in his pockets. He was oddly quiet for being Rin Okumura. I slowed down to his pace but he didn't look at me. I frowned sadly and nudged his arm a bit.

"Hmm?"

Was his reply to me.

"Are you okay?"

I asked him. He just yawned and put his arms behind his head.

"Yeah I'm just tired is all..."

He stated as we reached the amusement park. I muttered a simple 'okay' and walked over to the giant fountain front of the theme park. Rin joined me and closed his eyes. I felt the urge to make my lap his pillow but I thought that would be weird. Shima, Bon, and konekomaru were the first to show up after us and they sat next to Rin and I. Shima, of course, flirted with me and I blushed while yelling at him.

"So how was your mission?"

Bon asked me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. He frowned.

"That bad?"

I nodded and he patted my back comfortably. Rin smirked but never opened his eyes.

"Yeah, we had to face a giant fucking squid..."

He said slowly; almost as if he was drifting off to sleep right at that moment. But then his eyes opened wide when he saw who was running at us. Izumo and Shiemi were coming over to us but that's not what caught the guy's attention. It was Shiemi; she was wearing a school uniform and her breasts were flinging side-to-side. I didn't know why it was such big deal; mine were just as big as hers.

"Hey guys! I just got my school uniform today! How do I look?"

She said shyly. Shima was the first to respond but the rest of the guys followed quickly.

"You look pretty cute, Moriyama!"

He yelled while the other guys added their own flirtatious comments. For some reason, this made me pissed of the guys, especially Rin. Why didn't he notice my breasts!? Wait a minute, why would I even care!? I instantly turned to a semi-depressed mood and stood next to Yukio, who didn't say anything. Rin whispered in his ear something I couldn't hear and Yukio just slapped him with his clipboard.

"Alright, now that you're all here, I'll be assigning you partners."

He proceeded to say the couples and he put me with Rin; which I should've been happy about but I was kind of mad at him. He grinned at me and I turned my head away from him. He made a humming sound in confusion but shrugged it off. Yukio cleared his throat and began speaking again.

"As you all may know, this is Mepphy Land. We are here because of some reports of a mischievous ghost lurking around here. The park is closed off from the park so you will have all day to find it. If you do find the ghost, contact myself and Mr. Tsubaki."

He then went on to explain what a ghost was, which everyone should have known, and dismissed us. When he stopped talking I turned around and started walking in the section Rin and I were assigned.

"Hey wait up!"

Rin called out as he ran up next to me. I didn't look at him and the awkward silence was horrifying as we walked through the deserted park. He shoved his hands in his pockets and I could feel him staring at me.

"Robina? A-Are you mad at me?"

He stuttered. I kept on walking without answering him. He asked me the same question again.

"No..."

I said. He sighed behind me and looked me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I'm not mad so stop asking me!"

I screamed in his face after I turned around. His eyes went wide and his face showed a bit of hurt on it; he looked as of he wanted to cry. I gasped out of my own anger and put my hands in his.

"Rin, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you like that!"

I said nervously. He shrugged and shook his head.

"I-it's cool...but what's wrong?"

I turned my head and blushed at how stupid my reason was for being mad at him.

"I was a little mad at you for staring at Shiemi's breasts..."

I said shyly. His eyes went wide and he laughed under his breath.

"Robina, I'm a guy; all of us do it. You shouldn't get mad if someone doesn't stare at your body. I don't do it because you're my best friend and that wouldn't be cool. Your body's fine okay?"

He said as his soft blue eyes looked at me with care. I stared at them for a second before smiling and nodding. I sighed and stared at the ground.

"So...do you like her?"

He blinked a couple of times before responding.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you 'like like' Shiemi?"

I asked again. He shook his head with another laugh.

"Hell no! Plus, she and Yukio are perfect for each other. I would seem like an asshole if I took her away from him; even though they're not together but I bet you five bucks they will be. Anyway, to tell you the truth, I really like girls with long hair not short; it's more beautiful."

He said with a blush of his own. I couldn't help but notice that he was staring at my long blond hair while he said that...I grinned and gave him a hug.

"Well I'm sorry I got mad at you. Forgive me?"

I asked as I looked up at him. He grinned widely and hugged me lovingly.

"Of course! And I'm sorry for staring at her breasts and not yours."

"Oh shut up!"

I laughed as I punched him in the arm. Well, that turned out better than I had expected. I was sure that we might have gotten into a fight and then not talk to each for days but nope. I guess having a guy as a best friend is way easier than a girl. Besides, girls can be serious bitches when it comes to these kinds of things. Now that I was happy again, I skipped through the theme park like a little mid while Rin laughed and ran after me.

"Man if only you had one of those giant swirly-lollipops!"

He laughed holding his stomach. I giggled and stopped when I saw a giant ferris wheel.

"Hey Rin, when we get done with this mission, can we come here together some other time?"

I asked him softly. Rin smiled up at the sky and nodded at me.

"Sure, that sounds awesome. But you and me, we're riding front row!"

My eyes went big at his sentence.

"Holy crap! That's what I told Yukio this morning!"

I was about to say something else until I noticed something to my right. The carousel began to move and Rin and I jumped back in surprise. The carousel twirled around until it revealed a small ghostly boy crying; that must be the ghost Yukio was talking about earlier...

"Whoa, it's him..."

The boy looked at us and cried some more. I looked at him sadly and tried to soothe him.

"Hey, what's wrong? Don't cry..."

"Hey! Stop that lame-ass crying!"

Rin yelled at him. The boy cried anymore and I sighed at Rin. He muttered an apology.

"I was just..."

The boy stopped him mid-sentence by digging his face in my breasts. I gasped and Stared as the boy gave me his sob story. Rin glared at him and I gave him a shrug that meant, 'what can I do?' The boy then stopped, slid down to my skirt and felt the panties I was wearing with his hands. I screamed and fell to the ground with my hands covering the most sensitive part of my body. Rin's face turned to anger and he turned to where the kid is.

"That bastard! Don't worry, I'll get him for you."

I shook my head.

"No it's okay. Can you help me up?"

I said as my face was red from embarrassment. He sighed softly and took my hand, lifting me up gently. I thanked him and growled at the kid. He stuck his tongue out at me and started flying away as if he wanted me to chase him. I turned to the boy next to me and nodded my head at his pocket.

"We should call Yukio saying we've found the little bitch."

I said. He nodded and took out his cellphone. I leaned over to watch him punching in the numbers and didn't notice when someone suddenly snatched Rin's sword from his back. Rin and I gasped and turned around to see a young guy with weird green hair staring at us.

"Who are you supposed to be!? Give that back!?"

Rin yelled. The guy just licked on his lollipop and smirked at us.

"Who am I? Oh that's right, my name is Amaimon. I'm a demon king; nice to meet you..."

I don't know why this guy was here but I had a bad feeling about him...

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! Like I said, please give my young justice story a read. Trying to get a new story support is one of the worst things you have to do as a writer. It really sucks lol. If you have read my attack on titan story, don't worry, I will jave a chapter for that in the next couple of days. Now please review and comment this chapter and tell me what you think! Okay that's it! See ya guys!**


	30. Amaimon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

**Hey guys! I can't believe I'm doing this because in just today, I've written 2 other chapter for other stories with at least 2k words for one of them and 4k for the other. This chapter will probably be just over 2k but that's like every episode so don't get mad at me okay! This chapter will show Rin and Amaimon's fight but I'm going to add Robina for badass effect! And I might just show Rin's protective instincts with her! The love is growing stronger with every chapter! Anyway, please review the chapter and tell me what you think of it! I will be most happy if you would. Finally, here's the chapter and I hope you like it!**

 

Ch. 30

 

I stared at the guy in front of me who had identified himself as Amaimon. His green hair stuck straight up which I found really weird. His face was smooth so he couldn't have been much older than we were. He stared at us with green eyes and kept on with the tiny lollipop in his hand. Rin growled at him next to me because he was still holding his sword.

"Give that back!"

He yelled. I stepped behind Rin as we looked at the demon king. Rin put his arm out in a defensive stance. Amaimon didn't give us an expression as he took Rin's sword out of its bag. He scanned it from left to right before looking at us again.

"So this is the sword...Yeah, I'm not going to give this back. But you can have this."

He said as he threw the bag at us. Rin caught it and growled even louder at Amaimon.

"Put the sword down and give it back to me you bastard!"

He yelled at him. Of course, Amaimon didn't listen and played with the handle of the blade.

"Hmm...let's see what happens when I do this..."

He said slowly as he unsheathed the sword. Rin gasped as his blue flames appeared on bis body. I stepped back a few steps but was glad that his flames wouldn't hurt me. Rin turned to look at me and his face showed fear and helplessness. This made me angry and I turned at the demon king.

"Give him back his damn sword! Now!"

He blinked at me and tilted his head.

"I didn't know you were here too...I hope you know your Father is an asshole."

He said to me. How did he not notice me this whole time!? I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Astaroth isn't my Father! Not my real Father anyways! Now give him back his sword!"

Amaimon thought about it for a second by giving me a creepy stare and then looking at the sky in thought. He flicked the sword with his long nails and then stopped suddenly. He turned his head back at me but didn't show any emotion in what he was saying.

"Hmmm nah...I think I'll keep it."

Okay now he just pissed me off. I cracked my knuckles and started walking over to him but Rin stopped me. I glared at him and pushed him away gently.

"What?"

He looked at me with the same glare I gave him.

"This guy looks dangerous, plus he has my sword. I don't want him getting your bow, or worse, hurting you."

I sighed and shook my head.

"Rin, you have got to stop treating me like I'm helpless. I've fought along side you every time something bad has happened to us and I turned out fine. I'm not useless like you think I am."

I said, almost yelling. His eyes widened and he gave me a sad frown.

"No Robina, it's not that. I just...care about you..."

He said sadly. I stopped my glare and softened my anger. What was I doing? Why was I getting mad at him for? I should be getting mad at the demon who's messing with us right now, not Rin! Especially if he cares about me...

"Rin, I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to..."

I stopped when Rin's flames went away and then came back. We both turned to see Amaimon unsheathing the sword and then sheathing it again. He seemed to be enjoying himself too. Oh yeah, I'm kicking his ass...

"Come on man, we're having a moment!"

Rin yelled at him. He ignored him and started talking to us like none of the past events even happened.

"So you turn into your demon form when I take out the sword. But when I put it back in, you go back to being human. Interesting...Hey, can I have your bow to see if the same thing happens to you?"

He asked me.

"Hell no!"

I screamed. He shrugged and jumped down to me. He was so fast that I didn't even have time to react before he started groping me. It was like I froze and I couldn't move; that or I was in shock. I screamed and blushed as I tried to push him away but he just brought his fist to my stomach during my failed efforts. I flew back a couple of yards and hit the ground in a rolling motion. I yelped in pain and clutched my stomach because I almost felt sick.

"Well I couldn't find it, I guess you didn't bring it with you today; that's a shame."

He said as he jumped on top of the head of Mephisto's golden statue. As if one of them wasn't enough. I felt tears go to my eyes and Rin yelled out my name as he started to run over to me. I stopped him mid-way.

"Stop! Get your sword back! I'll be okay!"

I yelled and then went back to staying quiet because it hurt to speak. He hesitated but I gave him a reassuring look to go on. He nodded and turned to Amaimon.

"You son of a bitch! Why did you have to hurt her!?"

Amaimon ate his lollipop whole and shrugged at Rin.

"I didn't hit her that hard. The fact that she's crying just makes her a pussy."

Rin screamed at him and kicked the head of Mephistos's statue off; thank God! Amaimon jumped to the giant roller coaster right next to us and pouted.

"Aww...you kicked brother's head off! That wasn't nice!"

While they were bickering with each other. I tried to get up but managed to only stand on my knees. I wiped the tears from my face and looked at my boot. Damn, I wish I had brought Okami today. She would've been a great help to me right now. But should I rely on my demonic powers? I looked up to see the two punching each other...yeah, definitely have to use it. I took my folded bow from my boot and it instantly expanded to a long bow. My green flames appeared around me and my stomach instantly felt better; I guess from my healing power.

"Alright, I hope this hits..."

I murmured to myself as I formed an arrow in my hand. I pulled it back and aimed at the green-headed demon. I didn't shoot it though because he was too close to Rin. I would never forgive myself if I hit Rin, so I waited for them to separate. Amaimon punched Rin and he was flown down the wooden branches of the gigantic roller coaster. Before he could attack him further, I shot the flaming arrow and it zoomed past him, grazing his cheek slightly. I cursed under my breath and drew out another arrow.

"Whoa..."

Amaimon said as he touched the blood that was running down his cheek. He turned to me and yelled.

"Yay! She brought her bow out today! Now I can have some real fun!"

He said as he jumped over to me. I panicked and shot too quickly at him. He simply jumped over it and was a few feet in front of me. My heart quickened but then I remembered something; something my Dad had told me when he gave me the bow. He said that if I was caught in close combat, I could split the bow and use them as two knives or small swords. And that's exactly what I did.

"Screw you!"

I yelled as I broke the bow and began swinging at him. He dodged my swings swiftly and then tried to kick me. I blocked it with my knives and swung at him again; actually cutting him on the arm this time. He smiled and laughed like he liked it when it hit him. His attitude threw me off and he was able to tackle me. I tried to get him off me but he started punching me in the face. When someone's punching you in the face, it's pretty fucking hard to get them off of you! I yelped with every punch and tried to block myself but he was persistent.

"Don't you ever touch her again!"

Suddenly Amaimon was thrown back and was slammed into the ground away from us. Rin looked at me and knelt down next to me.

"Robina, are you okay?"

I sat up and wiped some blood off my face.

"Y-yeah...I'm okay..."

I don't think Rin even heard me because as soon as he saw me bleed, his flames grew to a size I hadn't seen before. His growling intensified and his glare was beyond deadly. He ripped off two beams that were holding an attraction up and threw them at the demon king. He dodged them but Rin sprinted and tackled him; punching Amaimon like he had punched me.

"That's the spirit! Keep going!"

He yelled as he slammed his hand on the ground. I gasped when I had to jump to the side to get away from the huge crack in the ground. The whole Earth shook and things started falling everywhere. I looked up to see two pillars falling my way but I tripped right at the wrong moment.

"No! Rin! Help me!"

I screamed. It was all I could think to do. Rin stopped and looked at me with his angry look, but as soon as he saw what would happen to me he started running at me. My eyes instantly lit up with tears as the pillars got closer; it was like I was stuck in glue. I looked at Rin and his eyes formed tears as well.

"No!"

He screamed as his flames suddenly flew from his body and over my head; hitting the pillars away from me. My eyes widened to see the space above me was clear. I looked back at Rin and he was breathing heavily; probably because he just shot his flames like a fireball!

"What a shame...I thought you two would be more of a fight..."

Amaimon stated calmly as he kicked Rin to the ground and rubbed his heel in his back. I reconnected my bow and drew back an arrow in anger.

"Fuck you!"

I screamed as my flames grew and I shot the arrow at him. The arrow spun mid-air and suddenly multiplied into three flaming arrows. Amaimon's face when he saw that was priceless at best. He did a back flip off my best friend and still kept the same face.

"Holy shit! That was totally awesome! Do it again!"

He screamed in happiness. I ran over to Rin, or rather limped out of exhaustion, and helped him sit up. He was panting frantically but I was too.

"Devour the eight princesses...slay the serpent!"

I turned my head to see the hooded classmate of ours. I don't remember their name; I don't even know if they're a girl or boy. They were holding a long sword and pointing it at Amaimon.

"You're Amaimon right? Demon king of Earth? I wonder how a big shot demon like you got into the academy...Did Mephisto bring you here?"

They said as they pushed Rin and I to the side. Rin took my hand in the little strength he had and pulled us both up. Amaimon banged Rin's sword against his shoulder and rolled his eyes.

"I wish you would get out of my way..."

The hooded person growled and shook their head.

"No, I wish you would get out of MY way."

Rin and I tried to catch our breaths as we watched the two talk to each other. I kept a hold of his hand the whole time though. I don't know why, but I felt better when I knew he was right next to me.

"Nope, I change my mind...Bye!"

He said as he closed the sword into its holder and threw it back at us. Rin's flames disappeared and I decided it was time to put my flames away as well. I closed my bow and put it back in my boot; bringing me back to my human form. Amaimon waved at us and jumped in retreat.

"Hey wait! The others will be here soon so hide the tail will ya!"

The hooded person yelled at the two of us. I did as I was told and then fell to the ground. Rin did as well and put his arm around me.

"A-are...you okay...?"

He asked while wincing.

"I think so...I'm...just glad we're okay..."

I said softly. He smiled and shook his head.

"No, I'm just glad you're okay..."

He said with a bit of a blush formed on his cheeks. I tried to smile but stopped when it hurt my cheeks. Both of our faces looked pretty beaten up with scratches and such but my flames came back and covered both of us; healing our wounds. He looked sad while I was doing it as if he was thinking about something.

"What are you thinking...ah..."

I said as I fell from blurriness. Rin gasped and caught me in his arms.

"Robina! What's wrong!?"

He asked in worry. I looked up at him and shook my head. All I could speak in was a slow soft voice."

I'm...just tired...from healing...the both of...us..."

I said. Even though my power heals my wounds and scratches, it still takes some power and energy to do. Does that make sense? Rin sighed as he nodded and stared at me with a saddened face again. I gave him a small smile and he shook his head as he brought my into a hug. He tightened his arms around my back and I leaned my hands on his chest. He rubbed my hair and kept apologizing that he let this happen to me.

"Rin, stop...It's not your fault..."

"Yes it is, if I had been more careful with my sword this probably wouldn't have happened and you wouldn't be like this."

He said; his voice cracking from emotion. I leaned back and looked into his glossy eyes.

"Rin, it's over. Forget about it. There's nothing you could have done...so don't blame yourself okay...?"

I said; trying to act serious but failing miserably. He nodded slowly but continued to hug me; which I didn't mind at all. He was like a pillow and I almost fell asleep but Yukio came up to us.

"Rin! Robina! Are you ok-"

"Damn Yukio, it took you long enough! I had to come in and do it myself...It's been a long time huh?"

The hooded person said as they walked up to us. Yukio glared at them and shook his head.

"It can't be.."

I looked at him weird until the hooded person spoke again.

"I can't take this hoodie anyway..."

They said as they took it off. They also took the bandages off their chest. All of our eyes widened as we saw who it was. It was a girl, probably in her twenties, and she was like half naked! Her hair was yellow and red, and her breasts were fucking huge too! Rin tried to look away from them for my sake and I smiled; at least he didn't want me to get mad at him again.

"Sorry I'm not you guy's classmate. I'm an inspector in the knights of the true cross. Vatican HQ sent me to investigate a problem in the Japan branch. I'm senior exorcist first class; Shura Kirigakure."

I can't even...What the hell is going on...!?

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! Yeah it was a little longer than I thought it would be but whatever right! I think I'm on episode 13 now so we are like half way there or a little bit over half way. The story's got 54 reviews so far and that's freaking great! Keep reviewing and commenting and I will keep writing chapters! Well that's all I really have to say so thanks for reading, I hope you liked it, and I will see you guys next time!**


	31. Shura's Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

**Hey guys! I now have to write for three stories and since I'm like the most awesome person ever, I get a chapter out for every story in a week every week. I'm kind of like Tv. You know, where it shows your favorite anime and then you have to wait the next week to see it :D can I just say that Fox Kit Princess, a reviewer, is awesome for reviewing every chapter! People who do that are my best friends on this site lol but for future reference, the reason I don't put a name next to the chapter is because its already in the tab above. It's where the chapter index is so that's where it is O3O well anyway, thank you so much for reading my story and here the chapter!**

 

Ch. 31

 

I stared at the woman before I looked at Yukio. He was glaring at her and then he looked at me. His face showed anger and 'I can't believe this bitch is here, I hate her.' I rolled my eyes and looked at Rin. He had a pretty deep blush embedded on his cheeks as his dark-blue irises looked at the girl in front of us. But how could you blame him? She wasn't even wearing a shirt and her breasts were like watermelons...I can't believe I just compared them to those...she was smirking at us and I couldn't help but get the feeling that she was up to something. She said she was from Vatican HQ; which meant that she was from that huge ass building in Rome known as the Catholic church!

"Look, I know I'm sexy and everything but staring is rude."

She said with the same smirk she had before. Rin shook his head and sat on the ground because he realized he was still exhausted from the fight that had just took place. I touched his shoulder and he smiled slightly at me.

"Hey!"

Mr. Tsubaki yelled as he made his way over to us. Shura smiled at him and took out her exorcist license; or at least I think it's a license. Mr. Tsubaki took a close look at the card in her hand and nodded.

"Ahh yes, and I'm-"

Shura raised her hand and stopped him.

"No need, I don't need to know who you are so it's cool. Anyway, I have to take these two to Japan branch HQ."

Rin and I looked at each other as she said this. I was getting worried because it sounded like she was reporting us to the authorities or something like that. He also looked like he was thinking the same thing and slowly swallowed hard.

"...also, I want to talk to Mephisto. If he's got a problem with that, drag him to me if you have to."

She said as she looked at me and Rin. She looked at me and then at Rin before smirking and grabbing him by the neck; almost dragging him. It was probably a sex thing; since I was a girl, she was just going to let me walk on my own. Sorry Rin but God gave me a vagina and tits for a reason...she started walking away and I followed but we all stopped when we heard Shiemi.

"Wait! Rin and Robina are injured still and I want to heal them! Can't this wait a little longer!?"

She asked in that cute voice of hers. I already healed the both of us but I guess we still looked pretty scratched up. Shura glanced at her while Rin squirmed under her arm.

"Oh don't worry. They'll be fine. Honey, you smell like milk so chill out."

She said finally as she started walking again. Milk? Why the hell would she say that!? God this girl was pretty weird but she seemed strong so it wasn't like I was going to say anything. I'm not really into fighting but I will if I have too...

"What!? Why do we have to go home!?"

I turned my head to see Bon yelling at Yukio about something. They glanced over at us and their eyes widened as soon as they saw who was dragging Rin. Shima started his usual array of flirts while the others simply questioned it. I rolled my eyes and face-palmed with a groan.

"Is there something wrong kid?"

Shura asked in front of me. I was quick to respond.

"Nope, I'm fine! No need to worry!"

She just shrugged at my comment and went back to dragging the poor boy. We walked all the way to a dark door in a dark corner. I jumped when Yukio came up behind me suddenly; damn him for his sneakiness...Rin growled from underneath Shura's arm and groaned.

"Where are you taking us!?"

Shura gave a quick sassy laugh and nodded.

"Oh that's right; you've had no reason to come to the base until now..."

She said as Yukio took out a huge ring of keys. I have no idea where he got that from but he certainly didn't keep it in his pocket everyday...He found the right key and put it in the keyhole; turning the knob and opening the dark door. We all walked inside to find a huge ancient-looking room. My eyes widened at the size of the room.

"Well...This is the Japan branch of the Knights of the True Cross."

She said as she gave Rin a tug with her arm.

"The main quarters is the Vatican. All of the branches from around the globe work from there. The order's been around for more than 2,000 years protecting the world from monsters."

Shura added as we walked through the flag-covered walls. My eyes were in awe at what we were seeing until I looked at Rin beside me. Shura had pulled his face to her left breast and his cheek was literally smushed up against it. He wasn't blushing or anything so he probably didn't notice but it looked perverted. I found myself staring at her and him. I don't know why but I thought it would be funny just to see his reaction as soon as he noticed it. I turned my head forward and my heart sank. Besides giving me the best clothes ever, I loathed this guy; Mephisto. He greeted us with his usual creepy sattire.

"Welcome to the Japan branch of the Knights of the True Cross. I haven't seen you in ages. What a surprise to find that you've infiltrated our Cram School to spy on us. Your disguise was aspired, I had no clue."

He said shrugging with his shoulders and arms. Shura glared at him.

"Mephisto, how about we just cut to the chase. Why did you hide the existence of the Son of Satan and the Daughter of Astaroth from the order?"

He put his hands up in rejection.

"I didn't hide anything from anyone. Yes I took them in, but it was for the sake of the order and its future."

"What do you mean by that?"

She asked back at him.

"Train them and USE them as a weapon for the order. Look, for the last 2,000 years us exorcists have been on the offensive. But now we have the chance to take the initiative."

Using us as a weapon? What the hell does that mean!? I thought I hated him then but I now know that I truly hate him now. That, or I'm rushing things, as always, and assuming the worst possible thing in the situation. I looked at Shura to see her smirk at him.

"You didn't answer my question. So I'm going to ask you one more time, why did you not report this to the Vatican?"

"Well look at them...their power isn't at its full potential. You know they wouldn't be convinced by a half-finished project..."

Rin looked at me and I gave him a confused look. I looked at Yukio and he looked away from me like he didn't know anything. I stared at him while the two exorcists continued to talk to each other. He glanced at me every now and then his face got red from nervousness.

"Before I report this I want to interrogate the kids. I hope you don't mind if I use the great cell..."

Shura said as she finished talking. He laughed his very annoying laugh, and nodded his head.

"Of course! Please make yourself at home! I'm sure you'll find them quite the amusing subjects."

Shura laughed as well and rolled her eyes as she started walking over to the cell. Yukio got in front of her and shook his head.

"Shura, you don't have to interrogate them! I can tell you anything you need to know!"

He said with a look that was as serious as a heart attack. She walked up to him in a seductive way and got close to him. He looked as if he wanted to push her out of his own personal space.

"Yeah, you've grown a lot taller since the last time I saw you. But in a lot of ways you're still the kid I used to know. Stay here with the 'Daughter' while I interrogate the 'Son.' You stay here and be good for Yukio...Robina? Was it?"

She said as she laid her eyes on me. I nodded.

"Y-yes ma'am..."

She smirked and looked at Yukio.

"She's polite! I like that! Way better mannered than this piece of shit!"

She yelled as she took Rin into the cell. The last thing that was heard was Rin yelling 'hey' at her in protest for her recent comment. That almost made me smile...almost. the situation was too serious for me to just goof off. We stayed there for about ten minutes before we heard a loud bang. Before the bang, I was glaring at the three who were in front of me; Yukio, Mephisto, and Mr. Tsubaki. But mostly Mephisto because he pisses me off. We all looked at the door and I began getting worried.

"Rin..."

I whispered as I began walking over to the cell door. Yukio took my wrist and pulled me back. Mephisto laughed and took a sip of his tea.

"Looks like they're having fun. It's no use trying to intervene; the great cell can only be opened by a senior exorcist. So let's all just sit back and relax for a bit while they have their fun."

I looked at him angrily and tipped the tea out of his hands. He gasped and his eyes went wide.

"My tea!"

He screamed with a sulk. I rolled my eyes and then glued them to the cell door. What was happening in there?

"Yukio, what is going on!? Tell me!"

He gave me a guilty look and shook his head.

"Robina I can't. I'm sorry."

He said slowly. I cursed under my breath and crossed my arms over my chest. I would've asked him again but I was stopped by the snapping of fingers and the opening of the giant cell door. I gasped and ran in there as soon as it opened. Shura looked proud or something and Rin just looked confused. He was clutching his shoulder, which had a sword wound in it, and looked at me with relief. I ran over to him and instantly started to heal him.

"Whoa, you've already learned how to heal. Pretty sweet kid."

She said to me. I thought she was my enemy but she was treating me like one of her girlfriends. I was going to get mad at her but Rin gave me a look that said it was okay. I just nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, it just sort if happened..."

"That's cool. Now I don't have to teach you that. Oh! And I don't need to interrogate you anymore. We're cool now. And you!"

She yelled as she pointed to Rin. He winced at her and she threw him a wooden sword.

"Here! Catch!"

His eyes went wide at it.

"Why did you give me this, what about my real one?"

He asked her. She laughed and shook her head.

"There's no way in hell I'm giving you your sword back until you control your flames. Then, you have to beat me and prove to me that 'he' was right."

She told him; her tone hinting at something I knew nothing about.

"Robina, you look like you've got some of your flames in control so you can keep the bow for now. But if you lose control I'm taking it. Got that!?"

She screamed at me. I smiled nervously and nodded quickly. Rin gave me a pout and yelled at the both of us.

"Why the hell does she get to keep her weapon!?"

"Haha, because you're an idiot..."

"Ah...Good point..."

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! This chapter took me an hour to type on my tablet but it was hard to think of a good original thing to put in it. I really didn't want to put Robina in the cell as well because we just had a fight scene. We need some relief okay! Anyway, please review the story and if you do it for every chapter, I will probably follow and favorite you lol and probably mention you in this if you want me too. Well that's all for me, thanks for reading and I will see you next time!**


	32. Genuine Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

**Hey guys! I don't really remember the last time I updated but I did promise you guys at least one chapter a week because I'm awesome and that's how I roll! I just learned my chemistry class average for the nine weeks and I have a 93! I'm so happy because I really suck at chemistry! Who would've thought!? Anyway, we're now on episode 14 so we're more than halfway there! And don't worry! Robina and Rin will get together! Eventually...Okay, please give this story a review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading and here's the chapter!**

 

Ch. 32

 

I sighed in delight as I saw that we had five minutes left in class. I was in World History right now and we were talking about the American Revolution. Luckily, the teacher was nice enough to give us the last few minutes of class to talk. At the moment, I was looking at myself in a mirror; checking myself for any flaws. There weren't any because I'm fabulous! No I'm kidding but I really didn't see anything that was out of order on my face. I closed the mirror and turned my head to a couple of seats in front of me.

"I...I love food..."

Rin said in his sleep as a bit of drool hung from his mouth. I giggled and rolled my eyes at his sleeping form. Me and him sat near the window because we liked to look out the window and whisper to each other about the shape of the clouds. I felt someone tap my shoulder and I accidentally jumped in my seat out of surprise. My friend's eyes went wide before she laughed.

"Robina, calm down; it's just me and Asuka."

She said. I clutched my chest for dramatic effect and they laughed at me.

"You're such a good actress! Anyway, we couldn't help but see you staring at Rin over there...Care to tell us anything?"

They asked me in unison. I shrugged.

"I was just watching him sleep, that's all."

They made a sarcastic nod and crossed their legs. Besides me and maybe Shima, who was also in the class, everybody thought Rin was weird and stupid. He hung around Shima for guy's sake but he stayed around me most of the time. My 'girlfriends' thought I was crazy for being friends with him, which made me angry.

"He's really weird but I have to admit, he looks pretty cute when he's sleeping."

Asuka giggled with a blush. My other friend, Lila, shook her head.

"I can't believe you just said that. He looks gross."

"Excuse me, but Rin is sweet and kind to me, is a great cook, has a great personality, is protective over me, comforts me when I'm sad, helps me with my problems, and he gave me this necklace."

I said as I showed them the emerald necklace he had gotten me.

"...and for your information, he's not gross and he has an awesome six pack!"

I said; breathing deeply afterwards. The both of them stared at me before smirking.

"It sounds like you have a little crush on Rin, Robina."

My face went red and I turned myself away from them.

"N-no...I just...-"

The bell rang before I could finish my sentence. Thank you God! They gave me a pouted face as I quickly packed my stuff and flipped my hair behind my back.

"Have a nice break!"

I yelled as I ran out, but not before dragging Rin out as well. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and laid his head on my shoulder as we walked.

"Robina...I'm tired..."

He said tiredly. I smiled to myself and shook my head before giving him a slight pat on the cheek to wake him up. But he just ended up grabbing my hand and making it his pillow.

"Rin, you gotta wake up."

He sighed and took his head off my shoulder. He put his arms around his head and grinned at me while yawning."

"Hey, Robina guess what?"

He sounded really happy at the moment; Either because we were out of the True Cross Academy High school or something else I didn't know.

"What?"

I asked him.

"The first semester's finally over and I passed all of my classes!"

He said happily. I grinned because now was my chance to act like one of those embarrassing Mothers. I wrapped my arms around him and tried to pick him up as hard as I could.

"Aww Rin! I'm so proud of you! You're so good! You know what, I'm going to buy you any ice cream flavor you want! I'm so so so so so so proud of you!"

His bones cracked under my grip and he tried to wiggle out of my grasp. His face was red from embarrassment as this was happening on the giant staircase outside of the front door of the school.

"Robina please stop..."

He managed to get out. I giggled and set him down. He turned away from me with a frown on his face and sighed.

"Oh come on Rin, don't be mad at me."

I said as I pecked his soft cheek. He blushed and rubbed his cheek while smiling at me.

"I knew that would work. I really am proud of you though. Forgive me?"

I said; batting my eyes in a cute way. He smiled softly and rubbed my hair a bit.

"You know I'm not mad at you!"

He yelled happily. I fixed my hair but couldn't help but smile.

"Rin! Robina!"

Both of us turned our heads at the voice of Konekomeru coming towards us. Behind him were Bon and Shima, as always. I gave the trio a smile and waved.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

They shrugged.

"Looks like most of the normal students are leaving to to home for semester break."

I nodded as we looked at all of the students who were packing their stuff into their cars.

"You guys are from Kyoto right? I wish I could go there..."

Rin said with a gleam in his eye. Bon shrugged and snorted.

"You make it sound like the best on Earth and it's not."

He said with a bored expression.

"You know, you're the most optimistic person I've ever known. I wish I could be as happy as you are everyday!"

I said in a teasing voice. He told me to shut the fuck up but ended up smiling anyways. Shima turned his head and pointed.

"Look, it's Paku and Izumo!"

He said as he walked to them; probably to flirt. We all followed the pink-haired teen over to the two girls and saw that Paku was packing up to go home. Shima slumped his shoulders and he looked almost depressed.

"Aww...it'll be lonely without you here...but uhh...if you miss me, give me a call..."

He whispered as he slipped her his uhh...business card? I slapped the back of his head and realized that Izumo was just about to do that as well. We gave each other a satisfied look while Shima winced. Long story short, we said our farewells to Paku as she left and Izumo looked kind of sad. I assured her that I was still here and she nodded with a smile. Yukio and Shura walked over to us and seemed to be pleased that we were all together.

"I know all of you have been excited about summer break, but you're going to have to hold on to that thought. For the next three days, you'll all be on a practice mission in the Academy's training field in the forest. I, of course, will be participating with you and so will Ms. Kirigakure. Now, the purpose of this is to see if you are ready for real missions. So stay sharp!"

He said to us with a smile. We all cheered confidently and got on the bus as soon as it drove over to us, but not before packing our things for the trip. The ride took about five minutes and we all got out to see a huge forest in front of us.

"Yeah! This is going to be rad! Like going on a picnic!"

Rin yelled as he looked at his surroundings. I giggled at his funny behavior but held my stomach when Shima freaked out over a tiny spider. I guess he had a bad experience with bugs or something. I looked up at the blazing sun and covered my eyes with my hand for shade.

"It's really hot out here. And it will get hotter when we start walking..."

I said to Rin as he chased a butterfly. He turned to me and smiled.

"Well if you want me to carry your bag, I will! It'll be a fun workout for me!"

He said, almost too enthusiastically. I tried to shake my head but he had already put my bag over his shoulders. I felt guilty but he didn't seem to mind as he ran through the forest with his arms in an airplane formation. I also noticed that he was carrying Shura's bag as well. Jesus, his strength is awesome!

"So cool! Is it safe to drink!"

He asked as he felt the water of a small waterfall. I face-palmed and splashed some water in his face playfully. His hair got wet but stayed in it's perfect un-kept state.

"Pick up the pace!"

Yukio yelled from the front. I gave him a look and he quickly looked back at the path in front of him. I jogged over to him and he never gave me a look.

"Yukio, why the hell are you wearing that big ass coat? Aren't you hot?"

I asked softly. He shrugged.

"I'm fine."

I brought my shoulders up in a sexy way and leaned into his arm.

"I can take it off if you want me too...Just say the word..."

I said seductively as I rubbed his arm. His face went bright red and he shook his head constantly. Haha, I love messing with him like that because he's so strict and serious all the time. He grunted and nodded his head forward to a large open area.

"T-that's where we'll be setting up camp."

He stuttered as we reached the middle of it. Most of the other people slammed their bags on the ground and panted for air but Rin and I just smiled and breathed normally. We weren't even sweating!

"Alright, me and the guys will be setting up the tents and building the fire while the girls draw a magic circle around the perimeter and get dinner started. Right, let's get moving!"

He yelled as he took off his coat.

"I knew you'd take it off you bastard..."

I muttered with a smirk. I felt a hand on my shoulder and it turned out to be Shura's.

"Alright, come on. Let's get that magic circle started. The quicker we do it, the faster we'll be done."

She said as she opened a beer can. I stared at her as she drank the whole thing and rolled my eyes. This was going to be a long night if she was drunk the whole time! Anyway, the circle was pretty easy and we were halfway through when the guys had gotten the tent up.

"Ahh! I told you that would happen dumbass!"

Bon yelled as Rin lowered his head in shame. I'm assuming he was too busy beingnhappy than setting up the tent and it fell. I shook my head and giggled. They were all dumbasses! I finished my part of the circle and stretched; my back popping from the sudden extension of my bones. I glanced over to the other girls and Izumo and Shiemi looked they were getting along now...I think...The sun quickly went down and night soon followed.

"Alright girls, let's get cooking!"

I said happily. They, on the other hand, didn't look as excited as I was. In my defense, I loved cooking; especially with Rin because we were the best!

"Ow!"

Izumo said as she sucked her thumb. Shiemi stared at a can for some unknown reason and I sighed.

"How the hell did you cut yourself!? And you're not doing anything!"

I scolded. I turned to the guys making the fire and waved.

"Hey Rin! Come and help me cook something!"

His face perked up and he ran over to me while the girls walked away with a few mumbles I couldn't hear. Rin and I had our own routine for cooking and it took us about twenty minutes before we cooked up something amazing.

"Whoa! Holy shit! This is so good!"

Was the main comment we got for our cooking. I just smiled while Rin looked genuinely happy. I laid back on my hands and tilted my head at him.

"You seem happy..."

I said, hinting at something for us to talk about. He smiled sadly and nodded.

"Yeah, this is the first time I've ever had a fun time with a group of friends. Back in school, I never really got to do that. So I guess, it just feels good to finally feel something like that."

He said as he looked at the ground below us. I smiled and gave him a hug for the sake of it. He just sounded so sweet when he said that that I couldn't resist giving him a bear hug. He returned it and ended up almost breaking my back from his huge strength...hypothetically, of course. I suddenly gasped and he got worried.

"What? What!?"

He asked, his blue eyes staring at me. I pointed at the two teens in front of us and he smirked. Yukio and Shiemi were sitting next to each either. She was leaning on his shoulder and they were talking to each other in a cute way.

"Yuki's got a girlfriend! Yuki's got a girlfriend!"

I sang while Rin laughed. He stopped chuckling and sighed.

"It's kind of weird seeing my little brother getting cozy with a girl. He always resisted the girls that flirted with him so I was starting to think that he was gay or something. Thank God! Man, I need a girl too."

He said as he covered his eyes with his arms and laid down. I rubbed his tummy and smiled.

"Don't worry about it Rin...You will..."

He smiled at and sat up with a grin on his cute face.

"Haha, you will to Robina! I mean, you're super cool and awesome!"

I blushed and waved my hand.

"Nah...but thanks. You are to Rin..."

I said as I took a sip of the soda I was drinking. Maybe I can get a guy like him one day...or I can just get with him...Wait a minute...What the hell am I thinking!?

 

**And that is the end of the chapter. Again, another chapter to deepen their relationship as friends. But they will be a couple and they will do kinky shit! No I'm kidding but they might do something. I don't know yet. Please give this story a review and tell me what you think about it. Also give me some ideas about what the two can do together! :D nothing disgusting guys! Well thanks for reading and I will see you in the next chapter! Well...not see you but I know you're there! I'm watching you!**


	33. In Front of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

**Hey guys! I've been super busy with a bunch of crap going on but I did get a little time to write this chapter. I don't know how long this chapter will be but hopefully it will be an important in the story. I can't tell you why, you'll just have to read because I'm just that evil! :D please give this story a review, if you haven't reviewed or commented yet, do it. If you have, do it again! I will be most grateful lol and I will make a chapter this weekend if I get one so come on! Well thanks for reading and here's the chapter!**

 

Ch. 33

 

I sat next to him near the campfire, fighting with my inner conscious over what I had just thought. Rin, my best friend, as my boyfriend? Sure he's sweet and really attractive and all but I've always seen him as a friend right? Just a friend? I looked at him and he looked at me with those big blue eyes of his. I quickly looked back down and I could feel him giving me a confused look. He put his hand over mine and leaned into my ear. Yeah Rin, you're totally not helping the blush creeping on my face!

"You okay? You gave me a look..."

He said; hinting at the face I had made him. I nodded quickly and laid my hands in my lap like a mature lady would do.

"Yes, I'm fine Rin. I was just thinking about something stupid."

I said to him. It was more of a lie though. The thought of him and me together just made more sense when I thought about it. Who else is going to date the daughter of a demon king? Not that I mind Rin probably being my only option. He was always sweet to me, even if he was pissed off about something. When I cried, he always came to hug me and stayed there until I told him it was okay. In a sense, he was the only person to make me feel warm and loved inside; especially with the beautiful locket he gave me...

"Robina, come here for a second."

Shura said; maybe a little too slurred to me. I sighed from my thoughts of Rin and walked over to her from the campfire. She had her legs crossed on the ground and she was drinking ANOTHER beer. I gave her a disappointed look but she just shrugged it off.

"Listen, you need to contain your flames in the forest when we start the mission. Yukio's about to give you guys the deeds but I'm just telling you this right now. I will tell Rin as well so don't think I'm just telling you this."

"Okay...I will..."

I said quietly as I was eager to get back to my seat next to Rin. She snapped her fingers and I froze.

"Oh, and don't be doing anything dirty with that boy during the challenge. You can do it when you get back, I really don't care."

She said with a smirk. I gasped silently and went red slightly.

"I won't! And I don't like him that way!"

I whisper-screamed. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"You sure about that kid?"

My eyes went from embarrassment and denial to soft as my voice grew gentle now.

"I...I don't know..."

I said as I walked back to my seat. Rin smiled at me and gave a marshmallow he had roasted and was saving for me. I took the stick out of his hand and ate it with a grateful joyness on my face. His eyes showed the most happiness I had ever seen on him and it made me happy as well.

"What did Shura talk to you about?"

He suddenly asked me as he engulfed another marshmallow in flames.

"She'll tell you in a minute. I would tell you but I'm too busy eating..."

I said as I took a bite out of one of the chips in the bag in front of us. He pouted but it quickly disappeared as Bon threw him a soda can from the cooler. He lifted his head as he drank it and crumbled it up when it was empty; dang, he finished that quick! He posed as if he was throwing basketball and threw it in the trash bag a few feet from us. All the guys went 'whoa!' while the girls simply rolled their eyes. I thought it was quite cute actually.

"You're so funny! Haha, that's so sweet!"

I looked over at the sound of Shiemi's voice to see her and Yukio 'being friendly' with each other. My thoughts of Rin quickly came back and I found myself sighing. I wouldn't say I was jealous of her for being with Yukio, but jealous of their relationship. At least that's what it looked like to me. They seemed to be boyfriend and girlfriend now but I may be wrong, I don't really know. I looked to my side and saw that Rin's hand was at his side and opened. Something in my arm forced my hand to slowly raise itself and move towards his. I softly laid my hand in his and he turned to me with crimson cheeks.

"Robina, your hand-"

"Ahem."

I jumped and jerked my hand away when Yukio cleared his throat to speak to the whole group. When did he stop talking to Shiemi!? What the hell!? I gave him a half-glare but he didn't seem to notice me.

"Right, about your assignment tonight..."

He said as he began explaining what we would be doing for the rest of the night. I was mostly in a daze from my failed attempt at holding Rin's hand, but I got the main idea of the assignment he was talking about. The assignment was to basically find a lantern in the middle of the forest and get it back to the camp site. However, you only got one flare gun; which would light the lantern. If the lantern light went out, then you were disqualified. The flare gun could also be used to shoot it up in the air if anything bad happened. If you did that, then you were disqualified as well. I was really sad that it was an individual challenge; which meant that I couldn't be on a team with Rin. His smile faded as well when he learned that.

"Aww man, I was looking forward to spending time with you..."

He said.

"Really?"

I said with a hopeful half-smile. He nodded and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hell yeah, I always feel a lot safer when you're around. God, I just sounded like a pussy just then..."

He said laughing to himself. But to me, it made my heart flutter. He said he feels more protected when I'm there with him. I feel the same way with him. I feel alone when I'm not with him. God, this is killing me! I stood up and marched to Yukio who was getting pissed off because of Shura's drinking problems. He turned to me and took a deep breath to calm himself down before speaking to me.

"Yes Robina? Do you have a question about the assignment?"

"Kind of. I was wanting to know if you would let me partner up with Rin."

He thought for about, I don't know, three seconds before saying 'no' to me. I whimpered and brought my hands out.

"But, we're the best partners and we can control each others flames and I want to spend more time with him and he said that he feels safer with me around and I feel the exact same way and I just want to be with him for the rest of the night!"

I said, all in one go. His eyes widened with every word I spoke, and when I stopped he pointed his finger at me. It went from me then to Rin every few seconds.

"Are you telling me that you like...him?"

I slowly nodded, embarrassed that I actually confessed my feelings. He laughed and took off his glasses.

"When did you start liking him?"

"I don't know...I've always liked him deep down. It was only until I saw you with Shiemi that I realized what was in front of me the whole time. You have to know what I'm feeling right now right?"

I told him; almost in a panicky tone. He blushed and smiled slightly as he looked at Shiemi. His sparkling eyes showed joy that I wished I could have right now. He looked back at me and shook his head while apologizing.

"Yes well, you can be with him after the assignment. I can't give you special privileges without giving the others the same."

He said to me with a serious look. I felt my hope drop and the only thing to do now was to cry. This usually worked so here goes. I forced water out of my eyes and started breathing short and fast breaths. His eyes widened again as I started crying and walking away from him. He put his hand on my shoulder and I turned around while wiping my eyes but still doing the Oscar-nominated acting of fake sobbing. He gave me a saddened look.

"Robina..."

He said but then he smirked.

"That won't work on me."

I gasped and glared at him instantly.

"Fine, gah! I'm going in and getting that fucking lantern!"

I yelled as I stomped in the forest. The last thing I heard behind me was Rin's voice talking to Yukio.

"What the fuck Yukio? Why did you make her mad!? Damn, you're such a jerk!"

I smiled in the sense that Rin agreed with me, but I was still mad at the fact that I was alone in a dark forest. All I had was my bow and a flare gun. I felt my heart pump faster with every step I took. The dark was certainly not my best friend! I stopped as soon as I heard a slight fluttering. My eyes went big and I looked around but saw nothing.

"What was that?"

I whispered to myself. I listened more closely and it was silent. I shrugged my shoulders, but as soon as I did, a swarm of demon moths flew around me. I yelped and swiped my hands in front of me. They were everywhere! They didn't hurt me but they were annoying and made me feel uncomfortable. I swatted at them for a few more seconds before I heard a grunt behind me. I turned around to see a moth the size of a demon. Everything went in slow motion as I reached for my bow and brought out the loudest scream I could muster. He brought his head to mine and I fell to the ground with a scream of pain. My eyes went blurry as he stood over me.

"Robina! Robina, where are you!?"

I heard a voice yell out. I brought my hand to my forehead slowly and touched something wet and slippery. I looked at my hand to notice a drop of blood landed on my cheek. I groaned and my hand fell from the intense exhaustion I was suddenly feeling.

"R-Robina!"

Rin yelled as he ran over to me. He was beyond worried as he knelt in front of me.

"Robina are you-"

His eyes widened as he saw the blood drip down my soft gentle face. His shoulders shook as the moths continued their fluttering about.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!"

He screamed out as his blue flames shot out of his body like bullets. The moths were destroyed instantly and the moth-man was nowhere to be seen.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!"

He said to himself as he tried to make the flames go away. I just laid there watching him. I would've spoke to him or gave him a hug or something, but I couldn't do anything! I felt so useless! The first moment I see an enemy, and they take me out on the first blow...

"Robina talk to me...please talk to me..."

He said in a soothing tone as he picked me up and wiped some blood from my cheek. I immediately felt my eyes water as I looked at him.

"R-Rin...he was right there...and I couldn't do anything...I'm so useless...I-I don't deserve to have the powers I have...If you hadn't come when you did, I would've been dead."

I said quietly. It was hard to talk with being dizzy and all but I managed. He shook his head and rested his face on the side of my neck.

"Don't talk like that. You're not useless. If you had died, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself because I would've known that I didn't get to you in time..."

I smiled softly at him and laid my hands on his back.

"T-that's why...we need to be together on everything..."

I said with a red face. I felt himself nod on my neck and wrap his arms around me.

"Always..."

He said quietly. Beside us, leaves started rustling and we turned our heads to see Bon running to us.

"Are you guys alright!? What was that flame!? Robina, are you okay!?"

"Oh God! Bon, you scared the shit out of us! I don't know what that flame was but I saw it over there somewhere. And Robina..."

He paused and looked at me with a hint of worry on his face.

"...She's strong so she'll be okay. But I'm not leaving her."

He said as he helped me up. Bon nodded and then suddenly checked his phone from his pocket.

"Well that's great and all but Konekomeru just sent me a text about the assignment. He thinks he knows how to beat it and wants us to meet him somewhere."

He said as he looked at us. Rin and I looked at each other before sighing.

"Well then, let's go..."

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! The moment you've all been waiting for! The moment when she realizes her feelings for him. And it's all because of Yukio and Shiemi lol. Now, let me say that her and Rin are not together yet. They will have their moment soon, I promise. Now, please review and comment now! And I will give you a chapter this weekend! I hope you guys liked this chapter and I hope you like the story so far! Thanks for reading and I'll see you later!**


	34. Formation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

**Hey guys! I promised a chapter this weekend so I'm making one lol. You guys are doing awesome with the reviews so keep it up. And those who haven't reviewed yet, cut me some slack lol unless your waiting until the last chapter than that totally makes sense. This chapter may or may not be really important. I don't really know right now because I haven't written it yet lol. But I will get it posted today! Anyway, check out my profile when you can and give some ideas on any stories I'm writing or stories that are coming up. Thanks for reading and here's the chapter!**

 

Ch. 34

 

"Well then...Let's go..."

Rin said as we begin to walk. I tried to move my legs but I still felt a bit dizzy so they wobbled and I fell to the floor with a girly grunt. I swear the ground in this forest has to be the hardest thing I've ever felt. Bon and Rin gasped and quickly helped me up.

"Are you okay?"

Rin asked me. Bon gave him a glare since he was going to ask the question first. I wiped some dust off my shoulder and sighed.

"I-I guess so..."

I said. They gave the most depressing and sympathetic look I have ever seen and I tried my best to give them a smile so they wouldn't be sad.

"Guys, don't feel bad for me. I just-"

Che! Che!

We all turned our heads to the sound of leaves rustling in front of us. I instantly clung to the guys' necks and hid my face.

"Oh my God, what is it!?"

I yelled. The leaves moved again and Rin suddenly laid me on the ground.

"Get down!"

He screamed as I heard the sound of two sticks clashing together. I didn't have time to look at who had attacked us before I heard Bon scolding Shima. That little bastard...He acted if he didn't know anything and told us some story about being attacked by moths. Rin sighed in annoyance and helped me up again. He patted some dirt off of my shirt and frowned.

"I'm really sorry."

He said. I shook my head slowly, trying not to get dizzy again, and gave him a soft smile.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. It's Shima's!"

I yelled as I pointed at him. He brought his hands up in defense and screamed in terror.

"I didn't know! Please don't kill me!"

Bon slammed his hand over the back of his head and growled.

"Shut the fuck up will ya? You'll attract more demons idiot. Let's just go find Konekomeru. He said he found a lantern and he wants us to go meet him there so come on."

He said to us as we begin walking. Rin put his warm hand in mine and we begin walking together. I felt my face heat up by his touch and I couldn't help but look away from him to hide my blush. He didn't seem to notice though because he was focused on following Bon to wherever we were headed.

"Alright this is...whoa..."

Bon whispered as we stopped. We all went wide-eyes at the giant lantern in front of us. It was probably the size of one of those giant bank vaults.

"Well no wonder. There's no way you could've carried this back by yourself."

Shima said to the short boy. Bon crossed his arms and tilted his head.

"It looks like a peg lantern. It waits in the night for someone to come light it. Once it's lit, it starts moving around and eats living things for fuel. And it especially likes girls. It's a demon that will only stop when it runs out of fuel or when the sun comes up."

He explained to us. I felt my body tense up as I was the only girl here. Shima smirked and pointed at me and then to the lantern.

"Well Robina, I guess you're going to have let it eat you."

"Like hell I will!"

I yelled at him. I then calmed myself down and took a deep breath.

"Anyway, it looks like a teamwork kind of thing. There's no way one of us could get this giant thing back to the camp site so let's work together on this. Sadly, I left my phone to text Izumo or shiemi back at the camp. Does anybody else have their numbers?"

I asked them. They all shook their heads and Shima sighed in disappointment.

"I've tried to get Izumo's number but she keeps turning me away."

He said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"That's because you try to hard and you flirt with every girl you see. Try being romantic to her for a change."

Rin made a humming sound as he got out a note-pad from his pocket and begin writing something down. I stared at him and saw that he wrote what I just said. He quickly put it away and kept his eyes away from me. Man, I hope he's writing that for me...A girl can dream, alright!

"Umm..."

We turned our heads at Konekomeru who had his hand up like he would in a classroom. He waited for us to give him our attention before speaking.

"I think I've come up with a formation on how to move the lantern back to the site."

He moved us as he talked. He put a tag on the lantern and begin talking.

"This will keep the lantern from moving once it's lit. Then, Bon will recite the corresponding scripture since he's already got it memorized. Before we light the peg lantern, we'll need chi chi to feed it."

He gave me the flash light and continued talking.

"...so we need a constant supply of it and something to keep it from going out. That's Robina's job."

He lit a match in his hands and threw it in the fire. As soon as the light of the fire appeared, moths flew in like flies. Konekomeru and Shima begin fighting them off in front of me and he continued to explain the formation.

"Mine and Shima's job is to protect Robina from the moths that will constantly be flying towards us. Finally, the person with the most horsepower will be the one pulling the part."

That would be Rin. He gripped the bar of the wagon and his biceps and arms stretched and tightened. I actually found myself staring and drooling at the sight of it as he pushed us along. I've noticed that when you like someone, you get horny a lot when you're around them. Curse my sexual desires!

"Wow Rin, you're really strong!"

I said to him. I saw him grin slightly and he begin pushing even harder. Shima's eyes went wide as he was deflecting moths everywhere.

"Damn Okumura! What planet do you come from!?"

Rin just rolled his eyes and started running faster.

"Just come on! Let's go!"

Boom!

That was the sound of a firework. I looked up to see the familiar sparkle of one and it seemed like someone had already given up. But the question was, who? It was Izumo, Shiemi, or that puppet guy; I never cared to ask or remember his name...

"Oh shit!"

Rin yelled as he dug his heels in the dirt beneath us. If it weren't for his voice before he did that, I would have fallen out. I breathed heavily as we came to a sudden stop and the lantern was pulled back with a thud. Bon kept his chanting of the scripture but I knew he ran face-first into the stone lantern. Poor guy.

"What are we going to do about this!?"

Rin yelled. I looked over his head to see a broken bridge. I sighed under my breath and hopped off of the wagon that had the huge lantern on it. I walked over to Rin and started thinking of a way for us to get across. Shima screamed out and Rin and I jumped in surprise.

"Oh holy hell! Look down under the bridge!"

We turned our heads downward to see a river of slimy tentacle-like worms. I felt myself getting goose bumps from the horrible thing I was looking at. Like Shima, I wasn't really a bug person but I could tolerate it way better than he could.

"Oh. My. God. I think I'm gonna piss myself..."

He said as he shook in fear. Rin shrugged at him.

"Maybe you'd feel better if you did."

I shook my head and gave them both a look.

"No please don't pee yourself. You'll smell like piss for the whole night and that's just gross. And you'll probably feel even worse after you do pee yourself."

I said to them as Konekomeru nodded in agreement with a quirk of his glasses.

"She's right. Once you pee your pants, that's it. Game over."

Bon walked over to us and snatched Shima's rod thing. He stabbed it through the worms a couple of times while Shima freaked out. He gave the rod back and walked over to me; still chanting the scripture as he did.

"What do you need?"

I asked him. He couldn't say any words to me since he was chanting so he used his hands. He made a gesture of a pen writing on his hand and then specified the 'pen' part and he 'written on' part.

"Hmm...a pen and notepad?"

I asked. He clapped his hands once and smiled with a nod.

"Rin, I need your notepad and pen."

His eyes went wide and he ripped out a page in it in two seconds flat. He gave out a sigh of relief as he stuffed the page in his pocket, and then handed Bon the two things he needed. Bon wrote down a couple of things before showing us.

I know how we will do this. I'll draw it.

He took about a minute before he drew something on the piece of paper and showed it to us. Can I just say that Bon's drawings are so cute! The plan was for Konekomeru and Rin to take the cart to the other side. The worm river is shallow so Rin is going to run through it. Then, konekomeru will have the seal while Shima and I wait on the other side...with me on his shoulders!?

"Then, Bon's going to remove the seal to the lantern while I carry Robina on my shoulders through the bug swamp on the other side!?"

Shima screamed. He seemed to hate the idea just as much as me.

"The lantern will follow his favorite food, Robina, and by the time it gets here I will seal it again using the talisman."

Konekomeru said. Bon raised a thumb and nodded again.

"Whoa Suguro! Your drawings are epic!"

Rin said happily. Shima started to laugh nervously at us.

"You want me to go through that bug swamp while my head's being smushed in between Robina's thighs? I'll die before we make it."

He said as fake tears fell out of his eyes. Rin saw this as a chance and rolled his eyes.

"Fine whatever, I'll carry her over."

He said. I gasped silently and turned to him.

"Really Rin? You will?"

I asked. He gave me a grin and got on one knee.

"Sure thing. I'll keep you safe from that lantern; no sweat!"

I gave him a smile and thanked him as I shyly got on his shoulders. He gripped my legs and I wrapped my hands over his soft cheeks. They were warm so I figured he was blushing just as much as I was.

"Alright you ready? Hang on."

He told me as he lifted up slowly. I squeaked a little but I managed to keep my balance on top of him. Oh my gosh, I'm so high up! He raised his hands to my thighs as he jumped into the nasty bug swamp.

"Eww...I'm sorry you have to be in that."

I said to him. He smiled and shook his head.

"It's cool don't worry. We're all set up!"

He yelled to Konekomeru and Shima.

"Alright here he comes!"

Bon yelled to us as he stopped chanting and ripped the seal off of the lantern. It looked at me and it jumped into the river. I buried my head into Rin's neck and fear encased my body.

"Oh my God! Get us out of here Rin! Oh my God! It's coming! Ahh!"

"We're going to make it but I going to have to throw you so be ready Robina! Ready!? One...two...Jump!"

He yelled as he threw me to the bank on the other side. I landed on my feet on the soft grass and rolled out if the way. The lantern landed in the wagon in its quest to eat me, but was sealed by Konekomeru.

"We did it!"

I yelled happily. Rin was panting on the bank as I pulled him up.

"You okay? That was so awesome!"

I said to him. He smiled and took a few more deep breaths.

"Hehe yeah, I'm glad you're safe."

He told me as he leaned on the giant pillar of the bridge.

"Aww..."

I said sweetly. He laughed again but stopped when we heard a cracking noise. The bridge suddenly collapsed and the seals that were on it flew away. I gasped when the water of the bug swamp shot up. A long tentacle grabbed Rin and I and we both screamed.

"I don't want to get raped!"

I yelled.

"Me neither!"

Rin yelled as we were pulled up into the air. Just my luck...Oh well...might as well get raped together...

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! I hope you guys liked that. It didn't have much love between her and Rin but you can tell that she definitely likes him now. And maybe he likes her too since he wrote that thing on his notepad. Oh and they might just get raped too. I guess you'll have to see next chapter lol. Anyway, please review and comment the story and tell me what you think! Thanks for giving the story a read and I will see you next time!**


	35. Horrible Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

**Hey guys! This has been one of the worst weeks in this school year because school likes to kick me in the ass. Especially when the teachers like to be smart asses to you when you don't know something. Ugh...enough of my complaining. Please give this story a review and comment and all of that crap lol. ATTENTION: IT IS SPRING BREAK NEXT WEEK AND I HAVE SOME TIME OFF. IF YOU REVIEW AND COMMENT 8 TIMES BY MONDAY, I WILL UPDATE A CHAPTER EVERY DAY OF THAT WEEK EXCEPT FOR MAYBE THE WEEKEND! I don't usually do that but I'm serious. I will remind you at the end of the chapter as well. Well, here is the chapter!**

 

Ch. 35

 

I just have this horrible feeling Rin and I are going to get raped! God, I wanted to lose my virginity sometime or later but not like this!

"Shit!"

Rin yelled as we were pulled up in the air by the monster's tentacles. It grabbed our arms and legs and tightened its grip so we couldn't get out. I felt my face heat up because I was wearing a skirt right now.

"Ah, damn it. Don't worry guys. I got this. You all go on ahead and I'll kick its ass."

Rin said to the group below with a cocky confident smile. It obviously looked fake from my point of view though. A tentacle suddenly slithered closed to me and tugged on my skirt. I was full-on blushing as I screamed out and tried to swat it away.

"No! get it off of me! It's trying to get to my panties! Someone please fucking help me!"

I yelled out. I was in panic mode so I would've said anything to get out of this situation. Bon's eyes widened and he growled.

"Rin you dumb ass! You can't do every single thing on your own! You have friends to help you! Shit, someone give me something to hit it with. Hold on Robina, I'll get you down!"

He yelled. I screamed 'girlishly' once again and nodded my head.

"Please hurry!"

Rin grunted a very times but laughed nervously.

"No seriously! I got this! I-"

His voice cracked and trailed off as a tentacle wormed itself in his pants. His face went totally red and he tried to grab his crotch.

"Holy shit! This thing goes both ways! Ahhh! It's trying to touch my dick! Shit, hurry!"

He yelled. Rin and I groaned from the embarrassing and shameful picture we were in and it seemed like Bon was taking forever on finding a way for us to get out. He then gave up and grabbed Shima's weapon and lunged it at the tentacled-beast. It struck its head and he started a scripture of some kind. The beast suddenly froze and the two of us fell into the bug swamp below.

"Eww! Eww! Eww! Huh?"

I was freaking out until a pair of arms pulled me out of the bug swamp. Rin smiled and set me on my feet. He looked back at the monster and his face quickly changed into one that said, 'oh shit.' He grabbed a hold of the lantern and started running after he had tossed me on the wagon. Yes, he literally tossed me on there; he was really really strong.

"I thought you killed it!"

Rin yelled to Bon as we ran our asses out of there. We ran for about five minutes before we finally stopped. We were all out of breath as we clutched our knees to bring some air into our lungs.

"Damn, that was close. Why did you do that anyways?"

Rin asked Bon.

"Because you saved me that one time. Remember? And you need to stop doing everything on your own. You have friends, don't forget that!"

He said in his face. Rin's eyes went wide and everyone chuckled.

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

Shima said. Rin smiled and nodded as he finally understood that he had friends to take care of him. Everyone started joking around with each other but I couldn't help but notice that Rin's smile had faded. I tilted my head at him and decided to ask him about it.

"Hey...what's the matter?"

I whispered to him. His face softened and he looked at the others before looking at me.

"Come on."

He said as he took my arm and led us to a near-by tree. He looked around again before he spoke.

"Okay, we can talk."

"Okay...what's on your mind?"

I asked him. He obviously wasn't making that face just for nothing. His shoulder's relaxed and he looked down at the ground.

"I just...what if they find out about you and me? Do you think they will treat us the same? Will we even be their friends anymore?"

He asked me sadly. I sighed and rubbed his hand with mine.

"Rin...I don't really know the right thing to say to you, but if you keep worrying about it , you won't be able to enjoy the friendship that you have with them now. I know it may not be much, but if they ever turn on you I will always be here to be your friend."

It was the best thing I could think of to say to him. He frowned and shook his head.

"Robina, your friendship means so much to me. I mean, if you weren't here I would probably lose my mind. You're like my counselor who also happens to be my best friend."

He laughed. I smiled happily at him and giggled from the cute look on his face. His words to me were always so sweet. He seemed to be okay so I took his hand and led him back to the rest of the group. Bon raised an eyebrow and leaned to my ear.

"So what did you talk about?"

He said smirkingly. I paused for a second before gasping and shaking my head.

"We didn't do anything dirty, you perv."

He simply shrugged and said his next words in the most smart ass way he could.

"Okay~"

I glared at him before slapped the back of his hand and shooting my face forward.

"Just get moving, damn it!"

He laughed and I continued to glare ar him. And he always tells Rin he's immature...Well anyway, we FINALLY made it back to the camp site only to find that that puppet guy, Shiemi, and Izumo was already there with their lanterns! What in the freaking hell!? How the hell did they bring theirs back!?

"I just got my foxes to do it while Shiemi watched. I swear, it wasn't that hard."

She said with a wave of her finger. I tightened my fist and started twirling a part of my hair. Rin's eyes went big and he brought me away from the rest of the group. You see, when I start twirling my hair, that's a sign that I'm fucking pissed. The combination of our wasted hard work and her smart assness was just the icing on top of a horrible night.

"Breathe...Just breathe..."

He said to me slowly. I nodded and huffed.

"Yeah I'm oka-"

His face turned into one of confusion as to why I stopped so suddenly. My voice became shaky as I pointed up at the sky. He turned around and was met with a forceful wind in his face. He grunted and brought his arms in front of both of us.

"Yay! I'm back!"

A sudden voice said as the smoke cleared. Rin and I recognized it almost immediately. Amaimon. Shura cursed under her breath and formed some kind of seal around the site. It blew up high into the sky and Amaimon was blown back. Of course,he acted as if he was enjoying himself.

"Alright, training's over. That, my little exwires, was Amaimon; demon king of Earth. And because of that, you won't have much of a chance. So I'm going to pour some first grade holy water on you."

She muttered as she began unscrewing the cap on the tanks of holy water.

"But-"

Izumo was cut off by the splashing of water on her face. That's what you get smart ass. Next was Shima. She turned to Rin and me but stopped before she could pour it on us.

"Whoa, that would be bad if I threw it on you two."

She said. Okay first, thanks for not burning me. And second, way to give away our cover Shura, jeez! So now everyone was wet except me and Rin. It was quite amusing. She took our collars in her hand and dragged us to her tent.

"Listen, you might as well grab your weapons and get out of here. Amaimon ain't no stick in the mud. He will kill you if you let him. So I'm giving you back your sword. Don't give me any shit about how you shouldn't be using your powers because I saw you do it in the forest so just go ahead and shut the fuck up. Here."

Before he could protest, she threw him his sword and he caught it perfectly.

She turned to me and gave me a stern look.

"And I want you to protect her. You got that."

"W-what?"

I asked with a reddened face. Rin just kind of smiled like an idiot and nodded. God, he's so cute when he smiles like that...Focus Robina! Focus! I have to-...Oh crap! My legs suddenly started moving and it was like someone was dragging me to the entrance of the dark forest. I yelped and the others started trying to reach for me.

"What is going on!"

I yelled. I screamed again as a hand covered my mouth and wrapped around my neck. I gripped the arm that was binding me and struggled non-stop to get out of the person's grasp.

"You feel warm; I kind of want to feel you up now!"

Amaimon said in his annoying tone of voice. I cried out and whined as he got his face close to mine.

"Robina! Stop it! Get away from her!"

Rin yelled as he begin running at the two of us. Amaimon gave out a laugh and jumped up high in the air.

"You're going to have to catch me first!"

He said as we jumped at least a hundred yards away. I instantly started hitting him and scratching him. I just had to do anything to get him away from me because he's creepy as hell!

"Get off of me, cock sucker!"

He laughed and head-butted me just like that moth man had done. I groaned and fell limp in his arms. I was still conscious but it really hurt. I started to cry and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't cry! You're just ruining all of my fun if you do that. Maybe I should just kill you now."

He whispered to himself as he brought his fingers in on my face. I gave out a loud scream and slapped him across the face. He covered his ears and they started to bleed. Yes, when I say loud, it was damn loud; and it was like right in his ears.

"Hey!"

I looked down to see Rin running towards us. We had landed on a tree branch in all of the commotion so Rin was able to catch up to us. Amaimon rubbed his ears and hit my on the arm. My tears came back again and I sniffed a couple of times from the pain.

"You touch her again, I swear-"

"You know what, I think I'll make her my wife. How does that sound? Will you cherish and honor me for as long as you live?"

He asked me.

"Huh?"

Rin was utterly confused and so was I. I wiped some tears from my delicate cheeks and spit in his eyes.

"Go fuck yourself!"

"You know, I like your spit but I would love it if it went into my mouth."

He said as he flicked his tongue at me. Seeing this, Rin smash the end of his concealed sword on Amaimon's head.

"Knock it off!"

He screamed at him. Amaimon shrugged like nothing even hit him and punched Rin through a barrage of trees.

"No! Stop!"

I found myself pleading for him to stop hurting my best friend. He smirked and smashed Rin on a rock down below; causing a dent in the rock itself. Blood seeped from his mouth as he coughed and closed his eyes.

"What's the matter? I thought she was important to you? Have you given up already?"

Amaimon taunted him. He managed to lift his head up and speak before coughing up more blood.

"Go...to hell..."

"Well I guess I have no more use for you. I think I'm going to kill you now."

Amaimon told me as he tightened his grip on my neck. I gasped for air and punched his face repeatedly. Rin raised his head and I could see that his eyes were watering up; as if he wanted to cry from the thought of him killing me. This only made me try harder in my attempt to escape and I had had enough.

"If you don't let me go, I'm going-"

_Boom!_

I was threatening to use my powers on him; since it was my last resort and all. But a flare suddenly flew past us in a spark of light. We turned to see Bon and his two guys glaring at the demon king. Why were they here...?

I don't want to see them get hurt too...

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! Dang, tomorrow is Friday and I am so glad because this week has been horrible. Anyway, please give this story a review and comment and tell me what you think about it so far. Yes I know, just freaking kiss already! Be patient! I want them to kiss too lol. Please tell me if there still mistakes! ATTENTION: IT IS SPRING BREAK NEXT WEEK AND I HAVE SOME TIME OFF. IF YOU REVIEW AND COMMENT 8 TIMES BY MONDAY, I WILL UPDATE A CHAPTER EVERY DAY OF THAT WEEK EXCEPT FOR MAYBE THE WEEKEND! Yep you see that? Well I'm Chuck Norris serious. Lol well thanks for reading and I will see you next time!**


	36. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

**Hey guys! Now last chapter I said that if you all gave me at least eight reviews or comments I would make a chapter everyday of this week excluding the weekend maybe. I'm happy to say that I got like ten of them! Which is so freaking awesome so I will have to do what I promised lol. Let's just try to get to that 100 review mark! Okay, I don't know how the chapter is going to go. It depends on what happens in the episode on whether something uhh...romantic...happens. well I should probably shut up now and let you read. Thanks for reading the chapter and here is the chapter!**

 

Ch. 36

 

My eyes shook as I watched Bon, Shima, and Konekomeru stand before Amaimon in a fighting stance. What the hell did they think they were doing? They may have certain skills to their name but there is no way that they would have a chance against the demon king of earth. I tried to wiggle myself free from Amaimon's grasp to help them in any way I could, but it was like his arm was a cement block. I don't even think he was trying!

"N-no...Get away..."

Rin said in desperation. He was playing the same scenario in his head that I was in mine. We both had to get those three out of here before they got seriously hurt.

"Run Okumura, we'll get Robina!"

Konekomeru yelled. Shima stuttered and shook his head slightly.

"I'm just here to save Robina...so yeah..."

I glared at him before trying to get out of Amaimon's grip again. Rin coughed up some blood and stood up slowly. He wiped his mouth and elevated his voice so that they knew he was serious.

"Do what I said! Run!"

"Just listen to us for once! Get out of here now!"

I screamed. The green-haired demon beside me hummed and tightened his grip on me.

"Ah!"

I screamed out. The force of his pull felt like someone was punching me in the stomach constantly. Konekomeru panicked as soon as I screamed and his hands flew out in all directions. It turns out, he had a match in one hand and a firework in the other; of course...he yelped out in surprise as the firework suddenly lit up. With sparks and shot out from his hands. My eyes lit up and I screamed with my head lowered. The firework barely missed me and shot right into Amaimon's head. Come on...seriously!?

"What the hell!? You could've hit Robina!"

Shima yelled at Konekomeru. If he didn't yell it, I was going to. Amaimon finally loosened his grip and I gasped for the air I couldn't get too. He touched the top of his head and it looked like he was one of those 80s maniac exercise instructors. Scratch that, I have no fucking idea what those people look like. Shima cupped his mouth and started laughing.

"Hehe...broccoli."

Amaimon turned and glared at him for a second before jumping forward. Shima had no time to react before he was punched into a tree. He hit the ground and the others screamed out for him.

"Shima!"

Amaimon turned to Bon and Konekomeru and paused. Seeing as how this probably wouldn't end well, I started hitting him again. I brought my right fist to his cheek and I actually made somewhat of a mark on his cheek. He growled a bit and back-slapped me as his counter move.

"Ahh! Bon, Konekomeru go!"

I screamed as I touched my reddened face. They both stepped back at my words but shook their heads after some thought. Konekomeru ran in front of Bon and brought his arms out in a protective stance.

"You guys are too easy..."

Amaimon muttered as he tapped the boy's arm; breaking it instantly. He yelled in pain and hit the ground in agony as he held his left arm. Amaimon then grabbed Bon's neck and choked him. My eyes went big and I desperately pleaded him to stop.

"Stop! Please stop it!"

Bon turned to Rin and grunted.

"You see? I was tired of watching you kick all kinds of ass so we helped you. What are you anyway? Why do you keep pushing everyone away when they want to help you!?"

He asked as his neck was being gripped. Rin stared at him wide-eyed. Why Bon bringing this up now while he was being attacked? What good would come to it?

"You laughed at me, didn't you? Don't ignore me when I'm talking!"

He said in a raised voice as he tightened in on Bon's neck. He gasped out for air and began clawing at his neck; just trying to get any air he could at the moment.

"Stop! You're killing him!"

I yelled.

"I don't care. He laughed at me."

Was Amaimon's reply. I glanced back at Rin and he gave me a slight nod. I knew exactly what he meant and I looked down at my boot. My bow laid folded inside like it was supposed to be. I reached for it but stopped when a voice yelled at me.

"No Rin, Robina! It's a trap!"

Yukio yelled at us as he revealed himself from the forest trees. Amaimon rolled his eyes and tightened his choking even more.

"I have no idea what any of you are talking about. You're just taking me away from my fun."

I glared at him and took my bow from my boot. Sorry Yukio but I'm pissed.

"I SAID STOP IT!"

I screamed as I expanded my bow. My emerald-green flames flowed out of my body like steam and my features became a little more demon-like. He dropped me before I could swing at him and his face showed surprise and happiness at the same time.

"Haha! Finally! I've been waiting for that all night!"

He said to me. I growled and screamed at him in anger. God, I felt like a lion or something like that.

"It's a shame I have to beat you up though."

He said with a smile. This guy really pisses me off.

"Over my dead body!"

Rin yelled. Blue flames shot out from the corner of our eyes and we turned to see Rin unsheathing his sword. His blue flames erupted and his eyes growed extremely bright. I ran back to him and he gave me a hug as soon as soon as I got there. I felt my stomach create butterflies as he held me close.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do this earlier. Just stay behind me and we'll kick his ass together."

He whispered to me. I smiled and nodded.

"It's okay and I got your back...Always."

I said to him.

"Holy crap! Both of you out and about! Ahahahaha! It's so awesome!"

Amaimon suddenly screamed out in a childish tone. Rin and I glared at him and took our stances. Rin looked at me before glaring right back at the demon king.

"Well were here! Come and get us!"

"Yay!"

He yelled as he jumped towards us. Rin brought his sword against the demon and a light reflected off the blow. He pushed Rin up in the sky and grinned at me as he attacked. I quickly separated my bow into two sharp dagger-like weapons and swung at him. He blocked all of my attacks quickly but sloppily. He was too busy having fun to concentrate.

"So cool!"

He yelled as he pushed me away with his feet. I fell on my back and looked up to see him and Rin fighting in the air.

"Get away!"

Rin yelled as he swung his sword feriously. The sword created a wave of blue flames and it spreaded like a sonic boom. Amaimon jumped above it and flipped backwards.

"So amazing!"

I growled and formed a flaming arrow in my hand. My eyes lit up with precision and the arrow was shot into the air. It went into Amaimon's backside and he gasped with surprise. This gave Rin the chance to stomp his way into the enemy.

"Go to hell you bastard!"

He yelled as his flames intensified. Amaimon's eyes went wide and it looked like was regretting his decision to attack us. His fingers wrapped around Rin's tail and pulled hard.

"Ahh! Shit!"

Rin yelped as they both landed on the rock I was on. He looked to me and nodded.

"Together Robina!"

"Right!"

I replied back as we both ran at him. With our combined teamwork, we were able to make cuts and bruises in Amaimon. There was no way he could block and dodge all of our attacks so he was left defenseless. Although, he was doing a good job at doing that for at least half of our attacks. Rin and I were careful not to hit each other during this. But it was like our flames were bonded together and there was nothing that could make that happen. Flames of blue and green shot out like lightning with every attack; every swing of the blade. The sky was beginning to change its color by this single effect.

"Fuck you!"

Rin screamed as the two of us smashed our weapons upon Amaimon. His eyes faded for a slight second as we used all of our power to kill him. There was a slight cracking sound to be heard but Rin and I were too concentrated on the battle at hand. Amaimon flew into the leaves of a tree and he appeared breathless and worn out.

"Rin I think we-"

I stopped when I saw him. He was nothing I had seen before. He was beyond his self-control and he was full-on demon now. I was caught in a daze as I stared at him. His flames were darker and more dangerous than they had been a couple of minutes ago.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

He screamed; making me gasp and step back for a second. His body suddenly jumped up from where he was standing and I saw what he was aiming for. Somehow, a giant clock had revealed itself and apparently took Amaimon with it. But before it could disappear, Rin slashed his way through and destroyed it in one single blow.

"Goodness me! What a show!"

Looked upward to find Mephisto sitting in the air on a chair. I tilted my head in confusion and pointed at him.

"Mephisto! What the hell are you doing here!?"

He smiled at me and crossed his legs.

"To watch you two reveal your true nature of course. Why else would I come!?"

He said in the same annoying voice I had known for so long. I rolled my eyes and decided to ignore him for now. Now where did Rin go? The last time I saw him was...nope, he just attacked Mephisto. The clown laughed a very flamboyant laugh and dodged the swing of Rin's sword easily.

"My my, little brother you need some training don't you!"

He said with a smirk. I guess Rin chose to give up on attacking since he jumped right down to the rock I was still on. He was growling like crazy and his eyes didn't show a hint of himself in them. He lunged himself forward to me and I screamed out in surprise.

"Rin! Stop it! I'm your friend!"

I yelled; trying to convince him. He growled even louder in response and swung his sword at me uncontrollably. I dodged the best I could and once he paused for a moment I brought myself into him. My arms wrapped around his body and I felt my eyes water.

"Rin...please...just...stop..."

I said. He suddenly gasped quietly as his eyes went wide and dropped his sword. His flames left him and his human features came back. Dropping my bow, my flames went away as well and I felt exhausted. The weight of his muscles brought the both of us down to the ground and I landed on him.

"Rin...are you-"

I looked up to see that he was crying and tears were falling down the sides of his cheeks. I instantly lifted his head up on my lap and wiped them away.

"Rin...why are you crying?"

I asked him slowly and quietly.

"I...I...can't believe I attacked you...I...don't even..."

I put my hand over his mouth and told him to be quiet.

"Shhh...don't even worry about it. You didn't know what you were doing."

I said. He shook his head and more tears came from his eyes.

"No no...I will never forgive myself for trying to hurt you. I would kill myself if I did..."

He said slowly and sadly. I stared into his eyes and rubbed his cheek.

"W-why?"

I asked him. He was quick in his next words.

"...because I love you Robina..."

His words were gentle and soft. My face froze and my heart grew at every word he had said. I was at a lost for words so I made a kind of whimpering sound. My eyes formed tears of their own and he wiped them away fro me.

"Y-you do?"

I asked with a soft cry. He nodded and smiled sadly.

"I've loved you ever since you became my friend. I acted like an idiot for you to notice me and sometimes I would even become depressed when you weren't there with me. I would cry when you cried because it broke my heart to see you sad. And the fact that I...that I attacked you..."

He stopped and hung his head low.

"Rin...I love you too..."

I whispered; finally building up the courage to say my feelings to him. He looked back up to me to show happiness and relief. I giggled softly and took out the necklace he had given me.

"See this? Remember when you gave it to me? Well it's my favorite gift and I don't leave anywhere without it. It makes me think of you and makes me feel like you're there with me wherever I go. Your eyes, your fun personality, your face makes me feel like I'm more alive than ever before. My heart flutters every time you talk to me and listen to what I have to say. I just...feel so happy around you because I love you so much..."

I said with another soft cry. He stared at me wide-eyed before laying his hands on my cheeks. We stared into each other's eyes for the longest time before he softly lowered my face to his and brought our lips together. I rested my hands around his head and closed my eyes gently. Our faces touched each other with warmness and the wetness of our tears. But they were happy tears; happy and loving tears that were meant to be shed. We both opened our mouths and rubbed our tongue's together slowly and softly. We were both too tired to do anything else, but we were happy with the touch and feel of each other's love. I lifted my head away from his after the everlasting kiss and brought my lips to his forehead; giving him an angel's kiss. He sighed quietly and did the same with me.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice it sooner."

I said to him as I laid my forehead to his. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Likewise..."

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! Do you guys love me now? Well you should because that was f-ing romantic! It makes me feel all warm inside for them to finally get together. Doesn't it you? Well I wanted to start the week off well and I did. Please give me your best review that you can think of for this chapter since it's the most important yet. But it isn't the most important chapter in the way of their love. You will just have to wait until that moment comes. Well thanks for reading and I will see you tomorrow I guess lol**


	37. Arthur Auguste Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

**Hey guys! You guys are the best! I got about 10 reviews and comments for yesterday's chapter alone. Now were at 90 reviews for Fanfiction and like 57 comments in Quotev. Please keep up the good work and giving me feedback on how the story is going. I always take your words in consideration. Now aren't you glad that they finally had their little moment? I mean, after 94,000 words, they kiss. God I hate myself lol. But I am the master of build-up! Anyway, we will continue on with the story and I will try to change it up as much as I can. My brain can barely function with these daily chapters. Anyway, thanks for reading and here's the chapter!**

 

Ch. 37

 

"Likewise."

He said with an exhausted smile. I stared at him as he laid upon my lap. His clothes were torn at some points and his skin showed some minor scratches and scrapes but nothing too bad to worry about. But his face was just the way it had always been; perfect.

"H-hey Robina..."

I jumped slightly and smiled at him so he would know he had my attention.

"Hmm?"

I asked him. He put his hand in mine and laughed quietly.

"W-will you take care of me when I pass out? I-I don't think I'll have the energy to stay awake much longer."

He said truthfully. I nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

"Of course I will. I'll be right beside you when you wake up okay?"

I said in a sweet voice. He squeezed my hand softly before grinning and closing his eyes.

"T-that sounds nice..."

His voice trailed off as his head tilted into my lap. I sighed and brushed my hand through his dark blue hair. He probably used that Axe conditioner because it smelled like it; it could've been Old spice but I have no idea. So I was there, brushing and smelling his awesome hair. Yeah, I know I'm weird but you had to do was feel it and then you were hooked. I looked up at the night sky and saw that the many stars of the universe were twinkling just for us. The wind softly blowed along with the sound of Rin's gentle breathing.

"A lot more peaceful than a couple of minutes ago huh?"

I said; as if I was talking to the stars or someone beyond that.

_Zzzzzzzz!_

I jumped once again and clutched my chest. I cursed under my breath when I realized it was just my phone in my boot. Yeah, I got it back when we were at the camp site after we had gotten that giant lantern and yes, I keep my phone I my boot. At least it's not in my bra! Anyway, I took my phone and pushed in the little four-digit code to unlock it. Scrolling through my messages, I found that the new one was from Yukio.

_**To: Robina** _

_**Where the hell are you and Rin!? Are you two okay!? God why did you two use your powers!?** _

_**From: Yukio** _

I stared at the screen before texting him back.

_**To: Yukio** _

_**I'm on the same rock we were on when you told us not to use our powers. Yes, we're okay but Rin passed out because he used to much of his demon powers. And we didn't have a choice Yukio. They were going to kill Bon and the others if we hadn't used them. Plus, I might want to add that me and Rin kissed and that we're together now.** _

_**From: Robina** _

"Annnnnnnd send."

I said with a smile on my face. Rin sturred and I silently apologized to him even though he couldn't hear me. He looked so adorable when he slept; especially when his head was so close to my-...you know what never mind. My phone vibrated again and I checked up on what Rin's twin brother had to say.

_**To: Robina** _

_**Alright, me and the others are on our way there. Of course he would be the one to pass out, he always did over-do it. And I understand why you had to do it, but I can't say for sure how it will affect us in anyway. P.S. it's about fucking time. -_-** _

_**From: Yukio** _

I glared at the screen but I couldn't help but smile. He was so serious that I couldn't take him serious; if that makes sense anyways. I turned my head as soon as I heard the rustling of leaves. They moved for about five seconds before Yukio, Shura, and the rest of the gang revealed themselves. Yukio immediately ran over to us and made sure we were okay again. I waved my hand at him and nodded.

"Yukio, we're fine. Exhausted, but fine."

He sighed in relief and then crossed his arms. I gave him a weird look and crossed my arms as well.

"What are you thinking about Mr. Mature?"

I asked. He shrugged and closed his eyes.

"I don't know. I can't imagine Rin getting with any girl, let alone you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I asked in a joking tone. He never changed his pose when replying.

"Well your like the opposite to him."

I continued staring at him for a second because I wasn't really that different from Rin. I mean we liked the same things, we're both athletic, good-looking for our age, and we're both the son and daughter of an evil demon lord. But I had a perfect come back to what Yukio said.

"Yeah well, opposites attract."

I said. Jack-pot bitch! He rolled his eyes and smiled half-heartedly. I looked at the rest of the group and they stared at me with scared faces. My eyes went wide as I realized they had seen me and Rin's flames. We stared at each other before I looked down with a sad look on my face. Shiemi tried to step towards me but Bon stopped her and shook his head. Yukio sighed after seeing this and then looked up for no apparent reason. His eyes widened and I turned around to see what he was looking at. Beyond, there was a large tower with a person on it. His hair was blond and it came down to his lower back; just like mine did. He held a giant-ass sword in his hand and he was looking right at us. Shura stepped forward and pressed her hand to her head.

"Oh shit, what's this asshole doing here...?

She asked herself in frustration. The man smiled and greeted us.

"Good morning everyone, Arthur Auguste Angel at your service. I'm a senior exorcist first class at Vatican headquarters."

I turned to her and she answered my question before I could ask it.

"He was promoted a little while ago. He's the new Paladin."

My eyes went big and I looked back at him with a glare. He smirked and nodded his head.

"That's right. I am your supervisor now Shura. Now then, care to explain what's going on? Weren't you assigned to investigate a possible conspiracy? One between the late exorcist Shiro Fujimoto and the Japan Branch preset Mephisto Pheles. Am I correct?"

He said all in one go. She sighed and nodded her head. She looked like she could really use a beer right about now.

"Yeah well I'm not the only spy you got stashed here, am I?"

"Too true."

Was this guy's response. God, what a smart ass.

"...and that brings us to the other crucial task you were assigned. If you discovered that the plot had anything to do with Satan, you were to eliminate it as once."

I gasped and began moving myself backwards with Rin in my arms.

"...Shura, wouldn't you say these blue and green flaming beasts would have something to do with Satan?"

I was moving backwards and backwards every second I could. Yukio noticed and got in front of us as a way to try to conceal us. I heard Mephisto's voice but I was focused on getting us out of here. I turned around to see the forest trees and I headed that way. My vision became clear of the trees but they were suddenly replaced by white clothing. I yelped as the man, known as Arthur, took me and Rin by our necks and held his sword to us.

"Get away from us!"

I screamed out at him.

"I will kill both the son of Satan and daughter of Astaroth."

He said as he brought his huge sword closer to us. I clutched Rin in my arms and shut my eyes in his neck. There was nothing I could do but I told Rin I was going to try my best protecting him.

"Like hell you will!"

Shura yelled as she brought her sword out from her chest. Still don't know how that works but whatever, let's get back to the battle. She recited a scripture and her sword grew to a more ferocious length. Arthur dropped us as Shura attacked him. We hit the ground and I instantly grabbed Rin and held him close. My legs wouldn't move at all; I could barely feel them. Two guards pushed their swords in between me and the group to keep us from getting to each other.

"Why are you defending them? Don't tell me you're on Mephisto's side."

Arthur said with a frown. Shura shook her head and growled.

"Hell no. But you don't have to do any of this."

She said as she swung her sword again and again. They were talking while they were battling and it seemed like they had done this once before.

"Shura, the Vatican has rules. And those rules apply to even you. So stand down. Or I will have to-...Mmmhmmm...Understood sir."

He stopped to talk into his ear piece and everyone stayed silent. Arthur stopped talking and gave us a quick laugh.

"Well it seems that we cut this little episode short. That was the order just now. Mephisto Pheles, you are here by summoned for a disciplinary hearing before them."

He said to the headmaster of True Cross. Mephisto smiled and clapped his hands together.

"Really? Oh goody, I can't wait!"

Arthur then turned to Shura and glared at her.

"Shura, you're a witness so if you don't mind, you're coming with me to the hearing. The spawn of Satan and Astaroth will be coming along too."

Oh shit. What do I do? Should I run? No, my legs won't work right now. Should I-Oh whatever Rin and I are fucked, but I'm still protecting him! Mephisto walked over to me and picked up Rin's sword.

"Hey! What are you doing!?"

I asked him. He put a finger over my lips and I swiped it away.

"It's damaged sweetheart. Which means that his flames can't be controlled anymore."

He said as he sheathed the sword in its covering. Yukio asked him if he could come with us, but being the bastard he is, Mephisto told him to stay here and be a good little teacher. He then gave him Rin's sword.

"Robina, give Yukio your bow."

Shura suddenly told me. I gave her a desperate look but her grave countenance said that she didn't want this either. I stared at my bow for a good minute before sadly handing it to the person I trusted. He nodded and gripped it firmly; as if to show me he would take care of it. He knew I loved that bow so he would protect it at any costs.

"Alright let's go."

One of the guards said as he picked me and Rin up. I glared at him the whole way to wherever the hell we were going and slapped him when he accidently touched my butt.

"Here, I'll carry her."

Mehisto said. I slapped him across the face hard and growled.

"Go fuck yourself."

So finally Shura took me in her arms and carried me to our destination. I laid my head in her shoulder and she frowned gloomly.

"Just keep cool throughout this whole thing. Just trust me on this."

She whispered to me as we entered the gigantic court room. I nodded my head slowly and sighed. Why the heck was this happening to us now? I just want to spend time with Rin! Is that too much to ask!

"Put them both in crystalized states. It will keep them from losing control with their flames."

Arthur said. Shura stopped him and shook her head.

"You can do it for Rin but not with her. She can control them so she can sit in a chair next to him. She's a good girl, she'll behave."

She told him. He looked at me and rolled his eyes after some thought. They put Rin in a big crystal casing and me on a chair next to him in front of the judges. They nodded their concealed heads and banged their gavels on the table.

"Let us begin then..."

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! I really hate this moment in the show because Rin's just bottled up in that giant crystal cacoon thing for like three episodes. Ugh, it's going to be boring but I will try to make it more entertaining like I tried to do with this chapter. Please give the story a review or comment on how I did. You guys are doing great so far so keep it up. Thanks for reading and I will see you tomorrow! PLEASE PM IF U FIND MISTAKES. I'M SORRY, I HAVE TO GO!**


	38. The VERY Boring Hearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

**Hey guys! It is now wednesday and the third day of giving you a chapter! As you may know, these couple of episodes don't really have to do with Rin since he's not awake and all. So I will try to shorten it up and make it more funny or something like that. I have no idea how I'm going to do that but I will try. Now the story has 94 reviews right now and I want 100 by the end of the week! Please give me 100 by the end of the week! Anyway, thanks for reading the story and giving me all of your support. I don't really deserve it but I'm glad you all are willing to give it to me. I will now shut my mouth and let you see the chapter so here it is!**

 

Ch. 38

 

So I'm just sitting here in a chair that a princess would sit in, and I'm having to listen to these people in cloaks give out rules and procedures about how the case will go. Their voices are like that annoying guy who talks so slow and has no emotion. If you know what I'm talking about, then you should know how fucking boring it is to be sitting here. I stared at the people in front and above me with an expression that showed my emotion perfectly. They obviously didn't seem to care because they never once spoke directly to me. Hell, I don't even know if they are looking at me right now because they have giant cones on their heads!

"Does everybody understand the rules now!?"

The main person asked as he, I think, looked at us. Every person in the room nodded their heads and then he turned to me for some reason. He paused in silence for a few seconds before leaning over his desk and deepening his voice.

"Do you understand Daughter of Astaroth!?"

I gave him a sassy look and then glanced back at Shura. She gave me the same look I had on and I turned back around to face the man again.

"Yes. I understandddddddddd..."

I said as I trailed off with a smart-ass tone. If I had to sit through this, I was going to enjoy myself. I wasn't too worried about them hurting me or Rin though. Shura said everything was going to be fine and it always seemed like it did for the most part. The man cleared his throat and nodded; apparently not noticing my rude tone against him. Mephisto was giggling a storm behind us until the judge called his name.

"Mephisto Pheles! Please come forward!"

He yelled out from his chair. Mephisto stopped giggling but kept the same creepy smile he had always had on his face.

"I would be delighted to, good sir!

He replied as he stepped on the stand.

"Now, is it true that those two are the Son and Daughter of Satan and Astaroth!?"

The man asked him. The clown nodded his head eagerly and grinned.

"Yes. Yes they are, sir."

He answered. I slumped in my chair as he begin explaining the history of me and Rin. I mean, why bother when you already know the history of yourself!? I looked over at Rin and his body was still stuck inside that blue crystal coffin-like thing. I crossed my legs with my right leg over my left, and the other way around. I kind of wish they had put me in that casing as well because this shit was boring as hell. Yes I know what you're thinking, if I was bored here, why wasn't I bored during church? Well the reason was because church is freaking awesome so there. Okay, you probably weren't thinking that but I like to here myself talk alright!

"Even so, the trajectory and magnitude of this is simply horrific at best. There could have been countless deaths of innocent students and faculty Mr. Pheles!"

One of the old guys said. I wanted to stand up and say, 'oh yeah, me and Rin are totally going to kill every student in the school because it's not like we have friends there or are half-human or anything. Oh wait, we are. Shut the fuck up!' But Shura said that I had to keep my mouth shut and that it would probably lead to my death for my sass. I shook my head when I heard yelling from behind me. I guess I should start listening now and maybe sit up in my chair.

"But he brought them in and there is no doubt about his treachery!"

Arthur yelled out to the council.

"Even so, the order has never had a weapon powerful enough to defeat Satan and his armies. The magnitude of this is unprecedented and a false judgement could seek the end to the order!"

One of the people said. Jeez, these people are like politicians. One of them lies and then the other knows that they're lying because they have the file right there so they argue and argue until one of them leaves, smacks his wife, and goes him. I don't even want to know what they do to the kids when they get home; poor little kids...

"Mmmm..."

I turned my head to Shura and she looked as bored as I was at the moment. She sighed and walked over to me.

"How you holding out kid?"

She whispered. I turned my head slightly so I would make them think that I was still listening to them.

"This is the most boring shit I've had to listen to in a while. When do you think this is going to be over?"

I asked her quietly. She shrugged and but smiled a little.

"I don't know but it kind of sounds like they're leaning to our side for a change. Man, I can't wait to beat Arthur's ass in the parking lot after this..."

"I didn't see a parking lot when we came in..."

"Just shut up and listen to the old farts."

I huffed and did what she told me to do. So I think they are almost done...nope...they just started a new topic...fuck...my legs and feet started getting pins and needles so I begin wiggling around in my chair to make them start feeling something again.

"Mephisto, your choice of-"

The shaking of the place stopped his sentence and they all looked at me as dust fell from the ceiling.

"Stop this shaking this instant!"

They screamed at me. I stopped wiggling in my chair and stared at them.

"That wasn't me! I got pins and needles from sitting in this chair and listening to your people talk about the most boring things that you could've come up with! So I started wiggling in my chair to get the feeling back in them! So all of this shaking is not my fault!"

I yelled before taking a huge breath. The man hummed in response while the person beside raised her hand.

"Actually, I have pins and needles as well...God, they're a bitch I tell you what..."

The man turned to her and started yelling loudly.

"Clara! Okay, everyone just be quiet! And whoever's shaking the place, cut it out! Is it you Mephisto!?"

Mephisto turned around and cursed under his breath. He was still smiling but he kind of looked pissed in his own little way. The council was about to ask him again but they were answered by a certain demon king's voice.

"Where are they!? I haven't lost the battle yet!"

I gasped and nearly fell out of my chair from the earth's shaking. The voice belonged to Amaimon. God, why couldn't he just leave us alone for once!? I got up from my chair but I was sat down immediately. Shura got close to my air and tightened her grip on my shoulders.

"Just stay here. Try to keep your power bottled inside. You might get too out of control like Rin did so let's not risk it."

I nodded hesitantly at her words. The council began to panic as Amaimon came closer.

"How did he get in here!? Angel!"

"Right!"

Arthur yelled as he and Shura ran to defend us against the villain. Mephisto brought back his usual grin and brought his arms out.

"I certainly hope you don't think it's me behind all of this. I mean, it is my own disciplinary hearing so why would I even consider doing something like this? However, how about we quit talking about these two and let them show us that they can be useful?"

He said as he waved his hand at Rin and I. The judges of the order were taken back by his exclamation and grunted.

"What do you mean!?"

"I mean that he and she are the only people in this room who are powerful enough to protect us. Wouldn't you like to see their power with your own eyes? Wouldn't you love to see whether they become the prince and princess of Gehenna or the saviors of the Vatican? I know I certainly would. It sounds like a marvelous show if you ask me!"

I swear, I was about to kick his ass if he didn't shut up. I barely had any power left since I was fighting Amaimon back in the forest. Rin doesn't have his sword so what would he do? Punch him to death? Rin suddenly moved his head inside the crystal and the ground vibrated; making me fall out of my chair. I yelped when I hit the ground and looked back at my best friend. He didn't look like he had moved but I know for sure that he did.

"R-Rin?"

I asked quietly. He didn't move again to answer me.

"He just moved! Is that monster waking up!?"

One of the judges asked in terror. I glared at him and touched the blue crystal with my hand. It was somewhat warm for some reason. Mephisto was watching me and took my arm.

"What the heck, get off of me."

I told him.

"I know for certain that she wants to fight along side us!"

I ripped my hand from his glove and turned around right at the moment that the door behind us blew open. Arthur and Shura flew away with bits of blood coming from them as they hit the ground hard. What came from the door wasn't the Amaimon I knew and hated. It was a huge rock monster that came forth through the door; blowing up the wall surrounding it. My eyes went huge as I looked at him.

"I found you!"

Amaimon screamed as he smashed his fist against the force field that Arthur had put around us. The force of his punch crushed Rin's crystal and he fell from it.

"Rin! I got you!"

I yelled as I caught him. He groaned in my arms and I brought his face close to mine; giving his forehead a soft kiss. Mephisto clapped his hands and laughed.

"Isn't that sweet!? Now the poll is up but I don't think you have much time left. The poll is to let the Son of Satan and the Daughter of Astaroth protect us and fight Amaimon or let them die. The choice is yours! Now, everyone cast your votes!"

 

**And that is the end of this small chapter. I really f-ing hate this part and I know you know that because I've said it like five times but I just want to make sure that I got my point across. I tried to make it interesting but I have no idea if you guys will like this chapter or not. The chapter tomorrow will probably be better since Rin is in it and they can deepen their relationship if you know what I mean...hehe...Anyway, please review the story and chapter with like the biggest paragraph ever! I love people who write me paragraphs lol. Well thanks for reading and I will see you tomorrow! And as usual, I have to go so tell me any mistakes I made!**


	39. Time to Think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

**What's up guys! I just woke up and it's like eleven in the morning lol. Yeah I'm kind of lazy but it's spring break so I can do whatever the hell I want. Hopefully this chapter will deepen the relationship that the two have and really express how much they love each other. I don't know we'll see. And I am happy to announce that the story is the first story of mine to reach 100 reviews! My attack on titan one is close behind at 96 but that's a different story. The awesome reviewer's name is Sabaspe! He has written 2 stories for Spider-Man, Blue Exorcist, Toaru Majutsu no Index, and High School DxD. So please go check him/her out! I do this with every 100th reviewer I get so yeah but all of you other reviewers are awesome as hell! Now, let me stop talking and here is the chapter!**

 

Ch. 39

 

"Cast in your votes!"

Mephisto yelled to the faces of the council. Arthur got up from the floor and growled at him.

"You! You knew all of this would happen so you came here willingly! You're behind all of this!"

The blond Paladin yelled. Mephisto spun around, his cape twirling with him, and rose his arms to the air.

"I have no idea what you're talking about! And shouldn't you be protecting the order? I mean, that is your job isn't it?"

I could barely hear them through the loud sound of the ceiling and ground shaking but I could make out their words. I wasn't looking at anything though. I had my face buried inside Rin's neck and I just kept it them. I didn't want to see Amaimon anymore; I just wanted to stay here next to Rin. But Amaimon had other plans; his rock form brought its hand underneath us and picked us up. I gasped as we went higher and higher.

"Shura!"

I screamed. She slowly got off the ground and begin running at the rock monster. I smiled at seeing her come to our rescue but quickly groaned from Amaimon's hand. He brought his hands together in an attempt to squeeze us to death. I struggled but I felt my bones crush slightly and my vision go a little blurry.

"I'm here to settle things Rin Okumura and Robina Levaille."

Amaimon as he continued to crush us. All I heard was the sound of a gun shot before Rin and I fell to the ground. The both of us landed on our back just hard enough to shoot the air out of your lungs. I groaned loudly and felt my eyes water up. If you were in this situation, you would cry too because it hurt like hell! I tried to lift my head up but my body wouldn't let me. So now I was frustrated, about to cry, and about to lose consciousness.

"Okumura! Robina!"

I grunted and moved my head to see Bon yelling over at us. What was he doing here? Did I pass out or something? And if so, is this a dream? He said a few more words but I couldn't hear him. I looked over to Rin to see his eyes still closed and his mouth slightly opened.

"R-Rin...ugh...W-Wake up..."

I said quietly as I dragged myself over to him. I laid my hand upon his chest and felt his soothing heartbeat. It felt so peaceful; unlike what was going on right at this moment. There was no telling how long I held my hand there before it suddenly bursted into green flames. My eyes went big and I stood up waving my arm like a crazy person.

"Oh my God, my arm's on fire! Holy shit! God, I'm sorry I fell asleep in church that one day!"

"Robina stop! It's just your flames!"

Yukio yelled as he held my bow to my chest. God I'm an idiot...I took the bow in my hands and my flames grew bigger and brighter. They were joined with the hue of blue as I looked at Rin. I didn't even see him get up! He brought the sword from its sheath and the sword actually cut Amaimon's arm off! Well, his rock form's arm.

"Wow."

I said with a fan-girl smile. Yukio looked at me lamely and gently pushed me in battle.

"Damn it Yukio, when I'm done I'm done I'm kicking your ass!"

I said as I quickly shot an arrow. Somehow, my strength had come back completely and I knew exactly what to do. The flaming green arrow shot in an arc at Amaimon and punctured his chest. His eyes went wide as his form froze. I look to Rin and he nodded without a word. He jumped up on the rocks arm, slashing it to and fro, and then stabbing his sword through the demon king. His sword went right beside my arrow and it was like their powers intertwined to make the ultimate flame.

"I-Impossible! I am king of Earth! How could I lose!? How could I ever lose!? Brother!"

Amaimon screamed as he disappeared. You do not know how much relief I have right now. It's like when you take a huge test or final and then you get like a 100 on it. Yeah, it's that kind of relief. But why the hell was it that easy to kill him! Ahhhhh! I wanted to run up to Rin and give him a big hug, but as soon as he put his sword away he passed out.

"Rin! Are you okay?"

I asked as I ran over to him. Of course he's not okay, he passed out you idiot!

"Stop! I'm going to sever the blood-line of Satan."

Arthur told me; putting his sword at Rin's neck. I felt my flames grow with my anger and I pulled back an arrow that was aimed directly at him.

"If you do that, I will fucking blow your head off..."

I said in a cold tone. To be honest, I'm sick of all of this shit.

"Stand down Angel."

Said one of the members of the council.

"...we've decided to go with Sir Pheles's plan on using those two to protect the Vatican. It is our only option right now. We will just have to wait and see how it turns out."

Arthur hummed in an annoyed response. He literally forced himself to raise his sword off of Rin's neck. You could tell I was happy since I ran over to Rin and gave him misses all over; even though he was still unconscious...

(The next day)

So the council let Rin and I go back to True Cross. Rin was still pretty tired so I let him lay his head on my shoulder whenever we walked somewhere. He liked to pretend that I was his pillow, and I didn't really mind at all. Today, we had to talk to the person who had fixed Rin's sword and made it better. It turns out that she improved my bow as well. She said that her ancestors forged those weapons or something like that; I'm not real good with details but I did pick up her words of warning. She said that she could not fix it again if the sword broke for a second time. I would have to keep a close eye on what Rin did with it then...Anyway, we both promised her that we would take good care of our unique items.

"Well that went well..."

I said as we walked into our dorm room. He nodded and walked into the room behind me; not bothering to flick the light switch to "on." I tilted my head at him and sat myself up on Yukio's desk.

"Something wrong? You seem troubled..."

I said. He thought for a minute before shaking his head.

"Nah, I'm just thinking about stuff. But enough about me, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just need a break from all of this crap that's been happening to us."

I sighed. He laughed and nodded his head in agreement.

"Hell yeah, I could use one of those as well."

He said as he smiled down at the ground. He kept his gaze there with his smile widening and then going back to its original state. He was up to something but I had no idea what. I stared at him and tilted my head to the point where he could see me. He blushed a fine red and laughed nervously.

"What are you thinking about Rin?"

I asked him; loving ever second of this moment. He shrugged slowly and then smiled again.

"W-well...I was just thinking about our kiss back in the forest..."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well I was thinking...We didn't really french kiss that much. We kind of just opened our mouth and touched tongues but we didn't have the strength to deepen it."

He said; still blushing. I grinned at him and felt my face heat up.

"So you're saying you want to kiss but do it for real?"

"Yeah."

I giggled at his straight-forwardness and hopped off the desk. He wanted to kiss so I was going to give him what he wanted. But just a kiss! I don't need a bad reputation haha. I walked over to him and slowly ran my tongue over my lips. His eyes widened slightly and he did the same. Damn, you could totally tell he was nervous but I was too so it was all good. I pressed my hands to his chest and he rested his hands upon my neck.

"You ready?"

I asked him. He gave me his cute sharp grin and nodded. I giggled again and closed my eyes as I leaned forward. I could tell he did the same as our lips connected and pressed against each other. He gently rubbed his tongue along my bottom lip and then proceeded to nibble on it. This was new to me but I was always up for something new! He then put his hand on my cheek and opened his mouth for me. I can't believe this is happening to me! Oh my God! I slipped my tongue in his mouth and I may be wrong, but I think this is what heaven feels like. I swirled my tongue around the tip of his and he gave out a quiet moan as I did. It seemed like he liked so maybe I should try- nope...he's sucking my tongue...oh God, he's sucking my tongue...

"Mmm..."

I moaned softly. He gently kept sucking on my tongue and ran his hand up and down my soft-skinned arm. I did the same with his and...it was just fucking great, okay. He separated after a few more minutes and smiled big at me.

"Hehe, what?"

I asked him.

"We both knew to breathe through our noses so that lasted a whole lot longer than I thought it would."

He said laughing. I rolled my eyes and pecked him on the lips as a sign that I loved him; though, he probably already knew that. He was wearing his school uniform since we had to go to school yesterday but he was only wearing the under-shirt. I smiled and slipped my hands in his shirt and up his chest.

"It doesn't have to end. We can kiss all night if you want to~"

I said sweetly.

"That...would be amazing."

he said as we begin kissing again.

"Actually guys...It's getting late and school starts in fifteen minutes."

Kuro and Okami said in unison. When the hell did they get in here!? Rin and I looked at each other and sighed.

"Maybe later I guess..."

He said sadly. I smiled and gave him another kiss.

"It's okay. At least we get to spend time together."

I said as we walked out of the dorm and over to the Cram school. He smiled and nodded. While we were walking, he brushed his hand against mine and I smiled to myself. I always saw this in movies but it's actually happening to me! I slipped my hand in his and he sighed in relief.

"You know you're like the cutest guy ever right?"

I said while laughing. I expected him to be like, 'I know' but he just grinned at me.

"And did you know that you're the most perfect girl ever?"

He said with a pink hue on his cheeks. If I was watching this from a distance, I would be like 'so kawaii!' Anyway, we walked over to the door of where everyone was at and stopped. He sighed and turned to me.

"I'm just going to act like everything's okay."

He said as he opened the door. Apparently, everyone was swatting at little demons with nets. Looked pretty boring if you asked me.

"What's up guys! So what are we doing today? Swinging at little demons with nets? Sounds totally cool. Do we have two spare ones?"

He asked innocently. They all stared at us and shook their heads.

"U-uh no...I don't think so..."

I turned to konekomeru to see that his arm as indeed broken, but he was swatting the demons as well. I didn't want him to burden himself with that job so I stepped forward to him.

"Here Konekomeru, let me do that instead."

"Umm...no I'm just going to take out the trash..."

I stepped back again and stared at the boy's back.

"Do you want me to help then?"

I asked him.

"N-no I got it..."

He said again. Rin gave him a weird look and turned around at Konekomeru who was walking out the door.

"Hey what's wrong man?"

Izumo sighed and stared at the both of us.

"He doesn't want to be around you since you two are the Son of Satan and the Daughter of Astaroth. It's just a matter of time before you two expose your true nature and become a threat."

Rin and I gasped at her words. I looked at the ground sadly while Rin stared at her. His flames suddenly came forth and I jumped back. He cursed under his breath and swatted away the flames as soon as they came. All of the flames disappeared before Bon pushed Rin's shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing!? Those flames of yours kill people! My Grandpa, Shima's older brother, Konekomeru's Mom and Dad! They were all killed the same way by your fathers Satan and Astaroth!"

I stared at him with a shocked face. I had no idea that my father had helped out Satan during that night and killed the relatives of our friends.

"...I don't know what the Vatican decided to do with you but as of right now, we're not your friends anymore! If you and your flames hurt any of my friends, I'll kill you! You got that!"

Bon yelled at us. Why was he saying this to us? Why was he being so mean? Why was he treating us like shit!? I felt my anger boil up inside and my eyes water. I started to cry and they all stared at me.

"Do not blame us for something our Fathers did! We are nothing like them! It's not our fault that we inherited their power! Why would you blame us for something that we didn't even do!? Don't you all understand that we can't help it!?"

I screamed as I walked over to the door; my tears falling in numbers now.

"...Yeah, I may be the Daughter of Astaroth and Rin may be the Son of Satan, but we're still human beings! We still have feelings that can get hurt by your awful words! I...I just..."

I stopped and cried even more. Rin stepped forward but I ran out as everyone stared as me, ashamed of themselves. I slammed the classroom door and slid down the door. I brought my knees together and cried softly into them.

"W-why does everyone...treat us like...trash..."

I cried to myself as more tears came. I heard Rin screaming at them on the other side of the door and that made me feel somewhat not alone.

"Robina..."

I lifted my head up to see Yukio looking at me sadly.

"...What's wrong?"

He asked me. I stood up and shook my head. I then ran to the bathroom without letting him say another word to me. I just needed time to think right now...

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! God that chapter was sweet and sad at the same time. I know you all know what it feels like to cry and mutter things to yourself at the same time. It's a very bad feeling. Anyway, thanks for all of the reviews guys and thank you for giving me 100 reviews as of right now! Please keep the commenting going and tell me what you think. Thanks for giving your time to read this and I will see you tomorrow! And we are now over 100k words! Yay!**


	40. Feel Better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

**Hey what's up guys! Today is the last day of the super-fast updated chapters because I'm exhausted and I have two other story to worry about. But I think this has been a successful story so far since I have so many people who have told me that it's actually good. We're on like episode 17 maybe but I'm not sure. I just hope I can make it through this chapter lol. My Spring Break went by so fast without telling me because time is a bitch! Anyway, please review and I might just make a chapter on Sunday or something like that. Well thanks for reading and here is the chapter!**

 

Ch. 40

 

I ran into the bathroom, slammed the door behind me, and sat myself against the wall opposite from the door. I usually wasn't this sensitive about hateful words but it was like a dam had bursted in my eyes and all of the water flowed out. I also kept doing that sound when you pause for a second and then start crying again. Yeah, that sound. Since I was wearing a short skirt today, I cried into my exposed knees and crossed my arms over them. The bathroom echoed my cries so it just got louder every time I asked myself the same question: 'Why would they say that to me?' and 'Do they all feel that way about me and Rin?'

"I...I need to stop...The floors getting wet..."

I said to myself as I sniffled. I grabbed a paper towel to wipe my eyes and nose and looked into the mirror. Luckily, I didn't need to put on any eye-liner because my eyelashes were naturally pretty. However, my tears had made my cheeks slightly red and it would probably stay like that for the rest of the day. I put my hands on the counter and sighed deeply. There was no way I could face them now...Wait a minute...why should I care what they think about me!? I mean, they already hate me! I should just walk in there and-

"Robina!"

My eyes went wide as the bathroom door suddenly slung open and Rin sprinted in. He looked around the room before finding me and giving me a huge hug. I instantly wrapped my arms around him and brought both of us to the floor. I giggled a bit and rubbed his face with my hand.

"Rin, this is the girl's bathroom. You can't just run in here like a pervert..."

I said sadly. He shook his head and deepened our hug. His expression showed one of anger and, well...are you ready for it? Pissed-Offness.

"I don't care about that. All I care about is you right now. Are you okay?"

He asked me; still having his face in my beautiful long hair. I sighed before shaking my head. If I hadn't run out of tears, I would be crying into his shirt right now.

"I just don't know why they would say that to us after all we've been through..."

I said to him. He lifted his head up from my back and looked me in the eyes. His colorful irises never moved an inch as they looked into mine.

"I don't know why they would, but they're not true friends if they feel that way about us after finding out what we are. But you know, I don't think all of them feel that way. Maybe they just need some time to think about what happened. You and I have known them for a while now and we both know they're not like that deep down. They will eventually find themselves deep inside and pardon us for what our Fathers did, don't you think so?"

He asked me. I stared at him with admiration. He sounded so mature right now and serious. He never acted like it didn't happen or come up with a stupid joke like Shima or somebody else would. I simply nodded, still amazed by his words, and looked down. He smiled softly and rested his hand on mine.

"Remember what you told me in the forest?"

He asked. I tilted my head at him and shook my head 'no,' just to see what he would say. He smiled even more and moved his face closer to mine. His cheeks went red and his eyes watered slightly.

"You told me that if they ever turned their backs on me, you would always be there for me. That you would never let me be alone in my time of need. And...you know I will always be here for you right?"

His eyes watered even more and I knew that he felt emotional about this. I laid my other hand on our hands and smiled.

"Yes."

"Robina, we may get into fights sometimes and not speak to each other for a couple of hours but I want you to know that I will always give you a hug in the end. No matter who's fault it is, it will be mine for yelling at you. And if I ever hurt you in any way, I want you to let me know and I will make it better; I promise."

My mouth opened slightly in disbelief. His words, his sentences; they were all so filled with passion and love...for me...I leaned our faces together and brought our lips together in a gentle kiss; the water in his eyes trickling down both of our faces. I pulled back a little bit and nodded at him.

"Same goes for me. Rin, if I ever hurt you than you tell me okay? I promise that I will treat you with love and respect. I promise that I will be there for you when you ask me to be...except of course when it's that time of the month..."

I said. He laughed and nuzzled his nose against mine. What was this called? An Eskimo kiss? Hehe, yeah that's it. He opened his eyes from our nose kiss and lifted me up on his lip.

"So you feel better now?"

He asked me with a grin. I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Only because of you..."

I said happily. It was true. He always knew how to make me feel better. We sat there just enjoying each other's company before we heard the clearing of someone's throat. We both turned to the door to see Yukio looking at us with an annoyed look on his face. His arms were crossed tightly across his chest so I'm guessing he was mad?

"We'll talk about the others later. Right now, you two need to come with me. You're going to learn 'something new' today."

Okay, why did he put more emphasis on 'something new?' God, this is gonna suck...

"Since you two have to pass your exorcist exam in six months time, you need to be extra ready for it. So the both of you will be under extensive training for now to get you ready for it. This is where you will be training."

Yukio said as he took us into some sort of training room. It was like underground I think.

"What is this, some sort of batting cage?"

Rin asked as he took one of the bats on the rack next to us. Yukio took me by the arm to the other side of the cage and sat us down so we wouldn't get bit by a baseball. So it was a batting cage after all...I think.

"You have selected beginner."

A robotic voice said to us. Baseballs started shooting out of the machine in front of Rin and he seemed to be enjoying himself. I found it fun just to watch him use those biceps to-...damn hormones...After the second or third ball, he grinned at us and shrugged.

"I bet you I could pass that exam without all of this training shit."

His cockiness rivaled that of some protagonist from an anime. It didn't last long since he forgot about the baseballs and one of them hit him in the back of the head. I gasped and sighed as I went in there and rubbed the back of his head. He winced while Yukio lectured him about it; it probably looked really ridiculous if you were someone else.

"Ouch...it doesn't hurt...ouch..."

He kept saying. I lifted his dark blue bangs with my hand, exposing his forehead, and smiled at him as I looked into his eyes.

"Do you want me to kiss it to make it feel better."

He nodded like a kid and smiled.

"Yes please..."

(Rin's POV)

I tried to act as cute as I could when I said 'yes' to her. I know she loves it when I do that! She giggled and kissed my head softly; her lips pressing against my hair like a pillow. Damn, her lips are so luscious and pink that I would let her kiss my 'boo boo' all day long...Okay, even that sounded weird to me, but it's fucking true! She lifted her lips from my head and then kissed my cheek.

"Better?"

She asked while batting her eyelashes. I smiled but gasped silently when I felt my junk move. Damn it boner, not now! I slowly, and I mean slowly, lowered the edge of my shirt to my thighs and gave her a grin.

"Yeah, thanks Robina!"

I said. She nodded and stood up to where Yukio was. The door opened and she looked to see who it was. I would've but I noticed that Yukio was rolling his eyes at me. I glared at him and put my hands on my lap.

"Shut the hell up four-eyes!"

I whispered to him. He looked at me and then at Shura who had apparently been the person who came in. Robina suddenly went red and pointed at Shura.

"Why are you wearing that!?"

Shura looked down at her very skimpy outfit and shrugged.

"Meh, it's Eco-friendly."

"But you're just wearing your-"

"Anyway! I brought a bag."

She said as she directed her attention to me. I narrowed my eyes and looked behind her to see a big brown sack. I don't even want to know what's in there, but I have a feeling that she'll show me. Me, being the awesome Rin, was right since she was already digging in it. She threw me an object and I looked down at it.

"A candle?"

I asked her. She nodded and sighed.

"Alright, I'm going to give you three candles and I want you to only light the ones on each end with your flames. Now come on and get them."

I froze and started to sweat.

"W-what did you say?"

She looked over at me and raised an eyebrow.

"I said come and get them, I have to give Robina three as well."

Shit! Shit! Shit! Damn my fucking penis! It was raging like crazy just because Robina was being her cute beautiful self! Really dick!? You're that sensitive!? If I get up, they'll know I have one and that will be the end of me. I looked over at Yukio to see him smirking like an idiot.

"Actually I'll just stay here, I'm still a bit dizzy from getting it with a baseball..."

I lied. Shura stared at me and threw me the other two. Thank God! I sighed in relief quietly and acted like nothing happened when Robina came to sit next to me.

"If you feel dizzy and faint, I'll catch you!"

Robina told me happily. Man I love seeing her this way. I pretended to faint and she did what she said she would. She giggled and gave a kiss upside down while my head was in her lap. It was actually quite interesting hehe...

"Just freaking light the damn candles!"

Yukio yelled at us. I hope he knows that when he and Shiemi are hanging out, I'm going to humiliate him to the core! Alright, let's light these candles and go home boys. I slapped my hands together and focused my energy. The candles...aren't lighting up.

"Ahhhh!"

I screamed as I pointed at them. They all suddenly lit up in blue flame and Shura got onto me.

"What the hell was that!? The ones on the side dumbass!"

I rolled my eyes at her and tried again...and again...and again...Jesus this is impossible!

"Hmmm..."

I stopped trying and looked at Shura. She was looking Robina with a curious expression. Come to think of it, I don't think she's lit any of her candles yet. I looked at her face and she was smiling with her eyes closed. I tilted my head and jumped back with a yelp when her candles suddenly lit up. My eyes widened when they saw that only the sides were lit. What the hell!?

"Finally! Someone who knows what they're doing!"

Shura yelled. I glared at her and stood up.

"How come she got it on the first try?"

I asked her curiously. Robina blinked innocently and watched us. I'm so glad she's not one of those girls who brags whenever she beats the boyfriend at something...Shura thought for a second before smirking.

"I don't know...maybe it's because...you're a pussy!"

What the hell did she just say!?

"Bullshit! At least I'm not over twenty five!"

I laughed. She stopped smirking and glared at me. This fight...could literally last all day...

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! I would've finished the episode but I'm tired and I will finish it in the next chapter. Aren't you glad I changed some of it up and made it sweet and funny? Yeah, I am too because that episode is bland! Anyway, it was a little different changing POVs this time around but it was fun lol. Yes, the sex jokes are major foreshadowing! Please give this chapter a review and I MIGHT update Sunday. I hope you guys loved all of the updates this week and I appreciate all of your support! Thanks so much for reading and I will see you next time!**


	41. The Candle's Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

**Hey guys! My teacher's haven't been here for the whole week and I'm so happy because they annoy the hell out of me! One of them is "looking for a baby," or at least that's what she called it...The other one is in court because her husband is in a scandal...*sigh* my school is weird! Anyway, I'm going to try to deepen Rin and Robina's relationship such as going on dates or something like that but I don't know. Please review and comment on the chapter and the story because I just want you too! Thanks for reading and here is the chapter!**

 

Ch. 41

 

Rin crossed his arms and pouted as Shura got her laugh in. Yukio stood beside her with a front on his face and his hand over his eyes. He looked like he really didn't want to be here right now, and I knew that since he told me that about thousand times. He said he couldn't stand his brother or Shura for a long period of time. I kind of wanted to see him burst from frustration, but I quickly realized that that wasn't nice...

"Kid, you lost control of your flames on that night because you weren't used to them. Get used to using and controlling your flames and you will be grateful that you did. Robina, maybe you can help him while He and I are busy."

Shura told Rin and I and then looked at Yukio. He narrowed his eyes at her and backed up a bit.

"What?"

He asked her. She smirked and began walking over to the batting cage.

"You heard me you four-eyed chicken. Why don't you and I release some team exorcist-style?"

She asked him. He was quick in his response.

"Pass..."

"Holy shit! That was fast! You're so antisocial Yukio...Remember when we used to bet each other lunch in these matches?"

He glared at her as he remembered their moments together and walked in the batting cage.

"Fine I'll do it, but You have to promise to not call me 'chicken' anymore."

He told her. They closed the cage and they started their training or whatever. Rin just had to see what he was doing. Jeez, he was more curious than his cat, Kuro. I looked at Yukio and Shura as well, and they looked totally badass! Baseballs were shooting from the giant machine like bullets and those two were hitting them like Babe Ruth would. It was just really cool to watch okay! Rin looked at me with a silly amazed grin on his face as he watched them.

"They're so bad ass! I can't even believe that they're doing that so fast!"

He yelled with amazement. Shura overheard him and scolded him for not working on his flames. You couldn't help but laugh at the face he made when she screamed at him. He turned around, mumbled a few words under his breath, and sat down in front of the three candles again. He stared at them intensely for a second before all of them lit up in flames. He sighed in frustration and I sat next to him to calm him down. I rubbed his back and he laid his head on my shoulder.

"This is bullcrap Robina. How am I supposed to do this?"

I interlocked our fingers together and smiled softly.

"You will get it one of these days. All it takes is a little practice."

I told him. He lifted his head and his eyes sparkled with desperation.

"C-can you help me? Pleasssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeee...?"

I giggled and nodded before kissing his cheek.

"Of course I will, silly!

 

**(Rin's POV)**

 

Did I mention that I love when she kisses me on the cheek? It always makes my heart grow with warmth and care. She sat next to me and laid her arms in front of her in the cutest way possible. If you ask me, I don't even think she tries to be cute; she just does it! Her blond hair waved with every motion she committed, and I found myself feeling the wind from it. It was a mixture of cool air and sweet-smelling perfume. Oh shit, I'm thinking about her too much again...

"And that's what I did to light the flame..."

She said as she looked at me. My face froze and I slowly shrugged in apology.

"S-sorry...could you say that again...? I was thinking about something..."

I said quietly while averting my eyes from her in guilt. She gave me a soft giggle as she nodded and started again.

"That's okay. I said that when I did it, I took it slow and concentrated. I made myself feel like I was a part of my flames instead of us being separate. Now since you're a guy and your flames are probably stronger and more wild than mine, it might take a few tries but I know you will get it!"

She told me happily. I gave her a grin and nodded.

"Thanks for the advice, Babe!"

I said. Her face went red and she smiled at my flirty nickname. I laid my hands on my thighs as I concentrated on the three candles. It was actually harder than it looked! I stared at the candles and tried to do what Robina told me. I don't know how you can be really a part of your flames but I was going to fucking try, nonetheless.

"Almost!"

I heard Robina say as the middle one and one of the sides were lit. Even though I didn't get it, she still treated me like I did.

"Thanks for boosting my confidence Robina!"

I said with a grin. She nodded and stood up with a stretch. I tilted my head up and blinked at her a couple of times. She sighed from stretching and patted my head gently.

"I have to go to the bathroom real quick. I'll be back in a minute."

She said. I nodded as she left to go to the restroom. I looked over at the batting cage to see Yukio and Shura still shooting and hitting it out with the on-coming baseballs. I also couldn't help but notice that they were also carrying on a conversation at the same time. How the hell am I supposed to concentrate by all of the racket they're making!? God! They're both giving me a headache! I couldn't take it anymore so I just closed my eyes and opened my mouth.

"Shit!"

I screamed out in frustrations. My blue flames surrounded the whole room and lit it up like a damn firework. Uh...didn't mean to do that...I opened my eyes and they widened when I saw Yukio and Shura. I'm not even kidding when I say that they were completely freaking naked in front of me. Well, not completely...I lifted my finger at them and laughed.

"Haha, all of your clothes burned off except for your underwear! How the hell did that happen!?"

I yelled. They both glared at me with shocked and angry faces.

"W-why would you do this to us Rin...?"

Yukio asked slowly. I shrugged at him; still trying to hold in my laughter. He growled and put on his coat.

"I'll go get the holy water."

He said angrily while Shura nodded. I hope he doesn't plan on pouring that stuff on me. That shit stings!

"Uhh...why are you guys in your underwear?"

I turned around and busted out laughing when Robina saw them. Her face was priceless! Her eyes kept shifting to all three of us and by the looks of it, she probably knew who's fault it was. Yukio sighed and walked past her.

"Don't even ask..."

He said as he walked out. Robina came over to me and stood there like she didn't know what to do at the moment.

"I guess training's over for today. I need a damn beer..."

Shura said to us as she walked out as well. Yukio and Shura seemed to be pissed but I was excited right now. Since they left, I could now spend time with the love of my life! Robina's the only reason why I haven't lost my mind yet. She's also the only reason why I'm passing any of my classes at the regular and cram school. Cheating does work wonders you know! Speaking of her, Robina cleared her throat in my direction. I turned my head to her and she smiled.

"So I was thinking..."

She started. I laughed and made a gesture for her to go on.

"Yeah...?"

"I was thinking while I was in the bathroom. You and I haven't been on a date yet and...I mean, we are dating now. So I was thinking that we could go on one sometime. It doesn't have to be anything fancy, just a night of us together you know?"

She asked me with a smile. I felt my mouth turn in a grin at her wonderful idea. Someone should punch me for not taking her on a date yet!

"Hell yeah, that sounds awesome. We could go see a movie tonight if you want to since we're free...Of course I'm buying everything for you!"

I laughed. She waved her hands in front of her and shook her head.

"You don't have to do that! I don't want you to spend all of your money on me!"

Was she serious? Everyone should know that the guy needs to pay for everything. It's kind of like our guy code. It would be shameful if the girl had to because then you're a bum and crap like that. I gave her a look, stood up, and kissed her swiftly.

"Dude, I got it. If I run out of money, I'll just steal Yukio's wallet haha!"

She laughed and rolled her eyes as she wrapped her hands around my arm. I've never really had a girlfriend before so I always blush and get nervous whenever she holds on to me. But that's normal right!?

"Well if you want to pay than I won't stop you, but I want you to know that I will always be willing to help you out if it's too much. And anyway, a movie tonight sounds perfect. It'll be kind of weird though..."

I looked at her in confusion.

"Weird how?"

"We live in the same dorm building so instead of picking me up at my house and all of that, all you have to do is walk five steps and knock on my door. It's kind of lame but at least you won't have my father kicking your ass for dating his daughter."

She joked. I smiled and pecked her cheek.

"If you want, I could pick you up and walk you all the way to the movies! The True Cross Academy has its own IMAX so it wouldn't be that long of a walk."

I said. She thought about it for a minute before answering on my offer.

"You can do that until we get to the bridge next to the dorm's front door. Then, the rest of the way we can hold hands. Oh! I can't wait!"

She was squealing and jumping from excitement. I was just happy to see her happy, but I was getting nervous. I know this is a shock, but I've never been on a date before. Which means that I have no idea what to do on a date! Also, I probably need to bring some mint gum with me; just in case. I put my hands in my pocket and stuttered as I talked to her.

"So...do you want to go now...?"

She gave me a look before shaking her head and laughing.

"I still have to get ready, silly!"

God, I'm such an idiot...

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! Let me ask you something, do you guys like it when I put it in Rin's point of view? I mean, I'm not going to do it all of the time but I feel like the story needs a guy's point of view once in a while. If you don't like it, just tell me to stop. I WANT TO SEE IF ANYONE CAN DRAW ROBINA! I TRIED BUT COULDN'T GET THE RIGHT DRAWING SO BASED OFF OF HER DESCRIPTION, TRY DRAWING HER! ONCE YOUR DONE, SHOW ME IT BECAUSE I WOULD LOVE TO SEE YOUR ART! THE BEST ONE IS THE WINNER AND I WILL TELL EVERYONE TO GO CHECK IT OUT LOL UNLESS YOU DON'T WANT ME TOO! IF YOU NEED HELP ON THE DESCRIPTION, JUST ASK ME! Please review or comment the chapter in any way you can. Thanks for reading and I will see you next time!**

**P.S I REALLY SHOULDN'T HAVE TO SAY THIS, BUT I DO NOT TOLERATE ANY HORRIBLE LANGUAGE THAT IS USED TO HATE ON THE STORY. YOU CAN USE IT IN PRAISE BUT THAT'S IT! I ALSO DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT "HATER" REVIEWS. I WILL ONLY TAKE CONSTRUCTED CRITICISM BUT NOT ONES THAT HATE ON THE STORY AND THE CHAPTER. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, GO SOMEWHERE ELSE. I DON'T NEED YOUR STUPID OPINION ON HOW THE STORY SUCKS OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. PEOPLE WHO DON'T DO THIS SHOULD CONTINUE BEING AWESOME AND READING STORIES THEY LOVE! IF I SEE ANY OF THE "HATING" REVIEWS, I WILL DELETE THEM IMMEDIATLY. THANK YOU.**


	42. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

**Hey guys! Who is ready for another chapter of the story!? I am because I'm writing it! Can I just say that a person threatened to report the story if I put any sex scenes or stuff like that. It is rated M for a reason and I will warn you so chill. But since I have to say this, I will; IF THE STORY GETS DELETED FROM FANFICTION FOR SOME UNKNOWN OR FOR SOMETHING REALLY STUPID, JUST MESSAGE ME AND I WILL TELL YOU THE LINK BECAUSE THE STUPID SITE WON'T LET ME GIVE YOU THE LINK IN THE CHAPTER. JUST IN CASE THAT EVER HAPPENS...well please review and tell me all you have to say! I love hearing what you guys love about the story and your ideas. Thanks for taking your time to read this and here's the chapter!**

 

Ch. 42

 

**(Robina's POV)**

 

Rin walked me back to our dorm and smiled when we got to the bridge that connected the old male dormitory to the school. The bridge was old but it always made me feel good when I walked over it.

"Well I guess were here. So you want to get ready right now? Because if you do, I'll need a quick shower."

He said with a chuckle. I nodded at the boy with a smile of my own and took the both of us in the dorm building. Yukio, who was still mad about Rin destroying his clothes, glared at him when he came in. He was wearing casual clothes now and was sitting at one of the kitchen tables. Not wanting to see them fight, I quickly pecked Rin's cheek and walked to my room.

"Well, I'm going to get ready okay?"

Rin nodded and watched me leave before turning to Yukio with a nervous look. I managed to get to my room with ease and closed the door behind me softly. My door was close to the kitchen so I could still hear what the twins were saying to each other.

"So you two are going out tonight?"

I heard Yukio ask his brother. Rin replied with a cheerful tone.

"Yep! She said she wanted to go on a date and I really want to as well so we're going to see a movie tonight. I'm a little nervous though. I know this is kind of dumb to ask your little bro, but what should I do with her to make her happy tonight? I don't want to end up being an idiot and ruin it for her..."

Rin said. Yukio laughed and said that he probably couldn't avoid being an idiot on the date, most likely earning a glare from Rin. He stopped laughing and started talking again. It was kind of interesting to see what he had to say. I also needed to do this date right.

"Well first of all, treat her like a lady and not like one of your guy friends. I know she's fun and all, but you've got to let her know that you trust and respect her."

"What do you mean?"

Rin asked him, making me giggle to myself.

"I mean that you need to do the little things for her. Things like holding her hand softly and complimenting her on certain things. It wouldn't hurt to hold the door for her or drop your coat on a puddle so she can walk across it..."

His coat on a puddle? Damn, Yukio is so old-fashioned that it's funny. If Rin ever did that it would be so adorable!

"...also, don't kiss her too much. She might think you're in it for the sex and what not. And I swear, if you do this I'm going to kill you; never, on any terms, argue with her on ANYTHING! You better apologize for whatever you did before it's too late. But not so much as to where she thinks she can control you. Does that make sense?"

Yukio said. Rin laughed and I heard his footsteps head toward his room.

"Jesus Yukio, you sound as if Robina is cruel or something. She would never do something like that to me because she's too sweet and caring. But I won't argue with her if there's a problem. I know that much. Now I have to get ready so I'll see ya later. Thanks for the advice bro!"

He told his brother before going into his room. I hadn't realized that I had been smiling the whole time they were talking to each other. Yukio sure knew his stuff with the ladies, but that was no surprise. Girls surround him wherever he goes. And I think Rin knew I could hear them since he said what he said; that or he's just sweet. I'm betting on him being sweet.

"Okay let's see, I should take a shower and then find something to where. Let's try to do this in an hour or less alright Robina?"

I said to myself as I hopped into the shower. I made sure that I used the super sweet-smelling shampoo and conditioner for tonight. It probably didn't matter since I was going to wear perfume anyway. The shower took about ten minutes, which I may add is one of my faster times cleaning up, and I wrapped myself in a towel. I would dry my hair in a few minutes. Looking into my closet, I tried to look for a cute but not too complicating outfit to wear. Since we were going to the movie, it would be cold in there. So I'm going to wear a skirt so I can cuddle with Rin, hehe. So this is what I'm wearing tonight: a wine red-colored long-crop sleeved top sweater with a black simple skater skirt that reached mid-thigh, dark black knitted leggings, and a nice pair of tan booties for shoes. I thought I looked great so I left it at that. I decided that my hair was to be kept long and wavy instead of tying it or something like that.

"Oh my God, I look so good right now!"

I screamed out of excitement. Before I left, I made sure that I sprayed myself with floral-scented perfume; the smell was sexy and hypnotizing. I grabbed my purse and phone and walked out of the door, my tan booties making a deep-toned clicking noise as I walked. When I walked into the kitchen, Yukio's eyes went wide and his mouth turned into a smirk.

"You're looking nice tonight."

I giggled and winked.

"First date always has to be special. Where's Rin?"

I asked.

"He's still getting ready. That reminds me, I have to help him on what to wear. If I don't, he'll just wear his school uniform."

He said with a laugh as he got up from the table. He turned around and smiled.

"Oh. And Rin wanted me to tell you to go to your room until he knocks on it. He wants to pick you up haha."

I rolled my eyes and nodded as I followed the instructions. I thought it would take longer, but I got a knock at the door in no less than five minutes. I got up from the bed slowly and walked over to my door. Opening it, I saw Rin and my eyes brightened. He was wearing a short-sleeve white shirt that showed off his upper-body features nicely and a solid black jacket that matched it, darkened jeans with a black belt, and black shoes with a white trim on the bottom. He looked so good! Thank God for Yukio! I looked up to meet his eyes and I found that they were widened at me.

"Y-you look really beautiful Robina."

He stuttered out of nervousness. His cheeks were super red as he rubbed the back of his head. I smiled sweetly and giggled.

"Thank you Rin. You look pretty good too."

He gasped and smiled.

"Really? I wasn't sure about letting Yukio decide what I should wear, but if you think it looks good I'm okay with it. You ready to go?"

He said as he lifted his arm for me. I grinned and wrapped my hands around his arm. He put his hands in his pocket as we started to walk out and Yukio crossed his arms at us.

"I want you two back by 12."

Rin sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah. What are you? Our dad?"

He joked. Yukio smiled and nodded.

"For tonight I am. Have a good night you two."

He said as we walked out. The temperature today felt very cool. Not so much to wear it was cold, just the right temperature. It was getting dark as the sun began to descend. We were halfway across the bridge when Rin stopped and looked up. He held his hand out for a second before smiling. I giggled and tilted my head to meet his eyes.

"What?"

"It's about to rain. I can feel a few sprinkles already."

"Uh-oh. We better hurry before we get wet."

I said as I started walking. I usually love the rain, but I didn't want to get soaked on my first date. He suddenly, but gently, stopped me and waved his finger. I looked at him in confusion until he brought out a small packet from his pocket.

"Got it covered."

He said as he clicked a button and the packet expanded into a black umbrella. I stared at it before laughing in relief. I wrapped myself around his arm again and we started walking once more.

"How did you know it was going to rain?"

I asked him as we walked through the school district. He smiled and shrugged.

"I thought about coming up with a kickass excuse, but couldn't think of any. Yukio said I should bring one because there was a chance of rain. I guess he was right again huh?"

I would have said, 'what would you do without him,' but I remembered that Rin didn't like being compared to his brother. He shouldn't have to be because he's perfect in every way. Okay, maybe not perfect, but he was close enough! I decided to make a joke of him instead to make Rin laugh.

"He always has to be right?"

Rin laughed and nodded while agreeing with me. I thought he would start talking about what all Yukio did to him in life, but he changed the subject.

"The town lights are very pretty tonight; especially when it's raining."

He said to me in a soft tone. Speaking of rain, it had picked up and his voice was accompanied by the quiet patter of the rain on our umbrella. The sound of it was quite soothing and peaceful to me.

"I think so too. The water gives them a certain glow that can't be matched. That's why I love the rain. It always calms me down when I'm stressed, and it makes me happy when I wake up to the sound of it outside. What kind of weather do you like Rin?"

I asked him. He shrugged and smiled.

"We're pretty much on the same page. I don't mind getting rain on me because water just has that joyful effect on me. Plus, I love playing sport in it because it makes it more fun...Oh! Robina, what movie did you want to see? I didn't even realize that we reached the movie theater. Haha, my bad."

He told me with a blush. I waved my hand at him and grinned.

"Doesn't matter to me, why don't you pick the movie this time. Just make sure it doesn't have too much gore or sadness in it. Tonight should be a happy one!"

I yelled with my fist pumped He grinned and nodded as he gave me the umbrella.

"Haha you're so cute! I'll go get the tickets and I'll be back in a minute."

He left me to go buy the tickets and I was left smiling to myself under the black cover that was shielding me from the coming rain. He said I was so cute! I love it when he gives me compliments like that! Ugh...Yukio was right...I do like compliments...

"Robina!?"

I turned to see my friends, Asuka and Lila, walk over to me with the biggest grin on their faces. They were up to something and I knew it. I laughed nervously and waved.

"Hey guys..."

"You look pretty nice tonight...almost as if you were on a date...who are you with?"

They both asked me in unison. I smiled and looked at Rin who was still buying the movie tickets.

"I'm here with Rin to see a movie."

Their expressions were pretty funny. They seemed shocked that I was with him for some reason. They both looked at each other before looking at me again. Lila pointed at me and smirked.

"I knew you liked him! Have you two kissed yet?"

She asked. I shrugged shyly.

"Y-yeah..."

"How was it?"

What the hell was this? 20 questions!?

"Y-yeah, he's a really good kisser..."

I said with a red hue on my face. Lila and Asuka screamed like a fan girl would and jumped up in the air.

"Holy shit! We better get out of your date then. But you better tell us the deeds tomorrow in the schoolyard!"

They yelled as they ran away. I laughed when they slipped on the wet ground and tried to act like it didn't happen. Rin walked up to me with his hands in his pockets and looked at them in confusion. His dark blue hair was shining from the rain droplets that has landed on him and his shirt had little wet spots all over it. Oh God! He's wearing a white shirt and it's raining! I might die from seeing his chest before this night ends!

"Was that Lila and Asuka? What the hell were they doing?"

He asked me with a blank expression. I fanned myself from looking at him and moved my eyes to his face.

"They just wanted to talk is all hehe. So did you get the tickets?"

I asked him. He gave me a grin while showing me his white sharp teeth and nodded.

"Yep! We can get snacks inside if you want."

He said as we walked to the entrance.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Sigh...the date's going so good so far...

**And that is the end of the chapter! This is the first part of the date! The next chapter will include the movie, their dinner, and maybe Robina telling her friends about it. I don't really know yet lol. Anyway, I liked writing this chapter because it was so sweet and it really slowed down the pace of the whole story. And those two need a date! Please give the story and chapter a review or comment because I want you too! AND WE ALREADY HAVE TWO PEOPLE WHO HAVE DRAWN ROBINA AND THE DRAWINGS LOOK GREAT! DON'T BE SHY! I KNOW ONE OF YOU CAN DRAW! :D BUT SO FAR, THOSE TWO PEOPLE ARE WINNING LOL. Finally, thanks for reading and I will see you next time!**


	43. Feeling Loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

**Hey guys! I had a very horrible Friday because I gave blood and then I thought it would be okay to drive from school to home since it was only five minutes away and I was feeling okay. So anyway, I was sitting at the red light, and a person slammed into my and I spun into the parking lot. I'm okay, but I had to crawl out of the car and got kind of bloody. The guy ran up to me and he was like, "I'm sorry I got to go to my finals now." I was like "Hell no! You're not leaving!" God, whatever. Anyway, this is the second part of the date! I'm gonna wing it and cone up with whatever comes to mind...I'm so sore guys...*cries but not really* Okay here is the chapter!**

 

Ch. 43

 

I clung to Rin's arm as we walked into the theater. He laughed and talked about random things on the way in. I just giggled and nodded whenever he paused to see if I was still listening. I didn't feel the need to talk because I lived listening to him talk and laugh. He gave a kind of joyful aura when I was with him.

"...And then she said that I should go away and I said, 'hell no!'"

Okay, the aura was joyful but you couldn't really say peaceful. We walked over to the front of the snack counter and looked up to examine the menu. The prices were more dangerous then anybody we've faced before. I felt like fainting right then and there but I didn't because that would ruin the night. I swear, the popcorn was freaking ¥800! What the hell? I looked at Rin nervously, afraid to ask him for anything, only to see him grinning at the merciless menu.

"So Robina, what do you want to eat? Popcorn? Soda?"

He asked me with obvious curiosity. I stared at him for a second with a shocked look before shifting my feet slightly.

"I don't know Rin. It all looks kind of expensive..."

He laughed and waved his hand through the air like it was nothing. He told me that he had all of the money in the world and that I could order anything I wanted. I don't think he necessarily had all of the money in the world but whatever.

"I stole it from Yukio's wallet..."

I turned to him.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

He yelled as he rubbed the back of his head with a laugh. I gazed at him for a few seconds in suspicion before turning my eyes to the menu. Now, I tried to be as conservative with the money as I could.

"I think we should share a large popcorn and a large soda. How about...Fanta?"

I asked him. I was feeling like orange soda today and that was the only one they had. He grinned and nodded his head.

"You got it my love!"

He yelled as he marched to the counter. He was so weird but I loved him for it. The guy at the counter glanced at me before whispering something to Rin. I couldn't hear what he had said, but I did see Rin start cheering as the employee began grabbing the popcorn and soda. He walked back at me, after pouring butter on the popcorn, and popped a piece in my mouth.

"So did I do good with the butter?"

I licked my lips and nodded.

"Perfect haha. What did that guy say to you?"

I asked him. He performed a heroic pose and smiled widely.

"He said that since I was with such a pretty girl that was way out of my league, I deserve free popcorn and soda haha. I would've punched him in the face but he gave it to me for free so I allowed it."

He said. I simply rolled my eyes and laughed under my breath. Rin and I were both in the same league so I don't know why that guy thought that. Thanks for the free stuff asshole...

"I'm not sure if I will like this movie but I got us tickets to a, get ready for it, a romantic-comedy-action movie. Yeah I don't know how they will do it but I though since you like all of those things, it would be a good choice."

He said as walked over to the person who rips the tickets. She gave us a smile and ripped the tickets without even looking at them.

"You'll be at theater 17 on the right. Have a nice night guys."

She said as we nodded. I hope the theater isn't too crowded. I hate it when you have to sit at the front instead of at the top. Walking into the dark room, Rin smiled once he saw how many seats there were left. There were literally like five or ten people here so we both raced up to the top. He tried to act like I was really fast but I knew he let me win. I was wearing heels and trying to run upstairs; do the math.

"I'm glad that there's hardly anybody in here. That way I can cuddle with you."

He said lovingly as he wrapped his arms around me. His arms felt very warm and nice around my waist. He sighed in my shoulder and I felt I needed to ask him a question as I did the same.

"You like to cuddle? I didn't know guys liked that..."

I said quietly. I could feel his mouth turn upwards in a smile on my shoulder at my question.

"I love cuddling Robina. Every guy does. It's just we would never reveal that until the time came to cuddle. Does that make sense?"

I nodded at his truthful answer. That was a very interesting fact that I didn't know. I guess you really do learn something new everyday. The pre-views turned on and scenes from other movies appeared on the gigantic screen. Actors and actresses were surrounded by loud sounds and music that complimented them well. Rin put the big bucket of popcorn in the middle of us and stuck two straws in the large soda. He smiled and pecked my cheek; making me blush suddenly.

"W-what was that for?"

I asked without thinking. He shrugged.

"I'm just really happy that we're on a date together. I love spending time with you..."

He trailed off and looked at the screen. I kept looking at him as the movie started. The room's light dimmed and the brightness of the movie shined on his face. His dark blue eyes sparkled naturally without him even knowing it. I turned my head back to the screen to see the opening scene. There was a little girl running through the meadow and she got kidnapped or something. It was actually kind of funny of how she did get kidnapped, but it's too much to describe.

"Ahhh..."

Rin yawned quietly while raising his arms in the hair. His arm then went around my neck and I couldn't help but giggle to myself. I can't believe he just did that; what a cliche! But he meant it in a serious way so I decided to not tease him about it. For the next hour, I laid my head on Rin's shoulder. I also did the usual thing you would do at the movies; ate some popcorn, drank some soda, and laughed whenever the people on the screen said something funny.

"Hey Robina, what do you want to do after this?"

Rin whispered to me whenever the movie was at a slow moment. I glanced at him and pressed my lips to his soft ones. He yelped out of surprised which made me smile in the kiss. We kissed for a minute or two before I had to pull back for air.

"It doesn't matter because I'll be with you."

I said to him. I couldn't see that well, but I'm pretty sure that I saw his cheeks go red as he looked at me. He didn't say anything else and hummed at my words. He then just hugged me tightly and rested his face in my neck. I rubbed the back of his head and twirled his Dark blue hair playfully. I think he was just happy to be close to me; to be able to wrap his arms around me and close his eyes. The both of us didn't even pay attention to the movie anymore; just each other. Credits were rolling before we even knew it. We had been the last couple to leave the theater; our hands intertwined firmly.

"I think I would give that movie a...six out of ten. What about you?"

Rin asked me as we walked through the hallway. I thought for a minute before smiling.

"I think I'll rate it a five point-nine out of ten."

He rolled his eyes and I laughed at my smartass remark. We were both teens so we loved to smart-off to each other but not whenever someone did that to us. I know it's weird but you all remember teens; I mean come on. The lady at the ticket-ripping counter grinned at us when we walked past her and winked at me. She made a gesture that said, 'OMG girl! You are so in there!' I smiled at her and I nodded my head.

"What did she just say?"

Rin asked me.

"Don't worry about it. Oh...it's still raining."

I murmured when we walked outside the theater and into the open air. Water droplets poured down onto the pavement gently and it gave off a very peaceful and quiet atmosphere. Our umbrella was over our head by the boy next to me in a couple of seconds and soft pitter-patter of the rain was sounded.

"That was so much fun Rin! I hope we can do this again some other time. Maybe we can go to the park next time or to an amusement park. Didn't I promise you that we would go back to Mepphy Land?"

We were walking and chatting at the same time. We both thought it would be a good idea to take the long route back to the dorm so we could hang out. It was getting late so we couldn't really do anything else. Rin over-exaggerated himself in thought and nodded in definite sureness.

"I do remember that, now that I think about it. But does it have to be Mepphy Land? That place gives me bad memories of what happened. However, it did turn out alright, didn't it? Both you and I are safe for now and hanging out like the best friends we are. I wonder if this is what Heaven is like..."

He whispered the last sentence, but I heard every word. He thinks spending time with me is what Heaven will be like! That's so sweet that I could cry. Actually, I think I might but I'll hold it in until I get inside the room.

"Aww! Rin you're the sweetest guy I've ever met!"

I said pleasantly while kissing him.

"Well it's true. You're like my guardian angel and I'm your knight. Oh God, that sounded really stupid didn't it?"

I shook my head and kissed him once again. You could tell that he was still nervous about saying those kinds of things to me. He usually talked tough, like any guy would, but with me he wanted me to be impressed by how sincere he could sound. And I was. Even though his deep voice was shaky at time because of his nerves, he really did sound like a poet.

"Rin, are you nervous around me?"

I asked him when we reached the bridge. I already knew the answer; I just wanted to hear what he would say to me about it. He stopped walking and put his hand over his heart. He took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I'm worried that I will offend you or say the wrong thing. I know I should be talking to you like we did when we were best friends but now we're more than that. My heart pounds faster every time I come up with the strength to talk to you. I don't know why but it's like I'm meeting you for the first time again and don't know what to say. I guess this is what love feels like..."

He said with a gentle smile. I totally understood what he was saying. I found it cute that guys thought about things like this every time they were with a girl. All of that strength, speed, and toughness they have turns into sensitivity when around women. But was that really what love feels like? The moment your heart beats faster and your mouth becomes dry. Rin did this, but I admit that I did as well sometimes.

"I think that is what love is. I wouldn't mind getting used to it."

I said as I grabbed his hand and we began walking again. He replied with a sweet 'me too' and unlocked the door for us. The lights were off but we didn't care since we could see in the dark. It sounds cool but it's a pain in the ass. We walked through the hallway of the dorm and stopped in front of my room. Rin turned me to him and cupped my face; kissing me deeply for a solid minute before pecking my cheek.

"Robina, I love you. I love you so much. I think about you non-stop and I had so much fun tonight. It wouldn't matter where we went; I just love spending my time with you. I'll probably even dream about you."

He said with a laugh and reddened cheeks. I stood there listening to him; my eyes wide.

"...I know you know this but you're the most important person in my life and I will always stand by you through the thick and thin. I will protect you with all of the strength I have in my heart because you hold a special piece in it. Well...I just wanted to get that out there. I love you Robina. Goodnight."

He said as he kissed me again and walked over to his room. I slowly unlocked the door and closed it quietly behind me. I leaned on the door and slid down it. Happy and passionate tears filled my beautiful green eyes to their limits and rolled down my face. I've never felt so loved in my life...I actually kind of want to tell the girls about tonight. It was just...one of the best nights I've ever had...

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! Aw...isn't that nice lol. I love this couple so much because they work so well together! I tried my best in writing their date. I didn't have a lot of time so this is it. I hope you guys like the story so far so please review and comment in any way you can. Can I just say that, if you are in Baltimore right now, I am praying for you and I hope you come out safe. Nobody should have to go through that. Anyway, IF YOU CAN DRAW OR PAINT, DO ROBINA! Don't be shy guys! You all have talent in you! Show it off! Alright that's it, thanks for reading and I will see you next time!**


	44. Love and Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

**Hey guys! School is out in less than two weeks for me so I might just have a lot more time to write. I can't believe it's been nearly a year since I have been on here. Time just goes by so fast. But I want you guys to know that the longest time you will ever have to wait for a chapter is two weeks. Alright, can I just say that the guest that has recently reviewed is brave and I admire them. They td that one reviewer who said he would report this story to shut up and go away and I'm proud of that guest who said that. It just shows that the readers are my defense when it comes to an attack lol. I just wanted to say that; please review or comment the story and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading and here's the story!**

 

Ch. 44

 

That night I stayed awake for half of it just thinking about the words Rin said to me before he went to bed. They shot lightning bolts into my heart and warmed it up with love and passion. I don't even remember going to bed though. I had gotten in my bed and just stared at the ceiling while the soft sound of rain hit my window. If I had a picture of him, I would've set it on my night-stand and stare at that all night. It's creepy, but that's love! Anyway, I woke up this morning and it was still sprinkling.

_Knock! knock!_

My head shot straight up and I almost fell out of the bed. I yawned in a ticked off tone; not at the person at the door, but myself. I rubbed my eyes and thanked God that my hair wasn't all messed up from sleeping.

"Come in."

I said quietly. I didn't really feel like raising my voice any. The door opened slowly and Rin poked his head in before revealing his whole self in my room. I smiled and he did as well once he knew I was in a good mood.

"Good morning Robina. I just wanted to tell you that I was going to the cram school to start my training early. I didn't want you to get mad since you didn't know where I was at."

He said laughing. That was fine with me. I'm glad he told me where he was, even though he could've just texted me. But that means he just wanted to see me!

"Thanks for telling me Rin, hehe. I think I'll start my training later in the day. Is that okay with you?"

I asked him. He nodded and leaned his lips on mine for a couple of seconds before pulling away.

"That's okay. Text me if you need me. I love you Robina."

He began walking out and I returned the 'I love you,' making him smile even more. He walked out and I decided that it was time to get out of bed. If I stayed, I would feel like crap from oversleeping. So I put on my comfortable clothes since I wasn't in the mood to dress up that nicely. My hair was kept long instead of me putting it in a bun. God, I hate buns. I pulled on a British flagged-T-shirt and a pair of matching pants. The last thing I was wearing was a pair of black and white Nike tennis shoes that would support me in case I ever wanted to run somewhere. Before I left the room, I slipped my phone in my pocket and grabbed my wallet.

"Maybe I should go tell Lila and Asuka about my date now. Jeez, I bet they'll make a huge deal about it. They will probably ask me if we had sex or something. Hehe, maybe I should lie and say we did so many things that I can't walk straight. But then would that make me a slut? I'll just say we kissed..."

"Stop talking to yourself when I'm in the room!"

I paused and gasped when I saw Yukio standing in the hall. Had he been there the whole time? How the hell did I not notice him!? I tried to act like I had never said anything but failed miserable. He just laughed and shook his head.

"Now that I think about it, you're just like him. I don't know why I even said you were way more mature than he is."

He said. I pouted and rolled my eyes.

"I'm still mature! I am! I am!"

I yelled childishly at him. this is kind of weird, but I've noticed that I talk to both of the guys the same. I always act differently to them than I do with other people. I guess their "demonic" presence has an affect on me. well now that I think about it, why doesn't Yukio have demon powers like Rin does. I mean, weren't they born from the same Mom and Dad? Oh well, I shouldn't think about it now because Yukio is giving me that weird look again.

"I was just thinking about some things."

I laughed as casually as I could. he kept his stare on me, but eventually just shrugged it off. I bet he thinks I'm a weirdo now…

"So how was the date last night? I already got Rin's side of it but I want to hear your so I know he isn't lying."

He said. I rose an eyebrow and leaned in closer to him.

"His part of the story? What was his part of the story?"

"Well, he said that you two went to the movies and it started raining so you had to use an umbrella. Then he said you went to the movies and cuddled or something like that. Finally, he said you kissed on the bridge and kissed each other goodnight. Am I right or was he just lying to me so he would make me feel jealous?"

I nodded.

"That's pretty much on-point of what happened last night. He forgot to mention that he expressed his loving feelings to me in the most passionate way possible~"

I said happily as I brought my hands to my chest. Yukio made a gesture where he faked throwing up and I punched him in the arm playfully. I really wanted to tell Lila and Asuka about last night since Yukio and I talked about it, but I still had a question for him that I have been dying to ask.

"Well what about you hot shot? Aren't you and Shiemi dating now?"

"We haven't gone on a real date yet but you could say that. I never thought that we would be together but here we are now. I hope she grows her hair more though. It would suit her better if she did."

He whispered to himself after some thought. The two of us had reached the kitchen from the hallway so it was time to go for me. I walked to the front door and turned around when Yukio called my name again.

"Yes?"

"It's still sprinkling. You might want to take a umbrella or a jacket with you or you'll get wet Robina."

I bet you five hundred bucks that Rin would start laughing at what he said right now. I love him but he's a serious pervert! I waved my hand through the air and smirked.

"I'll be fine Yukio. Besides, I really like the rain. It calms me down. I have to go now. See ya!"

I jogged down the steps and my face was hit by the gentle rain. It felt really good to have that cool feeling right now since it was kind of hot in the dormitory. Walking, I traveled slowly over the bridge and over to the school yard. the grass of it was greener than ever after it had been rained on. It still had its shiny morning dew.

"Hehe! It's just water!"

"I don't like water, I'm a cat!"

The voices of Okami and Kuro hit my sensitive ears and I turned in their direction. They were playing around in the wet grass and it looked like Okami wanted Kuro to jump in some kind of puddle. It was actually pretty amusing seeing them talk to each other; their mouths weren't even moving!

"Oh come! pleaseeeeeeeeee Kuro! Pleasseeeeeeeeee!"

Kuro replied with a loud "meow" and tackled her. They tumbled around until Okami was on top and Kuro was on bottom. They stared at each other for a few seconds before licking each other over and over. My eyes went wide and I yelped out of surprise. Oh my god! They are so together! Go figure right!?

"I love you Okami."

"I love you too Kuro."

They said; nuzzling their noses together.

"Aww!"

I couldn't help but coo at them. I stood there staring at them for who knows how long before Lila tapped my shoulder. I spun around to see her and Asuka basically wearing the same thing I was this fine rainy day.

"Holy shit! We match!"

She yelled at me. It was almost fine…

"Oh shut up about our clothes Lila! I want to hear more about you and Rin last night! Did the date go good? Did you guys make out during the movie? What was that like!? I noticed he has sharp teeth so did that hurt!? Did he taste good!? After, did you guys do it!? Please tell me you did it!"

SHe was literally bombarding me with questions and the only thing I could do was to tell her to shut up in a loud way.

"Asuka, shut the fuck up!"

She went silent and I cleared my throat.

"...Sorry, anyway yeah the date went really really good. He cuddled with me during the movie and told me that he was just happy to be with me."

They were "awwing" at every single thing I said.

"...We kissed some but we mostly cuddled. There weren't many people in the theater so that was good. We got the top row and everything. So after that, we walked back to the bridge that connects our dorm to the school and he told me his feelings towards me. then He kissed me goodnight and we went to bed."

I took a deep breath after that because I had said everything all in one go. The two girls in front of me were going ecstatic and jumping all crazy-like. Maybe I'm not so weird after all.

"So you guys didn't have sex?"

Asuka asked. Gah, she just always had to ask me if we did it or not.

"Yes Asuka, we had super hot kinky sex in the front yard of the dorm. No we didn't have sex! What is wrong with you!?"

I yelled at her while laughing. She shrugged and we all giggled. Lila stopped laughing and checked her phone. She started screaming and grinning like an idiot. These girls always seem to do that. I guess it's just a Japanese thing.

"What?"

Asuka and I asked.

"Okay, you know that guy Suguro or whatever? Well we were talking yesterday and I gave him my number since I think he's totally hot and a nice guy. And he just texted me 'hey' and now I'm so happy because he might like me!"

Bon? Getting numbers from girls? Highly inaccurate. I'm still super pissed off at how he yelled at me yesterday but I'll do Lila a solid.

"I have class with him every day. Do you want me to ask what he thinks about you?"

She nodded quickly and her face went red. Asuka sighed and started dragging her away like she was dead body.

"I'm going to take her to the nurse before she passes out from blushing. See ya Robina. You better have Sex with Rin by the next time I see you or I'll make you two do it. And you do not want that to happen. Trust me!"

Her voice trailed off in the distance and I was left standing there confused and utterly amazed at how weird my best friends really were. What should I do now? I have already talked to everyone I wanted to so….I guess I'll go join Rin in training then. As if on cue, my phone rang before I could even start walking and I answered it. My ringtone was E. T. by Katy Perry haha.

"Hello?"

"Robina! It's Rin! Where are you!?"

I paused for a second at his panicky tone of voice and replied back.

"In the schoolyard quad...Why? What's wrong?"

He sounded like he was running.

"Okay just stay where you are, I'm coming to get you. Don't talk to anyone you don't know okay!? Please promise me you won't!"

He panted in the phone.

"I promise. Rin, is everything okay?

"I asked; a little bit afraid of what was going on at the moment.

"I'll tell you when I get there! God, please be safe...Please be safe…"

It now sounded like he was muttering to himself as he ran and then he hung up the phone. I don't know what was going on right now but I should probably be panicking right about…..NOW!

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! Another sweet chapter to make the story longer but I think you guys liked it. Please tell me if you liked it or not. I don't write the stories for nothing. I really don't. And for those who comment or review, you're awesome. For those who can't review or are not good at reviewing, it's okay lol. Anyway, thanks for reading and I will see you next time guys!**


	45. Investigation Began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

**Hey guys! It is time for another chapter of this story! I would like to thank any reviewer who helped me out with the reporters. I really don't care anymore and I think I got everything settled out. It is not my place to tell my reviewers what they can say or tell them what to do. They know the risk of saying stuff to site admin. And they totally don't care lol. Props to them for expressing their thoughts! Anyway, please review or comment the story! I really need you guys to keep it up and helping me update! :D Thanks for reading this story and here is the chapter!**

 

Ch. 45

 

I gripped the phone in my hand and sat on the bench in the school quad. Rin was currently on his way over here to make sure I was okay. However I had no idea what was going on at the moment. I didn't know whether to be scared or not. What I did know is that every second I waited for him, my heart beated a little bit faster. The environment was calm at the moment but it almost felt as if it was masked by something else. Damn it Rin! You're making my fucking imagination play tricks on me.

"Come on Rin...Hurry up..."

I said in a shaky voice. I swear, I'm not even kidding. I was looking left to right, crossing my legs over and over again, and sighing non-stop. Don't get me wrong, I don't usually do this but Rin's voice sounded kind of scared in a way. And when he gets scared, I do since he's tougher than me.

"Robina! Robina!"

I instantly shot up from the bench to meet an on-coming Rin running towards me. He enveloped me in his arms and squeezed hard. I squeaked under his strength but he wast still warm and inviting nonetheless. We stayed like that for about ten seconds before he pulled away and stared at me with his big blue eyes.

"Are you okay!?"

He asked, his voice almost cracking. I blinked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay. What's wrong? Why were you so scared about me?"

He sighed and closed his eyes. I didn't even notice but his cheek looked cut and slightly bruised. I touched it softly and he winced at the contact. Okay, what the hell happened to him!?

"What happened to your face? Oh my God Rin..."

Every girlfriend worries when they see that their guy is hurt in some way. He groaned quietly and held my hand on his face.

"Keep your hand there, It makes it feel better..."

He chuckled lightly.

"...the bruise is from Bon. He punched me and..."

"Umm excuse me, what?"

I said, almost yelling. He paused and went wide-eyed for a second before repeating himself.

"I said that Bon punched because apparently he's tired of my bullshit. Damn, he can punch too..."

I'm going to freaking kill Bon when I get to school. I'm gonna rip that stupid ass hair-do, or whatever the hell it is, off his head and shove it in his face. Rin seemed to see the anger that was arising in my soul and he quickly kissed me. My face went red and I was pretty much surprised by the sudden love.

"Don't get mad Robina. I don't like it when you're mad. You can talk to him about it later. Anyway, the cut from my cheek is the reason why I ran all the way over here. This morning, I was training with the candles in the cram school hallway and then Izumo came to talk to me."

"What did she do!?"

"Nothing! Nothing...Anyway, we were talking and then suddenly this dark phantom thing attacked us and he shot some knifes or something at me. My cheek will heal up in a few minutes but it still hurt like crap. So I attacked the ghost thingy and it flew out the window. It seemed to target me specifically so I assumed it would attack you as well and...I...got scared..."

His voice trailed off as he looked down at the ground. If he was a sad puppy right now, I would've taken him home immediately. The fact that he was scared something would happen to me is all I need for evidence of his love; even though he tells me everyday hehe.

"Oh Rin, I love you so much. I can take care of myself but I will always accept your help when offered. I don't want you to feel scared whenever I might be in trouble though."

I told him sincerely. He shrugged his shoulders and gave me a soft smile.

"I can't help it. You're the most important thing in my life."

I smiled and gave him a kiss for his sweet comment. I needed to find out more about this black phantom he was talking about. If it flew out the window, that means it has wings and is around here somewhere. I separated from Rin's lips and managed to regain my breath before asking a question.

"So what do you know about this thing? Anything yet?"

"Well, I only saw him for a second but he had something to do with Konekomeru. I'm kind of worried about him because I saw it with him. I attacked it but I was stopped by everyone because it was like I was the only one who could see it. It was some serious bullshit Robina. Well...I'm glad you weren't there."

Konekomeru? Why would it be attached to him. He's such a tiny guy that he couldn't really do anything dangerous; I bet he wouldn't hurt a fly if he didn't have too. Trust me, I'll get to the bottom of this. I'm pike the Nancy drew of...well you get the point. Anytime an investigation comes up, I have to be nosy and solve it. I was probably thinking to myself and making weird facial gestures, because Rin tilted his head and gave me a confused look.

"Don't tell me you're thinking about getting into this mess..."

I nodded and grinned.

"Of course! Robina Levaille never backs away from a challenge!"

I yelled with a pose. He opened his mouth to say something, probably to stop me, but he was interrupted by his phone. It vibrated in his pocket and he gave a frustrated groan as he checked to see who it was.

"Hello? Yes...Yes...No...Yes...But...Alright...I'll be right over...Yeah fuck you too!"

He screamed in the phone before hanging up. He sighed and wrapped his hands around my arms.

"I have to go Robina. Yukio wants to talk to me about something really important apparently. Now I'm leaving, but if you're going to get yourself into this just make sure you don't get hurt. I'll try to be with you as soon as I can but in the meantime, just call me if you need anything. You are more important than Yukio."

He laughed. You hear that? I'm more important than his brother! I rolled my eyes and nodded; giving him a small peck on the check.

"I'll be fine, but if I call you I want you to react like you did on the way over here."

He nodded and bid me farewell for just a little while. So now I was all alone in the quad again. He said that the thing had to do with Konekomeru so maybe I should talk to him about it first. This is going to be more difficult than I thought though. If you remember, they all don't like me since I'm the daughter of Astaroth. I also kind of screamed at them so there's that...Trying to not think about it, I made my way over to the cram school reluctantly. The walk was mostly silent except for the growing wind that brushed the trees and made their leaves rustle. I kept my hands on my hair as I walked over to my destination.

"Finally..."

I whispered when I got to the front door. I stopped in front of it and shoved my hands in my purse to get the key to unlock it until I heard the door open. I looked up to meet Bon's eyes staring at me in surprise.

"What are you doing here?"

He asked me innocently. I gave him a half-glare and tilted my head up to the ceiling as I walked past him. I completely ignored his question and entered the classroom nearest me to look for the short boy with the glasses. He hut the door, and instead of walking away, I was surprised to see him following me.

"Wait Robina!"

He said to me. I, again, ignored him and stepped inside the classroom. There was nobody in there or in the little room in the back. I took my eyes from the back of the class to see Bon blocking me from the doorway. He was pretty big for me so I would just have to wait until he moved. But he wasn't! God! What did he want!?

"I want to talk to you."

He suddenly told me after a few seconds of awkward silence. He moved over to me near one of the desk and I tightened the grip on my purse. He stopped in front of me with the desk behind me, and I could've walked out of the room but I didn't.

"Don't ignore me Robina. We need to talk about Okumura and what happened yesterday."

He said; almost in frustration. I didn't know what to say to him other than to hit him. I was mad at him for a lot of things but he wasn't going to get away with punching Rin in the face.

Smack!

My hand pressed hard against his face and he stepped back a few steps from the force. My hand stung from the contact but his red face showed that he was hurting worse. He slowly touched his cheek and stared at me with widened eyes. Anger washed over me and I stepped closer to him.

"That's for acting like an asshole! You don't know anything about who I am or who Rin is and you really don't need to be punching him in the face!"

I yelled as I banged my fist on his chest. He just stood there and took it.

"He was just trying to help but you never care to fucking listen to him! Instead you assume that he's the worst and hurt him for it! Were not the demons here, you are! And speaking of which, it shouldn't even freakin' matter whether were the son and daughter of a demon king or not!"

Heat rose to my face and I was screaming now. I meant to say more words but he caught my wrists and squeezed hard. There was no way I could get them free from his grasp without a huge amount of effort on my part. When I looked up at I'm, I expected him to be angry. Instead, his face was soft and gentle-looking so I stopped struggling and resisting.

"Listen, I know. I know the things I said yesterday were un-called for and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you two that way; especially you. And I punched Okumura because I thought he was attacking Konekomeru. It was just a natural instinct..."

He whispered; his hands loosening up on mine. I separated from him and my angry went down to its normal level. Well...almost there.

"A-Are you serious?"

I asked him. I wanted to know if he was really sorry or not. He nodded and looked into my eyes.

"Yeah..."

"Okay...Then I'm sorry I slapped you. And I forgive you for yelling at me..."

I said smiling a little. He sighed in relief and rubbed the back of his head.

"Okay good. So what are you doing here now?"

He asked me.

"I came to talk to Konekomeru about this thing Rin told me about. It's making me feel worried about the little guy so I came to find him. Do you now where he is?"

He nodded after some thought and pointed in the destination's direction.

"Yeah, he's in the infirmary right now. Come on, I'll lead the way."

He said as he walked out of the room. I smiled to myself for getting all of that shit taken care of. I mean, thank God right!? Hopefully, Bon can lead me to the boy and I can finally get some info on what's been happening...

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! I tried to type this the beat I could for you guys but I don't know if its good or not. Tell me in a review or comment on whether it is and I will fix whatever I need to. Today is my birthday guys! I turn 17! So now I can go in a R-rated movie by myself lol. Anyway, school ends tomorrow so I'm super excited about that. I should let you know that really bad chapters will go on Archive of our own. I will let you know what link it is so you can read it. Okay, thanks for reading and I will see you next time!**


	46. Konekomeru's Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

**hey guys! I think it's time for a new chapter of this awesome blue exorcist fanfic! Okay so I'm probably going to stray away from what the episode does here because I don't really like this episode but I know you will love the next chapter! lol I can't tell you about because you will just have to find out. Anyway, school is out and so I will probably update faster than I have been plus the fact that I'm buying a computer, which I may add, is so much faster than my tablet I mean God! Please give the story a review or comment and tell me what you think of the story. The story is almost done so this is your chance! I'm so proud of you guys because the story now has 150 reviews! Keep it up and I will update faster! Thanks for reading and here is the chapter!**

 

ch. 46

 

I followed the big footsteps of Bon as we made our way to the infirmary. He said that Konekomeru was there so this was the perfect chance for me to get more details on what's been going on. We turned around the hall and then up a staircase. damn, how long did it take to get to the stupid infirmary room? If someone got hurt, they would need to walk or run all the way over here.

"Jesus, are we almost there?"

I asked Bon in a whining tone. He rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, don't get your panties in a twist."

I almost hit him on that remark but we turned a corner and saw a certain purple-haired girl look at us. She put her hand on her hip and sighed.

"And where are you two headed off too?"

Izumo asked us. Bon turned around and waved his hand in the air while huffing.

"This is as far as I can go because I don't want to catch a STD from her. The infirmary is down the hall, you can't miss it."

And with that, Bon left the two of us alone while Izumo silently insulted him. I stood in an awkward position because I didn't know whether she hated me because I was a demon too. I don't know though. She still had the usual bored expression she always had. I shifted myself and she crossed her arms stubbornly.

"You know you can still talk to me right. I don't hate you."

My eyes went wide and I gasped.

"You don't?"

"Nah, why would I? I already had this talk with Rin earlier this morning but in case you didn't know, a lot of exorcist have demon blood in them. I think the only reason why anyone would hate you is because you're related to the most powerful demon. Me, I don't really give a shit so stop worrying about what others think of you."

I opened my mouth to respond but closed it again when I couldn't find anything to say. Instead, I simply nodded and she smirked.

"Anyway, I heard that you and him were making out in your dorm room. Is that true? Did you guys do it?"

Why the hell does everyone keep asking me that!? And you would expect a guy to ask it but no! It's always the girls who ask! I stared at her and shook my head quickly. Wait a minute, who told her Rin and I were making out in the dorm room!?

"No we haven't done it yet! And who told you about that!?"

I asked, almost yelling at her. She smirked again and giggled.

"You just did."

My face went red and I glanced away from her for a second before looking back at her when she started talking again.

"You know, you guys really should do it one of these days. It will relieve the stress you have been having and make you enjoy life more. Oh, and the fact that it feels really good."

"How the hell do you know about sex, hmm? You and Shima been getting it on?"

It was my turn to interrogate her and her face blushed a bright scarlet. She waved her hands in front of her and cursed out loud.

"Fuck no! Me and him aren't even together! I mean, why would I even think of even touching that pink-haired idiot. You know what, I have to go. I have to take care of something…"

She said quietly as she lowered her school short skirt a bit. Her face was still red as she walked past me and she was murmuring something to herself as she walked down the stairs. I bet anyone she was going to touch herself at the thought of said pink-haired idiot. Yep, that's where she was headed. I looked at the infirmary room down the hall, and started making my way towards it. I laughed at the conversation we just had together,

"His hair is salmon, not pink…"

I just had to point that out; even though no one was here to hear me. I hope Konekomeru was the only one in here. I didn't want to talk to him while someone else was in there listening. Okay, yeah it wasn't like this was a CIA classified thing but still! I walked in there to see the boy talking to someone. But it was strange. There was no other human being in the room. I stared at him for a few seconds before I made myself known. I cleared my throat and called his name.

"Konekomeru."

He jumped at the sound of my voice and looked at me frightened eyes. This was getting suspicious already. He brought his bed sheets up to his face and his eyes never left me as I sat in the chair next to his bed.

"Who were you talking to?"

I asked him with concern and suspicion.

"N-Nothing! What are you doing here!?"

He rose his voice at me and I flinched slightly. Well I've never heard his voice that loud before. I sighed and crossed my legs in the chair.

"Konekomeru, you don't have to be scared of me. I'm still the same person. Really. I'm not going to hurt you, or yell at you. Rin was just trying to protect you from something that keeps coming after you. At least that's what he told me. More on that note, what has been happening?"

He opened his mouth quickly and I stopped him right there.

"Don't lie to me."

I said softly and he closed his mouth shut. He paused for a second before shaking his head.

"Rin attacked me! That's what happened! Nothing is after me, he just doesn't like me because I'm a human!"

Was he serious? He had to be high off of the medicine they were giving him right? I un-crossed my legs and tilted my head at him.

"Really? That's what happened? You think Rin would ever do that just because you found out who you truly were. in doesn't do the things he does because he wants to. There's always something that threatens him and all he is doing is defending himself and those he cares about. What do you think I'm going to do? Shoot you with my bow and arrow? Hell no."

I was surprisingly quiet as I lectured him. I bet if Rin said it, he would be screaming his head off. Damn he's so cute when he yells...Focus Robina! Konekomeru now; Rin later! I stared at the boy in front of me and he bowed his head down to look at his head.

"I-I don't know what's happening. I know you and Rin are good people and all, but the fact that you two are the spawn of the two things that killed my parents is just...Unthinkable...I don't blame you for anything, but I will never ever forgive the crime you and Rin's Father did to the whole clergy population."

"I know. But that doesn't mean that we can't be friends anymore. I just want it to be like it was before all of this shit happened."

I said, playing with the cellphone in my hands. He nodded and sighed deeply.

"Me too. And I'm fine really. Nothing is attacking me and the only reason I'm here is because I was just a little shaken up by Rin's blue flame; that's all….Robina...If you don't mind, I'm going to get some rest now. I'm still a little exhausted from everything that's happened today…"

I wanted to keep talking to him, but I nodded instead. I stood up and gave him a smile.

"Okay I will let you sleep. I hope you get better Konekomeru."

I told him while walking out of the infirmary room. I think I heard him thanking me for leaving him and I couldn't help but smile. I guess talking to someone is better than just ignoring them. However, what he told me doesn't explain at all what Rin told me. I still think he's lying to me, but whatever. I'm getting tired myself from all of this crap. I lifted up my phone to my face and checked the time. My eyes widened when I saw what time it was. It was already dark outside when I looked out the window! Maybe I should text Rin now.

_**To: Rin** _

_**Hey Rin, Where are you? I can't believe it's already dark outside! Anyway, I'm done talking to everyone I needed to and I just wanted to hang out with you for the rest of the day. Is that cool? :D** _

_**From: Robina XD** _

I waited a minute before my phone buzzed again in vibration.

_**To: Robina** _

_**I'm laying on top of the roof just thinking about stuff. Yeah the day went by fast! And of course, I would love it if you would lay with me! Being alone fucking sucks! :p** _

_**From: Rin :)** _

I grinned at the text and practically ran up to the roof. Rin was there in his usual spot just staring up at the stars with his arms behind his head. My cheeks went red at the sight of him and I immediately ran over to him. He smiled and gave me a loving hug before I laid down next to him. We intertwined our hands and just stared at the stars together. I leaned over to give him a kiss and stared into his beautiful eyes.

"So how was-"

I was cut off by this instant wind that came bursting on the roof. Both of our hair blew out of faces and the wind was almost blinding. It was a blackish color and Rin pulled me behind him.

"What!? What is that!?"

I yelled from the loud of it. He grunted and growled.

"It's the monster I told you about!"

Right when he said that, The black monster revealed itself and swooped at us. It hit the both of us off the roof and we fell to the ground Rin wrapped his arms around me and landed on his feet to protect me from the impact. The monster followed and shot sharp feathers at us. Rin, again, cover my body with his and yelped out in pain when the feathers hit his skin.

"Rin!"

I screamed. I looked at the monster to see that Konekomeru was attached to it. So there was something attacking him! He flew at us and Rin stood up with as fast as he could. The creature punched him to the ground and blood flew out. I tried to help him but the wind of this enemy was too great and blew me back. Yukio had just made it on the scene and reacted fast. He caught me by just the tip of his hand and cursed out loud.

"Shit! How are we going to get this thing!? Are you alright Robina!?"

"I'm fine! We have to help Rin!"

He nodded but there was no wy we were getting out of the spot we were at. Bon and Shima also ran over here and were now trying to stop the monster themselves for Konekomeru's sake. Bon, Shima, and Rin were now using the only thing they had left; they tried to get Konekomeru to fight his own battle. They said anything that they thought would work. Yukio and I couldn't see anything but by the facial expressions of our three friends, I could see something was working. The disgusting bird then suddenly flew up and Rin drew out his sword, making his blue flames spark into the dark night.

"Rin, what are you doing!?"

Yukio yelled out to his brother.

"What do you think!? I'm going to save him!"

Rin yelled.

"...Trust me Konekomeru! Jump!"

He screamed out to the boy. Konekomeru did as he was told and released himself from the black demon that possessed him. Rin sprang up to catch him and slashed the bird at the same time. I felt instant relief when I saw that the bird disappeared in the air and that Rin and the others were safe. But I'm still pissed off that I couldn't do anything about how the battle went. Once the wind was finally gone, Yukio and I ran over to Rin to see if he was alright. I brought my arms around him and hugged him tight.

"Rin, are you okay!?"

He was panting from loss of breath and hugged me back slowly.

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine…"

He managed to say. Bon and Shima were making sure Konekomeru was okay and we all heard his voice come out.

"O-Okumura….I'm sorry I tried to…."

He didn't finish his sentence as he started to cry. I swear, when a guy cries it's the saddest thing ever. Rin shook his head and smiled.

"Nah, I'm just glad you're okay. Are...we okay now?"

Konekomeru stared at Rin through coming tears before nodding his head.

"Y-Yes. Y-Yes Rin…"

That made all of us smile because the conflict was finally over. What a horrible fucking day, am I right? I walked over to kiss Rin and he smiled in it. Although, I knew he was still hurt when I saw him grunt in pain when I touched the spots he got hit in. So the whole night, I was busy rubbing soothing medicine on his bare chest and back. And then it took one look into each other's eyes for us to make-out on my bed for about an hour before Yukio came in and yelled at us to go to bed.

Yep, just three words were needed to describe it; Best night ever…

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! Yeah, I got pretty lazy in the end but I'm sure you still liked it. Please give the story a review or comment and tell me what I should do in later chapters! I will give you a hint for the next one. It's about episode 19 and let's just say their love will deepen...a lot! That's all I can say right now! Thanks for taking the time to read this and I will see you next time!**


	47. Gifts and Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

**Hey guys! It's time for another chapter of this blue exorcist story. I might be getting a computer this week so that's really good for the both if us! The story has about five or seven chapters left so I'm almost done here. I will then move on to my sequel of my Sword Art Online story and then Hetalia. I've kept those people waiting long enough. But since the story is close to its end, make sure you give it your all in reviews, favorites, follows, and comments. I know you won't let me down :D Finally, thanks for reading his story and here is the chapter!**

 

Ch. 47

 

Well we're all here at school and our teacher, which is Yukio, isn't. So we didn't have anything to do until he got here but he was really late today. It's not like we really had anything to do today anyways but still. We were all kind of bored for about fifteen minutes before we all decided to do something to pass the time. Rin and I made world maps and then drew funny stuff in each country; like for Japan, I put 'fucking sushi-ninjas.' You know, stuff like that. We both drew the countries together and they all looked very detailed and authentic.

"I never knew you could draw Rin."

I said as I put 'land of awesomeness' in the America spot. He grinned and shrugged while coloring. He looked like he put all of his focus in the map like a pre-schooler would do in a coloring book.

"It's kind of like cooking to me. It's fun and it's really easy. Yukio says it is one of the three things I'm good at."

I tilted my head at him.

"You're good at cooking and drawing so what's the third thing?"

"Being an asshole. I think he just says that to bug me."

He laughed. Yukio was so mean, yet so nice...Anyway, while Rin and I were doing that, the others were doing their own thing. Izumo was texting with her "girlfriends", Bon and Konekomeru were talking about baseball, Shiemi was staring off in space like an idiot, and Shima was telling fortunes or something like that. He kept asking every girl their birthday for his magical abilities he would call it.

"Okay Robina, what's your birthday and blood type?"

He asked me with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Okay...My birthday's May 17th and my blood type is O negative I think."

I said thinking about it. He did his weird voodoo thing and clapped his hands together. Closing his eyes, he acted like he was the highest priest in the land. After a few seconds, he made a noise and grinned as he pointed at me.

"I have your results! You're smart and courageous but you don't like to show people the shyness you keep inside. You treat people like you would treat yourself and always try to find the most positive thing in any situation. Yep, I'm awesome."

He said, admiring himself. Rin squealed in happiness at what he just did, but I rolled my eyes and continued with the world map Rin and I were making.

"Funny; last time I checked, I always complain about any problem I have. Oh well, Shima knows best..."

They weren't listening. Shima was too busy doing Izumo's fortune while Rin was jumping in the air waiting for his turn. Izumo didn't seem to be that interested in Shima's little game either.

"Uhh...My birthday's October 11th."

She said. I don't know what Shima said to her, but she left right after he did in dis-interest. I laughed when Shima wouldn't do Rin's fortune because he was a guy. He looked so sad about it too as he slumped back to my desk. Oh man, he always had those puppy dog eyes when he was sad. I smiled and pecked him on the cheek to make him happy again and it worked. I think he might have that condition where you change emotions easily. What's that called? Mood disorder? I really don't know; why am I thinking about this?

"Oh my goodness!"

Shiemi screamed out of nowhere. Everyone turned to her direction in surprise and we waited for her to tell us what she screamed about. Her eyes were bigger than two basketballs as she pointed at the chalk board. She was pointing at the date as she spoke.

"Izumo's birthday is coming up! We should totally like do something for her!"

The blond over-reactive girl yelled out to us. I looked at the date to see that it was September 27th. So that gave us about two weeks before her birthday. What were we going to do; throw her a surprise party? Somehow a part of me is telling me that she wouldn't really like that...

"We're going to give her a surprise party!"

Shit.

"...Okay...so...what happens at a party..."

Everyone gasped at her and started yelling out things you would see at a typical party. And of course my boyfriend would be the loudest since he likes to make everything a competition. It's a guy thing...God my ear hurts!

"A big cake! Presents! And food! Most definitely food! Like sukiyaki and pork and roasted turkey and ramen noddles and-"

I sighed. He was hungry again and would never stop talking about food once he started. I dug into my purse to find a granola bar and stuck it in his mouth. He stopped talking and grunted at the sudden food in his mouth but hummed in happiness as he started to chew on it. I smiled and stood up.

"There should be decorations as well, but nothing too cutesy. I'm pretty sure she doesn't like that kind of stuff."

I remarked. Bon nodded and pointed at everyone.

"She's right. Shima, you're on shopping and gifts. Rin, Konekomeru, and Robina are on cake. You have to bake it not buy it! And Shiemi and I will be on decorations. Are we all in agreement?"

Bon asked. We all nodded and cheered. Not exactly a secret if were really loud like this but who cares!? Oh! I almost forgot to ask them! I put my hands behind my back and looked at Bon.

"Hey Bon, since you and the others know Rin and I are demons, can we stop hiding our tail now?"

His eyes went wide as he looked down. I covered my crotch up and went red.

"Don't look down there! Just answer the damn question!"

"Sure! Fine! I don't care!"

He yelled, having red cheeks himself. I sighed in relief and took out my black tail that was wrapped around my waist under my shirt. Rin did the same and grinned with a flick of his tail.

"Thanks bro, it gets really uncomfortable under there."

He was right, sometimes my tail starts to ache and I have to move it around. Everyone stared at our tails in amazement and I couldn't believe what Shima asked me.

"C-can I...Can I touch it?"

Rin instantly ran in front of me and wrapped my tail around his.

"Hell no! We're tail buddies so only I can touch it! Okay Konekomeru, let's go bake us a fucking cake!"

He started walking out the door, with our tails stuck together, and I was dragged out.

"Damn it Rin! See ya guys! Ah that hurts!"

I screamed out the door. Yep, nobody helped me. Anyway, Rin stopped dragging me and picked me up to go to the library. Some people stared at him carrying me while Konekomeru's face was in his hand. Luckily, we hid our tails again before anyone could see us. I really don't give a crap what other people think of us so whatever. Rin said he does but not when he's with me.

"We're going to the library to find some cook books on birthday cakes! I've never baked one so this is going to be a piece of cake! Hehe...get it? Cause we're making a cake."

I looked at Rin and he shut his mouth with a curling smile on his face. He couldn't hold it in and started laughing out loud as we entered the library. Obviously, the librarian told us to hush or leave.

"Well we're off to a great start..."

Konekomeru muttered. If he wasn't going to say it, I was. Finding the cook book wasn't that hard since they actual had labels on the book shelves. At my old school, we kind of just guessed what section the book shelf was.

"Okay, so we're making a cake right? So that means-"

I started reading to Rin while Konekomeru read a cook book of his own. We were sitting at one of the tables and I had just seen Izumo coming near us. I stopped reading and poked Rin's chest.

"Oh shit, here she comes..."

I whispered.

"Let's get the hell out of here."

"What about Konekomeru? We can't just leave him."

"Too late!"

He wrapped his arms around me and dived the both of us out of the window! He landed on his feet and then started running to a tree a few feet away from us.

"There's no telling what happened in there! Good thing I got the both of us out of there! Now the hero gets an award!"

He leaned in for a kiss and I let him press our lips together. After a couple minutes of kissing he separated from me taking deep breaths.

"Rin...we're in public!"

"That's never stopped us before! I wouldn't care if we were having sex in public haha! I'm kidding, by the way. I don't even know if you want to have sex with me..."

He said that in such a sad way. I waved a hand through the air and laughed.

"Well yeah, I want to have sex with you but not right now. Why would you even think that?"

I asked him.

"Well, The old man always told me women hated sex because it was too much work. So I thought all women thought that way. Or was he just shitting me?"

"Rin, you're so naive haha. He was shitting with you. Girls want it just as much as guys, were just better had hiding it."

I turned around and looked over my shoulder.

"And by the way, if you ever need to know something about a girl, ask me and only me."

I started walking away and he slumped down to the ground.

"Aww, where are you going?"

"I'm going to go get the ingredients for the cake. I know a guy who has the best stuff for one. While I'm doing that, I need you to find and rescue Konekomeru since you ditched him, and go back to the dorm to get out all of the cooking equipment. I'm counting on you Rin."

I said in a princess-like way. He stood up and saluted me.

"You can count on me princess! I'll get it done!"

He turned around and I know for a fact that he muttered 'finding Konekomeru's going to be a pain in the ass'; but I decided to keep walking and not yell at him. So here I was, walking to my special guy that had the cake ingredients. Who was this special guy you ask? None other than Mephisto himself. The guy was creepy as hell, but you couldn't deny his flamboyant pastry-making. His dinner cooking, however, needed some work. Remember he almost killed me with that nasty blood oatmeal that looked like soup? I still have nightmares...

"Again with these dumb stairs. So many..."

The staircase to his office was tiring in its self. Talking to him would be even more of a challenge. I finally reached his door, took a few deep breaths, and knocked on it softly.

"Who is it~"

I groaned and rolled my eyes. His voice is soooo high. I opened the door and stepped inside. He was busy drinking tea and staring out the huge walled-window. I bet he spies on people with binoculars.

"Ah Robina, my dear. What have you come to talk to me about? Boy trouble?"

My face flushed and I shook my head.

"No! And I don't need guy advice from you. ESPECIALLY YOU. I just came by to see if you had some really nice ingredients for a cake we're baking. We need it to be really good and I know you're good at making desserts..."

Oh how difficult it was to praise him!

"I'M FLATTERED~! And yes, I have exactly what you need in my pantry. Wait here while I go get it."

He got up from his chair and offered me some tea; which I took to be polite. He then walked over to the next room and started rummaging around some things. I took a sip of my tea from the tiny tea cup, and it actually wasn't that bad. Scanning around his office, I saw some...interesting things. First of all, he had a lot of pink in here. Pink desks, pink chairs, you get the idea. The window in here over-looked the entire school which was unsettling to me. The last thing I noticed was this green little gerbil on his desk. His eyes were bright green, like mine, and he had a spiky pointy hair style. He looked much like Amaimon...

"Don't think I don't know who you are, you little bastard. I don't know how you survived, but we kicked your ass."

I threatened with a glare. It just looked at me like a normal hamster would. Maybe I'm just crazy.

"Alright Robina, I have the goods. I wrapped it all in the most fabulous gift box too! Here you go."

Mephisto said as he came back into the room, and gave me a nicely wrapped box with a pink ribbon on top. I have to admit, he could be nice when he wanted to be.

"Thanks."

I said as I took a sip of my tea. He sat back down and nodded while rested his chin on his palms.

"So, I hear you and Okumura are thinking about having sex!"

What the hell!? I spat my tea all over him and the green little gerbil. His smile never faltered as he wiped himself off with a cloth. I stood up and pointed at him with widened eyes.

"How the hell did you know that!? And I told him we would have to wait. God why am I even telling you all this!?"

I asked myself. He smirked and crossed his legs.

"Well, I could see you two from here and I decided that I would listen to your conversation with my super-hearing. Nothing too bad. And I know you have some questions about it. Don't you know that demon sex is different than human sex?"

I hate myself for being so curious! I just had to ask why they were different.

"Well, being the demon that you are, the sex will be more intense and more pleasurable, your demonic menstrual periods will tone down by a large margin, and you will have the option of being pregnant or not. What do you mean Mephisto, you ask?"

I didn't even ask him a question.

"...What I mean is, once Rin Okumura finishes inside you, your flames will automatically react to his demon seed. You will instantly feel this and the flames will give you the option of getting pregnant or not. It's very complicated in a scientific sense, but quite simple in reality. Basically, if you don't want to get pregnant, all you have to do is bring out your emerald flames. They will burn away the sperm cells immediately and there will be no worry of having a baby. However, when you do decide to have one, all you have to do is let nature take its course. Keep your flames concealed for the whole day. Being a demon himself, Rin's seed will have a one-hundred percent chance of entering the egg if there is no interference from you. Oh how I just love talking about love and reproduction. Sorry I'm rambling, but I thought I would just let you know before you two did anything..."

He said with the same creepy-ass smirk plastered on his face. I made sure that I got my purse and gift box slowly as I talked.

"You know, that's good to know but I really have to go. Bye!"

I sprinted out of the room with the sound of his girly laugh behind me. I dashed down the stairs and brought my back against the wall. I'm glad he told me that but why did it have to be him!? Ew, and he was licking his lips while he did it too...I think I'm going to throw up...

"At least I have something to tell Rin when I get back to the dorm."

I said to myself as I started walking to the bridge after my little episode. Who knows? Maybe we can have sex tonight! Wait what am I thinking? I can't do that...can I? Rin would certainly be happy about it, but I've never...done anything like that. I wonder if it hurts or not...I'm only fifteen though. What would my parents think?

"They don't have to know."

I felt like I was talking to myself, with my angel side on my right shoulder and my demon side on my left. Believe it or not, my angel side thought it was okay for me to make love with him.

"Oh yeah? And how does God feel about this hmm?"

I asked the tiny 'angel me' on my shoulder.

"He says it's okay as long as you marry him sometime or later. You love him don't you? God says that love is eternal and marriage is just a title of your love. He believes that you two will stay together forever. You can't argue with him, he's God. He's always right!"

She said. My demon side just sat there with a bucket of popcorn and a soda.

"I may not like the big guy, but he's always right. And sex is fucking awesome bro!"

These two were weird, but they were me so I can't say anything about them. I reached the bridge in front of the dorm and saw that Rin was waiting for me on the steps. He grinned at me and waved. I smiled while the angel and demon nudged me to go to him.

"So what do you say Robina? Are you two going to do it?"

My demon side asked. I smiled and gripped the box in my hands tighter as I walked over to Rin.

"I'll think about it..."

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! Yes I got very lazy with this chapter at the beginning because I had some MAJOR writers block. But I'm sure you guys loved the rest of the chapter :D Anyways please give me a review or comment! This chapter deserves it! And I thought it was funny that she had a little angel and demon on her shoulders lol. Finally, thanks for reading and I will see you next time!**


	48. Numbing Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

**Hey guys, I'm pretty sure this chapter is the moment that you have all been waiting for! Of course, I can't post it on two out of the three sites but I will still put a link so you can read it. You can blame the site's rules or the reporters who threaten me, I really don't care. Just don't blame me for it. Anyway, I was reading back and I just noticed that I made one of Robina's friends Lila, have the same name as her mom lol. Ugh...how could I not notice that!? Anyway please review and comment this chapter even though it will just say the link lol. Pretend the words are there! Again, thanks so much for giving your time to read this and I will have more news at the bottom of the page. Here's the chapter!**

 

Ch. 48

 

"Hey Robina, I got everything we need for baking that cake! I got the ornament for it and different colorful Christmas decorations and shit like that. And then I got stuff like a blender and then the cook book that I stole from the library. And then I got some whisks and some candy because I thought we might get hungry..."

Rin continued to blabber on happily as we walked into the dorm building. We walked over to the kitchen, with Rin still talking, and found Konekomeru freaking out. He didn't see us so Rin and I got real quiet and hid behind the counter.

"Rin didn't even get the ingrediants, just the equipment and the freezer doesn't have them. Ugh and where is Robina!? Isn't she supposed to be!? Not to mention that Rin just left me to bake the cake myself. What do I look like, a maid!? Oh dear..."

I turned to to Rin and gave him a look.

"You didn't tell him I was getting the ingredients?"

He shrugged and grinned nervously.

"That may have slipped my mind. Sorry babe."

I rolled my eyes. Well now this guy is a total emotional wreck. That, or he is having a panic attack over nothing. We secretly snuck behind him and Rin put his hands on his shoulders. He jumped up with a loud gasp and got even more panicky.

"Bro, I just went out to get Robina and she got the ingredients for us."

Konekomeru's filled with instant relief and embarrassment as he glanced away at us.

"W-well...let's just bake the cake now..."

He said with a red face. So I set the gift box on the table and I was obviously hesitant to open it. I mean, there could've been a dildo in there for all we know about Mephisto. Rin offered to do it in front of me, and it earned him a sweet kiss from me haha. Luckily, nothing gross popped out and it was just the ingredients I asked him for. Each had a label on them that was unknown to any of us.

"Devil wears sprinkles?"

Rin asked me as he read one of the pastry labels. I shrugged and looked around. The table was filled with the usual equipment, as Rin said, but a lot of the stuff was about Christmas for some reason. I turned my head towards him and pointed at the items.

"Uhh Rin? Why is a lot of the stuff Christmas-themed?"

He blinked in confusion.

"Because a cake has those kinds of things on it..."

"He's right. They do..."

Yukio said as he walked into the kitchen. What were they talking about? Did they really not know what a real birthday cake looked like? Oh well, that explains the reason why since since they both have birthdays in December. God this is sad. I sighed and flipped through the pages while Ukobach helped me look for the right one. I stopped on a page that had a picture of a "real" birthday cake and showed them.

"What...the hell?"

They both said at the same time.

"I guess we've been wrong the whole time...huh Rin?"

Yukio said with a slight smile.

"See, so we have to make it look like that!"

I yelled. So, with Ukobach and Yukio's help, we finished baking the cake in about two hours. Is it weird that I think it's sexy whenever Rin cracks an egg with one hand? Well it is! Only a handful of people can do that! I think...

"Alright...time for decorations and the frosting."

I said. I wasn't that good with them so I definitely needed help from the guys. Frosting took about thirty minutes and it just looked great! Izumo would fucking love it! The five of us stared at the thing in glory for a few seconds before Rin gave out a laugh.

"Alright, I don't think the cake likes for us to stare at it so let's get it on the cart and put it in the freezer room."

We all put the cake on the cart and pushed it in the freezer room with ease. With our luck, I thought it would fall off! I glanced at the clock and you wouldn't even believe that is was almost ten at night. I whispered it to Rin and he got worried almost instantly.

"Oh no! What about my twelve hours of sleep!? I'm going to be so tired!"

Yep, that's right. Rin sleeps twelve hours every day. So wonder he was so good-looking hehe. He went to bed early, or at least earlier then us, and then woke up late for school. Unless, of course, he was laying in the bed with me. We would just talk for hours on end until I fell asleep. I assume he just tucks me in, kisses my forehead, and leaved to his room but I really don't know.

"Ugh...up late again. And it's all you guys' fault! Except Robina because she's sexy and all of that shit...Konekomeru, you can go home now. Thanks for helping with the cake dude!"

Rin said happily after that depressing demonstration he just performed about getting no sleep. Konekomeru's eyes were drooping and he simply nodded.

"Yeah, I got to get home. My bed time is 9:30. Jesus, who makes him go to bed at 9:30!? Poor guy. He left us with a way and a flick of his glasses as he walked out the door. I hope he had a flashlight or something because it was pretty dark out there now. I turned to the twins and they were both putting equipment away.

"So Robina, we have a little free-time. What do you want to do?"

Rin asked me with a smile.

Sex.

My eyes went wide at the sudden thought. Did I want it that bad? I'm only...fifteen so I really shouldn't...But you do Robina, you do want to have sex with him. You know you want to sleep with him naked. He's a guy, he wants it too. Look honey, it's a clear cool night, the moon is out, and your pussy is just dying to have some kind of release. I mean God.

"Would you just shut up!?"

I yelled. The twin brothers looked at me in surprise and I gasped. I laughed nervously and waved at them.

"Hehe sorry, I was just thinking. We can hang out in my room Rin!"

I said as I put my hand on his arm and pulled him away from the kitchen.

"Oh come on! I can't clean all by myself!"

Yukio yelled.

"Sorry bro, she's got a firm grip on me haha!"

His wrist isn't the only thing you're going to have a firm grip on Robina. Oh my gosh, will you shut the hell up? Why is my conscious so horny and dirty-minded!? Because I'm your demon side remember? Why am I talking to you? Because you are stupid. Oh yeah? Well fuck you! No fuck you!

"Robina, are you okay? You're making weird faces and shaking your head."

Rin asked as he poked my cheek. You see what you did!? You made me look weird you stupid conscious! Hey bitch, we're the same person! You better answer the little hottie before he gets suspicious.

"I'm fine. Just sit on my bed, I gotta get something from my closet."

I told him. He did as I said and sat on it with a smile as he watched me. He then laid down and stared at the ceiling as I did my thing. I opened the closet just to think about making love to him instead of getting something like I told him I was. Was there any bad side to it? All I had to do was make my flames come out and the sperm would be destroyed so that's no baby and no sexually-transmitted disease. Or at least, that's what Mephisto told me. He seemed very serious when he told me this. You know what, I'm making my own decision on this. I turned around and took a deep breath.

"Rin, I want to have sex with you tonight."

He sat up instantly and his eyes went wide.

"W-what did you say?"

"I said I want you to make love to me tonight Rin."

It was silent for a second before he stood up and wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you sure? Did you think it over like you said you would?"

I nodded and he laughed.

"So what made you want to do it?"

"Well...Mephisto told me a way to keep myself from getting pregnant. All I have to do is bring up my flames, and they will make it impossible for me to get pregnant. So that means you don't have to wear a condom."

Man I hope he got the jist of what I said because I didn't want to have to explain it like that creepy clown did. I think Rin was just happy he didn't have to wear a condom...

"Really!? That's awesome. But are you sure? I don't want to hurt or take advantage of you. I mean, I know I'm a guy and I want to have sex with you but I also care for you. And that is more important than anything. I just want to make sure that you are okay with this."

He said; his voice soft and quiet. You see? That right there is why I want to give myself to him. He's so sweet and actually cares what I think about it and only cares for my safety. He puts that in front of everything else and you know what. He's going to be my first and only person I have sex with in life. It's not like I'm going to tell anybody, but if anybody found out and asked me about it, I would tell them that it was my decision. It doesn't matter of we're fifteen, I love him and he loves me, and that's all that matters.

"Yes I am Rin. I love you so much. And I know you will be gentle with me..."

He gave me a loving smile and nodded.

"I love you too, and that's all I needed to hear."

He said as he pressed his lips to mine. He tightened his hug on me and it was almost like we were snuggling in my closet. What's that word British people use? Oh yeah, we were snuggling and snogging in a closet. He whiffed me off my feet and laid me on my bed.

"Hehe, well where do we start?"

I asked him. What!? I've never done this before! And neither has he!

"Well...you know what, I figure out something along the way."

He said as he kissed me again. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and I let him explore the warmness and softness of my tongue. He slowly rubbed his across mine and we both couldn't help but moan out in pleasure. Our moans were muffled and we both needed air after the intense kiss. He left my mouth and went down to my neck. He gave me quick kisses to the skin of my neck and held my body tight as he did this.

"Oh Rin..."

I sighed quietly. I could feel him smile in his kisses as he stayed in that spot. So I asked myself, was I really going to let him dominate me the whole time? Hell no! I rolled him over, he gasping in surprise, and started kissing his neck just as much as he was mine. He groaned a little and relaxed his arms on the small of my back; enjoying the loving I was giving him. I opened my mouth a bit and started sucking on his neck softly...

(Rin's POV)

I can't believe this was happening. I always dreamed of doing this with Robina but I never imagined the...Oh man, her tongue feels so good on my neck. Especially when she...sucks on it. I know for sure that it's going to leave a hickey but I really don't give a shit.

"K-keep...doing that..."

I managed to say to her. Believe me, I'll get her in a few minutes, but right now I'm in heaven and I'm going to enjoy it.

"Robina, I love-...Ah!"

I gasped out in surprise as she brought her sharp demon teeth out and bit the spot she had been kissing. She stuck her teeth in and bit me playfully. Damn it, how is she so good at this!? She lowered her head down to my collar bone and put her beautiful hands behind my head. She kissed along the boned and then sighed.

"W-what's wrong?"

I asked with heavy breaths. She smirked and lifted the bottom of my shirt. I blushed and raises my arms as she took my shirt off.

"That's better."

She told me happily. Okay, just let her think she's in control and close your eyes Rin. I closed my eyes as she laid her eyes on my chest and kissed along my firm skin. Every few seconds, I would gasp in pleasure when she would kiss a sensitive spot on me.

"Hehe."

She laughed softly, and kissed and rubbed down my muscular built stomach. Ever since we got together, I made sure that I work out every single day. Just in case something like this happened. So the result was strong arms, legs, and neck, nice pecs, and a six-pack. And boy was she taking advantage of it. Alright it's my time now. I flipped her over again and pressed my lips and tongue to her body as fast as I could.

"Ohhhhhhhhh~"

She moaned out as I took a hold of her breasts and massaged them nicely. She brought her hands to my dark-blue hair and messed with it while I caressed my hands over her. I took her shirt off quickly, with her consent as always, and snuggled my face against her nice soft tummy.

"T-thought you would want a little breather."

I breathed out as I continued rubbing her breasts; my head still on her. She giggled a little through quick breaths and rubbed her hands across my back.

"Y-you're the o-one who's breathing hard."

Haha, she was so full of herself...

(Robina's POV)

I hate to admit it, but I was out of breath. We have spent twenty minutes kissing and rubbing on each other. We haven't even got to the sex yet but fore-play is so awesome! I lifted his head up to look into my eyes and gave him a long sweet kiss. I was the one who owned his mouth this time and I left him gasping on my chest.

"Hehe, I can do better..."

He suddenly said.

"Huh?"

I asked but quickly regretted it. He had his hands on the strap of my bra the whole time and he unhooked it. I gasped as he threw the bra across the room and attack my boobs with his mouth. He sucked on one while rubbing the other. He flicked his tongue over and over again; making me moan and gasp every second.

"Ahh...Rin! Ah...y-you can go l-lower..."

I said to him. He smirked and gave my breasts one last kiss before removing my skirt. It revealed the panties I was wearing, and I thought he would take those off immediately but he didn't. He went straight for my thighs and rubbed them comfortably. It was like he was massaging them and the tense muscle there relaxed.

"Rin, that feels s-so good. How did you know to go for the thighs first?"

I asked him. He laughed nervously and gave my tummy a small peck before answering.

"To be honest, the old man gave me so advice on what to do. I guess he was right haha."

"Hehe, yeah. He really was..."

I said with a slight moan...

(Rin's POV)

Okay, I think it's time for her panties to come off. I gently lowered them from her crotch and she began shaking a little. I got worried and wrapped my arms around her.

"Robina are you alright?"

I asked her. She put her hands over her pussy and blushed furiously.

"Just a little scared is all. I know you will be careful with me but I can't help the shaking from happening..."

She said. I sighed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Of course he was going to be scared. I didn't blame her. I was a little shaken up as well but I had to be tough and hide it. I stared into her emerald eyes and smiled.

"I don't blame you, but it will be okay. You trust me right?"

"Of course I do. I love you hehe."

She said happily. I grinned and kissed her again; slowly moving her hands from her private area.

"I love you too Robina. Just lay your head down and relax."

She nodded and laid her head down as I lowered mine to her vagina. She kept it extremely clean and hair-free. Which was a bonus for me because...do I really have to explain!?

"What did you have for lunch earlier today Robina?"

"Fruit salad...why?"

I grinned and unbuckled my pants.

"No reason."

In case you didn't know, fruit makes a girl smell and taste really good down there. I guess today was just my lucky day! I took off the black pants I was wearing, sporting a very hard penis inside, and leaned my face to her sensitive spot. I took a deep breath before giving it a small lick. She gasped sharply and clutched the sheets. I rested my hands on the insides of her thighs and started to really lick her.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh..."

She moaned quietly and girlishly as I slowly pushed my tongue in her. You don't even know how good she tasted. It was so sweet, so delicious inside. I found myself moaning from her sweet natural taste as I ate her out. I continued to rub her thighs as she moved and squirmed while moaning loudly. She gripped the sheets tight and whined.

"Rin, I think I'm going to...ahhhhh~!"

She screamed in pleasure, rested her hands on my head, and gave me a light push down onto her.

I didn't mind.

Her natural sweet juices filled my taste buds generously and you better believe I lapped it all up. Robina gasped for air as she tried to recover from her orgasm. I removed my mouth from her and laid my head on her chest again. I needed a rest too. She really took my breath away at every point; it didn't matter where I went on her body.

"T-That was my f-first-"

"Orgasm?"

I finished her sentence. She nodded and kissed me on the cheek. I felt my cheeks go red as I glanced at her.

"S-so, are you ready for the real deal?"

"Yeah. I think I can take it. Just don't be surprised if I grip your back hard and moan in your ear."

I laughed and shook my head after pecking her sweet pink lips.

"I wouldn't mind that at all Robina."

Okay Rin, this is the moment you lose your virginity. This is the moment she loses her virginity. We're going to do this for her and make it the best experience of her life. This is all for her. The love of your life. I removed my black boxer briefs slowly and her eyes went big as my penis shot up.

"That thing's going to be in me?"

She asked. I laughed shyly and nodded.

"I've seen it before but you were only semi-hard then hehe. Damn, you're going to have to go slowly."

She giggled shakily. I chuckled and nodded.

"I'll let you adjust to it, don't worry."

I gently rubbed my cock on her pussy and she moaned from the warmth that came with it. I slowly inserted it in and we both gasped. Dude, she was REALLY tight. That was to be expected but dang. I think I was the one that needed adjusting. I gritted my sharp teeth tight as I moved further. She tightened her grip on me and moaned loudly; not stopping for a second. I yelped as I got my whole length inside her.

"Ahhh...h-hold on..."

I gasped as I snuggled up onto her. She breathed hard in my ear and rubbed my back softly and slowly. After a couple of minutes of adjusting to our position, I lifted my head and started to move in and out of her. Her tightness eased up with every thrust I made. And the pleasure was unimaginable. I couldn't help but grunt and moan every time I moved inside her. And it wasn't like I was the only one. She held me tight and moaned continuously. Every few minutes, I went faster and faster. Sweat rolled down our bodies as the temperature around us rose. Her long black tail wrapped around my tightly and wrapped around both of our waists.

"R-Rin! Ahhh!"

Robina screamed as she released for the second time. I felt the warmth and feeling of her when she did and I got close as well. I knew for a fact that I couldn't hold it in for another five minutes. I leaned over, still thrusting and grunting, and entered my tongue into her mouth. We kissed and made-out for a few minutes before I felt that feeling.

The feeling you get when you're about to cum.

I gasped out and whispered in her ear.

"R-Robina, I think I'm going to cum..."

I said. Not three seconds passed before I screamed out and came inside of her pussy.

"Robina...ahhhhhh!"

I grunted with each shot of my seed inside her and yelped with as much intensity as our love.

"Oh...my gosh...Rin..."

She said slowly; kissing me on my forehead. She reached down to the side of her bed and held up her bow.

"G-Get...ready Rin..."

She whispered as she unsheathed her bow. Her emerald flames shot out and they traveled to my body; making my own blue flames shoot out. The two flames twirled around each other and actually formed a heart right in front of us. She didn't have the energy to keep her flames so she sheathed the bow again. Both of our flames disappeared and we were left with each other again.

"R-Rin, I love you so much..."

"I-I love you you too Robina. I love you a lot...God, I'm exhausted..."

I said. Well, I was! I don't think I could move. Although, I could pull out of her. After pulling my penis out of her pussy, I laid next to her and wrapped my arms around her. She grabbed my head and laid it on her chest in a sweet gesture.

"You're shaking so I want to hold you."

She said. Was I really shaking? I can't really feel a thing. My whole body was numb. But who cares, I'd sleep snuggled up to her any day. I gave her a loving kiss on the cheek and pulled the covers over us. She reached over and turned the light out; leaving us in the dark even though we could still see.

"Goodnight Robina...I l-love you..."

I whispered quietly. My eyes started to give in to sleep and I closed them. The last thing I heard was her say she loved me too. The last feeling I had was the softness of our tails intertwined together. There was no question that she fell asleep at the same time as me. I had no dreams though, just the sweet warmness of Robina's body and the soft love of her heart...

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! They finally did it! Can you believe it!? I tried to make it sweet and maybe a little awkward lol. But congrats for Rin on not releasing into her for an hour! You know some guys cum in like five minutes haha! Anyway, I thought this was really sweet! AND BY THE WAY, I'M CHANGING THE ENDING. THE ENDING WILL NOT BE LIKE THE ONE FROM THE ANIME! Just saying. Please review and comment on whatever site your account is on and thank you so much for reading. I hope you liked it. There may be some errors since it's really late and I'm tired so just tell me if you see any. Until next time!**


	49. Ever-changing Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

**Hey guys! It is time for another chapter. But this one is a little earlier than expected because I got really good reviews :D and the guest is right! Lol. If it ain't there, they can't report me haha. I love how my fans have the best fucking stuff to say! But like I said, I'm not going with the original anime. And sorry to burst of any of your bubbles, I'm not doing that Catholic pope thing where he was evil or something. So yeah, the story is almost over so let's please try to get to 200 reviews before it does. This story is my most reviewed and I want to keep it that way! :D Finally, thanks for having to listen to me talk and here is the chapter of the story!**

 

Ch. 49

 

I don't know what time it is and I don't care. I felt so comfortable and maybe a little sticky. Funny, I don't know why I'm sticky. Oh well, must have been from last night hehe. One side of me was a soft feather pillow that comforted my bag completely. The other was the soft, yet firm, skin of Rin's fine chest. My face was buried into him while my hands were wrapped around him. His head rested on top of mine and his hands held me tight in place. Our tails sometimes moved by themselves, so I giggled when they swung at each other every couple of minutes. I could literally stay in this position all day, but I didn't want Yukio finding out what we did!

"Mmmm...ahhhh..."

Rin mumbled in his sleep and slowly opened up one eye; showing that brilliant shade of electric blue. He stared at me for a few seconds before smiling.

"G-Good morning Robina..."

He whispered in a still-tired voice. He gave my forehead a sweet little kiss and sat up some. I'm glad he did because I was afraid he would just cuddle with me again. Not like I would mind that, but as I said, I need to get up before Yukio sees us. I told Rin that and he nodded in agreement.

"Damn that Yukio. I wish I could cuddle with you all day."

He said with a grin. I laughed and sat up with him. I pulled the covers over our naked bodies so we wouldn't get cold, and then laid my head on his bare shoulder.

"So...what did you think of your first time?"

I asked him. He laughed and put an arm behind his head.

"I thought it was the best I ever could of had and I'm so fucking happy that it was with you. I never thought that I would ever meet a girl like you Robina."

I blushed and nodded with the same thoughts.

"I'm glad we feel the same way. And I'm REALLY glad that our demonic abilities allow us to do it safely without worrying about you-know-what. I don't think I'll be able to walk that well thanks to you though."

I said with a laugh. His face flushed and he laughed as well.

"Hehe...My bad..."

"It's okay. It was my idea to have sex last night. I don't regret it at all though. For my first time, you gave me a good impression and so I want to do it more than once."

He silently fist pumped the air and I continued.

"Today, we have Izumo's party. A little earlier since her birthday is in a week or something like that. But I got her this lovely phone case that she will love! And she's going to love the cake we made her! And-"

I went on and on while Rin listened to me happily. He laid his face on his palm and stared at me with a smile. I could talk for a long time but he always listened to everything I said. He said that since he never had a lot of friends growing up, he's gotten really good at focusing everything on one person. He told me he does that because he doesn't want to lose one of the few friends he has by showing that he can't listen to them properly. It's one of the many properties I love about him.

"...and Shima said that he bought gifts for everyone. We're going to draw from a hat or bag, and then whatever number we get will be our present."

I finished. His eyes went big and he stood up while putting on his clothes. He was very excited.

"I've never been to someone's else birthday party before! And since it's a party for everyone, it'll be like I've gone to ten of them in one day!"

Once he got his pants on, he put his arms under me and picked me up out of the bed. The cold breeze hit my bare skin like ice and I shivered a bit. He set me down in my closet and gave me a big hug.

"Okay, I'm going to keep you warm while you pick out something to wear. Oh shit, we should probably take a shower since we're...kind of sticky..."

He said with reddened cheeks. I agreed so he took me away from the closet and started the shower for us. We both showered together and maybe...just maybe...made out...but that's it! Anyway, after that he took me to the closet again and wrapped his arms around me again. I giggled and looked at the clothes in my closet. I had my mind on something casual and simple, so that's what I chose. So then I got my daily, "you look cute today" from Rin, and combed my hair. He sat criss-crossed on the floor and watched me with fascination. I guess he loved watching me brush my hair haha. When I finished, I looked at him and pulled him onto the chair I was sitting on.

"W-What are you doing?"

He asked me.

"Brushing your hair."

I said as I got out a hair knot from his head. I made sure to not brush to hard because it would hurt him if I did. His fair was so much easier than mine though. All he did in the morning was brush his hand over it and it looked good. I was just surprised that neither of us had bed head when we woke up! If it weren't for the need to be clean, our hair still would've been awesome!

"Would you let me braid you hair?"

His eyes went wide and he ran to the door yelling. I giggled at his over-exaggeration. He suddenly stopped and pecked my cheek.

"Sure, I don't care."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. That was totally unnecessary! A few seconds went by before Yukio came bursting in the room with a bat. He was in shorts and his night shirt; his glasses were tilted.

Rin and I were quiet for a second before we busted out laughing. Yukio looked so ridiculous because he had just woken up to come in here. I waved my hand at him and Rin flicked his glasses in place.

"Calm down, we're okay!"

I said; still laughing. The twin blinked at us and then rubbed the sand out of his eyes.

"I didn't see you come in last night Rin. Did you stay in here late?"

Rin automatically nodded and smiled. Wow, he was really good at lying. I'm going to have to write a note on that. He took my hand, after talking to his brother, and took us to the kitchen.

"I'll make us some breakfast with Ukobach."

I nodded as he went into the kitchen and Yukio came from my room. He slowly slumped down next to me and stared into space. He was in what I liked to call, "a morning daze." Rin came back after a few minutes with bowls of ham and broccoli soup. The broth was sort of like cheese but it wasn't over-powering. It was...just really good...

"Did I tell you that you're the best brother ever?"

Yukio asked as he took another bite. Rin shook his head and jumped up in happiness.

"Finally! He finally fucking admitted that I'm the best!"

Yukio just rolled his eyes and kept eating while I laughed. The party started in about thirty minutes so we really needed to get our asses moving. Rin and I were already dressed so we were going to leave earlier than Yukio. He didn't mind because he wanted to eat another bowl of that soup.

"Okay, you get the cake while get my present for Izumo."

I said to Rin. He nodded and took the cart from the freezer. I got my present and we both headed out the door. We were practically jogging because we were a little late leaving the dorm.

"Oh God, Bon is going to fucking freak that were two minutes late."

Rin whispered as we entered the room.

He was right. God, he was bloody right!

"What the hell were you two doing!? Dragging your ass over here!? Jesus, you two are fucking late! Ahhhhh!"

I don't know about Rin, but I thought it was pretty funny. I was giggling the whole time as he yelled at us. Rin did the same and Bon sighed heavily at our childish behavior. He needed to loosen up! After that little incident, I took a look around and put my hands on my hips. The place looked great. The decorations were superb and there was a mountain of random presents of all shapes and sizes.

"Good job guys! It looks really good!"

I said to the others as I set the present of my own down.

"...and we got the cake done. How does it look?"

I asked. Rin showed them the cake and their eyes went big. I think we can all say they wanted a piece of it instantly. Everyone praised us as Rin pushed the cart next to the presents. We all made it to where Izumo was the last one there. Usually our plans back-fire but this one actually worked. Oh man, you should've saw her face when she did step into the room. It was kind of lame on our part, because we all just guessed when we would say surprise. We all kind of said it at a different time...

"Surprise!"

"Surprise bitch!"

We all glared at Shima for adding "bitch" to his surprise but Izumo just laughed.

"Thanks you guys. I-I'm really happy you guys did this for me. But let's celebrate everyone's birthday alright?"

Everyone nodded and cheered and the party was officially started. Izumo spent five minutes talking to me about how she just loved that there were strawberries on the cake. We were so lucky in guessing that she loved them. I grabbed her arm after she stopped talking and dragged her over to the presents.

"I want you to open up my present first!"

I said. She smiled and held up a finger.

"Oh! Hold on, I got a text. Damn I need a new phone case..."

She said sadly. I smirked and mentally patted myself on the back.

Fucking checkmate!

I literally shoved the gift in her hands after she texted the person back. She gave me a look before ripping it open. Her eyes went big and she laughed.

"OMG! You're so awesome! How did you know!?"

I shrugged.

"I'm just good at giving gifts."

I said happily. She gave me a hug and put everyone in the mood to start the ultimate gift drawing. You pick a piece of paper from a bag and you get the gift that the paper says. Long story short; I got a gift basket of candy, Rin got a stuffed bunny that he absolutely adores now, and Yukio got these goofy gag glasses.

"I think I'm going to name it...Robina #2, after the best girl in the whole world!"

Rin yelled. Don't even say anything haha. He loved that thing so he could name it anything he wanted. But he said he still loves me the most. It didn't matter what kind of gift he got. All and all, it was a really good day. We didn't have any classes so we all just hang out and talked. And Yukio can try and resist it, but I totally saw Shiemi talking to him seductively!

 

**(Astaroth's POV)**

 

Ugh...Since the Okumura kid is Satan's son, I have to talk to him about the future of our positions. We're both getting old and we need successors but Satan is very...How should I put it? An asshole!? All he does is talk about what he would do in retirement and how he hates God. It's so fucking annoying and I can see why his kid hates him. I've been watching him and my daughter and I actually think he's a good guy for Robina. He treats her with kindness and respects her; which is all I ask as a Father. I'll just be glad when they take our place because I don't think I can stand this bastard anymore.

"And that's why I hate Jesus as well..."

Satan said as he finished his rant. I glared at him and sighed.

"Yes! Yes! I know!"

I didn't care if I was rude. I was a demon king, damn it! He looked at me and slapped me on the back. Hard. I think he put more force on me than he did on the souls of Earth! He gave out a big laugh and crossed his arms.

"Lighten up Astaroth! Just enjoy watching our seeds love on each other."

He said. I sighed and looked at the holographic screen in front of me. The two were at a party and actually laughing and having a good time. You know I hate to admit it, but I've actually been feeling something in my heart every time I watch Robina. I get a bad feeling in my stomach when I see her cry and my heart pumps whenever she laughs and is happy. Pshh...What am I talking about!? I don't have a heart! Do I...?

"I'm going to name it...Robina #2 after the best girl in the whole world!"

Rin said to my daughter holding up some stuffed animal. I smiled a bit while Satan scowled.

"God, I'm going to have to teach my son about not being a dork..."

Here we go again. He never shuts up! And that's his son for Pete's sake. Show some fucking pride in him or something! He turned to me and punched my shoulder playfully with a laugh.

"And you're going to have to teach that daughter of yours on how not to be a fucking slut! Bwahahahaha! Am I right!?"

Everything froze and my chest got that really bad feeling again. I suddenly got really angry and I gave him the biggest glare I had ever given to anybody. I stood up and stared at him.

"What the hell did you just say...?"

"I mean, don't you agree? She IS the one who wanted sex with my son. She was practically begging for it!"

He laughed again. And I got up in my face.

"Shut your fucking mouth. That's MY daughter! And I'm not going to stand here and let you talk shit about her! And your son deserves better than you. You're just a fucking pathetic person who got his ass kicked by God. And it's going to be by me next if I hear you talking about her again. Got that!?"

I growled and he put his hands up with a smirk.

"As you wish, but I still stand by what I said."

I shook my head and turned to leave the room.

"You're fucking ridiculous, you know that!?"

He stood up and growled.

"Hey! Don't forget who you are talking to Astaroth!"

I turned to him as I opened the door.

Yeah, a piece of fucking shit who watches humans have sex, and bets on who will release first since he has nothing better to do with his worthless existence! King of Hell!? More like King of Failure!"

And with that, I slammed the door; not even giving him my time...

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! I got the braiding idea from my girlfriend lol. She always tries to braid my hair during class, even though it's short like Rin's, but I run away from her. That was for her. I mean, why do girls like braiding guy's hair!? Lol. Anyway, Astaroth is looking like he is having a change of heart about his daughter. Maybe she is bringing the demon out of him! :D please review or comment on the story and tell me what you think! Finally, thanks for reading I will see you next time! Update depends on how many reviews I get!**


	50. Realized Wrong-Doings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

**Hey guys! Before I get to the regular stuff, let me just point out something:**

**I, IN NO WAY, GIVE A SHIT ABOUT WHAT THE GUESTS WHO THREATEN TO REPORT ME SAY. IT'S JUST ON AND ON WITH THE STUPID CRAP AND I'M SICK OF IT. I HAVE DONE EVERYTHING TO KEEP MY STORY, THE ONE I HAVE WORKED SO HARD ON, ON THE SITE. NO OTHER SITE GIVES ME THE SHIT THIS SITE DOES AND I'M SICK OF IT; AND YES, I'M TALKING ABOUT FANFICTION, NOT QUOTEV, AND NOT ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN. IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH MY WRITING, PM ME INSTEAD OF NOT EVEN HAVING THE BALLS TO EVEN SIGN YOUR NAME. DO NOT PUT IT IN A REVIEW AND MAKE MY STORY, AGAIN THE ONE I HAVE WORKED HOURS ON, LOOK BAD. AND IF YOU DON'T WANT TO PM ME, THEN SHUT THE FUCK UP. ANY GUEST WHO TRIES TO BULLY ME OR SAY THAT I'M IN VIOLATION OF WHATEVER THE HELL THIS SITE HAS IN A REVIEW INSTEAD OF PM'ING ME, I WILL IMMEDIATELY DELETE IT. I REALLY DON'T CARE. PM ME THE PROBLEM AND I WILL FIX IT BUT IF YOU PUT IT IN A REVIEW, I WON'T EVEN GIVE YOU THE TIME. SO LAY OFF. AND DON'T THINK ABOUT TRYING TO DEFEND YOURSELF BECAUSE I WILL DELETE THOSE TOO. YOUR KIND OF PEOPLE ONLY LOOK AT GOOD STORIES THAT PEOPLE HAVE WORKED SO HARD ON. YOU DON'T EVEN LOOK AT THE STUPID HORRIBLE CRAP THAT THE SITE IS MOSTLY MADE UP OF! BUT NO, YOU GO FOR GOOD WRITERS AND THEIR STORIES, AND I'M NOT THE BEST WRITER BUT I WILL BE RESPECTED AS SO. IT'S RIDICULOUS AND I WILL ONLY ACCEPT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM OF THE STORY AND PRAISES IN REVIEWS. AND BESIDES, SOME OF YOU DON'T EVEN GIVE ME THE TIME TO FREAKING CHANGE IT SO IT WON'T BE IN VIOLATION OF THE SITE'S RULES. GIVE ME TIME, I HAVE A LIFE UNLIKE YOU. SO NOW THAT I HAVE MADE MYSELF CLEAR...**

**To the awesome (real) readers of my stories, I'm sorry you had to read that, and thank you so much for taking your time to read this story. Review or comment and thanks so much for reading! Here's the chapter!**

 

Ch. 50

 

That party was so fun! I already ate all of the things in the gift-basket I got because I'm a fatass, so I was kind of bored since the party was over. Yesterday, the party had ended at about ten at night and we were all walking home from the party. Of course, my dorm had to be the farthest away from the cram school. On the way back, Yukio whined that he only got those gag glasses and Rin kept talking to the stuffed animal like it was alive or something. People would probably think it was weird, but I thought it was pretty cute!

"Hey Robina, can you help me reach this can of salt?"

Rin asked; bringing me out of my thoughts from yesterday. I rose an eyebrow at him as he grunted. He was on the tippy-toes of his athletic sneakers as he tried to reach for the can. I giggled and stood up.

"But you're taller than me."

I told him with my arms crossed. He pouted and slumped his shoulders.

"Only by a centimeter!"

"You're still taller!"

I yelled while laughing. But I discovered a new trick on how to get things that were high up. Rin bowed his head in defeat as he couldn't get the can and I lifted his chin. He gave me a look of confusion as I flicked my tail.

"Watch this."

I said as I wrapped my tail around the can of salt. I pulled it to my hands with little energy and handed it to the boy next to me. His eyes were so big when he saw me do that. Rin always got amazed when something cool, but simple, happened.

"Holy shit! I'm totally trying that out! Alright, alright...Look it..."

He said as he stuck his tongue out and wrapped his tail around a box of cereal. He almost spilled it, but he eventually got it on the counter in no sweat.

"Hell yeah, I knew I could do it!"

He did a little victory dance and gave me a huge hug. He was so childish, but how could you hate him!? I mean seriously!? I gave him a peck on the cheek and grinned.

"You're so sweet and happy all the time Rin. Well...around me that is..."

I muttered with a slight giggle.

"W-Well yeah...you're like the only one who makes me happy! Haha! Oh wait...I got a text."

He brought out his phone and glanced at it. His smile disappeared into a face of disgust as he read the message. That kind of made me worry about what the message was. He suddenly looked up after he had finished reading and put his phone back into his pocket.

"What did it say?"

I asked him. He scowled.

"Mephisto needs to see you."

He said gloomly.

"How did he get your number?"

I asked him as I slowly walked over to the door. He followed.

"I have no fucking idea. Mind if I go with you?"

"Not at all."

I replied with a loving smile. We both walked, hands connected, across the bridge we passed every day. The weather today was cloudy but sunny mostly. The trees rustled with the wind and were starting to turn orange and red because of the autumn season. It made me smile to see this kind of thing happening to the nature surrounding us. It gave off a peaceful environment, you know?

"And that's how I knew I was straight...so...Where do you think Kuro is?"

Rin asked me. Had he been talking the whole time? Oh God, I have to be more considerate. I nervously pretended like I had been listening to everything he had said and shrugged my shoulders.

"Uhh...I don't really know. I haven't seen Okami lately either. Although, I have seen them spending time together. I'm pretty sure they are a couple now; which is kind of weird since they're animals but it's still sweet...in their own little way of course haha. But the last time I saw them, they were-...Oh my gosh! There they are!"

I whispered loudly to Rin. He followed my pointing finger and smirked.

"Let's spy on them!"

He said as he yanked my arm over to their direction. I really don't know how the two animals didn't see us or smell us coming over to them. The two of us hid behind a corner as we watched the wolf and cat interact. It's funny; every few seconds Kuro licks his paw and Okami scratches behind her ears.

It's their animalistic instinct.

"You know, I think the pups are coming in nice."

Okami said with a woof. I almost screamed out, but luckily Rin put his warm hand over my mouth. Kuro gave the greenish wolf a feline-like grin and nuzzled her cheek.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see how they turn out. Do you think they'll be like cat-dogs? Meow."

"I don't know, but that sounds totally badass!"

Okami yelled with the wag of her tail. Rin tightened his grip on my mouth because I was about to burst. If what they said was true, Kuro had sex with her and now she was going to have babies! What familiar has sex with another one!? Well...I've never heard of one! The black cat's ears perked up slightly and he sighed.

"And you do know that Rin and Robina are behind that corner right?"

He asked. Okami nodded with a laugh.

"Yep yep yep! I smelled them before they even started spying on us."

They both looked at us and we yelped in surprise. With a sigh and groan, we both came out from the corner and stood in front of the familiars. My Mother instincts coming in, I put my hands on my hips and narrowed my eyes at my wolf.

"So you're having pups huh!? Don't you know you're not allowed to have sex!?"

The dog rolled her eyes and shook it's head.

"Why not!? You and Rin did."

I gasped while Rin and Kuro laughed as they watched us.

"H-How did you know about that!?"

"Kuro and I could hear you from the window. You're really loud Robina!"

She yelled. I rubbed my sensitive ears and growled. Like seriously, they heard us and decided to do it on their own! I may be only fifteen but I really need a drink. The demonic cat and wolf stared at my inward malfunction and Rin looked like he was getting nervous. Instead of getting furious with them, I took a deep breath and turned around.

"We...will talk about this tomorrow. How long does a demonic pregnancy take Okami?"

"About a week."

"And you had sex when?"

"Yesterday..."

"Well crap. Rin, take me to Mephisto before I blow my shit."

I told Rin as I walked away from the familiars. He followed me after giving Kuro a high-five and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He held his usual grin and I decided to not even talk about it the whole way to the clown's office. Once we had reached the staircase, I turned to Rin and sighed.

"Make sure he doesn't rape me inside."

He laughed.

"You!? Make sure he doesn't rape ME while we're inside."

I thought about it for a few seconds before realizing that he had a point. We walked up the stairs very slowly until we finally came to his door. The both of us could hear his flamboyant voice from inside and that enough was a reason to start running.

"Come in!"

He yelled as Rin knocked on the door. We both walked inside to find him dusting his office in a french maid outfit. I immediately turned to leave but I was stopped by Mephisto's voice.

"Wait! You have a letter!"

He yelled. I glared at him and snatched it from his gloved-hands. I then walked out with Rin right behind me. He said there was no way he was going to be left alone with that pedofile. It was true, that maid outfit almost made me gag! We stepped back down to the bottom of the steps before I sat on the bottom step. Rin sat next to me and smiled as I opened it. My eyes brightened when I saw who it was from.

 

**_Dear Robina,_ **

**_Your Father and I are so happy that you replied to our letter. We are sorry that this came a little late, but we have been very busy. With the knowledge that you are safe in our minds, we have a greater work ethic now! The church has been re-built and we are having regular church services again. Your Father doesn't mention your name until everyone is out. If anybody asks, we tell them you went to a boarding school in America. Not exactly the truth but it's halfway. Anyway, we love and miss you and just wanted to make sure you knew we were okay. I pray we can see each other soon Robina!_ **

**_Love and kisses,_ **

**_Your Mother and Father_ **

 

I sighed in happiness and leaned my head on Rin's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and smiled.

"So another letter huh?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see them again. I just hope this whole thing passes over."

I said as I stood up. He did as well and we started walking through the school's shopping district. Shops filled the streets left and right with the newest fashions and designs. Bakeries and restaurants were next to them but they were super expensive! Rin always complained when he got home about this place because he couldn't afford to have dinner here. He was smiling right now, but I could tell there was a scowl behind it.

"So when you can see them again, are you going to let me meet them?"

He asked quietly. I laughed and nodded.

"Of course Rin! They will love you! And don't worry, my Dad wouldn't hurt you."

I said. He sighed in relief and grinned. His grin fell short after a couple of minutes and he stopped. I looked at him concerned and laid my hand on his cheek.

"What's wrong?"

His eyes looked at the ground.

"I have to go to the bathroom..."

Really Rin? I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"Well I do too so let's go to the bathroom."

I said as I pushed him to the restroom. I pushed him in the men's while I walked into the women's. It was empty, which I preferred, so I took my time to freshen up. The bathroom had a very large mirror that covered the three sinks that were in there. I looked in the mirror and dug into my purse for some blush. Not that I needed it, but I really didn't have to go pee. I only told Rin that, because I hate standing outside the bathroom by myself. It makes me look weird and creepy haha. Gah, where that damn thing!?

"Oh...Here it is..."

I said. I grabbed the blush pad and looked up to see a young man with horns on top of his head standing behind me in the mirror. His hair was a dirty blond and his eyes glowed green. He didn't have an evil smile or viscous expression on his face; just a normal one. I opened my mouth to scream but he stopped me by putting his hand over my mouth.

"Don't scream. Just listen to me."

He said. I released myself from his grip and took a few steps back.

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm your Father, Astaroth."

I gasped and turned to run but he appeared in front of the door and locked it. He put his hands out and looked into my eyes.

"Just listen Robina."

He told me calmly. Why should I listen to him!? He almost killed me and my parents! And how did he get here!? Has he known I've been here the whole time!?

"Yes, I've known. And yes, I can hear your thoughts."

He said with a sigh.

"...The school's demon barrier can't stop me from entering and I have been watching you from Hell."

His voice was unusually calm and soft; unlike the horrible voice he used against me that horrible night.

"What do you want?"

I asked him. I made sure I was cautious with my words and where I was. I backed up to the wall so my back was protected. And I always had my bow in my boot just in case I needed it. The horned young man stepped forward and hopped up on the bathroom counter; his legs dangling over the edge.

"Look. I just wanted to tell you that I have had a change of heart. Fuck, I can't even believe I just said that..."

He growled to himself. I tilted my head in confusion and narrowed my emerald eyes at him.

"Change of heart?"

I asked with a shaky voice.

"Y-Yes. Back when I attacked you, all I wanted was for you to take my place as a demon lord. But as I have watched you go to this school, I have realized that you aren't really meant for a life like that. Your love in...G-G-God is strong...What I mean is...You're not the person I thought you were. I thought you would eventually accept my offer but you have resisted all the way. You have used your demonic powers for good in protecting your friends and the ones you love. Satan's boy has as well..."

He said slowly. This was so weird to me. Was he trying to be nice?

"You mean Rin?"

"Yeah, Rin. Satan keeps saying that since you two had sex, you will both be connected to each other forever. And even though I support that, I don't support the fact that he thinks you two will become evil and become the King and Queen of Hell. But the fact is you just aren't like that. I've never felt this way about anyone before...Since...you're my first and only daughter..."

He hopped off the sink and sat in front of me. He patted the seat in front of him and I reluctantly obeyed. He did not seem like a threat at all, but I still watched him carefully. Once I sat down, he continued,

"...I'm just...I'm sorry I treated your real Mother like that. I'm sorry I attacked the church and threatened you and your adoptive parents. Back then, I was the insane, crazy, close-minded bastard I had always been, but...you've...really changed my views of things."

"So...are you like good now?"

I asked him. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Hell no. I'm still a Demon King. It's just, you're my daughter so I am going to protect you with everything I have. The Okumura boy as well. His Father is just an asshole; even for me! I fucking hate him and I don't want you two around him. Even though you hate me and we are complete opposites, I s-still love you Robina. I mean...you're my only kid..."

He said while smiling sadly. I stared at him with wide eyes. How had he changed so much over that brief period of time? He looked down at the ground and messed with the horns on top of his head. His voice was so sincere and held so much truthfulness in it. I knew that there was no way he was lying to me or trying to trick me. I laid my hand on his and he gasped at the sudden touch. He looked up at me with as much surprise as I had a few moments ago.

"I don't hate you."

"Y-You don't?"

He asked.

"No. God teaches us to love and forgive those who have done us wrong. I thought I hated you for so long, but then I heard that you spared my parents. I decided that I should at least forgive you for doing that. It made me so happy to hear they were safe. And I know you didn't know any better back then but it sounds like you do now."

I said softly. He laughed lowly and quietly as he held my hands in his own.

"This Christian stuff sure sounds nice. But there's no turning back now for me. I had my chance a long time ago but I guess I seriously fucked up huh?"

I nodded and couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry that you can't go to Heaven, but I'm glad that you love me. It's a step in the right direction...So...you'll protect me and Rin and not harm us for now on. Can I go see my parents now?"

He nodded and grinned.

"Yeah, of course you can. I can't promise that I can protect you from Satan, but I will sure as hell try my best. I guess these old bones will have to hold onto the throne for a few thousand years more eh?"

"Old bones? You look like you're only twenty-three Astaroth."

I said as I looked into his bright green pupils. He rolled his eyes and laughed. He rose his hand and patted the top of my blond head.

"Being immortal has its perks; like being eternally young-looking...C-Can I hug you?"

He suddenly asked me. There was no reason why he couldn't now. I nodded and wrapped my arms around his back. He did the same with mine and my green flames appeared around me. They were very large and Astaroth gave off a nervous laugh.

"Hehe sorry. That will happen every time You hug me. I can't really help it."

"It's alright, I don't mind."

I whispered. We stayed like that in silence before he spoke up.

"Robina, I'm sorry your Mother died..."

I leaned back and shook my head.

"I'm sure I will see her when I kick the bucket. But I know she has forgiven you as well..."

He smiled and opened his mouth but closed it when we heard a knock at the door. It was Rin.

"Robina? Are you okay in there?"

He asked from the other side. I replied with a 'I'm fine' and he stayed quiet. Astaroth snorted with a smile and stood up. I did as well and wiped a tear that had come to my eye. It was just an emotional thing okay!?

"I guess that's my que. Just remember, I'll be watching over you...from underneath I mean haha..."

He said with a laugh. I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you...Dad..."

His smile disappeared and his eyes went big. He looked like he was thinking for a minute before smiling sweetly at me. He closed his eyes and suddenly disappeared with a small flame floating in the air. I'm so happy now! Who knew he would be that sweet once he realized what he was doing was wrong!? I wiped my face dry and quickly walked over to the door. Unlocking and opening it, I saw Rin waiting for me and I gave him a smile.

"Everything okay?"

He asked as we began walking down the street again.

"Yep. Everything is okay now..."

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! Who knew Astaroth was such a softy. He's only like that with his daughter though. Girls can can really bring the sweet side out of guys because they have that certain charm haha. You know what I mean. Anyway, the message on top still stands and I will enforce it. I will fix my other stories so they are allowed in the site but I won't take anymore crap. It just takes time to transfer it all to Archive of Our Own because you have to copy and paste and all that dumb stuff. But yeah, please review or comment and tell me what you thought of the chapter! Next chapter or the next might be the last so give it your all! To those who have read my SAO story, I will start on the sequel right now! I need a beta reader though! Thanks for reading and I will see you next time!**


	51. Family reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm on vacation right now and don't really have a lot of time to type on my kindle. Plus my tablet is being a piece of crap so that's a factor as well. As for the message from the last chapter, I will no longer even mention it because it's been solved lol. Unless I'm in a really bad mood! Anyway, I am in Osaka right now and it's eleven at night sooo...there's no telling when I will get this done haha...and the fact that I have no idea how to end this story...oh well! Please comment or review the story and tell me what you think. Let's get to 200 reviews! Finally, thanks for reading and here is the chapter!**

 

Ch. 51

 

I woke up feeling really happy today. Wondering why? Well because life is kind of great right now! I had Rin as my beloved boyfriend, Astaroth as the Father I never knew would actually love me, and friends who cared for me. But one thing I could now do was see my parents! They may not be my "actual" parents, but I sure as hell view them as so. I haven't seen them in so long...but now, Astaroth said that I could visit them for now on. And he also said that he would keep Satan occupied so he wouldn't see me outside the school's barrier. I don't know how that all works, but what I do know is that I have to tell Astaroth when I'm going.

"Rin, wake up."

I sweetly told the boy next to me laying in bed. Since our little "love-making" we have been sleeping together. Nothing dirty, just falling asleep in each other's arms. It was nice. His eyes stirred open slowly and he smiled once his vision focused.

"Ohayo-...I mean Good morning haha."

He said with a laugh. I giggled and kissed him before sitting up. Here's the thing, I was better at speaking English than Japanese. When I was a kid, I found the English language more interesting so I made that my top priority. Kind of back-fired though since everyone else speaks Japanese. We all learn both languages in school here anyways. I'm so glad Rin was good at speaking it though! His voice is so sexy when he rolls his-...you know what, let's get back to the story!

"So what are we doing today?"

He asked as he leaned his cheek on his palm. I stood up from the bed and stretched. I walked over to my closet and scanned it for an outfit to wear for the day. I glanced back at the boy as I searched.

"WE are going to meet my parents today! Oh I'm so freaking excited!"

I yelled as I saw the things I was looking for; a normal white T-shirt with the British flag on it, a pair of solid black skinny-jeans, and a pair of black vans for shoes. I wanted to look casual for my parents. Nothing to...Mephisto, since these were his uhh...clothes? Yeah, I can see him wearing this stuff...Rin's smile disappeared and he gulped. I turned to him and gave him a look.

"What's the matter?"

"W-well...I guess I'm a little nervous..."

He said while staring down at the bed sheets. I sighed and patted the top of his head.

"Don't worry Rin. You shouldn't be nervous. My parents are so sweet and I know they'll like you when they find out you have protected me all of this time."

I replied as I put on my outfit in front of him. He just stared at my body and flicked his tail left and right. I don't know what that meant, but he looked like a lion readying to mate. I rolled my bright eyes at him and closed the closet with a click.

"Alright big guy, I gotta make the bed."

He made an irritated groan and reluctantly got off the bed. He then helped me make the bed, which made it faster and easier for me. Once done, I looked at my boyfriend and looked him up and down. He gave me a weird look and I laughed.

"I'm trying to think of a way to make you look presentable. You're going to need a shower, and then I will lay out your clothes when you get out. Alright?"

I asked with a smile. He nodded obediently and walked into my bathroom slowly; his tail dragging behind him lazily. I smiled to myself before crossing into his room. Yukio was asleep at his desk and I poked his shoulder.

"Shut the fuck up Rin.."

He muttered in his sleep. I narrowed my eyes at him and sighed.

"Yukio...it's me."

He woke up after hearing that with a jump and started apologizing like his life depended on it. I waved him off and it was all good again.

"You need to sleep in your bed. Today is Saturday so get some sleep haha. You have dark circles under your eyes. You know, people who work too hard get stressed, and people who get stressed get grey hair WAY earlier than they should have. So get in your bed and take a twelve-hour nap just like your brother."

He stared at me, as if I had spoken to him in a whole other language, and then simply nodded. He must've been really tired because he was almost never like this. The other time being when he had to grade our written tests at the cram school. He slowly, very slowly, slipped into his bed and started snoring right then and there.

"Shit! That's hot!"

I heard Rin yell from the other room and I groaned. I trodded back into my room with a smile on my face because I knew Rin didn't know how my shower worked. The knobs were weird and...I don't know, you get the idea. When I walked in, he was stretching his bare-back out to avoid the steaming water and he was freaking out. His eyes went from worried to relief when he saw me.

"Thank God Robina! Please help me!"

He screamed out. I rolled my eyes and turned the knob to cold water. It's kind of like a digital thing where you have to know the system before you use it. Yeah, I looked like Rin right now the first time I used it. Anyway, he thanked me about a dozen times and I'm pretty sure he forgot that he was naked in cold water haha. So I closed the shower door and let him do his thing while I sorted out his clothes. If I was going to look casual, then so was he. It turns out, he has a British shirt as well! So he was going to wear that with black jeans and his black Nike sneakers!

Damn I'm good!

We will so totally match and be the perfect couple. Well I knew that anyway, but other people don't think so. In fact, even though some people might not think of us as the perfect couple, a lot of them have been treating Rin better. Usually they would just ignore him, but now some of the guys invite him for soccer at the field or basketball at the court. He seemed much happier and I loved how my friends were trying to be friends with him; even though he beats all of their asses in any sport they play.

"Robina, I'm finished."

Rin said as he walked out with a towel around his waist. I smiled and took him over to the bed by tugging on his arm.

"This is your outfit for the day."

"We totally fucking match!"

He yelled as he looked at the clothes and then me. I laughed and winked.

"I know silly. That's why I chose that. Now put it on, we have a busy day big guy."

He nodded and put on his clothes. Again, I will add that his hair ALWAYS looks the same whether it's dry or wet; except for a few drops of water that fall from his bangs. I'm so jealous haha. It takes me like twenty minutes to blow-dry my hair. It is kind of long so I guess that's my fault.

"How do I look? I look awesome, don't I?"

He asked with clear joy on his face. His dark sapphire eyes sparkled and matched the outfit perfectly; not to mention his hair did as well. He knew my answer by the countenance on my face and he chuckled. He stood up, walked over to me, and patted my head softly. He was a bit taller than me so he took advantage of it. It was annoying but I allowed him to do it because it made him happy.

Gosh I'm such a good girl friend...and maybe a bit self-complimenting...

"I'll take that as a 'yes.' And you look really really good in what you're wearing too."

He remarked with blushing cheeks. His eyes looked into mine before glancing down just a bit.

"And you're wearing that emerald necklace I gave you..."

He pointed out in a flattered way. It was unusual that he always forgot that I ALWAYS wear this necklace around my neck. One, being he gave it to me with the love of his heart embedded inside it. And two, emerald was my birth gem and my favorite color. And as an added bonus, it's the color of my eyes just in case you forgot. I hardly think you did.

"Rin..."

I opened my mouth to remind him that I always had it upon my neck, but he stopped me.

"Yeah I know. You bring it everywhere you go. It's just, I like reminding you haha."

Okay so maybe he didn't forget. Rolling my eyes playfully, I pecked him on the cheek and took a hold of his arm. His eyes widened in surprise and then quickly went back to their normal state.

"You ready to go?"

I questioned him as I walked us out the door. It was irrelevant but it was polite to ask. He gave sort of a pout at me and pointed back at the front door frantically and erratically.

"Noooooooo! I didn't get breakfast!"

He yelled like a little five year old kid would do. Why did I not think about that!? Guys need to eat at least like...eight meals a day. They have bigger stomachs than women unless they're up against a fat bitch. Alright, that was mean but you know it's true.

"Robina..."

He whined. As if on que, his stomach gave a loud growl. Oh God, I feel so bad. I stopped us and he held his tummy and started telling it that it was okay. Haha, I did that too sometimes when I was starving. Right now, though, I was digging in my purse for something. Anything! Anything to give him to eat! How was he going to meet my parents if he starved to death? Robina you're over-exaggerating the problem. People are staring at you and Rin.

"Huh?"

Oh God; my conscious is right. When I lifted my head from the desperate digging of my purse, people were just standing there staring. Don't they have a life!? Jeez! I glared at all of them and held my hand out.

"Will someone just give this boy some fucking food!?"

Half of them started running at the volume of my voice while the others continued staring. To my surprise, this kid found it in his heart to give Rin a candy bar he had been saving. You should have been there. The scene was very emotional and I cried on the way to my parent's house.

"You're so sensitive haha. But it's cute so who cares? Man this is good! That little kid was awesome!"

Rin declared as he took a bite out of the edible bar.

"It's not my fault I get emotional sometimes..."

I countered. My self-defense didn't last as I stopped and saw the roof of the church I grew up beside. My eyes teared up as I saw the newly re-built dome. It was aligned with crystal-clear and colorful glass that reflected the sunlight in all directions. Gold trimming outlines the edges and it gave off the peaceful look every church should. I felt myself about to cry but I stopped when Rin squeezed my hand. I looked over at him and he gave me a soft smile. He didn't need to say anything. I nodded my head gently and began walking towards my former home again; this time with somebody at my side.

"Robina..."

Rin said shakily.

"Yes?"

"I'm getting nervous again..."

He whispered with uncertainty.

"And why's that?"

I asked him once again. He shrugged and I stopped. I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a nice relieving kiss to ease his nerves. Sometimes, that's all anyone needs to feel better. I mean, it's good every time so yeah! I pulled back to see his eyes still closed.

"Feel better?"

"Mmmhmmm."

He replied with his eyes still closed. I guess I kiss really good haha! I took his hand across the street after the crossing light changed to green, and stopped the both of us at the front door of the home. I took a deep breath and memories instantly started flooding in. Memories of my childhood and the many years I spent here. I better not cry when I see them but I know I will.

"I'm ready..."

I told Rin next to me. He nodded and slowly knocked on the door with the back of his knuckles. We heard a few movements from inside before my Mother appeared at the door.

"Yes, wha-"

Her voice went cold and her pretty eyes widened. She cupped her hand over her mouth after the voluntary silence and her eyes watered over.

"R-Robina...Is that really you?"

She whispered the question as if she thought she was just dreaming. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her.

"Yes, it's me Mom. D-Did you miss me?"

I asked; my voice breaking as I began to cry happy tears.

"Of course I did! I missed you so much!"

She sobbed. My Father, hearing her yells, came bursting in the room and stopped in his tracks when he saw me. I opened my arm for him and his mouth turned into a relieved smile. He embraced me without giving me a chance to say another word and we all became close together in the hug. Rin stood there with a smile as he watched us reunite with each other. We didn't say very many words though. We just exchanged the tears of joy we had waited so long to shed.

"I love you guys and I missed you so much. But everything is okay now."

I said while wiping my eyes. I stood up and they did as well since we had collapsed to the floor in the hugging moment.

"How do you know?"

My Dad asked me. I smiled.

"Astaroth came to me the other day and apologized for everything he had done. He told me that he was a changed man and that he would do anything to protect me since I was his daughter. He said I could visit you guys now so you don't need to worry about that anymore."

What a mouthful! They stared at me for a second before nodding understandingly.

"I have some questions but we'll talk about that later. I'm just so glad you're home sweetie."

Mom told me. She took her eyes off me and glanced at Rin. He smile widened and her eyes brightened.

"And who is this?"

She asked as she walked over to him. My face flushed and I giggled.

"That's Rin. He's my boyfriend and my best friend."

I said. Mom clasped her hands together and cooed.

"Well Rin, come on in. It's a bit chilly out there."

She said as she pulled him in gently.

"...I'm sorry we didn't see you before. We were just blinded by the fact that we saw our daughter again. Anyway, how did you two meet?"

She asked as we sat on the couch. I expected my Dad to glare at him but he didn't. He was just happy I was home and living. Rin rubbed the back of his head nervously and chuckled.

"W-well...I used to work at the supermarket across the street and I helped her reach for some ramen that was on top of the shelf. Now a really romantic moment but I still cherish the memory ma'am."

Ma'am? Wow. Rin must have been VERY nervous to use respectful words like that. My Mom laughed at what he said and shrugged.

"I met her Father at a gas station while we were pumping gas so you got us beat."

We all laughed at that and we continued the conversation. We talked about things such as where he was from and when he was born. We also talked about what he liked and what he believed in. He was doing a good job at keeping his nerves at bay. He stuttered some words but it was okay as he quickly recovered. My Mom seemed to love him more with every word he said. I think she was just happy I found someone. You know how Moms are. My Dad, however, had been quiet for some time now and he looked like he was waiting to ask Rin a question.

"Rin, I noticed that you have a very unusual eye color and your teeth are some-what sharp...Care to explain."

Oh God. I was afraid he would ask something like this. Rin frowned slightly and looked at the ground.

"W-well sir...I'm kind of the son of Satan...But I'm nothing like him."

Rin's face went serious and my Father crossed his arms.

"You know, I used to believe that anyone who came from demon descent was just as evil as their maker. That believe all ended when I found out who Robina was; the daughter of Astaroth. Yes, she is his daughter, but she is nothing like you would expect her to be. She is a kind smart person who cares for others and their well-being...and after talking to you...I can see that you are a lot like her, my boy."

He aid with a smile. Rin's face perked up and he grinned with happiness.

"Thank you, sir."

"Yeah, thanks Dad. That means a lot to him and me."

I said as I gave him a hug. My Mom joined the hug and we all looked at Rin.

"What are you waiting for?"

She asked Rin. He pointed at himself confused and we all laughed.

"Yes silly, come on."

I said. He smiled and joined our group hug. I never thought this would be a real thing but it actually was. My parents loved Rin and didn't have any problem with our relationship. Sometimes, that was a harder thing to gain than winning a war! Anyway, we had dinner together that night. Mom cooked sukiyaki, which just happened to be Rin's favorite.

"This is the best sukiyaki I have ever tried ma'am!"

He yelled as he finished his plate in ten seconds flat. She laughed and waved her hand at him.

"Well I made way more than the two of us need."

She said nodding her head at herself and Dad.

"...help yourself Rin."

And boy, he did. Let's just say there were no left-overs at all. Dad had to be embarrassing and praise him for having what he called a "man's stomach." Whatever that means. He also brought Rin to the church and showed him around while my Mom and I washed dishes. I was afraid my Dad would threaten him but apparently he didn't. Rin said they laughed and talked about the next baseball or soccer game that was coming on Tv.

"Are you two spending the night?"

My Mom asked as she dried her hands with a cloth. I looked at Rin for a second and he shrugged with a smile. I turned back to Mom and nodded.

"I guess we are."

"Great! You know where the guest rooms are."

Oh that's right. She said "rooms." That meant Rin and I had separate rooms to sleep in. Oh well, one night wouldn't hurt.

"Yeah, yeah."

I replied. I pushed Rin out the kitchen and looked at the clock. Damn, it had gotten late. Time seemed non-existent today but I never knew it moved so fast. It felt like we were here for an hour but in reality it was about five or six. Rin found the guest room on his own and got ready for bed after I told him I would be there in a sec. I just had to tell my parents goodnight. It felt so good to be able to do that again.

"Goodnight Mom. Goodnight Dad."

I said to the both of them sweetly. I kissed their cheeks and they smiled.

"Dear, I love the boy you brought over here. He's perfect for you. Even John thinks so too don't you honey."

He nodded and I smiled.

"Yes, he seems like a fine lad. Nice catch sweetheart."

I laughed and turned to the kitchen door to go to my room. I had already felt my eyes drooping from being tired. My parents noticed and they stopped me with both of their voices.

"And Robina."

I turned to them.

"Yeah?"

"We love you."

They said softly. I smiled and nodded.

"Love you too."

I said back before heading off to bed for the night.

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! Did you guys miss me!? I was on vacation and I barely had any internet so I couldn't update. I still have to update my other stories before my readers get mad haha. Anyway, I had a lot of fun and I'm ready to finish this story. It might be in the next chapter but I don't know. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm so tired from jet lag that the end part of the chapter might be sloppy. Sorry about that. Please review or comment the story and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading and I will see you next time! Sorry for any mistakes guys! I'm going to sleep now!**


	52. Perfect Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

**Hey guys. This chapter has been coming for a long time. I know it's cutting it a bit short but I think it will be a good ending. Yes, I intend for this chapter to be the last of the story. It has been a great experience writing this story and I have loved all of the positive feedback of it. Sure there were setbacks but it is all good now. I can finally edit my other stories and make sure they meet the rules of the site. Please give this last chapter your review and if you haven't reviewed the story yet, you might as well review the whole story in one go! And again thank you so much for reading and here is the chapter!**

 

Ch. 52

 

"You know, I do think that the way I cook eggs is horrible."

Mom said from the stove as we all sat at the table. Rin smiled as he hopped up from the table; eager to show off his cooking skills to my Mother. The moment he said he could cook, she made a face and then dramatically made it a huge deal. He just laughed and started helping her cook the breakfast for the morning. Dad sat next to me with the daily newspaper in his hand. Although, I could feel his glances on me from where I was sitting every now and then. Pretty sure he was making sure that I was still here.

"How did you do that!?"

"What? Crack an egg with one egg?"

"Yes! How did you do that?"

Rin chuckled at my Mom's excited persistence to know how and he taught her. Every time he cracked an egg to show her, her eyes went big and followed the yolk down to the bowl. I felt another look from my Dad and I looked up at him.

"What?"

His face went red out of surprise.

"W-well...Last night I saw Rin go to the bathroom and saw that he had a tail. It scared the crap out of me but I laughed once I realized that he was the son of Satan. So do you have one sweetheart?"

He asked out of curiosity. I rolled my eyes and nodded as I pulled it out. He eyed it while laughing in a surprised tone.

"Gee whiz! Look at that tail! Lila! Look at her tail!"

"Quiet down dear, Rin is teaching me how to crack an egg with one hand."

She replied to him. I sighed as I sat down. It's just a damn tail. Moments later, the table was filled with breakfast my Mom and Rin had just made. We all sat like a typical family at the dining room table would. I found this soothing in a way. The thought of being around them everyday with Rin by my side was the little heaven in my mind. Although I'm sure the real thing was a whole lot better.

"So, have you two had sex yet?"

Mom asked suddenly. I did a spit take while Rin choked on his piece of bacon.

"WHAT!?"

"KIDDING!"

She yelled as we both stood up out of instinct. We both sighed in relief and sat down. Hopefully Dad didn't question us more about that because that wasn't really the best reaction...We sat there in silence before she decided to start a new topic.

"Anyway...what do you two plan on doing when you leave here?"

She asked as she took a sip of her orange juice. I looked Rin and shrugged.

"Well you know sweetie, it would be good if you two talked about deepening your relationship. You know, Your Father and I got married when we were sixteen. Even though those were different times, I still don't regret doing it. I knew when I met him that he would be mine forever. So...just in case you do...decide to marry...it's A-okay with us."

Rin and I just stared at her in amazement.

"...I'm just telling you now so you don't have to ask for our blessing later on. Do you two believe that you will be together for the long run?"

She asked. We both nodded our heads with no hesitation and she smiled.

"Well honey...what are you waiting for?"

I couldn't believe she was telling us this. I was even more amazed that Dad wasn't stopping her. He just sat there with a smile on his face and a red hue on his cheeks. Yes, I will marry Rin, but I want to just date for now. Does that make sense? The experience of love is all about build-up. God, that sounded cheesy but who cares. After a few seconds of our silence, Mom smiled again and stood up.

"Just a thought."

She put all of our plates on hers and took them to the sink for cleaning. Everyone at the table sat in silence while Rin blushed like a red balloon. He took out his phone, started texting, and my phone vibrated not long after that.

 

**_To: Robina_ **

**_Your parents are freaking awesome! :D_ **

**_From: Rin_ **

 

I looked over at him and he gave me his signature grin. I rolled my eyes and put my phone back into my pocket. I stood up from the table and walked over to the sink to help my Mom. She gladly accepted it and we got the dishes cleaned in no more than a minute.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Rin what religion to you believe in?"

My Dad asked Rin. Rin tensed up and started stuttering.

"I-I'm a Christian, s-sir."

"Atta boy! And which political party do you serve?"

My Father asked again. Oh shit. My Dad was a hardcore Republican...Well in Japan, it's the "Liberal Democratic Party." It wouldn't sound like it but that's the closest thing to the Republican Party in Japan. So when my Dad moved here, that's what he went for. Trust me, it's a LONG STORY. It didn't really matter what Rin said. The only bad thing that would happen to him, if he picked the opposite party, would be that Dad would argue politics with him haha. I think it's pretty funny whenever he does that to a pitiful unsuspecting victim. Rin tensed up again.

"T-The Liberal Democratic Party...Sir?"

My Dad slapped him on the back, making him flinch, and laughed.

"Yep! He's perfect! Give me some grandchildren now!"

He yelled.

"John! Inappropriate!"

Yelled my Mom. Like you have room to talk Mom. You told us to basically get married at fifteen! My Mom and Dad then started giving excuses to each other about how 'this would be good' or 'that would be great.' Rin just tilted his head slowly at me, giving me a lop-sided smile, and then a thumbs-up. Oh my gosh, only Rin would be okay with this.

"Mom! Dad! You're embarrassing me!"

I yelled; getting into the rumble. I don't think any of us knew what we were arguing about anymore. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that Rin had grabbed a soda from the fridge and was just watching this giant pile of ridculousness. He took a swig of the sprite after popping off the cap and kept flicking his tail left and right. I...I think he was enjoying this...this...FAMILY FEUD. Okay, I know I shouldn't have said that but that's what it was! Just without Steve Harvey!

"God almighty! I'm done!"

I said as I managed to jump out of the fight. I panted as I walked over to Rin and put my hands on my hips in exhaustion.

"S-So, this is what you're getting into..."

I said. He didn't say anything as he took another sip of his soda. He then grinned and his eyes brightened.

"Trust me, this is my kind of environment. I could get used to it."

"Good, 'cause it's like this almost everyday; or at least most of the time. We don't argue on Sundays haha. I think it's time for us to go anyways. We need to make sure Yukio is still alive since we didn't cook dinner for him and the last time I saw him, he was a sleepless mess."

I laughed as I took his arm. He, of course, pouted with the cutest face ever.

"But I like your family! I wanna stay!"

"Nope. We're leaving. Mom! Dad! Rin and I have to go now!"

I yelled as we got to the front door. The couple immediately stopped arguing and ran to us with proud smiles. My Mom made an "aww" sound and gave Rin and I a hug.

"I'm going to miss you honey. And you two cutie."

She said as she pinched Rin's cheek. His face went red and he laughed. What a load of-

"Don't forget about me you two!"

My Dad said as he gave us a hug. He kissed the top of my head and smiled happily.

"Glad you're back to us sweetheart. Please be careful on your way home and come back soon alright?"

He said as he opened the door for us. We both stepped out and gave the older couple a nod.

"Okay, I will Daddy."

I said as we waved to them. They waved back and watched us walk until we were out of view. I smiled to myself at the recent visit. It went so much better than I thought it would and my parents love Rin. Plus, they kind of suggested we get married and have babies now. I swear, parents are so embarrassing! I glanced over at my boyfriend and he had this smug look on his face which was very suspicious in my eyes.

"What's with the look?"

I asked him as we reached the bridge in front of our dorm. Oh! And by the way, we named it "Rin and Robina's love bridge!" Just had to let that be known!

"Hehe, you said 'Daddy.' It was really cute."

"Oh shut it..."

I said with a giggle.

"...Alright, let's see if Yukio survived the night."

I said as we reached the door. He nodded and we both entered the dorm building. Our eyes went wide at what we saw. The place was freaking spotless. The windows were wiped, the kitchen was pure white, everything was dusted, and the floor looked like it was from some futuristic universe where everything was clean. There was absolutely no dust or spider webs to be found. Our jaws literally dropped at the sight of it.

"Holy shit..."

We both said in unison. Just then, Yukio came in while brushing his brown hair with his hands. He looked like he had just taken a shower. I could tell by the brightness of his face and the smoothness of his hair. Looking down, we saw that he was dressed up to top perfection. The glass of his glasses sparkled and reflected the ceiling light magically. He didn't have any darkness or bags under his eyes and he smelled like he just put some cologne on. What the hell happened to him!? I slowly rose my finger at him, too shocked to say anything just yet. Rin only paid attention to how the kitchen was clean. That's all he cared about.

"Who are you and what have you done with Yukio!?"

I demanded. He laughed and brought his glasses to his face with his hand.

"Turns out, my stress level goes down to zero when you two are gone. So I got extra sleep, I cleaned the whole dorm building, I made everyone dinner, I actually got Kuro and Okami to stop pooping and peeing on the floor, and now if you will excuse me I have a date with Shiemi."

He cleaned the whole dorm building!? In one night!? What the hell!? Screw it! What the fuck!? He walked past us and gave us a wink.

"Wish me luck!"

And with that, he was gone; leaving the two of us bewildered in amazement, shock, and pure questioning of our sanity. Rin was the first to speak as he waved his hand in front of my face.

"Robina? You there? I could totally fucking get used to this! We literally have the whole day of doing nothing. We can do whatever we want. But...I really just want to spend it with you because I love you."

He said with a kiss; bringing me out of my shocked trance. I blushed and kissed him back lovingly. He's right; I really could get used to this! Kuro and Okami sat on the sidelines and watched us while cooing. We gave them both glares and they shrugged.

"Hey Kuro! Wanna make out on Yukio's bed!?"

Okami asked the black cat.

"Hell yeah!"

He replied as they pounced out of the room. I watched them leave and huffed.

"What is wrong with everyone today!?"

Rin shrugged and pulled me in for another deep passionate kiss.

"I don't care about anyone else right now but you. You know...your Mom and Dad really got me thinking about our relationship. I want us to go on dates every night and spend together all the time! I mean...if you want to..."

He said; afraid I would refuse his confession. How could I deny that loving adorable face though? I wrapped my arms around him tightly and laid my face into the warmth of his neck. He froze for a second, but relaxed after feeling my weight on him. He sighed in satisfaction and hugged me warmly while I rested on him.

"That sounds wonderful Rin. I don't know what life would be like without you. So why not spend every day of it with you? I love you Rin and I really do want to marry you. I just want to date you right now, but you better propose to me like in two or three years!"

I said while giggling. He laughed and rested his own face next to my soft cheek.

"Don't worry. I got it covered. Just let me know and I will do it Robina. So...What do you say?"

He said as he backed up.

"...How about we just go take a walk together; hand in hand."

He said as he held his warm hand out to me. I wiped my faces before putting my hand in his.

"That sounds nice."

I said as we walked out the door. The sun warmed our bodies like flowers during the spring. I looked up at the sky to see shaped-clouds flying around one another, but not one strayed from the group. It got me thinking as I laid my head on Rin's shoulder. Those clouds were kind of like a family. And in a way, all of us were like a family: Rin, me, Yukio, Mom, Dad, Astaroth, Shiemi, Bon, Shima, Paku, Izumo, konekomeru, Kuro, Okami, and Shura. Hell, might as well add Mephisto to the list. He can be the creepy uncle haha. We all might of had our differences in the past, but we always came through with an apology and a good old-fashioned family hug. Like the clouds, we all stuck together and that's just the way we liked it. Looking at Rin, I felt myself smile at my amazing luck of finding him. I remember the first time we met. He helped me get a pack of ramen in the supermarket because I was too short hehe. I remember seeing him in the graveyard and automatically feeling like I was safe again. Safe from that night that changed my life forever. And I have to admit, my life wouldn't be like this if it weren't for this school. Sure it wasn't the most perfect school and the things that have happened here haven't always been the best, but in all truthfulness I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Those clouds look like a big happy family."

Rin pointed out with a grin as he looked up. I smiled and giggled.

"What?"

He asked.

"Oh nothing. It's just you're too cute Rin."

I said to him as we walked by the cool water of the creek.

"I love you so much Robina! You're so nice to me!"

He said suddenly while giving me a big hug. I hugged him back and pressed my lips to his gently. I pulled back and stared into his dark electrifying blue eyes that glistened as they looked into my bright nature-colored ones.

"Hehe I love you too Rin...and I always will..."

I whispered as I laid my head on his chest and just enjoyed the life I had. Though all of our problems with the Catholic Church and Satan were unsettled, and even though the both of us were spawns of demonic lords from the hell underneath, I knew in my heart that everything would turn out okay.

It always did...

 

**And that is the end of the story! Or is it? I'M PUTTING A POLL ON MY PROFILE SO YOU CAN VOTE ON WHETHER THE STORY NEEDS AN EPILOGUE. THE EPILOGUE WOULD GO THREE YEARS AHEAD TO WHEN THEY FINALLY GRADUATE AND...WELL IF YOU VOTE FOR IT YOU'LL SEE. THIS DEPENDS ON FANFICTION SO SORRY QUOTEV AND ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN. UNLESS YOU WANT TO VOTE AS A GUEST, MY NAME AND COVER PHTOT IS THE SAME ON FANFICTION. SO PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE 'YES' OR 'NO' FOR A EPILOGUE TO THIS STORY! Other than that, I can finally press the "completed" button for the story! Yes! Please give this story your review and tell me what you think about it. No flames please but I will take advice and constructed critisism. And this is the best time for it since it's the end of the story. I will now start my sequel of LEAFA'S THORN so if you read that, the sequel comes on Sunday! :D Again, thank you so so much for giving your time to read this story and I really hope you loved it!**


	53. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

**Hey guys! You guys voted for an epilogue which makes me kind of happy since you actually wanted to read more of the story! I hope you guys don't think I'm lazy, not that anyone said I was, for ending the story here, when talking about the last chapter I updated, but you gotta look at it in my point of view haha. There are 52 chapters, plus an epilogue, and there isn't really anything else I could put in the story other than a huge battle with Satan. I haven't read the manga yet so I don't know how to make it to where it would make sense for them to meet and fight. And I have all of these other stories that people want me to start so yeah. But I might make a movie chapter later if I'm not busy for the story as a bonus! Please review or comment the story and thanks a lot for reading! Here's the epilogue!**

Epilogue

 

"Yes! Indeed, that is something Shiemi!"

I said as I swirled the cheese inside the macaroni. I held my hand to my hip as a little boy and a dog ran behind me. I glared my eyes at the two before going back to my phone conversation.

"Well we had to get the little flower a pair of glasses just like Yukio's. I swear Robina, she has the same eyes as him. It's so adorable but she has the same hair as me; same color just a different length."

Shiemi said from the other line. I smiled as I pictured the family.

"Well, little Katsuo is as energetic as ever! Right now, he's running around the house with Hero! When we get done talking, I'm going to have the chase those two forever!"

I yelled.

"Well where on Earth is Rin!?"

"He's still on his exorcist mission in Osaka. He should be getting back anytime now. In the meantime, I've been taking care of the restaurant. It's been doing awesome! The last critic gave us a perfect score of ten stars out of ten! Isn't that great!?"

Shiemi agreed with an over-exaggerated gasp and congratulations. I expected it but still flinched from the loud volume of her voice. I turned off the stove and poured the mac and cheese in the bowl. So lunch was done!

"Well I must go now! You know better than anyone else that the plants have to be tended to. Yukio is hopeless in that department!"

"Alright Shiemi, well it was nice talking to you! Alright...Okay...Oh that's awesome...Okay bye!"

I said happily as I hung up the phone. I sighed as I set the bowl on the counter. Now it's going to take me at least ten minutes to catch Katsuo with our dog, Hero, chasing him. Hero was our one-year old golden retriever and he was still in his "excited" stage. He wasn't a bad dog but I swear he acts just like Rin did back in high school! We let our son name him and he decided on "Hero" because the dog was his hero I guess...Pretty cute though...I sighed again and pulled my hair into a pony tail before even attempting to chase my son. It was a good thing I had sneakers on because I really needed to run after him. You know, when ten years come and I'm like thirty, I won't be able to do this anymore! Luckily though, I was twenty-three and still young! However, the house was still a bit bigger than I was used too. Rin and I bought it using the money my father had given me, plus the money Rin made for his exorcist missions. Seriously, they gave us money for them! Big money!

"Haha!"

Oh God...I passed around the corner to see a head of dark blue and a tail of gold pass by me. I narrowed my eyes and ran through the hall like a freaking soccer professional. In the living room, the two were running around the couch like two maniacs.

"I got you Katsuo!"

I screamed. His bright green eyes widened at my voice and he backed away from me. The dog just glanced at me but kept trying to pounce at the four year old boy. Katsuo backed up to the wall and looked to his sides for a way to escape. His tiny black tail flicked with excitement.

Yep, just like his Dad.

"There's no where to hide! Now you've got mac 'n cheese on the counter and a girl in front of you who has skills! So I suggest you give up!"

I said with a grin. He shook his head in his Naruto pajamas.

"Never! You'll never catch me Mommy!"

I was about to tackle the little guy before Rin bursted in the room and did the job for me. The kid gasped in surprise as his Dad tackled him to the floor and gave him the tickling of his life. Hero begin yelping and bouncing at his master excitingly as he was busy tickling Katsuo. I grinned and watched the little boy laugh his heart out.

"Stop Daddy! I can't take it!"

Katsuo yelled. Rin laughed and reluctantly stopped. After giving the dog a good scratch behind the ears, he stood up and opened his arms for me.

"Bring it in sweetheart!"

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his muscular form. He laid his head in my neck and we stayed like that for a couple of minutes. He was gone for a few days so I really missed him. He pulled back and gave me a peck on the lips, earning an "eww" from our son. I kissed him back and trailed my hands down his bare arms.

"I'm so happy you're home! How was Osaka?"

I asked. He grinned his usual smile.

"It was pretty cool. I owned that demon like it was my business!"

"Rin, it is your business..."

"Well yeah, but I still kicked his a-...butt..."

He said as he glanced at Katsuo. It was very hard to keep ourselves from cursing in front of Katsuo. we were still basically teens so we thought like one; especially Rin. I don't think he'll ever lose his child-like attitude. I laughed and rubbed his hands with my own.

"So how much did you get this time?"

I asked him. He rolled his eyes.

"Yukio, of course, had to lecture me on how I needed to be careful but he paid me pretty good. He gave me about ¥ 50,000! This whole paladin thing as really got him cocky though. He keeps telling me how great he is admired at the Vatican."

He replied with a sigh. He earned about 400 dollars for that job. Yeah, I haven't lost the habit of converting Yen to American dollars. That alone would pay for the months groceries. Our restaurant makes a ton as well so the house is paid off along with the bills; leaving us with spending money! I took a hold of his sturdy hand and took him to the kitchen. Katsuo and Hero followed along; probably too tired to play some more after their intense chase.

"Funny, I just got off the phone with Shiemi and she said he was hopeless as gardening or something like that. Maybe you could tease him with that! Oh, and I made mac 'n cheese for Katsuo. I decided to go the basic route for lunch today. Do you want some Rin? I made extra."

I offered. The young attractive man smiled and nodded as he sat at the marble counter.

"Heck yeah Robina! I'm sorry to say, but octopus balls gets a little boring after a couple of days. Dotonbori is still the best though! What have you been doing while I was gone and how is the restaurant doing?"

He asked as I set him a bowl.

"I talked to Mom and Dad for a couple of hours. Astaroth came by yesterday to visit Katsuo. Haha, he likes to hang on his horns. You wouldn't think so, but he's actually a pretty good Grandpa. Although, it's pretty weird to have a Dad that looks the same age as you but Katsuo doesn't even notice. He will when he's older though. As for the restaurant, I dropped Katsuo at the day-care, as always, and then took charge. We had a little problem with a shortage of noodles but I handled it like a boss!"

I said with a laugh. The little boy wasn't even listening as he kept giving the dog a piece or two of macaroni. Rin took a bite and sighed in satisfaction of the taste.

"The best, as always babe. Haha, did anything else happen?"

"Let's see...Shima and Izumo sent us a post card from their honeymoon, Kuro and Okami have ANOTHER litter of feline wolves, and Mephisto stopped buy to see Katsuo as well, but I told him no. That guy is still creepy as heck!"

And he was! He acted like we were best friends and all! I'm serious, if I let him in the house he'd probably molest my son...and then get murdered by Rin or me for it. Kuro and Okami chose to "get settled" after Okami gave birth to five "feline wolves". I would explain what they are but it's very complicated...Basically just look it up. Anyway, they were both living in our huge backyard. Kuro didn't feel like buying his own property so he built a giant pet house without even telling us. We first started noticing that they lived back there when we heard meows and barks echoing from the trees. Oh well, as long as they're happy with each other: like I said, they're so happy that she is having another litter! And yes, Shima and Izumo got married! Can you believe that!? Their wedding almost made me cry and Rin had to hold me for an hour. So embarrassing...And now she's pregnant! They couldn't wait one day for them to have sex! I bet they did before but whatever. Bon went on to become the head of his church while Konekomeru chose to be his assistant. Both of them found girls to be with and let me tell you; the girls are like female versions of the two. It's almost weird but sweet in a way. We've kept in touch so we are all still the big happy family we were back in high school.

"Daddy, Is it okay if my tail moves by itself? Yesterday, I was watching Tv and it kept moving like a snake!"

Katsuo said while gesturing his hands around. Rin chuckled and picked up the boy before setting him on his lap.

"Dude, that's normal. When you're older like us, your tail will grow really long! So long that you will have to wrap it around your waist under your shirt. Can you believe that Katsuo!"

He asked the boy. The boy laughed and shook his head.

"No way! That sounds so cool! My teeth are getting sharp too! Almost as much as Hero!"

He yelled happily as he looked at the joyful dog. The dog barked at the sound of his name and we all laughed. This is what I had dreamed of back when I was a freshman at True Cross Academy. Rin as my husband, a son I could call my own, and a happy dog to bring us all together. Rin and I have actually been thinking of having another baby. This time we want a girl though. Katsuo has a round face, like Rin, and has the exact same hair. He has my eyes though. Rin wasn't kidding when he said mine were beautiful haha. When he gets older and his flames appear, they will most likely be a turquiose color since Rin and my powers are combined within him. There's no denying that he won't have any problems getting the ladies! I hope the girl looks more like me though. I have always wanted a little me!

"Daddy! I recorded Naruto so we could watch it!"

Katsuo said; bringing me out of my thoughts. Rin started to cheer before going serious.

"Yay! Wait a minute...did you record the flashback episodes?"

The little boy's eyes went wide and he shook his head.

"Nope!"

"Haha, that's my boy!"

He yelled with a pat to the head. The two guys sprinted to the living room while I wiped the tables. A Mom always has to clean up after her boys but she can't help but love doing it. Except when they come in from playing a game outside looking all sweaty. That's just freaking gross...

"Must be nice being a dog huh?"

I asked as I saw our golden retriever staring at me. He tilted his head and begin panting happily at my new-found attention towards him.

"You get to play, eat, and sleep all day don't you boy!?"

"Woof!"

He replied as I scratched the top of his head. Gah, such a cute dog!

"Come on Hero, lets go join the guys."

The both of us left the kitchen and walked into the living room to see Naruto on the screen. That show was their life and I was forced to watch it. I wasn't really interested in anime at first but I love it now! My favorite is Sword Art Online and Hetalia while the guys like Naruto and Attack on Titan. There's no telling what anime Hero likes...Inuyasha maybe?

"Robina, we have six episodes to watch so you might as well get comfy.

Rin said as he patted the seat next to him. I sighed lovingly and sat next to him; laying my head on his broad shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled into him with a smile. His body was warm and made me feel safe. Katsuo laid on the floor with Hero, and watched the Tv upside down. It was about the second episode before I fell asleep. The soothing rubbing Rin was doing down my side was a factor of this. That, and his muscular chest acting as my pillow. I dreamed about our wedding day for some reason. It was the year we were seniors and the year I got pregnant. Luckily, I was out of school before I started showing haha. I didn't need people calling me a slut, but it wasn't like they could since I was engaged to Rin. We had our honeymoon in Venice. I know right! So romantic! I was fan-girling down the water-side roads the whole time! I don't even want to talk about the birthing-process. And this wasn't the normal birthing-process either, it was the demon kind. So Yukio had to see my...stuff...and had to chant some things to make sure Katsuo didn't become corrupted, while Rin held my hand and told me that everything would be okay. It hurt like hell but I turned out okay. I probably set the record for fastest time losing baby fat. I was born to look sexy!

"Robina? Angel? Wake up, sweetheart."

I woke up from my past thoughts to see Rin's face in front of me. He still had those awesome eyes that made me fall in love with him in the first place. He chuckled when he caught me staring and gave me a long loving kiss.

"You're not the only one who passed out."

He said as he nodded his head at the carpet. I turned to see Katsuo sleeping on Hero with his hands wrapped around the dog's giant form.

"Aww..."

I cooed. Rin laughed.

"I know. It's so cute haha. It's about time for us to go to bed anyways..."

He told me as he picked up the sleepy boy. I lazily followed him as he walked into Katsuo's room and laid him in his bed. Hero followed quickly and laid himself at the end as if he were protecting him. It was like we had two sons.

"Good boy!"

Rin said with a grin as he finally petted the dog and turned off the light. He closed the door quietly before turning to me and smashing his lips to mine. My eyes went wide in surprise but they quickly closed as he led us to our bedroom. I moaned as his tongue ran over mine in the moment. Once he pulled back, he left me in a panting mess.

"W-what?"

Was all I could think of to say. He grinned again and kissed my cheek gently.

"I've been gone for almost a week and I REALLY REALLY missed you! I had to sleep in a hotel room all alone."

He said all melancholy-like. I giggled with blushing cheeks.

"Aww, I missed you too Rin. You're my man hehe. But why didn't you just stay with Yukio and Shiemi?"

"Pshh, I ain't staying with him. He'll just tell me how great of a paladin he is again. And I like to have my personal space when I'm not with you. You and Katsuo are the only people I trust."

"Haha wow. You are such a cutie."

I said as I kissed his neck. He moaned softly at my gentle touch and did some butterfly kisses of his own. He suddenly pulled back after and looked deeply in my eyes. He had that very serious look that always got my attention.

"What is it Rin?"

"You said you wanted a daughter right?"

He asked with a smile and reddened face. Oh my gosh! Is he asking what I think he's asking!? I nodded my head and smiled.

"O-Of course I do."

"Well...A-Are you ready to have another baby Robina?"

He asked shyly.

"We've waited almost five years since Katsuo came to us. I do think it's kind of time for us to have another. We have a great home and have no trouble paying bills. I mean, do you want a little girl Rin?"

We always made sure that we agreed on everything. It was the secret weapon to fighting off divorce! Not that we would ever have that problem. He smiled and kissed me again.

"I want you to be happy. That's all I care about. I also want to see what our daughter would look like! Plus, Katsuo will get lonely if he doesn't have a little friend to trust and rely on. They can go to True Cross together and both become like us!"

How on Earth does he get so excited!? Not that I'm complaining.

"Exactly! So..."

He blushed again.

"So..."

"How about we make this family a group of five?"

I suggested with a wink. He grinned and kissed me.

"Yeah...I'd like that..."

**And that is the end of the story! Yes! That is the end! Lol I can't believe I actually finished it! I'm so relieved. It's funny because I haven't even finished my Attack on Titan story and I started that before this one. I really hope you guys are satisfied with this epilogue. I tried to incorporate everything into it. It was actually kind of hard to think of everything. But you'll be happy to know that they are a very young couple with a kid so they're not old and gross; not that they'll ever be. Katsuo means victorious child while Hero means what it sounds like haha. They're both very cute. I'd imagine Katsuo kind of looking like the guy off of Seraph of the End. So yeah. Again, I might just put a bonus chapter in the story that will be the whole movie but it will be later. In the meantime, why don't you check out my other stories! Check my profile and look at the upcoming stories I will write! Please review or comment the story and tell me what you think! Thanks so much for reading and I'm so grateful to every single one of you. See ya guys!**


End file.
